Destined Goddess
by Hybrid4
Summary: A Story about Belldandy and Keiichi's daughter, Hope Morisato, and the destiny that awaits her. Ch 31 Up! :3 sorry for the long wait, FF.net was givin me trouble ;;
1. Sweet Destiny

*Recent Note 2003* Hello, My name is Liz Holt and this is my fanfiction Destined Goddess. :3 I wrote it back when I was a freshman so forgive me if the chapters are a little short ^^;; I didn't really think that anyone would like this story but I have been proven wrong, so now I'm bringing the edited version to fanfiction.net. Hope you enjoy :3  
  
*2002* Well, this is an idea i've had in my head for a while and thought I'd tackle since nobody ever did *to my knowledge. So here we go! Ah! My Goddess is property of Kosuke Fujishima. So don't sue me! *Phrase often mentioned by fanfic writers! =(^_^)=  
_____________________________________________  
  
Part 1: Sweet Destiny  
  
Keiichi woke up to the smell of cooked rice and eggs, also an argument between Urd and Skuld after an unfair rock, paper, scissor fight to get the remote. "Oy..." he sighed as he changed his clothes and walked into the dining room. "Good... morning?" He looked around and saw that nobody was in there, only his bowl of rice and a plate with two sunny-side up eggs.   
"Sorry Poppa, but I'm gonna be late!" a girl shot pass him and quickly slid on her shoes. "I'll see you later! Good Bye!" she called as she ran out the door.  
"W... Wait!" Keiichi ran into the kitchen and grabbed a wrapped lunch. "Hope you forgot something!" He held it up.  
She quickly slammed down on her heels and screeched to a stop, and quickly ran back to him. "Thank you!" She took it and darted off.  
"Have a nice day!" He called with a smile.  
  
Hello, my name is Hope Morisato, 12 years old, 6th grade.  
"Hope! Hurry up!" A girl with short black hair shouted from up the road.  
To keep my description short, people say that I'm an almost exact image of my mother, I even have the same strange symbols on my face, well, except on my forehead. I'm not sure what they mean though...  
"Sorry to keep you waiting Akina! I wanted to make my Poppa some breakfast before I left!" Hope said as she came up to her.  
"That's okay, we just need to get to school before the first bell rings!" Akina smiled. "How about a race?"  
"Okay! 1... 2... 3...GO!" They both raced down the street.  
When you put it all together, I'm really just an ordinary girl with a bunch of friends, a loving father, and two crazy but cool aunts. However, I feel as if there's a part of me that's missing....  
"Aha! I win!" Hope cheered as she came to the schoolyard.  
"Hahh... hahh... No wonder you're the top in gym class... hahh..." Akina panted.  
Hope smiled then patted Akina on the back. "Are you alright?"  
"Yeah, man it's like you were flying or something..."  
"Flying?" Hope smiled. "Aww common I'm not that fast!"  
"Ah, at last the delicate Venus arrives to bless this school with her presence." A voice cut in.  
"Aww man." Hope and Akina groaned and glared over their shoulders.  
"Allow me to declare my love by presenting this small gift." A boy in a white tux snapped his fingers, signaling four muscle-bound men that came towing in mounds of roses.  
"Small?" Hope sweat dropped.  
"Masahiro, give it a rest! Hope's not interested in a snotty brat like you!" Akina huffed.  
"Oh, it's the irritating fairy." He growled.  
"What did you say you oversized pansy!?" Akina growled.  
"Look Masahiro, I really appreciate your constant gift giving...but..." Hope sighed. "Where do you get off telling the whole school that I'm your girlfriend!?"  
"Simply eliminating the competi...." He was startled when she grabbed his tie and pulled him down to be eye-to-eye level with her.   
"My Mother always told me as a child that lying was a very terrible sin that one must not commit." She released him. "If you continue this then your punishment will come on swift wings."  
"Oh please." he groaned and walked off.  
"Freaky, is that true?" Akina asked.  
"My Mother never told a lie, she was a great person..."  
"When did she die?" Akina asked a bit hesitantly.  
"When I was five, it's strange, I can't even remember how it happened..." Hope said while concealing the stabbing pain within her heart. "One time I asked Poppa..."  
"What was it?"  
"He said that Heaven needed her, and took her away."   
"Aww...Your father is soo cute!" Akina smiled.  
Hope looked up at the sky and thought. Just then the school bells went off.  
"AAH! Hope come on!" Akina grabbed her hand and ran into the building.  
  
Meanwhile at a certain video game arcade...  
"Gaaah!" Mara crept out from a mound of rubble and popped her back. "My head... huh!?" She stared around. "What the... WHAT HAPPENED HERE!?" She shouted then remembered. "Belldandy..." She growled through clenched teeth. "ARGH! I'LL MAKE HER PAY FOR THIS!" She rammed her fist through one of the crumpling machines.  
"I'm afraid you can't." A voice came from behind her.  
"Huh?" She spun around and saw a demon with black hair and a ragged beard sitting in her chair.  
"By the way, exactly what did she do to you?" He said while laughing at the torn up building.  
"That's none of your business! Now what do you mean by I can't get payback!?" Mara growled.  
"Belldandy is no longer on Earth."  
"WHAT!?"   
"Yeah, you heard about that kid she had didn't you?" He grinned.  
Mara's mouth dropped. "With who!?"  
"GAH!" The demon fell over. "WHO DO YOU THINK!?"  
"Hmm." Mara thought. "Lessee... maybe... noh... or maybe..."  
"WITH THAT MORTAL YOU FOOL!"  
"WHAT THE!?" Mara stared then burst into laughter. "You've gotta be kidding me!!"  
"This is no laughing matter..."  
"To you it ain't." Mara grinned. "Wait a minute...Who the hell are you!?"  
He grinned and tossed his cape over one arm. "Surt, Lord of Muspelhiem the Fire realm!" He grinned.  
"Oh yeah...you..." Mara groaned.  
"Silence!" He struck her with a fireball. "WHO DO YOU THINK SUPPLIES YOU WITH YOUR POWER!?"  
Mara jumped into a puddle of water to extinguish her burning clothes. "That burned you idiot! Just get to the point already!"  
Surt groaned then got into stance. "The child of that goddess and mortal is a threat to all us immortals."  
"Oh?"  
"It was written by their lord, that one day the child born from true love, would become the greatest goddess that ever lived!"  
"..."  
"The goddess of Revolution." He growled through clenched teeth.  
"Revolution?"   
"She controls life, destiny, the universe as we know it, even the fate of the demon race!!" He barked  
"Gah... so we've got to get rid of this little brat before that can happen!"   
"Wrong, Mara my dear, you've much to learn...."  
  
"AACHOO!" Hope sneezed.   
"Are you alright Miss Morisato?" The teacher asked.  
"Y...yes, thank you." She smiled.  
"Alright then, now class, today I have very good news." she smiled when she had achieved their attention. "Today we'll be receiving a new student, now I want you to be very kind to him and bare with him on his handicap." she opened the class room door and waved for someone to come in.  
Slowly, a boy with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes walked in, the class immediately noticed one thing about him.  
"What happened to his right arm!?" A student shouted.  
"Mitsuru!" The teacher glared at him.  
"It's alright ma'am." He said sternly. "My name's Tyr, just Tyr, when I was a kid my arm was bitten off by a wolf..." He looked over at Hope.  
"Huh!?" She stared, there were three symbols on his face that looked like boomerangs.  
"Hey, he's looking right at you." her friends teased.  
"Um... that's nice Tyr, now let's see...why don't you take that empty desk over there." She pointed at the one in front of Hope.  
"Heeh." Akina giggled as Tyr took his seat and looked back at Hope.  
"Um...y...yes?" Hope stared at him a bit startled by his cold glare.  
"You are just like your mother..." He said which shocked her.  
"I'm sorry, you must've mistaken me with someone else...you see my mother is..."  
"No she's not, Hope." He said and saw as shock spread across her face. "I'll talk to you at Lunch." He turned back around as Class began.  
  
Back at the Morisato residence...  
*Bring* *Bring*  
"I'll get it." Skuld walked into the hall with mechanical wires tangled in her hair and grabbed the phone. "Hello, this is the Morisato Residence." She yawned.  
"Hello Skuld."   
"Hmm? Who is this?" Skuld asked as she pulled some wires out.  
"Don't tell me you don't remember? It's Peorth!" The goddess stated.  
Skuld's eyes widened. "P... Peorth!?"  
"Yeah, yeah, it's nice to hear you as well Skuld. Listen, if Hope doesn't come home from school today it's alright."  
"What!?" Skuld shouted.  
"Skuld, she's in desperate need of training to conceal the growing power within her..."  
"In other words, my father wants to place a seal on her?"  
"It's not that simple. Skuld, that niece of yours is destined to be something great, but we have to remember that somewhere inside she IS human."  
Skuld rolled her eyes and sighed. "I understand...but...if it's okay can I speak to..."  
"It's forbidden until further notice." Peorth interrupted.  
Skuld slammed the phone down.   
"Who was it?" Urd peeked from the living room.  
"Peorth..." Skuld sighed and walked into her lab. "Oh well, at least Hope will see finally know the truth... Belldandy..."  
  
Later at Lunch...  
"I think Tyr's pretty cute Hope, maybe you should make him your boyfriend." Akina giggled.  
"What!? No! Did you hear what he was saying about my mother!?"   
"Hope!" Masahiro stormed over to her. "What's this I hear about the new kid being your boyfriend!?"  
"Eh?" Hope stared.   
"Explain yourself!" He demanded.  
"Hope." Tyr walked over to her and took her arm. "I need to talk to...."  
"Hey!" Masahiro shoved him back. "Hope is my girl! So keep your grimy hand off her!" He growled.  
"Fool." Tyr grabbed the front of his shirt and flung him over the school wall.  
"Goodness." Hope gawked in amazement.  
"Come on!" Tyr grabbed her arm again and walked to an empty spot behind the school where no one could see them.  
"That's enough Tyr! Now I want an apology for what you said about my mother today!" Hope demanded.  
"I was telling you the truth!" He barked. "Now listen, I'm tired and I want to go back home, so let's keep this short and simple!"  
"WHAT!?" Hope blushed.  
"NO! Not that! What kind of god do you think I am!?" He shouted.  
"God? Don't we think highly of ourselves?" Hope laughed.  
"That's a lot coming from a full headed hybrid!" He laughed back.  
"Huh?"  
"Listen, haven't you ever wandered about these?" He pointed to the symbols on his face.  
"Well...yeah...why do you have them too?"  
"Hope, these symbols are those of the gods." Tyr stated.  
"You're crazy! I'm not listening to this any..." She froze in her steps.  
"Hope, I am he who lost his arm to the hell wolf Fenrir, the bravest of all gods." He was glowing with an odd energy. "I was sent here to bring she who will become the goddess of revolution back to the divine realm."  
"NO ...Let me go!" She broke from his spell and fell down.  
"I'm not leaving the mortal plain unless you come with me, and to be honest, I've just about had my fill with this place." He reached into his jacket and pulled out a dagger.  
"What are you doing!?" Hope stared as he dashed it across the school wall.  
"We're leaving." He picked her up and waited as a portal opened before them.  
"Hope? Where are you..."Akina came around the corner and stared in shock. "HOPE!!"  
"Damnit!" Tyr glared over at her as he dodged inside the portal with Hope.  
"This can't be happening..." Hope thought. "This can't be..."  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	2. Ah! My Hybrid

Hybrid: Oy! FF.net cut the description short! (Anime trip) oh well ^^;; ehe...   
If you'd like to see what Hope, Tyr, and Surt look like, go to www.verthandi.net, go to fanart, and click on Liz Holt *that's me :3*   
Part 2: Ah My Hybrid!  
Akina bounded towards the Morisato residence with tears streaming down her face. "Hope, please be there! Please!" She thought as she came to the step way and ran up it. "HOPE! Are you here!?" she cried.  
Urd slid open the entrance door and stared at the panicked girl. "Akina, what's wrong?" She asked.  
"Miss Urd! Is Hope home?" Akina ran up to her.  
"No, I'm sorry."  
"Oh my god." She fell to her knees and started shaking.  
"It's okay, she should be back in a few days." Urd smiled happily.  
"Huh?"   
"You see, a scout came from an agency that selects gifted children of Hope's genre to come to his organization for special training."  
Akina stared at her blankly for a moment then thought aloud. "But... but I saw them disappear into a wall Miss Urd."   
Urd twinged in shock. "Oh...uh...er..."  
"YAH!" Skuld appeared behind her and slapped a helmet onto Akina's head. "Memory maker/removal machine #1! Switch ON!" She pressed a button and popped a disk into a small slot.  
"What are you doing? I was about to slip an "Urd's Forget the Details" pill in her!" Urd groaned in disappointment.  
"Hey, I got her first." Skuld grinned then heard the helmet go off.  
"Eh?" Akina stared around.  
"Hey Akina, something we can do for you?" Skuld smiled after taking the helmet off.  
"Um...hey...what am I doing here?" She scratched her head and looked at Skuld.  
"Hope?" Skuld hinted.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, Um, is there someway I could keep in contact with her while she's gone?"  
"Don't worry, she'll give you a call or letter in a few days." Urd smiled and looked up at the sky. "It's getting a little dark, you better head home before your mother gets worried."   
"Alright, thank you!" Akina smiled and walked off.  
"Whew...." Both sisters sighed in relief until they heard a motorcycle engine roar.  
"Hope! Urd! Skuld! I'm home!" Keiichi called.  
"Urd..." Skuld looked over at her a bit hesitantly.  
"Nuh uh, we're telling him together." She said and waited for him to come around.  
"Hey, you guys!" Keiichi smiled then looked around. "Where's Hope? She's usually here to give me a big hug when I get home."   
"Um, well..." Urd gulped.  
"Urd?" Keiichi stared at her uneasily.  
"Listen K." She sighed. "During school, The Almighty sent a god to bring Hope into heaven for training...so..."  
"What!?" He yelped.  
  
Tyr emerged through a transport and dropped Hope on the ground.  
"Ouch!" She groaned then glared up at him. "What the heck is the big idea!?"  
"Geez, you really don't have a clue do ya, I already explained everything I know!" Tyr growled.  
"Did not!" She said then looked around.  
"Ahem...welcome Hope Morisato." A deep voice echoed.  
"Eh?" Hope stared around.  
"Stand up!" Tyr grabbed her arm and pulled her up.  
"I am sure that you are very confused and filled with worry, but worry not, you are safe and welcome here."   
"Who are you?" She asked.  
"Quiet! Only speak when you're told to!" Tyr hissed.  
"Well WHOM are we talking to?" Hope hissed back.  
"The Almighty!"   
"Who?"  
"WHAT!?" Tyr jumped away from her in shock.  
"That's quite enough Tyr." The almighty barked then coughed. "Listen Hope, I do realize that you have been raised as a mortal and were never told of the heavens...but it is of the greatest importance that you receive a seal and as soon as possible...so the council and I have decided that..."  
"Hybrid?" Hope interrupted.  
"Quite fool!" Tyr slapped a hand over her mouth.  
"Tyr!" The Almighty barked.  
"Y...yes sir!" He stepped away from her and looked down in shame.  
"Excuse me, but what do you mean by hybrid?" Hope asked and rubbed her stinging face. "You didn't have to hit me so hard!" she growled back at Tyr quickly.  
"Quite simple actually, you are the daughter of a mortal man and a goddess, thus you are a hybrid."   
"G...goddess!?" Hope shouted. "Then what he was saying was true!?" She pointed at Tyr.  
"Yes."  
"Please, do you know where my mother is right now!?" She asked.  
"I...cannot grant you that information..." He sighed.  
"Why!?"  
"I leave finding your mother to you, but now we speak of greater importance. Hope Morisato, you have been qualified as a goddess second-class, unlimited license. However, it is of great importance not only to the heavens but also to the mortal plain that you become Goddess first class as soon as possible so that a seal shall be placed on you!"  
"But..."  
"I entrust you in the hands of the goddess Peorth, come forth!"   
Peorth walked out and put a hand on Hope's shoulder. "Hello there, my, you have your father's startled grimace and your mother's worried eyes!"  
"Eh...?" Hope stared at Peorth a bit uneasily.  
"That is all." The almighty dismissed them.  
"W...wait! Please! Tell me where my mother is!" She shouted then felt a fist slam down on her head.  
"QUIET!" Tyr shouted. "You should consider yourself lucky to still be alive after you spoke to our lord in such tones!"   
"THAT HURT!" Hope made a fist and punched him in the face.  
"Gaaaaaah!" Tyr fell back and twitched.  
"Ooh, nice punch." Peorth smiled. "You must get that from your Aunt Urd right?"  
"You know my family...don't you?" Hope asked.  
"Yes, I know your family very well."   
"Then...then you know my Mother?" Hope smiled.  
"Indeed." She put a finger on Hope's lips. "But...nor can I tell you her location."   
Hope's eyes wavered and she looked down.  
"But I promise you that you will meet here again, as long as you promise to learn from me..." Peorth smiled.  
Hope looked up at her with question then nodded. "Okay..."  
  
Keiichi sat down with a cup of tea at Hope's desk. "This isn't fair..." He groaned to himself then saw her photo album.  
"Keiichi?" Skuld peaked her head in the room.  
"Hey." he said lifelessly as he looked at the pictures. Mostly they were old pictures of Belldandy, family portraits, pictures of friends, and pictures of Keiichi and Hope repairing a Yamaha that he had found near a junkyard when she was born.  
"She really was a mecha girl huh?" Keiichi asked.  
"Yeah." Skuld sighed then heard a small beeping noise. "Hmm?" she slid open one of the doors to Hope's room and saw Banpei sitting outside. "Aww, Banpei are you sad?" Skuld asked.  
"His emotion circuits?"   
"Yeah..." Skuld sighed and shut the robot down. "Maybe...I should reprogram him..."  
"Don't."   
"Why?"  
"It's alright for him to feel heartbreak Skuld, even if he is a robot." Keiichi said. "Belldandy always told you that..."   
Skuld smiled. "Yeah..."   
"Well... it's not like we'll never see Hope again right?" he asked. "And... maybe when she comes back, Belldandy can too."  
"I wish it were that simple Keiichi." Skuld thought to herself.  
  
Peorth looked down at Hope from a balcony and sighed.  
"What's her problem?" Tyr groaned.  
"She's in heartbreak, she wants more than anything to find her Mother." Peorth sighed and leaned her head on her hand.  
"Why can't we lead her to Lady Belldandy?" Tyr asked.  
"I'm not sure myself, it was the Almighty's order, and whatever he commands we obey."   
"Man...." Tyr sighed.  
Peorth looked at Tyr for a moment then back down at Hope. "Hope?" she called.  
Hope looked up at her and smiled slightly.  
"Would you like a tour of heaven?" she asked. "It may help you adjust to your new settings."  
"No thanks, I just need to get used to things on my own." Hope got up and wandered off.  
"Hope Morisato...what am I going to do with you...?" Peorth sighed sadly.  
Tyr jumped onto the balcony ledge and pushed off. "I'll see you later Peorth!"  
  
Later on Earth...  
Skuld walked out of the kitchen with a huge sweat drop on her head. "Well, I hope I did it right." She held up a pot and laughed in a pathetic way.  
"Thanks Skuld." Keiichi smiled and opened it.  
"I made some rice..." Skuld said.  
"That it?" Urd stared.  
"Well at least I know how to cook something!" Skuld glared at her.  
Keiichi scooped up his bowl and sat back a few feet to avoid their fight. "Okay." He took a bite and smiled. "Hey, this is good!"   
"Huh?" Skuld and Urd stared at him.   
"Are you serious!?" Skuld quickly shoveled herself a bowl and took a bite. "I...I did it..." wavy tears streamed down her cheeks.  
"Well, for once you made something useful." Urd grinned.  
"Hey!"   
"Thank you." Keiichi had finished his bowl quickly and got up.  
"Don't you want seconds?" Skuld asked.  
"No thanks, but thank you for cooking Skuld." Keiichi smiled and walked outside, to the shed. The Yamaha was sitting there, and he couldn't help but remember the discussion him and Belldandy had over what Hope would drive when she was older.   
"Hey Belldandy, how about when Hope's old enough we let her drive a motorcycle like her old man?"  
"Keiichi, she's just a baby, isn't it too soon to be thinking about that?" Belldandy giggled.  
"Trust me, when she's old enough to walk and talk she's going to beg for a bike." Keiichi laughed. "Isn't that right?" He teased the infant and made her laugh.  
"Keiichi..." Belldandy smiled.  
"Belldandy." Keiichi sighed as he looked at the cycle then up at the sky.  
  
Hope wandered into the moonlight-illuminated forest of heaven. For some reason this area made her feel at home, mainly because it reminded her of the forest around the temple.  
"Hello there, young spirit." A gentle voice called.  
"Hmm?" Hope looked over at a god sitting on a rather large tree stump. "Oh, good evening." she bowed.  
"I can see very much sadness in your heart, is something troubling you?" He asked.  
"Yes." Hope sat down next to him then felt a shock in her body. "Ouch!" She sprung to her feet.  
"This tree used to stand tall and strong, but now all that remains is it's base, it's heart." The god sighed. "Now it is aching with pain, it can no longer reach up to the sun."  
"Is that the pain I just felt?" Hope asked.  
"Yes." He got down to one knee and looked into Hope's eyes. "Your mother is who you seek."   
Hope stared at him then asked. "Who are you?"   
"A simple god that shares his life with the trees." He took off his jacket like robe and put it over her shoulders. "Hope Morisato, you are a young spirit with so many questions, someday you will make a wonderful goddess, just like your mother."   
"My mother?" she asked, but he had disappeared. "...I don't know who you are, but thank you." She smiled then felt something tap her head. "Ouch! What was...oh it's you."   
"Thanks for the welcome." Tyr groaned and stared at her. "Where did you get the uniform?"  
"Huh?" Hope looked down and saw the robe had become her size and her clothes had changed.  
"Hey Hope." He rubbed his heel in the dirt. "Look, I just want to say I'm sorry in all."   
"For what?" Hope tilted her head.  
"Well...y'know, dragging you up here and yelling at you..." He paused then saw Hope was up in his face and staring in his eyes.   
"You're lying."   
"Wha?"  
"You're lying, you're not sorry." She smiled. "Miss Peorth made you say all that didn't she?"   
"No! I was just trying to make you stop groaning and sighing and everything... Geez! You're such a whiner!" He huffed then raised an eyebrow. "How did you know?"  
"Well, I guess you can tell a lot of things when you look into someone's eyes. So Tyr, I'm not sorry either that I yelled at you and punched you."   
Tyr smiled then spun around. "I can tell already that I'm gonna have a heap of trouble with you!"   
"Likewise." Hope said then stared up at the moon. "Poppa, Momma, you're not with me, but I can tell you're both gazing at this very moon." She said with a smile. "Good night." 


	3. Three Annoyances

Part Three: Five Annoyances  
Nothing but a cold stillness, everywhere there was nothing but a cold stillness. However, in the midst of it all came a little girl running at a panicked rate. "M...Momma! Momma!" She cried at the top of her lungs but was halted by a sudden out burst of fire.   
"Momma...MOMMA!!"  
  
"AAAH!" Hope sprung up in her bed and stared around in panic but sighed with relief. "Just...just a dream...?" she thought then looked to a window; at that moment the sun had just begun to rise.   
"Lady Hope?" A voice from outside her bedroom called.  
"I'm awake." Hope called back and jumped out of her bed.   
"Lady Peorth is awaiting you in the garden to start your lessons."   
"I'll be right out, thank you." Hope stood in front of a mirror and rubbed her hands together. "Okay, time to change." A circle formed around her and began to emit energy as her toes slowly drifted up off the ground. Her clothes began to spiral into ribbons around her body then reformed on her as her goddess garb. "I did it...wh...whoa!" she lost her control and hit the ground with a loud thud.  
"Lady Hope!" A handmaiden goddess peeped her head in the room. "Are you alright?"  
"Y...yeah... Hehe..." Hope blushed as she got to her feet and walked out of her bedroom.  
"Good Morning clutz."   
"Good Morning." Hope glared over at the smiling Tyr who was standing across from her.  
"Is that it?" He stared with a bit surprise.  
"Tyr, I don't have time to get into a petty argument with you today, we've training to do remember?" She asked as she marched down the hallway.  
"You do, but I don't." He said then smiled prideful to himself. "Aah, that first class license is within my grasp."  
Hope stared at him for a moment then nodded sarcastically. "Uh huh..."  
"What was that hybrid?" he glared then marched up along side with her.  
"Tyr, you shouldn't be too over confident, besides Miss Peorth told me that..."  
"I'm not listening!" He wrapped his arm around his head to cover both ears and started singing loudly.  
Hope growled at him then walked out into the garden to see Peorth tapping her foot in a patient way.   
"Ah, isn't it a lovely morning today?" Peorth smiled at the two.  
Hope grabbed Tyr's arm and yanked it off of his head. "Yes it is."  
"Huh?" Tyr stared.  
"Alright then, today we're going to have a little flying lesson."   
"Flying? Aww..." Tyr groaned.   
"I know that you already know how to fly Tyr, but Hope doesn't, so we're going to teach her how real quick."   
Hope was nearly jumping with joy, she was going to fly around like the super hero's that Urd always watched on T.V.  
"Okay, Hope, are you ready to begin?" Peorth smiled.   
"Yeah...but..." Hope stared around since she was completely confused.  
"Yes?"  
"Well...I'm half mortal so is it still possible for me to..."  
"Of course, of course!" Peorth interrupted. "It's just a matter of gravity and your own being." Peorth started to float off of the ground.  
"How...are you doing that?" Hope stared.  
"I'm in a neutral position." Peorth giggled.  
"Gah!" Hope fell over.  
"Ahem." Tyr coughed. "What she means is this." he took Hope's hand and started to float off the ground.   
"A...ah!? Hey! Wait!" Hope started to float off the ground with him. "I'm not very good at this!"   
"Calm down, you can feel that downward force on you right?" Tyr asked.  
"Um...yeah."   
"Well, push it up!" Tyr snapped.   
"I don't know how to...AIIIIIEEEE!" she shot up into the air.  
"You did that on purpose!" Peorth glared at him.  
"Hehe." Tyr laughed evilly.  
"Hope!" Peorth shouted. "You need to push in both directions to maintain a neutral position!"   
"I'll...t...try!" Hope started to plummet then fly up, plummet, up, plummet, up, then finally began to float in mid air.  
"See, that wasn't so hard was it?" Peorth smiled.  
"You've gotta be kidding me..." Hope gasped for air.  
"Ehe...alright, so far you're doing really well, so now let's move onto lesson..."  
"Well, well, lookit what we got here!" a voice cackled.  
Peorth grumbled then looked over her shoulder to see three Gods and two goddesses glaring at them.  
"Who are they?" Hope nudged Tyr.  
"Flunkies." He nudged back. "What do you losers want?"  
"Nuthin, just wanted to see the hybrid chick!" One of the gods laughed then marched over to Hope. "Allows me to introduce myselfs."  
"That's allow me to introduce myself." Hope groaned.  
"Right, whateva! The name is Loki, and your name babe?"  
Hope glared at him for a moment. "Hope Morisato."  
"You have a second name too?" One of the goddesses giggled.  
"Shuddap!" Tyr broke in and grabbed the front of Loki's shirt. "Get out of here before I knock that speech impediment out of your mouth!"   
"Oh right! What do you plan to do lefty?!" he laughed.  
Tyr became enraged and he quickly released him. "You asked for it!" He pulled his fist back and nailed him right in the face.  
"Tyr!" Peorth barked. "Lash out your anger like that again and I will make sure that you receive a three month suspension on your license!"  
"But Peorth!" Tyr stared at her but felt a fist ram into his face and another in his waist.  
"You messin with da wrong god!" Loki grinned then turned to his group.  
"Tyr!" Hope stepped towards him but was halted by a quick glare from Peorth.  
"He had it coming." she whispered then glared over to him. "Tyr, apologize right now."   
"No way!!" Tyr growled at her and marched off.  
"Wait!" Hope tried to stop him.  
"Leave me alone!" he barked then quickly flew off.  
"What a cry baby!" One of the goddesses giggled as the group started to walk off.  
"Hold it right there!" Hope said in an odd tone.  
"What do you want?" The same goddess glared over her shoulder.  
Hope turned to them with a slight glimmer of anger in her eyes. "Do you have any idea who I am?" She said with a slight grin.  
"Duh...a hybrid!" Loki said as his group laughed.  
Hope shrugged it off and walked up into his face. "I am Hope Morisato, child of Keiichi and Belldandy Morisato..." Her mother's name made the godlings eyes bulge since they knew very well who she was now. "...And to my knowledge, I am the destined goddess of Revolution...and as such, I place this burden upon your shoulders." She pointed her finger at them. "Come the dawn of my 13th birthday...I shall have vengeance on your pitiful souls!"   
"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" The five screamed and ran off.  
Hope stood there with a shocked look on her face then scratched the back of her head. "Um...ehe, that really scared them...?" She blushed and twiddled her fingers in an embarrassment.  
"You're rather vindictive." Peorth patted her shoulder.  
"Vindictive? Me? No, no, I was just giving them a scare..." Hope laughed.  
Peorth rolled her eyes and stared around. "Tyr! Come on!" She shouted but didn't get a response.  
"I think he's mad."  
"He'll get over it.." Peorth sighed then spun around. "Well, back to our..." Hope slowly floated off the ground and flew in the direction that Tyr left. "...Lesson." She folded her arms across her chest and smiled. "I guess that deep down inside you're a bit like your mother after all..."   
  
Meanwhile on Earth, Urd was busy watching 'Mecha Over Drive' while Skuld tampered with some of her latest household appliances.  
"Oy! Urd! Pick me up I can't see the screen desu-da!" A voice called.  
"Hmm? Alright...." She reached down and picked up a rat.   
"Thanks..." He smiled then stared around. "Hey, where's Hope? This is her favorite show desu da."   
Urd pointed up as she stared at the screen.  
"Up...up...hmm desu da." He thought for half an hour then tears shot from his eyes. "No! Is she in heaven!?"  
"Yeah." Urd sighed sadly.   
"KIYAAAAAAAAAAA DESU DA!!!!!" The rat sobbed. "She was like a daughter to me!!"  
"Gan-chan!" Urd groaned. "It's not like you're never going to see her again. I'm sure she'll be back in a few days or weeks."   
"Days!? Weeks?" he gawked.  
"Years...?" Urd sighed sadly.  
"I won't live that long desu da!" He sobbed then felt a whack on his head.  
"Stop crying!" Skuld had hit him with her mallet. "Do you know how hard it is to concentrate when a rat is crying at a maximum volume level!?"   
"Ouch!" he fell back in Urd's hand.  
"Nice going Skuld." Urd glared at her.  
Skuld shrugged her shoulders then looked to her watch. "Where's Keiichi?"  
"He's out."  
"What? Today isn't a work day." Skuld interrupted.  
"He's out on the Yamaha."   
  
Tyr sat on top of a large pillar like structure and fiddled with a dagger. "Damn those flunkies, they always come around and get me into trouble..." He thought then rammed the blade into the pillar. "I was just acting on Hope's defense because she's such a..."  
"What?" Hope stared him in the eyes.  
"Gah!" he jumped back then shot her a cold glare. "A moron! Geez! I told you that I wanted to be alone!"  
Hope sat down and folded her arms across her chest. "Make me."  
He ignored her and turned around.  
"I am perfectly capable of standing up for myself god of war, and you have no right to judge me!" Hope stated.  
"Moron!" he barked.  
"Lefty!"   
Tyr's eyes filled with rage and he yanked up the dagger.  
"It hurts doesn't it?" Hope asked.  
"..."  
"Words hurt don't they?"   
He took a step forward and held the dagger back.  
"Tell me why I'm a moron."  
"..."  
"Well?"  
"You're not a moron.." Tyr sighed.  
Hope shook her head and punched his shoulder. "Don't let those guys get to you."  
"You sound like my mom." Tyr groaned at her.  
"Just hear me out okay." She groaned back. "You're making something out of yourself, your going to be someone someday, but what are they doing?"  
"Um..."  
"Sitting by and hating us for reaching out to our dreams." Hope smiled. "Tyr, I want to go home someday and become a racer just like my Poppa, but; I also want to become a goddess first class, if...if it means that I can find my mother again."  
Tyr smiled then stared up at the sky. "I tell you what, not only am I going to be a god first class, but I'm gonna be the greatest damn warrior the heavens will ever see!"   
"Um, yeah sure! You see!?" Hope smiled.   
"Yeah, I guess you're not a moron after all." He slapped her on the back.  
"Ouch!" Hope twinged then rubbed a tear from her eye. "Yeah, and...sorry about calling you...you know."   
He shrugged then jumped to his feet. "My Mom's probably worried bout us, we better head on back." Tyr flew up and off into the air.  
"Hey, wait up for..." She paused for a moment then shook her head. "Mom? Wait a se...n...no way!" She shot off the ground and flew after him.  
  
Later that night....  
"Loki, I don't like this you heard what that Hybrid chick said!"   
"Shut your trap Bil! Balder!" Loki glared over at the other god.  
"Yeah yeah." He pulled out a rope and handed it to him.   
"Tomorrow, Freya and Ran are gonna laugh their asses off when they look at Tyr's ugly mug." Loki grinned then thought out loud. "Wait a sec, why the hell aren't they here?"  
"Cause they're the smart ones that decided to stay home." Bil growled. "Speaking of which, I think I'll go home and pray that Hybrid chick don't massacre your butt." He said then flew off.  
Loki stared at him in disbelief then glared at Balder. "I'm goin after Tyr not the Hybrid!!"   
"Yeah, but what if she catches ya at the scene of the crime?!"   
"I'm not worried bout her!" Loki barked.  
"Well I am!" Balder said then shot off into the sky.  
"Good god, what the heck did they come along with me for?" He thought then jumped down the side of the building and glared into a window.  
  
Meanwhile Hope walked down the hallway with a glass of water and opened her bedroom door when she heard an odd sound. "Hmm?"   
Loki went through the window and floated above her bed. "You're mine!" He snapped the string then shot down. "Hold still and I'll make this as painless as possible!!"  
"Ahem!"   
"Eh?" Loki stared over and saw Hope glaring at him.  
"You...pevert!" Hope glared.  
"Duh...n...NO! It's not what you think!" He glared down and saw that he had tied up and massacred her pillow. "I was jus gonna tie up Tyr and kick his.....uh...."  
Hope took in a deep breath then shouted. "TYR!!"  
In a few seconds Tyr came running into the room. "I'M TRYIN TO SLEEP!" He shouted until he became adjusted to the scene. "What the hell are you doing in her room!?" He then saw her pillow and his eyes turned red. "Sick! You perv!"   
"WOULD Y'ALL JUST LISTEN TO ME!?" Loki shouted.  
Tyr ran out of the room then came back with a sword. "I'm gonna kill you!"   
"Son of a...YAAIIIEEEEE!" Loki dodged a swing from Tyr then flew through the window.   
"Come back here you coward!" Tyr shouted and flew after him.  
Hope just stood there and yawned. "I thought that heaven was supposed to be paradise...."  
"Something going on in here?" One of Peorth's handmaidens peaked her head into the room.  
"Nothing really, Tyr's just out having a little fun with one of his friends."   
"Lady Peorth doesn't like it when he sneaks out at night!" She sighed then put a hand on the door. "Sorry to disturb you my Lady, good ni..."  
"Wait." Hope walked over to her. "This has been bugging me all night, do you know much about Tyr's past?"  
The handmaiden shook her head. "Sadly no, he came here after Fenrir was bound back into the pits of Niflehiem."  
"That's all?"  
"Yes."  
"Well...do you know who his mother is?"  
"What's all this racket?" Peorth walked out of her room.  
"Lady Peorth, I'm terribly sorry!" The handmaiden bowed.  
Peorth stared into Hope's room then looked down at her. "I'm going to take a wild guess, Loki?"  
"How did you know?"  
"Tyr and Loki have been rivals for some time now, and I would say this is the fifth time Loki tried to ambush him at night." She said with a smile. "It's a good thing I gave you his room, no?"  
Hope stared at her blankly for a moment. "Um...yeah."   
"Well, he'll be back some time around sunrise." Peorth smiled then walked into her bedroom.  
Hope looked over at the handmaiden and said with a smile. "Never mind." 


	4. Prelude to Power

Hybrid: This story will come out rather quickly since it's already written, I just have to edit all the mess ups I made (spelling errors, punctuation, so on) and sorry about how chapter two came out, I fixed it as soon as I saw it ^^;; This is my first time to post up on FF.net so I'm still a little confused of the posting process.  
  
Part 4: Prelude to Power  
  
Keiichi rang up the last customer at the Whirl Wind shop and locked the cash register.   
"Hey Morisato?" Chihiro peeped her head from the back room. "I've got that helmet you ordered for Hope's Yamaha." She held up a box that she had already opened and pulled out a white/red helmet.   
"Um, Hope's off somewhere..." He sighed as he pulled on his jacket.  
"Really? Man, I really wanted her to try it on." Chihiro handed the box to him anyway and smiled. "She'd look SO adorable in it!"  
Keiichi tripped over and laughed. "Chihiro's weakness for kids..."  
"Anyway, where's the little racer gone off too?" Chihiro asked.  
"It's this program for special kids, um, it's where Belldandy was taught until she came to Nekomi Tech." He smiled then went to the door.  
"I really miss that Bell." Chihiro sighed then shook her head. "Well Morisato, I'll see you tomorrow."   
"See ya." Keiichi smiled then walked outside.  
"YO!" A hand slapped down on his back.  
"YEEOWW!" Keiichi spun around and smiled in surprise. "Megumi! When did you get here!?"  
"Just a few hours ago, wanted to surprise ya." She laughed  
"You did, it's been a few months since I've seen you!" He thought aloud.  
"So, want to get some coffee or something with your lil' sis?" She smiled.   
Keiichi stared at her blankly then raised an eyebrow. "Aha! You came here for something, what do you need?"  
Megumi glared at him then punched his shoulder. "I need coffee! Apparently you do too, and some more trust in your sibling!" She groaned then laughed.  
Keiichi rubbed his shoulder with a smile, he didn't know why Megumi started to do that but because of her it became a habit of Hope's when she was a little younger. "Sure, coffee sounds good."   
"Your treat." Megumi said happily.  
Keiichi fell down. "I knew it..."  
  
Meanwhile in heaven Hope sat on the large tree stump with a disappointed look on her face. "I wonder whatever happened to that tree spirit, there was something about him that was so warm and kind..." She sighed then felt the pain of the tree again. "I know, I wish that there was something that I could do for you but I'm not strong enough yet." She sighed sadly then felt a cool breeze flow through her hair. "Hmm?"  
A melody hummed faintly in her ears and she felt something growing in her heart. "This...melody, I recognize this melody....but..."  
"Thought I'd find you here."   
Hope looked over her shoulder to see her mentor. "Oh! Hello Miss Peorth."  
"How come you're not studying?" Peorth sat down next to her. "It's odd after these past three months to not see your little nose in the book." She teased.  
"Well..." Hope sighed. "My mother had a saying...now what was it...." she thought then raised her finger up like an instructor. "You can't afford to neglect your homework too much, so when you do... you've got to make the most of it! However, in my case it's studying."   
"That doesn't really sound like her." Peorth laughed.  
"I thought that too until after I heard all the stories about her, but Poppa would always say that whenever I wanted to take a break from my studies or homework."  
Peorth thought about Keiichi for a moment then smiled happily. "Your father is a wonderful man Hope, if your mother didn't get to him first then I would've."   
Her eyes widened and she quickly stared at Peorth. "You...you used to..."  
"Love your father?" Peorth finished. "Perhaps, but I think it was a little crush. What I think attracted me to him was his loyalty, whenever I made a move I could see the loyalty to her glowing in his heart."   
Hope just sat there and twiddled her fingers a bit. "Uh...well...ehe...nothing ever happened between you two right?"  
"Hmm...well." Peorth thought.  
"YIPE!" Hope yelped and shot away from Peorth. "WHA!?"  
"Ahaha! You look just like your father." Peorth laughed.  
Hope looked down in embarrassment.  
"Don't worry, nothing really happened between us, his love for your mother was much too strong to ever allow me to interfere."  
"So...who did you fall for in the end?" Hope asked.  
"What's that you say?"  
"Y'know." She nudged her. "Tyr's Poppa."  
Peorth stared at her a moment then stared up at the skies. "You figured out that I am his mother, no?"  
"Yup...speaking of which, how come he never calls you Mom or anything?"  
"He used to, but he thinks he's too old for that now...as for his father..."  
"Yes?"  
"Something you two have in common...missing parent that he hardly had the chance to know."  
Hope sunk down then thought about it.   
"Well, be sure to finish your studies." Peorth got up and flew off.   
"Wait..." Hope reached out a hand but was too late, and left to wonder whatever happened to Tyr's father, and for that matter she wondered who his father was.  
  
Keiichi sat down at a bench and handed Megumi her coffee; that he so wholeheartedly purchased for her.  
"So, tell me, where's your little scholar girl gone off to? I went by the temple earlier today and Skuld said that she went to a training resort." Megumi asked.  
Keiichi popped the tab off his drink then nodded.  
"What is she training for?"  
"Everything."   
"Uh yeah...." Megumi stared at him blankly.  
"It's the place Belldandy went to before she came to Nekomi."   
"Oh..." Megumi thought aloud then tapped the bench. "...So she's following in her mother's footsteps?"  
Keiichi looked at her for a moment. "I never thought about it like that."  
"That's awesome!" Megumi smiled.   
"I wish I felt the same way as you do."   
Megumi stared at him then tapped his head. "What's wrong?"  
"I couldn't tell you..."  
"Come on, when has there been a single time in your life when my consoling didn't help you out?"  
"Look, you're right in all but, this time I don't think..."  
Megumi grinned. "Aha, I know what's bothering you!"  
"And what's that?"  
"...Listen, after Belldandy passed on, Hope was just a little child still forming her personality and life. Along the way, she formed herself from you, Skuld, Urd, and even me." Megumi sighed. "A little piece of everything right?"  
"What are you getting at?" Keiichi asked.  
"Hope is like a part of us, and now that she's off to this institute or wherever; you feel as if a part of you is missing."  
Keiichi looked at her and smiled. "Yeah...I guess that's what's bugging me, she's never really been away from home for more than two days."   
"Aww, my big brother is such a good Poppa." Megumi teased. "Don't worry, Hope will be back before we know it."  
"Thanks Meg." Keiichi smiled.  
"So, have you two kept in touch?"  
"Not really."  
"Then call her." Megumi smiled then got up from the bench. "Tell her Aunt Megumi said go for the gold." She said then walked out. "Well, I gotta head over to Keima and Takano's and give them a shout, see ya!"  
"That Meg." Keiichi sighed then thought. "I've managed to call heaven more than three times...I should be able to do it again!" He jumped up from his seat and ran out to his BMW.   
  
Meanwhile a strange person appeared in the heavens, a cloaked figure wearing a big black hat. "Yugh...how innocent and pure this place is." It growled then felt a slap on the back.  
"Come now come now Miss Mara, not so bad here in heaven, many happy people for Senbei to make unhappy!" The formerly small now normal sized god giggled.  
"Will you keep quiet!?" She slapped a hand over his mouth. "If my cover is blown then its curtains!"   
"Right, right, now who are we going to make unhappy again?"  
"That damned Morisato offspring, and as soon as we take care of her we're going to track down Belldandy and finish her off too!"  
"Hmm? Senbei thought Mara wanted Belldandy in heaven, not kill."  
"Things change." She said in an odd tone then held out a charm; it swerved around in the air for a moment then drifted northwest.   
"That direction of forest." Senbei said.  
Mara quickly walked off.  
"Hey! Wait for Senbei!" He darted after her.  
  
Meanwhile Tyr sat up on his balcony and twirled his dagger around in his only hand. "Fenrir..." He growled then slammed the blade into the marble rail next to him. "Damnit." He cursed aloud then stared over at the forest. "When's Hope gonna get back? I wanna study some new techniques and spells." He formed a glowing orb in his hand. "She can make some use of herself and hold up my test target." He laughed as he flung it up in the sky and watched it explode in a brilliant flash of light.  
"Why do you hate her so much?" Peorth questioned from the other side of the balcony.  
Tyr glared at her. "Why do you always appear out of nowhere like that?" He growled then looked away from her.  
"Hey kiddo, I asked first." She grinned then yanked the dagger out of the formerly beautiful rail.  
"First, she stole my room! Second, she's a slow poke, it's been three months and she can't even make an energy sphere!"   
"I gave her your room since she's our guest, she's not a slow poke, it's very hard for her to make power attacks and summon spells because she's half mortal!" Peorth barked then answered his question. "I always appear like this so I can find out what your problems are and help you through them."  
"Well I can solve them on my own, after all I am the god of war!" He growled stubbornly.  
"And I am your mother!"   
He huffed then looked over at her.   
"Tyr, don't keep hateful feelings and thoughts locked away inside, I once did and it made me cruel and bitter, but I met someone who made it better because she and I were able to solve it."  
"Let me guess, it was Belldandy?" He groaned.  
"So what if it was?"  
"You're gonna say somethin corny like, 'You should talk it out with Hope...blah, blah, blah.' and all that mushy junk!"   
Peorth walked over to him and dropped the dagger in front of his feet. "You'd be surprised how much better you'd feel."   
  
Hope stood in the middle of the tree stump and closed her eyes, the melody was faint and yet she was determined to find its source. "Over there." She jumped off and slowly marched around. "Hello? Is someone...ouch!" A twig scratched her cheek and small drops of blood started to form. She merely rubbed it with her hand and continued her way, until she came to a large opening. "Hello?" The melody was at its strongest here, but again it faded, and faded, until it was silent. "I know that melody somehow, but I can't remember..."  
"Hello there."   
"Huh?" Hope spun around and saw the cloaked figure and an odd looking god. "Are you two the ones that were singing that melody?"  
"Melody? Senbei heard no melody. No he didn't." Senbei giggled.  
Hope stared blankly at him then switched her stare over to the cackling figure.  
"Whatever melody you heard, it surely wasn't mine." it tossed aside the cloak then flung the hat up into the air. "...But the melody I seek...is the screams of a dying hybrid."   
"Who...who are you!?" Hope stepped back.  
"I am Mara, demon first class...servant to Surt, the destined Lord of the Universe!" Her eyes had an odd green glare to them as she grinned evilly.  
"Ooh, she very, very scared! Miss Mara taking Senbei's job away!" He whined.  
"Shut up!!" She barked at him then glared over at Hope. "When I finish you off, I'll drag your corpse before your mother and enjoy her agony!" She laughed then charged up a ball of fire in her hand.  
"My..." An image flashed through her mind. "...Mother!?"  
"HELLFIRE THUNDER BLAST!" Mara unleashed the blast.  
Hope hit the ground as if flew over her head.  
"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
"That...laughter..." Hope saw more images flash through her mind then glared up to see Mara standing in front of her.  
"What's the matter?" She grinned then picked up Hope by the neck of her shirt. "Too hot to handle?"   
"Hope!" A voice shouted from close by.  
"What?" Mara quickly glared back in shock.  
"Ooh! Someone for Senbei to make unhappy?" He grinned then shot towards the voice.  
"What the!? YAAAAH!" Senbei soon crashed back into the ground next to Mara with a large kick mark in his face.  
"Help Me!" Hope cried.   
"Hope!?" the caller was Tyr. "What the...."  
"You!" Mara glared.  
"Mara!!" Tyr yanked out his dagger and charged at her. "Let her go!"   
She grinned and flung a talisman to the ground, from it emerged a fiery hell hound.  
"I'll deal with you in a moment." Mara rammed Hope against a tree and went after Tyr.  
  
Keiichi walked into the temple and over to the phone. He stared at it idly for a moment then shook his head. "I don't think I could afford the bill, no telling how many dials it'd take me to find the right one."   
"What's up K?" Urd stared out at him from the Tearoom curiously.  
"Hey Urd, do you know how I can contact Hope?"  
Urd gave him a certain look and walked out over to him. "I can't call, but you can." She wrote a number down on a piece of paper.   
"Thanks Urd, you don't know how much this means to me." He said happily.  
"Hurry up and call, I wanna hear how the kid is doing." She smiled then called Skuld.  
"Wait for me!" She shouted and ran out of her lab with black smudges all over her face.  
*Bring* *Bring* *Bring* *Bring*  
"That's odd." Keiichi said quietly.  
"What?" Skuld asked.  
"No one's picking up."  
"Huh?"   
*Click* "Hello, you have reached the goddess help-line, we're sorry, but we are temporarily unavailable due to the presence of a demon within our premises, we'll be sure to get back to you with your wish as soon as possible! Have a nice day!"  
Keiichi's eyes were wide and his mouth dropped.  
"What is it?" Urd asked.  
"A demon...it said a demon was in heaven!"   
"What!?" Skuld turned pale white.  
Urd slipped out of the room and ran outside.   
  
Tyr vanquished the hound then turned to Mara. "You know that by now the heaven's system has detected your presence!" He growled at her as he prepared to charge her with his dagger again.  
"Heh...they'll never get to me in time, after all, what I have to do won't take me that long." She created another fiery orb in her hand. "HELLFIRE THUNDER BLAST!" It struck Tyr into a tree. "How pathetic, you don't even know how to cast spells do you?" Mara laughed.   
"That...that laughter..." Hope coughed. "It... It was..." Images flooded her mind.  
"Damn you!" Tyr shot back to his feet but Mara struck him with another blast.   
"This is too easy!" She laughed as she shot over and held him up by his throat.   
"IT WAS YOU WASN'T IT!?!" Hope shouted.  
"Hmm?" Mara glared back at her.  
"It WAS you..." Hope had tears streaming down her cheeks. "It's all your fault! Because of you...because of you my mother was taken away!!" She shouted.  
"You cry too much!" Mara fired a blast at her. "Let me dry those tears for you!"   
The angered hybrid shot an enraged glare, and the blast was stopped in its place.  
"I stood there alone in the forest...and there you were, laughing as my mother was attacked by that hell hound you summoned...laughing..." Her fists clenched. "...I didn't want her to get hurt anymore...so that's why...that's why..." The fire roared in her eyes. "...THAT'S WHY I MADE YOU HURT INSTEAD!"  
  
Peorth's head shot up and she felt the immense power coming from the forest. "That...that power!!!" 


	5. Missing Part

Part 5: Missing Part  
  
Mara stared in amazement, how was it that Hope, a hybrid that had the energy equivalent to nothing was able to stop her Hellfire Thunder Blast? Especially now that it was boosted by the power of her Lord Surt? "The...power of..." She gasped. "Revolution!?"  
Hope's eyes flashed and she sent the blast up into the sky. "Ggk...Hahh..." She grabbed her head as if she were in pain and glared at Mara again.  
"MARA!" Surt's voice echoed in her ears.  
"Yes My Lord?"  
"I gave you strict orders to capture the hybrid! Not kill her!"   
Mara dropped Tyr to the ground and groaned.  
"I...I can't...I can't stand it anymore!" her body drifted off the ground and straightened out. "I...all I want..."  
Mara stared at her with puzzlement. "Now what...?"  
Tyr coughed then tried to focus his vision on Hope as night began to envelop the forest. "It's, it's happening...!" He gasped in shock.  
More images flashed through Hope's mind and finally she released an ear-piercing scream, and slumped over in the air.  
"Are you done yet?" Mara grinned as she formed another blaze of fire in her hand.  
Hope didn't respond; she just hung there in mid air with a blank look on her face. "...All I want..."  
"Hmm?"  
Hope clutched her waist and felt it was damp, with blood.  
"Yes, that wonderful blood is the key!" Surt's voice chuckled.  
Mara ignored him and waited.  
Hope stared at her hands, and she stared at Mara with a gentle smile.  
"What!?" Mara's smile vanished from her face.  
Hope slowly drifted down to the ground and held a hand out. "Hellfire Thunder Blast!" The attack swerved down and stuck Mara hard.  
Tyr stared at Hope in horror and moved back from her as she walked near him. "H...Hope...c...calm...era...get a hold of yourself!"   
Hope smiled at him. "It's okay Tyr, it's all okay now." she said then heard Mara shout in rage. "I heard my mother's voice...and she told me what I have to do..."  
"Hybrid!" Mara shot towards her and caught her neck.  
Hope's smile remained on her face. "Mara...you're in pain..."  
"Shut UP!!" Mara barked as Hope's blood began to run down her arm.  
"No....let her go!" Tyr jumped to his feet.  
All of a sudden clouds formed over the forest from which a barrage of lightning bolts slammed down on the demon.  
Hope was hit back and landed on the ground. "Aunt...Aunt Urd?" Hope's eyes widened. "Mara!" She quickly staggered to her feet and held her hands up and cast a spell that froze the bolts.  
Mara stared in disbelief. "Are you...crazy? I'm your enemy!"  
"No you're not..." Hope smiled as she struggled to ward Urd's thunderbolts off. "My Mother...she said that all I can do now, is forgive you. And I do."   
Mara stared at her for a moment and felt tears burning in the corners of her eyes before she vanished.  
"Miss Mara! Wait for Senbei!" The god panicked and vanished.  
"Hope...?" Tyr stared.  
She started to shake then fell to her knees.  
"Hope?" Tyr walked over to her as she fell face down on the ground. "Hey! Snap outta...huh!?" Her face was pale white and she was almost as cold as ice.  
"Tyr!" Peorth landed next to him and picked up Hope's body.  
"What's happening to her!?" Tyr shouted.  
"She's lost half of her blood supply! We have to hurry and get her help before it's too late!!" Peorth shouted.  
"Blood supply? I don't understand!" Tyr said as Peorth shot off.  
"She's dying!"  
  
Urd stood in the forest, smoke was rising up from the ground she stood. "Hah...hahh...hahh.." She panted and lowered her hands. "Hope..." she collapsed to the ground. "Why...did you stop...me...?"  
  
The Almighty sat quietly in his throne and thought repeatedly about Hope, ever since the day she was born he watched her, always with a smile, for she was his grandchild, but now she was slipping even further away from him than before. "If only...."  
"My Lord!" Peorth darted into the commerce room and bowed before him.  
"I know what troubles you Peorth, it troubles me as well."  
"She's dying my lord, Tyr said that for a moment her powers emerged, but she..."  
"Was bleeding during the battle, and instead of destroying the demon she saved it...."  
"Yes...please, you're the only one that can save her now." Peorth pleaded.  
"No."  
"But...."  
"Hope's life, places a burden on the Universe, as much as it pains me to say...perhaps this is for the best."  
Peorth dug the courage to say what she was about to. "If you let Hope die, Belldandy will never forgive you or the heavens!"  
His eyes shot wide; he could hear Hope trying to hold onto her life in the depths of his mind. "SILENCE!"  
Peorth cringed and averted her glare. "For...forgive me...."  
"Peorth, if Hope truly desires her right to live...then she shall live...this is something I have no control over."  
  
Subconsciously Hope could hear children laughing and shrieking with joy. "What...what's happening...is...this a dream?"  
"Hope...I love you always..." Belldandy's gentle voice sang out.  
"...Mother..."   
"I love you..."   
"Mother..." Hope's eyes closed tightly as tears began to force through.  
She was alone, slowly drifting down this cold vortex. "Why...why were you taken away...why...?" Hope asked as the vortex was filled with light.  
  
Hope lay in her bed and stared at the door idly, she wanted to go outside and play even though it was dark, but she knew better and just imagined. A beam of light stretched into her room, she knew her mother and father were doing the routine 10:11 PM check to make sure that she was okay, but this time something was different.  
"Belldandy, are you sure about this?" Keiichi whispered.   
"I want Hope to have a wonderful childhood Keiichi, and I don't want Mara to find out about her...." Belldandy whispered. "...Over the past few days, Urd, Skuld, and I have been sensing an unusual wave coming from somewhere in town. That wave sends a chill throughout my soul, and fills me with worry."   
"Belldandy, let me come with you just in case."  
"Keiichi, I don't want you to get hurt." Belldandy whispered then walked into the room.  
Hope quickly closed her eyes and rhythms her breaths to act as if she were asleep. Belldandy gently lifted her up and cradled her in her arms.   
"Belldandy...I..." Keiichi stared.  
"Stay here, and protect her." She whispered then put Hope back onto her futon, walked out of the room, and slid the door shut, but not before saying. "I love you...my precious daughter."   
Hope laid there silently for hours, something wasn't right, and she felt it when her mother held her in her arms. Slowly, she stood up and peeked her head into the hallway to see her father waiting at the front door with a hamaya arrow in hand. "...Poppa...?"  
He quickly looked over at her and forced a smile but she knew something was bothering him. "Hope, why are you up so late? Did you have a nightmare?"  
She walked out into the hall. "Where did Momma go?"  
He looked down. "She..." At that moment, a tremor went through the entire town, followed by the sounds of crashing thunder. "...Oh no!"  
Hope's eyes widened. "Momma!" she ran past Keiichi and out the front temple door.  
"No! Hope wait!" Keiichi ran after her.  
Hope couldn't hear his cries, her heart was pounding and her feet were flying, she didn't know exactly where she was going, but she knew whom she was running to. Through the forest she went, her father's cry fading and fading. "Momma! Momma! Where are you!?" Hope cried as she saw an orange glow breaking through the trees. "MOMMA!" she ran out but was brought to a halt by a sudden outburst of fire.  
"ARRROOOOOOOOOO!" A wolf like beast shot into the air and struck Belldandy with its monstrous paw.  
"MOMMA!!!" Hope screamed.  
"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Mara laughed hideously. "You three still don't understand! The people of this planet were meant for making pacts with us demons! However, since you three won't leave my turf I'm having a lot of trouble fulfilling my job!" She laughed then shot out a finger. "Fenrir, drain every bit of Belldandy's power away!"   
The wolf shot it's head down and chomped down on Belldandy's body, her power draining from her into his fangs.  
"No....NO! STOP IT!" Hope cried.  
"Hope!" Keiichi ran out into the opening and his eyes widened in horror. "BELLDANDY!!!"  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!!" The goddess screamed in pain as the wolf forced its fangs down as if it were trying to penetrate her immortal flesh.  
"NO! STOP IT!! STOP IT!" The symbols on the sides of Hope's face began to light up.  
Mara continued to laugh hideously until she saw an object glowing in the corner of her eye.  
"Hnnnnngggg..." Hope's feet drifted off the ground and she formed an orb in her hands. "STOP LAUGHING!!! STOP HURTING MY MOMMA!!!!!!"  
The wolf's ears shot up and it eased Belldandy back down to the ground.  
"Fenrir! I did not order you to stop!!!" Mara shouted.  
Hope shot her glare over to Mara. "ATTACK!"   
"AARRROOOOOOOO!" Fenrir shot over and chomped down on Mara.  
"YOU DAMN WOLF! LET ME GO!!!!" Mara beat his snout.  
Hope held her hands above her head and Fenrir began to hover off the ground. "KERAAAAAAAAAAAA!" She shot her hands down; Fenrir fell on top of Mara's arcade, and vanished.  
"You won't...you won't hurt my Momma...you won't...." Two tears streamed down her face and Hope collapsed onto the ground.  
Skuld and Urd climbed out from a pile of rubble with weary looks on their faces and staggered over to Belldandy.  
"Big sister, you...you did it..." Skuld smiled.  
"It....it wasn't me...." Belldandy coughed as they helped her up.   
"Huh?" Skuld stared.  
"She's right...that power was amazing, Fenrir was possessed by another being...but who?" Urd thought aloud.  
"Belldandy!" Keiichi shouted.  
All three stared up at the forest ledge and gawked, streams of energy were being emitted from the body in Keiichi's hands.  
  
The next morning, before the heaven's council.  
"Belldandy, step forward." The almighty beckoned.  
She nervously approached. "Father?"   
"You are aware of why I summoned you here are you not?"  
"I am."  
"Last night, Hope unleashed a power that was unlike anything the heavens have ever seen, a power that bends even the largest unholy beast to it's will...Belldandy, you know that Hope's birth was highly praised, but at the time even we were not aware..."  
Belldandy's eyes widened.   
"We were...not aware, that this blessed child, is she who holds within the power of revolution."  
Urd and Skuld fell to their knees and were paralyzed with shock.  
"Belldandy, you have brought upon this universe a Pandora's box, you have committed a sin that not even I have the power to undo, and so it is with a heavy heart...that I place this punishment upon your shoulders..."  
"Father!" Urd and Skuld objected.  
"Silence!" He barked then looked back to Belldandy. "Belldandy, goddess first class, unlimited, I hereby banish you from the mortal plains...until the day that this universe is eradicated of Hope's presence...until the day...that she dies."  
"But what about her contract with Keiichi!?" Skuld cried. "Father! Belldandy had no control over what fate would be decided for Hope! THIS ISN'T FAIR!"   
Tears hit the floor, Belldandy was sobbing uncontrollably.  
"Her contract will be placed into files, and as for you Urd and Skuld..."  
  
Later Keiichi sat on Earth and cradled Hope in his arms when he heard someone walking to the door. Belldandy walked into the room and kneeled next to him. "Belldandy...what...did he..."  
"Oh Keiichi!" Belldandy wrapped her arms around him and cried.   
"Belldandy?" Keiichi put an arm around her.  
"I'll always love you Keiichi."   
His heart sunk. "Belldandy...."  
She looked at him with tear soaked eyes then held Hope. "Live Hope, always cherish this life that you have been given, no matter what anyone says and no matter what happens, because you are my precious daughter...and I love you...always..."  
  
Hope woke up, Keiichi, Skuld and Urd sat around her, all with tear's rolling down their faces.  
"Poppa?" Hope sat up and looked around. "Where's Momma?"  
Keiichi looked down. "...Hope...she can't be with us anymore...."  
She stared at him with confusion.  
"You see...heaven decided, that she had to be up there, to watch over and protect you, so...Momma is in heaven now..."  
"...She'll...she'll come back home soon right?"  
Keiichi shook his head.  
Hope felt like a dagger was stabbed into her heart, and a lump formed in her throat. "Momma..." She wiped the tears from her eyes with her arm but couldn't control herself. "MOMMA!!"  
  
"...You shall return to Earth, and protect Hope from harm. Never tell Hope of her godhood, and never mention what happened that night, for her memory of that night will be shut tight to her for as long as we can manage." He sighed. "Hope Morisato, shall live the life of a normal mortal girl, until a time that we should see fit."  
  
Three tears flew from Hope's face, it was all as clear as day now. "Mother...it... its all my fault...because of this retched power that exists within me..."  
An angel flew down the vortex and came to her. The expression on her face seemed happy yet sad, she didn't want Hope to die.  
"You..." Hope stared.  
The angel smiled and hugged her; she was warm and filled Hope's heart with a beating melody. "You're...my guardian angel...Beautiful Melody." Hope's hands drifted up and she hugged her back. A bright light emerged from them both, and they vanished.  
  
Peorth walked into the Yggdrasill maintenance hall only to hear the cries of many goddesses over Belldandy's lost child.   
"Damnit!" Tyr growled angrily and looked away from Hope's body.   
"Miss Peorth!" Ex ran to her. "Did he say anything?"  
She sadly shook her head.  
"Oh no..." Ex burst into tears.  
For a moment, Hope just lied there limp and dead, until. "HAAH!" She took in a large gasp of air and floated up.  
"What!?" Tyr stared in shock as angel wings emerged from Hope's back.  
"Unh...huh?" Her eyes slowly opened as she stared around the room.   
"Hope!" Peorth shot over to her and gave her a big hug. "Why you little! We were so worried that you were dead!"   
Hope backed away from her and just stared at Peorth for a moment.  
"Hope?"  
"I know now...the truth..." She smiled.  
  
Skuld ran out into the forest and saw Urd lying on the ground. "What the, Urd! Wake up! What did you do!?" She shook her.  
"Stop it already!" Urd sat up but was still panting.  
"Urd!" Keiichi ran out to her.  
"It...hahh...It was Mara..."   
"What!?" Keiichi and Skuld gasped.  
"I'm not sure why...but she wasn't herself, I could see an aura of true hell in her...she...hahh...she's been possessed..." Urd panted.  
"Is Hope alright!?" Keiichi got down on one knee next to her.  
"You know that kid...I bet my life on it that she's okay."   
  
That next morning....  
Hope sat at an odd balcony that hung over heaven in a way. Her face looked tired and expressionless as she hugged her legs and rested her chin on her knees.  
"Little spirit?"  
Hope stared around then looked back to see the tree spirit smiling at her. "Tree spirit!" she jumped up and gave him a hug. "I've looked all over heaven for you."  
He smiled and got down on one knee. "I'll always be here for you when you need me most." He laughed slightly. "What's troubling you?"  
Hope sighed and sat back down on the balcony. "Everything, I just found out last night that a long time ago, I committed a terrible crime from which my mother and aunts were punished."  
He sat down next to her. "What crime did you commit?"  
"Existing..."  
"Nonsense." He laughed.  
"Eh?"  
"Hope, listen, your mother and father loved each other very much, and still do to this day." He said then patted her shoulder. "You are a representation of that love, and when I look at you, I can see years of their love that have raised a lovely and thoughtful girl. So never look at your existence as a burden, you are a gift to this universe, the sign of true love."   
Hope blushed. "Thank you." She then smiled and they stared out into the heavens for a short while. "Tree spirit, how did you...know my mother?"   
He didn't respond.   
"Tree spirit?" She looked over, but he was gone.   
"Morisato? Whom were you talking to?"  
"Huh?" Hope stared back out the balcony and saw Freya and Ran staring at her. "A...spirit."   
"Oh." they both nodded then landed in front of her. "We heard about what happened last night and just wanted to see if you were okay?"  
Hope smiled and nodded. "I'm feeling fine." Just then Beautiful Melody came out from Hope's back.  
"Wow! An angel!" They both gawked. "I thought you only got one when you reached a certain level of power or age or something..."  
"No, Beautiful Melody isn't that kind of angel, she's my guardian angel." She smiled and held her hand.  
"Well, here." They both held out two flowers. "We're also sorry about the way we treated you the other day and...would you like to be our friend, you're a lot nicer than Loki is!" They smiled.  
Hope looked to them and smiled. "Yeah, I'd like that very much."   
  
Surt sat at his throne and glared down at Mara with utter anguish. "All I asked of you; was to bring the hybrid back." He growled then slammed his fist down. "SO WHERE IS SHE!?"  
Mara rose to her feet and sighed. "I...couldn't...I just..."  
"Tsk....hmm?" he stared at the red coating on her clothes then grinned. "Never mind Mara my dear...I see her now...." He chuckled then burst out into laughter. 


	6. Day Before

Part 6: Day Before  
  
Peorth stood at heaven's gateway with a rather large gathering of giggling goddesses and growling gods. "Every year, same thing..." She sighed then heard it, a booming laughter.   
"EVERYONE!! What a sight it is to see all my loyal friends and family awaiting my return!" A god shouted happily then burst through the crowd. "AHA! THERE YOU ARE!" he shot his hands out and grabbed Peorth in a monstrous bear hug.   
"GAAH!" Her eyes bulged.  
"THOUGHT THAT YOU COULD HIDE FROM ME EH!?"  
"It's...nice...to...see...you...Uncle Thor..." Peorth coughed and smiled. "Would...you please...put...me down...now?"  
"Hmm?" He stared then released her; she hit the ground with a thud. "SORRY, GUESS I DON'T KNOW MY OWN STRENGTH! OH, WAIT A SECOND! YES I DO! AHAHAHAHAH!"  
"TYR!!!!"  
The crowd shot their stare over to see the panicked god running like a mad man with objects flying over his head.   
"Get him Hope!" a group of goddesses shouted from the hot springs and threw bars of soap at him.  
"I wasn't peaking I swear!" Tyr shouted as Hope flung everything she could get her hands on at him as they ran through the heavens.   
"Then how come you're blushing so much you pervert!?" Hope shouted.  
"Oho!" Thor shot pass the group and caught the two. "WHAT'S THIS TYR!? YOU CHOOSE PEEPING ON GODDESSES IN A HOT SPRING TO WELCOMING ME!?"  
"Huh? THOR!" Tyr smiled.  
"WELL!? TELL ME THE TRUTH BOY! YOU KNOW I CAN SMELL A LIE THREE GALAXIES AWAY!"  
"Uh...well...just a peak." He twiddled his fingers.  
"I knew it!" Hope shot her hands out to choke him.  
"AND WHO'S THIS?" Thor stared at the enraged goddess then smiled. "AHA! YOU MUST BE BELLDANDY'S CHILD!"   
Hope stopped attacking Tyr and looked at the muscular god.  
"IT'S AN HONOR TO...AHEM, It's an honor to meet you!" He laughed and shook her hand. "Sorry about the loud voice! BUT I CAN HARDLY HEAR MYSELF...AHEM, can hardly hear myself after that last battle I was in." He dropped Tyr on the ground and rubbed a finger in his ear.  
"Uh...that's...that's quite alright." Hope laughed nervously.  
Thor burst out into laughter. "QUITE ALRIGHT!? AHAHAHAHAH! ONE MINUTE YOU'RE SHOUTING AND TRYING TO KILL TYR! NEXT MINUTE YOU'RE TALKING ALL LADY LIKE JUST LIKE BELLDANDY!!!"   
"Ehehe...I guess so..." Hope laughed.  
"AHEM! Well now, let's see." He picked Tyr back up off the ground. "JUST HOW OLD ARE YOU AGAIN!?"  
"14 SIR!" Tyr shouted.  
"AND YOU!?" He asked Hope.  
"12, but I'll be 13 in a few months...sir." Hope said.  
A big smile spread across Thor's face. "PERFECT!" He took in a deep breath of air then shouted. "ATTENTION! ALL GODLINGS AROUND THE AGES OF 12 AND 14! I THOR! GOD OF THUNDER SHALL BE JUDGE OF THE TRIPLE CHALLENGE OF VANIR! THE WINNER OF THE THREE CHALLENGES SHALL BECOME THE NEW MASTER OF MJOLLNIR!!"  
Tyr's eyes bulged. "What!?"  
"I've been on non-stop adventures and fighting battles ever since what feels like the beginning of time. I could use a few years of R&R, and I think it's about time to pass this old mallet down." He held it up.  
Peorth shot through the crowd and grabbed the two. "Thor, I guarantee you that one of my pupils will be the winner!"  
Thor grinned and thought. "YOU MAY BE RIGHT!"   
"Heh, save yourself the time and just give the mallet to me!" Tyr grinned.  
Thor growled at him then grinned. "SPREAD THE NEWS! The challenge shall take place tomorrow morning!"   
"Three Challenges of Vanir?" Hope stared then felt Thor's strong hand on her shoulder. "Come along then, I'd like to talk to the soon to be goddess of Revolution." He smiled then walked off with her.  
  
After a few minutes they came into the forest and sat at Hope's favorite spot, the big tree stump that still patiently awaited Hope's help.   
"So, that's how it is huh?" He asked then thought. "I can see why you would have doubts about the heavens."   
"Well, I just don't understand the whole rule system, it's been almost four months and I haven't seen or spoken to my family since." Hope said. "And everyone keeps telling me how much I look like my mother at times, but they won't even tell me where she is!"  
Thor sighed then grinned. "I've an idea."  
"Hmm?" Hope looked to him and noticed he was blushing a little.  
"It's been quite some time since I've seen your Aunt Urd, ah, the goddess knows how to wield a lightning bolt."  
Hope grinned and nudged him with her elbow. "Do you have a thing for my Aunt Urd?"  
"Gah, she couldn't possibly go for an brute god like me." He sighed then shook his head. "Well anyway, like I was saying...." He coughed. "I hold fourth seat in the heaven's council, so as such I have unlimited freedoms."  
Hope stared.  
"However, I confess that I too can't tell you your mother's whereabouts, but, how would you like to go see your family on Earth?"  
Hope jumped up in excitement. "REALLY!?"  
"You bet." He laughed happily.  
Hope hugged him. "Thank you Thor! Thank you!"  
  
Keiichi stretched his arms out and yawned, he was busy making a concept model of a motorcycle for Chihiro, of course with Skuld peering over his shoulder and correcting him every once in awhile. "Look Skuld, not that I don't appreciate your help, but this is my job." He groaned.  
"Hmm?" Skuld glared at him then folded her arms.  
"Ehe...fine." He gulped then went back to work until he heard a loud crash of thunder. "What the!?"   
"Urd!" Skuld shouted.   
"It wasn't me!" Urd shouted back.  
Skuld grabbed her mallet and peeked outside to see a large crater in the ground a few feet away. "Whoa, Urd definitely didn't do that." She gulped then walked out a bit more.  
"SKULD!" a large figure appeared in front of her  
"YAAAH! A MONSTER!!" Skuld cried and flung her mallet down.  
"GAAH!"  
"Huh? AAAH!" Skuld's eyes widened when it hit the ground with a large thud.  
"Um..." a younger sounding voice cut in.  
"AAAH!" Skuld flung her mallet down again but missed her target.   
"Aunt Skuld!!"   
"Huh?" Skuld looked up and saw a panicked Hope staring back at her. "H...Hope?"  
Hope jumped forward and gave her a hug. "I missed you Aunt Skuld!"  
"Skuld, what's going on out here?" Keiichi peaked outside with a crowbar in hand but quickly dropped it. "HOPE!"   
"Poppa!" Hope hugged him then saw Urd walk into Keiichi's room. "Aunt Urd!"  
"Huh.... Hope!?" Urd stared with disbelief as she ran over and hugged her. "How did you get here?"  
Hope's eyes widened and she quickly ran over to Thor's side. "Thor, are you okay?" She tapped his shoulder.  
"Ggk....I'm fine." He slowly staggered up and swatted the dust off of his garb.  
"Thor!?" Urd and Skuld hit the ground and bowed.  
"Ahaha!" Thor laughed at them.  
"I'm sorry I hit you on the head, sir!!" Skuld panicked.  
"Now, now, there's no need for that...but I fear your mallet may be more powerful than my Mjollnir!" He roared with laughter.  
  
Awhile later after Hope fixed up some tea...  
"Thank you Thor, I'm really glad that you brought Hope down to see us." Keiichi smiled and mussed her hair. "I was really worried about her!"  
"Aww." she smiled then remembered something. "Oh yeah, I want to introduce you to someone." She clasped her hands in a prayer like fashion and Beautiful Melody appeared.   
"An angel!?" Skuld and Urd stared.  
"Guardian angel." Hope said then looked at Urd. "She saved my life when the fight with Mara was over. Aunt Urd, I'm sorry I stopped your attack against her but..."  
"You knew it was me huh?" Urd smiled then shrugged her shoulders. "It's okay, as long as you're okay." She said then stared at her garb with slightly wide eyes. "Say, who made that for you?"  
Hope looked down at her robe like jacket and smiled. "Well, the first day that I was in heaven I met a tree spirit and he gave this to me. He's really nice, and I think he knew mom along time ago."   
Urd nodded slightly then looked over at Thor. "And what did you come down for?"  
"Just doing a favor for the poor girl." Thor laughed and shook his hand embarrassingly.   
"Um, would you like more tea?" Hope poured some in his cup and whispered. "Don't be shy!"  
"But..." Thor blushed and looked away from Urd.   
Keiichi smiled then got up. "Come on Hope."   
"Huh?" Hope looked up at him and put the teapot down.  
"I have something I want to show you."  
"Okay." Hope smiled as he walked out and winked at Thor. "Good luck." She whispered and skipped out of the room.  
"Uh...ere..." He turned completely red.  
"Hmm?" Urd stared at him curiously.  
"So...how's the weather in heaven?" Skuld asked to break the ice.  
  
Hope followed Keiichi outside to the shed and gasped in shock when she saw her Yamaha. "Why is there a tarp over my Yamaha."  
"I just finished it last night." Keiichi said.  
"Eh?" Hope tilted her head in curiosity.  
"Hup!" He yanked the tarp off, there sat Hope's formerly old rusted Yamaha, now shimmering with white and red paint. "Poppa, it's beautiful, but..."  
"What's wrong? I didn't paint it the right colors didn't I?" He asked and scratched the back of his head.  
Hope shook her head. "No, I love them...but I thought we were going to work on it together?"  
Keiichi looked down and sighed. "I wasn't sure if you'd ever be able to come back."   
Hope looked down and they stood there silent for a moment. She climbed onto the seat and sat as Keiichi climbed onto the BMW, both stared out and into the forest.   
"That jacket..." Keiichi looked over at her.  
"Yes?"  
"Um...what does the tree spirit look like Hope?"  
"Well, middle aged, long black hair and..." She thought aloud.  
"Does he have symbols on his face?"  
Hope shook her head then looked at him. "He said that he was a god that shared his life with the trees...but he looks awfully a lot like a spirit would...why?"  
"Oh no particular reason." He smiled. "So, he just kinda watches over you huh?"  
"You knew him didn't you?"  
"Maybe..." Keiichi said.  
Hope sighed and started to laugh. "Come on Poppa, this is the first time we've seen each other in four months! Cheer up!"  
Keiichi stared at her blankly for a moment then couldn't help but laugh with her. "Hope, go change into some less distracting clothes."  
"Why?"  
"We're going to race." Keiichi smiled and revved the BMW's engine.  
Hope smiled as a blue aura formed around her. "Please look the other way."  
"Hmm? Oh!" Keiichi looked aside then back when the faint blue glow in the shed vanished.  
"I've been learning." Hope sat on her motorcycle wearing a light blue shirt and khaki shorts.  
"Uh, well that is less distracting..." Keiichi laughed. "I'm very proud of you."  
"It's been so long since I wore normal clothes, I was actually considering wearing my fuku." Hope laughed as Keiichi handed her a helmet.   
"Look at the back." He smiled  
Hope stared, on it read 'Angels'. "Just like Mother's." she smiled then slid it on. "Thanks Poppa."  
Keiichi unhooked the sidecar to his BMW then slid on his helmet. "Let's go!"   
  
Meanwhile in heaven...   
"Why is she so mean to me all the time!?" Tyr punched at a tree then growled when he remembered how she attacked him for peeping at the hot spring. What also made him angry was that legendary power within her.  
"It's not fair! Why is she blessed with such fabled power when she doesn't even use or appreciate it!?"  
"Blessed?" Peorth stood behind him.   
"AGH! There you go with sneaking up on me again!" Tyr shouted.  
"I'm not even going to bother this time." Peorth folded her arms behind her head and flew off.  
"Eh?" Tyr stood there with a confused look on his face then stared back at the tree. "Damnit! She left me here with a guilty conscience!"   
  
Keiichi and Hope drove around the mountain sides, each turn made Hope nervous since she almost hit the rail each time.  
"Hey Hope!" Keiichi shouted.  
"Yeah?" Hope drove up alongside Keiichi.  
"What's wrong? You're driving all over the place!" He laughed.  
"Well, I'm having trouble with these turns at this constant speed."  
"Then brake."  
"Huh?"  
"This BMW is extremely heavy Hope, how do you think I've been nailing these turns?" He smiled as they came to another turn.  
Hope braked slightly and nailed it. "Whoa! Thanks Poppa!"  
Keiichi was silent for a while, but then looked at her through the corner of his eye. "Listen, there's been something I've wanted to tell you."  
"Yeah?"  
"You may be a great goddess someday, but never be what other's want you to be, accomplish the dream that has burned in YOUR heart, and find the future that belongs to you!" Keiichi shouted above the engine roar.  
"Poppa..." Hope thought. "I've missed learning from him...he's probably the greatest mentor of all." She smiled then revved her engine. "That's right, I'll follow my own dream!" She cheered as she shot out in front of him.   
"Hey!" Keiichi laughed and shot after her.  
  
Meanwhile back at the temple.  
"And....what is this viewing box called?" Thor tapped the odd box.  
Urd stared at him with disbelief. "Exactly how many years have you been barging through woods and fighting evil spirits and demons?"  
"Um...well..." He laughed and thought.  
"It's called a Television." Urd sighed and turned it off. "So, do you think Hope will stand a chance in this competition for Mjollnir?"  
"I believe that she will." He smiled. "It would be of great help to her."  
Urd nodded then heard a motor roar.  
"Hmm? Is Hope and Keiichi back so soon?"  
"Nope!" Skuld ran pass the living room and opened the front door. "I have a...date..." she blushed and walked out. "See you!"  
"Date!?" Urd smiled then assumed who it was with. "So, I guess it's just us two."  
Thor blushed and quickly sat down in a chair.   
"Well, nothing's on TV, so tell me what you're going to do now that you're settling down." Urd grinned.  
"Well...I'm not sure...I'm just going to take it easy for awhile..."  
"That so?"   
"Y...yes."   
"Well, I guess that's that then." Urd got up and walked out of the room.  
"Argh! Why didn't I say anything?" He growled to himself then felt her hand on his face.  
"You came here to see me didn't you?"  
He quickly shot to his feet.  
"You are rather handsome, and the god of thunder, but what I like the most about you is how shy you are around beautiful goddesses."  
"Eheheh!" Thor turned completely red and scratched the back of his head. "It's a weakness!"   
  
Hope pulled her bike up against a rail and stared out at the sea. "Wow...it's beautiful..."  
"Yeah." Keiichi smiled.  
"Even more beautiful than heaven."   
Keiichi patted her shoulder and stared back out. "Don't worry Hope, everything is going to turn out okay in the end."  
Hope looked up at him for a moment and nodded. "Yeah, eventually..."  
Hybrid: Ehe ^^;; I do realize that there are some things wrong with this fiction, but it's an edit of what I did back when I was a freshman...the newer arc is somewhat better written than this. I'm trying to fix this story up as much as I can ^^ gomen, gomen.  
(Also) I just noticed my continuous use of '...' ^^;; 


	7. Triple Challenge of Vanir

Hybrid: In this chapter I'm actually going to try and see If I can rewrite some parts rather than edit them ^^;; I'm becoming rather ashamed of my past writing skills X3 .  
Part 7: Triple Challenge of Vanir  
  
The day had finally come, hundreds of godling children arrived from all over heaven to try at winning Thor's legendary Mjollnir. Thor was a bit surprised himself, he'd only intended for this to be a way of testing Hope's strength and see if he could some how make her summon forth her divine power.  
"Oh well, I put in the bait and reeled in the sea..." He thought to himself worriedly.  
"Thor, it's time." A helper goddess announced.   
"Oh? Ah! Ahem." He coughed then analyzed the large competition again. "You all come here with very much hope and ambition in your hearts, never loose that, for if you do, you will loose all your chances of victory." He announced. "The three challenges consist of a game, a bout, and a race. Only two out of the thousands that have arrived today, will make it to that race."   
There was a collective chatter through the crowd, which was quickly silenced by Thor's thunderous voice.  
"Those of you, who are not in aid with an angel, are immediately disqualified."  
Many godlings groaned in disappointment and walked away to join the audience. Only 100 godling children remained.  
"The game shall be Halo." A hundred golden rings appeared inside of the stadium and floated over the crowd, in the sky, and near the ground.  
"You must capture twenty two rings to win, and only four of you will be able to catch twenty two, for the halos will only come to those with the purest thoughts."  
This made Tyr slightly uneasy, were his thoughts pure enough to win?  
"Ooh! This is soo exciting!" Hope and Beautiful Melody were practically floating with pure thoughts and energy. "Hey Tyr! Are you ready?"  
"WHA? Hey! No conversing with an opponent you knucklehead!" He barked as his angel emerged from his back. "Honestly, what planet are you from?"  
"Um...Earth?" Hope smiled as Tyr tripped over. "I knew he'd do that."   
Thor couldn't help but laugh at Hope's simplicity but was ready to put her and all the others to the test. "EVERYONE!! TAKE YOUR POSITIONS!!!" Thor roared and the godlings were quick to get into position to spring up into the sky. "GO!!!"  
Like a flock of birds, the godlings and angles sprung up to catch the golden rings that hovered before them. Many made attempts to clasp onto one but the rings would dart away before that could happen.  
"Must catch the halos, I can't let Miss Peorth down!" Hope thought repeatedly of her mentor and each halo practically came to her. "Poppa, Aunt Skuld and Urd! They were so supportive when I told them that I would compete before I left! I must make them proud!" She thought but then seemed to go blank. "Wait...that's not right..."   
Tyr had only two people in mind, himself and his mother, but his own want made the rings hesitate before they allowed him to grasp them.  
"I'm not doing this to make people proud! That is not why the halos are coming to me" Hope called above the cheers as she saw the last two rings floating below them. Melody folded her wings and they cut through the air with an alarming speed. "They're coming to me...because I am following what my heart tells me to!" Hope cried and the two rings shot onto her arms.  
Few minutes later...  
An Announcer goddess came up to the podium and held out a scroll. "The winners of the halo game are... Hope Morisato and Beautiful Melody, Frey and Sword's Blade, Skadi and Snow Flake, and Tyr and War Cry!"  
The crowd roared with delight, and Peorth simply folded her arms and held her head high. "Ho, ho, ho, Peorth you've really outdone yourself this time. You're the only mentor out here with both students going into the second round!" She thought proudly then couldn't help but burst out into a delighted laughter, making all those around her cringe.   
  
Meanwhile, Thor approached the four and smiled happily before facing the audience again. "We will take a ten minute session for the youths to rest, for the next match shall be a one on one battle to determine which two will participate in the final round!"  
Hope sighed with relief until Peorth shot down from the stands and yanked her and Tyr off their feet. "OOH! I'm sooo proud of you two!!!" She giggled. "You don't know how good it feels to hold your head up high among some of the most high ranking immortals in heaven!"  
"Heh, that was nothing'." Tyr grinned and folded his arms in a professional way.   
"I'm extremely surprised that you were able to overcome your own selfish ambition Tyr!" Peorth giggled.  
Tyr grimaced and shot her an evil glare. "What was that?"   
Hope slipped out of Peorth's grip then looked to Beautiful Melody who appeared exhausted. "You did very well Melody, I owe that round to you." She patted her on the shoulder before she eagerly vanished so that she could rest.  
  
Urd walked out of her bedroom and let out a rather loud yawn.  
"Hey Urd! You just missed all the action!" Skuld cheered.  
"Hmm?"  
"Come in here!" Keiichi called from the living room.  
She walked in and saw Hope on her TV. "What? They're broadcasting it!?" Urd stared and moved Skuld and Keiichi to the side so that she could take the best seat in front of the T.V.  
Skuld smiled proudly. "Nope! When the portal opened to take Hope and Thor back into heaven I tossed one of my mini Skuld camera's in." She laughed then fiddled with her controller to get a better zoom.  
"Well, let's just hope that Hope remembers everything I've taught her over the years if she's going to win this next round." Urd sat down and folded her arms across her chest.  
"What? Moves from all those martial arts movies you watch?" Skuld groaned.  
"Hey, did you teach her anything to help her out in this competition?" Urd bonked her on the head.  
"Uh...er...we couldn't watch her without my camera!" Skuld barked.  
"Oy." Urd groaned then noticed how proud Keiichi looked.  
"I know she can win." He smiled and made two fists. "Go Hope Go! Hahah!"   
"Never mind Skuld." Urd sighed with a smile and looked back at the screen to see Hope smiling brightly.  
Tyr entered a cyber like ring that was erected during their break, and waited as his opponent stepped in.  
"The rules are simple, no angels or spells are permitted. Everything else is legal!" The announcer goddess called then directed towards Tyr. "In the right corner we have Tyr, soon to be god of War!" The crowd cheered rather loudly.  
"And in the left corner we have Frey, soon to be god of weather!" The crowd cheered and his sister Freya waved her hands frantically.  
"Frey! You can do it! Now zap Tyr's butt! WHOOO!!" She yelled out and made him turn red from embarrassment.  
Hope smiled and looked up at Freya. "Freya, you didn't tell me you had a brother!" Hope called up at her.  
"Yep, he's my twin!" Freya smiled proudly.  
Hope looked back over at him and smiled. "He's actually kind of cute!"   
Tyr's eyes grew sharp. "So...she thinks he's cute eh? I'll show her how cute he is when I drag his face around in the dirt!" He snarled as his face turned red, but quickly tried to catch his composure. "AH? Not that I care!"   
The bell clanged loud and the two launched at each other with a barrage of energy spheres.   
Hope sat by and stared at their maneuvers. "They're just wasting their strength!" She thought then stared at Tyr who was already starting to sweat. "Hmm...I got it!" She smiled brightly as plan came to view.   
"Oh Tyr, of course he wouldn't plan out his strategy." Peorth held her hand to her face in irritation.  
"COME ON TYR! YOU'RE THE GOD OF WAR AREN'T YOU!?" Hope shouted. "YOU SHOULD'VE KNOCKED THAT GOD OUT OF THE RING BY NOW! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? SHEESH!!"  
"Huh?" Tyr glared over at her and shot above Frey's attack. "I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING!!!" He shouted and landed a kick in the surprised god's face. "Huh!?" He stared in amazement. "How'd I do that!?"  
Peorth stared in surprise then looked down at Hope. "Hope, egg him on some more!"  
"I'm sorry, but that really hurts my vocal cords, I wonder how Thor does it all the time?" She coughed.  
"GRAAAAAH!" Tyr was emitting energy and roaring like a lion.  
"YAAIIIEEEEEE!" Frey ran in circles before Tyr finally caught up with him and grabbed his leg.  
"THIS MATCH IS MINE!!" Tyr barked then flung him around in circles then out of the ring.  
"And Tyr wins by a ring out! He advances to the final round!" The announcer goddess cheered.  
"All right Tyr! I knew you could do it!" Hope ran out to the ring and slapped him on the shoulders.  
"OWW! What was that for!?" Tyr shouted.  
"Oh Sorry! Bad habit!" Hope scratched the back of her head and laughed.  
Tyr smirked and spun around. "Hmph! Why should you care if I win or loose?"  
"Eh?" Hope stared at him blankly.  
"Aha! You were worried about me weren't you?" He grinned.  
"No, it's just that I know I have a better chance of beating you in the final round than I did against Frey." Hope smiled, making Tyr trip over. "What's wrong?"  
"Nothing!" He snapped and stomped away from the stadium floor.  
"Oh well..." Hope shrugged her shoulders. "Now its my turn." She gulped and switched to her goddess combat gear. "Can I really do this?"  
"You'll do fine." Peorth gave her a choking hug. "Think how proud I'd be if both my students made it to the final round!!"  
"I...I will..." Hope coughed then stared at her. "How did you get down here so quickly?"  
"I have my ways!" Peorth giggled. "Now get going!" She shoved her into the fighting ring.  
  
"On this side we have Skadi! Soon to be Goddess of Skis!" The crowd cheered loudly until the goddess turned to Hope. "And on this side, we have Hope Morisato, soon to be goddess of Revolution!"  
There was a collective gasp before the roaring applause.  
"Re....revo...Goddess of Revolution!?" Skadi stared in shock.  
"Um...uh huh." Hope nodded shamefully.  
"Begin!" The bell clanged and Hope stared at her frightened opponent.  
"Please don't be afraid, I haven't developed that power yet." Hope smiled and Skadi seemed slightly better.   
"Okay..." She held her hands up and a white orb appeared. "Blizzard Strike!"  
A large clump of snow hit the ring and Hope dug her way to the top only to narrowly dodge a ski that was sent flying towards her face.  
"YIKES!" Hope quickly sunk back into the snow as Skadi skied over her head. "Hey, be careful! I'm half mortal you know!" she cried.  
"Sorry! I got a little over excited! Now show me what you've got goddess of revolution!" Skadi grinned.  
Hope sweat dropped. "Well then I guess I'll just have to use the divine Urd technique..." In a moment, Hope shot out of the snow with a headband tied around her head. "YAH!"  
"GO HOPE GO!!!" Freya and Ran cheered from the audience.  
"How odd! No matter! I'm going to win this!" Skadi grinned and darted towards Hope.  
"An Opening!" Hope grinned and flung a snowball at Skadi's face.  
"I can't see!" The goddess yelped.  
"HAH!" Hope snapped her skis in half and watched as the goddess flew through the air and ended up face down in the snow. "Ah? Oh my gosh I'm sorry!!" Hope panicked. "Are you okay!?"  
"D...don't forget...this is a battle!" Skadi took a chunk of snow and threw it in Hope's face.  
She quickly tried to rub it out of her eyes but felt Skadi grab her from behind.  
"Just call it quits, you don't need Mjollnir! You don't want to be a goddess anyway right?" Skadi whispered.  
"No....that's not true!" Hope growled as she started to break from Skadi's grip. "I'm going to do my best.... I have to prove once and for all that I'm not just a hybrid!" Hope flung her arms up and elbowed Skadi in the waist, which shocked both the goddess and the crowd. "I'm Hope Morisato!" she grabbed her shoulders and flung her up into the air. "Proud daughter of Keiichi and Belldandy Morisato, I'm just a young girl pursuing her dreams! So I'll do whatever it takes...." Hope held her hands above her head as Skadi landed a few feet in front of her. "...To make those dreams come true!" An orb formed in her hand and she pitched it like a softball at the goddess who luckily dodged it. "If Mjollnir can help me make those dreams come true, then I'll do my best to not win it, but to earn it!" Hope shot forward and knocked Skadi out of the ring.  
The arena burst into cheers while Peorth shot into the ring and swung Hope around in circles. "I'M SO PROUD OF YOU!!!!"  
"And the winner is Hope Morisato!!" The announcer cheered then stepped aside as Thor made his announcement.  
"The final challenge, will be held above the arena, and shall take place in fifteen minutes so that our last two, Tyr and Hope Morisato may rest up for this challenge that will determine the new master of Mjollnir!"  
Hope was worn out and shivering from her last match, and the break sounded like pure heaven until Tyr marched up in her face.   
"Look Morisato, we're both in the final competition, and you look pretty tired." He grinned. "So there's really no way that a weakling like you could wield a mallet of such great power such as Mjollnir, so just make it easier on yourself and forfeit."  
Hope turned red and socked him in the face. "So I'm a weakling huh!?" She barked as he hit the ground. "Stop being so full of yourself! Think of someone else for a change, geez!"  
Tyr just squinted for a moment then got to his feet. "GRAGGH! I was thinking of someone else! I was thinking of your health damnit!!" He growled then stomped off to get warmed up for the last competition.  
  
Urd folded her arms behind her head and groaned. "Fifteen minutes, how boring! Hey Skuld, change the channel will you?"  
"Hey, we need Hope to be in top physical if she's going to win the race!" Skuld barked then heard an odd giggling sound.  
"Heh...hehe...heheh..." Keiichi's head was down so they couldn't see the expression on his face until. "AHAHAHAAHAH!!! A RACE!!! AHAHAHAHAHA!"   
Urd and Skuld slammed into a wall and stared at him in shock. "Uh...Keiichi?" Skuld stuttered.  
"Racing is a Morisato specialty! There's no way Hope can loose! I've taught her everything I know and Hell she's a natural! AHAHAHAHA!" He laughed proudly.  
Urd and Skuld grimaced. "Uh...Keiichi, this is no motor race...this is a winged race."  
"AHAHAH...ha...winged race?"  
"Yeah, you see, they have an elder cast a spell and wings appear on their ankles..." Skuld explained.  
"Kinda like Hermes from the Greek myth?"  
"No way!" Urd shook her hands. "Hermes used to hang out with us but the jerk gave us a kick in the butt and hightailed it to Olympus. Sheesh, what a looser!"   
Keiichi stared at her for a moment then looked to Skuld who nodded.  
"Uh...okay."   
"Well anyway, the wings are extremely fast, and a pain to use for beginners."   
"Great." Keiichi groaned then stared back at the TV. "Well, still, Hope will do fine." He smiled.  
Urd and Skuld exchanged looks then nodded. "Yup."  
Hope sat down on a bench as one of the elder gods began to cast a spell on her feet.  
"Aww, I wish I could just fly with Melody, she's plenty fast enough." Hope sighed.  
"I don't think so." Ran and Freya emerged from the audience.   
"What do you mean?" Hope looked up at them.  
"You'll see." They both chimed happily as the elder finished.  
"There, now be careful." He smiled and helped her up.  
"Uh...okay...." Hope already thought she looked weird with wings on her ankles but knew it was just an obstacle that could easily be over looked.  
"Give them a test run." The elder said.  
"Huh? Oh...um, how do they work?" Hope jumped and stared at him blankly.  
"If you want to fly, they'll fly." He smiled.  
"Oh...." Hope stared and they began to flap violently until she darted off the ground and into the sky. "WOW!" Hope laughed as she darted around in circles as if it were nothing. "Freya and Ran were right, these things are fast!" She smiled then saw Tyr shoot off the ground. "Snap out of it Hope, you have to prove to that jerk that you're not a weakling." She thought as he came up to her.  
"Last chance." He grinned.  
Hope balled up a fist and grinned. "Say that again...."   
Tyr shrugged his shoulders then saw a rainbow like track form beneath them.   
"Follow the track to the finish line, if either of you make contact or purposely attack the other to knock off the track then you will be disqualified!"  
Hope and Tyr nodded and got into position.  
"May the goddess of victory smile upon the one worthy," Thor called out then held up his index finger. A lightning bolt crashed down. "GO!"  
Hope and Tyr shot forward with great speed down the track, though it was Hope's first time at this type of race she took to it like a professional until they came to a turn, both slid far to the right then continued their way.  
"The turns! Why do I always mess up on...," Hope thought.  
"Then brake." "This BMW is extremely heavy Hope, how do you think I've been nailing these turns?"   
"Poppa..." Hope saw the next turn, Tyr was still going at full speed but Hope quickly shot her left arm out and slowed down, nailing the turn and getting a lead.   
"And Hope Morisato takes the lead, with only five turns left! Can the young goddess hold out long enough to win!?" The announcer shouted.  
Hope looked back and was shocked to see Tyr fling by her. "He's serious!" She thought then speeded up, again she nailed the turn but he managed to keep up with her.  
Peorth shook her fists, she didn't know whom she wanted to win, but then she saw something odd, there was an aura between them that was pulling them together.  
"They're at the final turn! Both are even!" The announcer shouted over the crowds cheers.  
"We're so even...it's going to be...." Hope thought.  
  
Soon it was over, both stopped and stared back at the finish line. "TIE!"  
Tyr's mouth dropped and he stared at Hope. "TIE!?"  
She shrugged her shoulders with a smile and flew down to the stadium floor.  
"HOW!?" He tugged his hair then flew down to the shocked crowd.  
  
  
Keiichi jumped to his feet and laughed happily. "She did it!!"  
"A tie?" Urd groaned. "How the hell are they going to share a mallet?"  
Skuld stared at both of them and was slightly happy that it came out a tie. "Belldandy would be proud."   
  
  
Thor approached the two with a big grin across his face. "Very good, however it would seem that we have a problem." He laughed. "Knowing how selfish Tyr is he'd never let you have a chance to wield Mjollnir, so..." He held up the mallet and snapped it apart.  
Tyr and the audience went white with shock. "WHA!? WHAT DID YOU DO!?" He shouted.  
Both halves began to glow; the mallet went to Hope and the handle to Tyr. "What's happening...."  
"When I first received Mjollnir, it was nothing more than a glowing orb, it looked deep into my soul and became my weapon of choice."  
The mallet half elongated and morphed into a sword, and the handle morphed into a staff.  
"Congratulations you two."   
The audience snapped out of their shock and burst back into cheers.  
"A sword?" Hope grabbed the blade and stared in awe.  
"Why do you get the sword?" Tyr stared.  
"It's only appropriate that a war mongering god like you get something that has a lesser potential to kill." Hope smiled.  
"I'll show you it's lesser potential you..." He growled.  
"YOU TWO!" Peorth shot from the audience again and gave them a big strangling hug. "I can't even begin to say how proud I am of both of you!!!" She cried.  
"Ggk....how many times has she said that today?" Tyr glared over at Hope.  
"Does it matter? I'm just happy that she's happy." Hope smiled.  
  
Meanwhile in the fiery pits of Muspelhiem...  
Surt held a piece of cloth from Mara's clothing that was drenched in Hope's blood. "Two halves, from the goddess of Revolution remove the hate that dwells within, step forward, and take shape, all that opposes her dreams, BE BORN!!!" He tossed the cloth into a fire; it burst with rage and began to take form of an infant. "I am..." It grew at a rapid rate until it came to Hope's age. "I am she who opposes the dreams of my equal, my sister, I am...Despair." 


	8. Fading Boundary

Part 8: Fading Boundary  
  
Hope sat in an open meadow and leaned back on the silky green grass to feel the warm sun's embrace. "Such a beautiful day..." She sighed happily to herself, but then a cold shadow fell over her face.  
"It's beautiful isn't it?" A girl asked.  
"Uh..." Hope sat up and nodded. "Yes."  
"So beautiful...that sun will free us from our pain..." The girl smiled, it sent a chill down Hope's back.  
"What?" Hope stared in shock as the sun began to turn blue and fell towards them. "What is that!?"  
"The answer...don't you see?" The girl asked.  
Hope grabbed her hand and started to run. "We have to get out of here!"  
"Don't resist it, we'll finally be free from all our pain and sorrow." The girl smiled and dragged Hope back towards the sun.  
"NOOO!!!"  
  
Hope's eyes shot open; she had fallen asleep on the old tree stump. "Just... a dream?" She thought then jumped to her feet and remembered where she had to be. "Oh no! I fell asleep!"  
The tree ached with pain slightly and Hope stared back at it as she started to run off. "I promise I'll help you some day! I'm training hard so that I can!" She waved and flew off into the sky.  
After a few minutes she arrived in front of a large marble building, it was elegant in a floral way, yet this particular building served home for advanced training. As she walked in she saw Tyr leaning against a pillar and tapping his foot.  
"Tyr!" Hope called as she ran over to him. "Sorry I'm late."  
"Huh?" Tyr stared at her for a moment, he actually had just arrived himself, but he went ahead and took the advantage. "Oh yeah, you kept me waiting for almost fifteen minutes now, sheesh!" He groaned.  
"I'm sorry I'm sorry!" She bowed.  
"Yeah yeah." He shook his hand then snapped his fingers, his staff appeared in his hand and he grinned. "Let's just start training, I ain't got all day you know."  
Hope nodded then followed him through the hall, there were several areas for training in combat, but they came to a large open area, free of trees, but the bottom was a blue sea.   
"What's this?" Hope gawked.  
"We've been trained in combat on land, but never above an element that would surely be life threatening...well, at least for a mortal." He grinned then flew over it.  
"Um, water..." Hope stared then looked at him. "...Tyr, I'm not so sure about..."  
"Hurry up! You'll never be a goddess first class if you're too scared to fight above a stupid sea!" He barked.  
Hope held her hand out and her sword appeared in it, she was hesitant at first, but she managed to fly out over to him then stared back down.  
"Are you ready?" He asked.  
"Y...yeah." She snapped out of her trance and stared back at him. "But you see I..."  
"Begin!" He flung his staff down but Hope quickly blocked it with her blade.  
"That was a nice start!" She smiled uneasily then quickly shot back a few feet from him.  
"A compliment?" Tyr thought then raised his hand, the water began to shake then burst into roaring waves.  
"Aah! Uh, wha...what are you doing Tyr!?" Hope panicked.  
"I'm just making it more believable!" He hit her shoulder with his staff then struck her into a wall.  
"The...the sea..." Hope stared. "Tyr! I have to tell you something...I can't..."   
"HEY! CONCENTRATE!" Tyr shouted then watched as a large wave practically yanked her in. "HOPE!" he shouted. "She...she should be able to get out of that...." He stared for a moment "...Why isn't she coming up!?"  
Hope was being tossed and turned around in the waves; she hadn't submerged to the surface because she too shared the burden of not being able to swim with her father.  
"HOPE!" Tyr stopped the waves then dove down into the water. He stared around frantically until he saw a faint glowing figure at the bottom. "HOPE!" he quickly darted down to the bottom and grabbed her with his arm and kicked with all his might to get them back to the surface.  
  
Peorth raised an eyebrow and looked up from her system files.  
"Miss Peorth?" Ere stared at her.  
"I feel it..."   
"Huh?"  
"That same energy...that I saw between..." Her eyes narrowed.  
  
Tyr quickly dropped Hope's body on the ground and slapped her face. "Hey! Wake up!" He shouted but didn't get a response. "How the hell...damnit! DAMNIT!!" He slammed his fist into the ground and stared at her with panic. "Come on Hope!! Snap outta it!!"  
Hope still laid there.  
"You're not breathing...Breath damnit!!" He pounded her chest again and again but still she lay there motionless.  
"Ggk....grr.... ERAAAAAAAAAAAH!" his eyes were filled with rage yet sadness. "Hope, What do I do!?"  
"Breath for her..."  
"Eh?" Tyr stared around and saw the tree spirit sitting in a tree above them. "What are you just sitting there for!? Go get help!!"  
He smiled. "Breath for her Tyr."  
Tyr stared down at Hope then thought repeatedly. "Breath for her? ...Breath for her?..." He got down on his knees and stared at her with a determined look in his eyes. "...Okay." Quickly he leaned forward and breathed for her. "Common Hope, open your eyes! Please! I'm never going to live this down if you don't snap outta of it and breathe!!" he thought vainly.   
"Mmph..." after a moment, Hope's eyelids squinted and then opened.  
"Gah!" Tyr quickly shot away from her and sighed with relief. "Thank the Almighty, are you okay?"  
"Tyr...you..." she blushed. "You saved my life!"  
"Uh...well I..." His cheeks flushed but he shook it of. "Damnit! What the hell is wrong with you!? Why didn't you swim out of there!?"  
"I...I can't swim..." Hope stuttered.  
"You can't swim!?" He shouted.  
"Yes...I'm sorry... but I tried to tell..."  
"Then why didn't you tell me you moron!? You could've died just then!!" Tyr was too enraged to hear her out.   
Hope stared down in shame then got to her feet and started to walk away.  
"Hey! Where are you going!?" Tyr shouted.  
She didn't respond and just ran out of the building crying.  
Tyr picked his staff up off the ground then felt a gush of air rise up around him to dry off. "Why'd she have to be half mortal?" He growled then walked out of the building. "She's just too much trouble for me to deal with...that's all, she's just trouble!"   
  
  
Loki sat on top of a building ledge and let his feet sway in the wind while he tossed a bulb into the air. "Balder and Bil, I thought I could rely on those guys but no, ever since Tyr got half of Mjollnir they decide to become wussies and train! Damn!" He caught the bulb and crushed it in his hand when he heard an odd noise. This noise made him snicker then grin with delight. "A cry baby, ooh! Where is it!?" he stared around anxiously for his prey and saw Hope run off into the woods. "Hy...hybrid? Ooh I'm gonna enjoy this." He got to his feet and stared around for Tyr. "Peorth usually got him lugging around with her nowadays...but not today." He popped his knuckles and jumped the twenty-story drop and darted in after her. "She's mine!"  
  
  
Tyr followed the water trail then stopped and tapped his staff on the ground. "No, if I find her she'll probably yell and hit me like she always does." He growled and made the staff vanish. However, as he turned from the trail, something had just finally made its impact on him.  
"I'm sorry." Her voice echoed in his ears.  
"She said she was sorry...but it was my fault because I... I wouldn't listen to her..." He said and clenched his fists.  
  
  
Loki had a devilish grin as he darted through the forest. "Heh, she doesn't have Tyr around to protect her, now I can make her pay for sicking him on me that one night!" He cackled evilly.  
"Hope, you don't have to cry." A strong voice echoed through the woods.  
"Eh!?' Loki quickly came to a halt and saw Hope crying on the knee of the tree spirit.  
"Ggk! Yow! Where the hell did that guy c...come from!?" He stared in shock and hid behind a tree.  
"I can't help it, I know that my mother...wanted me to cherish my life...but...but how can I when I trouble all those around me?" Hope sobbed.  
The tree spirit shook his head. "Hope, that's not true..."  
Hope rubbed her eyes and looked up at his face.  
"HEY!"   
"Huh?" Hope stared around then noticed that again the tree spirit vanished without a trace.  
"Where'd he go!?" Loki landed on the stump and stared around.  
"I...I don't know." Hope stared at Loki in confusion.   
He stared around cautiously then popped his knuckles. "Oh well, now that he's gone we can get down to business." He flung his fist out but missed.  
"Wha...what are you doing!?" Hope had jumped back a few feet and was staring at him with shock.  
"It's called payback, hybrid!"  
"I...I'm sorry for whatever I did...but I..."   
"Sorry!? HAH!" He kept on attacking her until Beautiful Melody emerged from behind Hope and carried her off into the sky.  
"Hey! Come back here!" Loki flew after them.  
Melody gave him a glare and quickly sat Hope down on a tree.  
"Melody? What are you doing?"  
The angel winked then held up her hands.  
"Hybrid! I'll get you!" Loki shouted.  
The trees began to shudder, then like a rainstorm shot up thousands of leaves at the god.  
"OUCH!! Damn you!!" Loki barked as he tried to escape from the attacking prickly leaves.  
"Oh Melody, you shouldn't have done that. Now he's going to be madder than a wasp at me." Hope said but smiled. "However, thank you for saving me."  
The angel smiled and gave her a hug.  
  
Meanwhile...  
Thor took his seat at the heaven's council and listened to the rustle among his others. "Great, great, I can tell where this is leading." He thought to himself.  
"Ahem!" The Almighty coughed then the room was silent. "I've summoned you all here to discuss a certain change in wavelengths from my youngest grandchild Hope Morisato."  
"Knew it..." Thor rolled his eyes and folded his arms behind his head.  
"After the competition for Mjollnir, I began to sense waves of extreme purity..."  
"Eh?" Thor looked up.  
"As if... her hate, or rather everything that opposes good was completely eliminated from her being."  
This arose some chatter.  
"Oy!" Thor banged his boot down on the floor. "From the day I arrived all you guys ever talk about is Hope! Hope this and Hope that."  
"I beg your pardon?" The almighty said in a threatening way.  
Thor didn't acknowledge his warning. "Listen, cut the kid a break. Ever since she's arrived here you've had Peorth and her elders work her like a dog!"   
There was nothing but silence.  
"My Lord, she is just a young girl with very little power yet so many dreams. I'm positive that if you'd just snip some of the strings that you've tied to her that you'd be able to see that."  
"I already can see that...I've seen it for years...." The almighty whispered. "Thor, by chance, do you know the exact reason why she is here? Out of all years why I chose this year, and why we...how you say...work her like a dog?"  
Thor looked at him and awaited an answer.  
  
  
Tyr held three roses in his hand and felt completely embarrassed as he walked around the heavens. "Geez, what am I doing?" He groaned then stared at the forest, feeling slightly relieved to see Hope and Beautiful Melody on the tree canopy. "Okay." He scratched his head then flew up towards her.  
Melody shot her glare over and her eyes narrowed on the god.   
"What is it?" Hope asked then looked over to see Tyr. "Oh, Tyr, Good afternoon." She still felt ashamed for what happened earlier and tried not to make eye contact with him.  
"Uh...yeah..." He held out the roses. "Look, I'm sorry too. I probably should have guessed that you couldn't swim from how petrified you looked."   
Hope stared at him then the roses. "For...me?"  
"Do you see anyone else?" He groaned and quickly put them in her hand to get his godly pride back.  
She smiled and got to her feet. "Thank you Tyr, they're very beautiful."  
His right eye squinted. "Why does she...why does she look so...so...cute!?" He turned completely red and shook out of his trace. "HOPE!"  
"Yes?" She looked up at him with her gentle smile.  
"Ah...uh...I WANT YOU TO PUNCH ME!" He shouted.  
"Eh?" Hope stared.  
"If you really want to thank me then punch me!" Tyr cried.  
"But...I don't...want to hurt you."  
He clenched his fist. "You've been acting really weird lately! I miss the edgy Hope!"   
"Edgy?" Melody thought.   
"But...but..." Hope had tears in the corners of her eyes.  
"Come on! Stop being all girly and punch me!"  
"But..."  
Melody balled up a fist and socked him in the face.  
"Melody!" Hope stared then heard a loud thud. She stared down and saw Tyr on the forest floor with a dizzy yet happy look on his face.  
"That...that's better...." He smiled.  
"Oh dear..." Hope sweat dropped.  
  
Meanwhile in Muspelhiem, Despair kneeled before her Master and awaited his command.  
"Despair, I believe I have waited down here long enough."  
"Yes my Lord."  
"It's time to bring about my plan, and you Despair, play a major role in my plan."  
"I am honored my Lord."   
"You are familiar with it are you not?"  
"I am."  
"Good, while I am laying out the first part, you will find Hope and attempt to capture her."   
Mara stood outside of the room, listening very closely to their conversation. "What is he doing?"  
  
"You all did great today." Peorth smiled at her trio and waved bye to them before stretching out. "Mmph! I'm exhausted, maybe I should stop by the hot springs on the way back home." She thought aloud as she folded her arms behind her head.  
"Miss Peorth!"  
She stared to the side and saw Hope and Beautiful Melody dragging Tyr towards her. "Goodness." She grinned. "Hope you massacred him during training today I see?"  
"No ma'am." Hope shook her head.  
Melody looked down in shame.  
"Was it you guardian angel?" Peorth stared in shock.  
She nodded.  
"Tyr requested that I punch him to make him feel better, but I couldn't." Hope said.  
"Really? That doesn't sound like something you would pass up." She raised an eyebrow then chuckled.  
"I...I know..." Hope sighed. "I'm sorry."  
"Hush." She slapped a hand on her shoulder, which gave her a shock. "He asked for it."   
"Ye...yeowwch!" Tyr moaned then stared over at her.  
"Tyr! I'm sorry! Melody didn't mean to do what she did!" Hope said.  
"Nah it's okay! Really!" Tyr shot up on his feet and smiled. "Besides, Peorth's right, I did ask for it."   
"Eh?" Peorth looked at the two for a moment, again there was a heavenly glow between them. "Okay, okay, let's not stand around in the open like this!" She said and started to shove them off to the hot springs. "It's been a long day, and I'm sure we could all use a nice dip in the springs, no?"  
"Yes Miss Peorth." Hope sweat dropped.  
"Like I have a choice." Tyr groaned as Peorth continued to push them off.  
"Hmm, It's just as I thought." Peorth thought to herself and still saw the glow between them. "These two...."  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Hybrid: X*3 thank you for the responses, but like I said this story is already finished (I wrote it back when I was a Freshman. ) Now I'm just editing it and posting it up on FF.net ^^;; Again if you wanna see what Hope looks like you can go to www.verthandi.net and go to fanart and click Liz Holt :3  
Thankies again :3 


	9. Heaven and Hell

Part 9: Heaven and Hell  
(Bring) (Bring) (Bring)  
"Hey! Can someone get that?" Urd called from the Tea room.  
"What?" Keiichi and Skuld shouted from both sides of the house.  
"The phone! Can't you guys get it?"  
"What was that?" They both shouted.  
"Honestly." Urd jumped up from the sofa and ran to the phone. "Hello, Morisato residence."  
"Urd."   
"EH!?" Her eyes widened and her teeth clenched.  
"Just shut up for a second and listen to me!" The voice shouted.  
"Mara..." Urd growled.  
"Surt, the lord of Muspelhiem has formed an army out of the whole demon race! He's planning a full scale attack on Heaven come night fall!" Mara sounded panicked.  
Urd had a blank look on her face for a moment then groaned. "Yeah right, like I'm going to believe something as crazy as that." Urd growled.  
"Urd! This is serious! You don't know what he's planning to do through all this!!!"  
"Shut up!!" Urd slammed the phone down on the receiver and growled.   
Skuld and Keiichi stared at her from their rooms.  
  
The Almighty's eyes shot wide open and he stared up at the clouds. "The day; has finally come." He sighed then stared down to see Hope, Tyr, Freya, Ran, Bil, and Balder completing a lesson with Peorth. "I pray that her training will prove successful, otherwise..."  
  
"Very well done!" Peorth smiled at her students then clapped her hands. "Okay! That concludes today's lesson."  
"Thank you Miss Peorth!" All but Tyr smiled.  
"Tyr." Peorth growled.  
"Um...thanks...."  
"...Thanks..." Peorth rolled her hand.  
"...Mommy."  
"OOOH!" Peorth snatched him up off his feet. "It makes your mommy happy every time she hears you say that!"   
"You're embarrassing me! Put me down!" He growled.  
"I don't care." Peorth giggled. "I'll hug my lil' baby as long as I want!"  
"WHAAH! Don't call me that!" Tyr shouted.  
Hope stared at them for a moment and remembered Belldandy.  
  
"Momma! Momma, look at what I found." The young Hope ran to her mother.  
"Oh my." Belldandy stared at Hope's cupped hands, where a baby bird sat nestled and quiet.   
"He fell out of his nest, and every time I climbed up and put him back in it, he would jump out again." Hope said.  
Belldandy smiled. "Don't worry, he's just trying to fly."   
"Fly? But...Momma, he's so little." Hope stared.  
"It doesn't matter what your size or age is, he wants to fly with all his heart, and I believe that will happen very soon." Belldandy said.  
"Are you sure?" Hope asked then stared at the bird. "Do you think you can fly?" She asked.  
"As long as you both believe." She smiled.  
Hope and the bird focused. It flapped its little wings then jumped off of Hope's hands.  
"That's right!" Hope smiled as it started to hover then fly off. "Momma! He did it!"  
"See, and it's all because you both believed."  
"Yeah, Thanks Momma!" Hope hugged her.  
  
"She babies him doesn't she?" Ran nudged Hope.  
"Huh? Oh, yeah..." she sighed in a giggle as Peorth strangled Tyr to keep hugging him.  
"Okay, Okay! That's enough Ma!" Tyr shot out of her hug and glared at the five. "Don't mention this to anyone!!"  
"Yeah, yeah." All but Hope groaned.  
"Hey!" He barked at her.  
"I wont Tyr." Hope smiled.  
"Alright, alright." Peorth bonked him on the head and waved her other students farewell. "Well, I'll see you two in a little bit." she started to fly off.  
"Wait Miss Peorth!" Hope flew in front of her and held out a daisy. "Thank you, for everything you've taught me so far."  
She stared at her for a moment then smiled. "Thanks Hope." She tucked her flower behind her ear and flew off.   
"Well, so what should we do know?" Tyr asked.  
"Hmm?"   
"Gah...era...." Tyr blushed. "Well, you wanna go for a walk...er...something..."   
"A walk would be nice. Today is a beautiful day!" Hope smiled and floated next to his side. "Where shall we go?"  
"Uh...wherever...." He put his hand into his pocket and walked off with her.  
They didn't say anything for a while; just walked around the heavens and listened to chatter of goddesses that were staring at them.  
"Oy, Oy! You think they'd have something else better to do than stare at us huh?" Tyr laughed.  
"Perhaps." She looked at him with a smile. "They probably think we're a couple?"  
"Huh?" Tyr scratched his head then flung his arm down to his side. "Y...yeah..."  
Hope shifted her right hand out into his left hand.  
"Oh geez...she took my hand first. Some god I am...erah...WHAT AM I THINKING!?" He blushed.  
"Something wrong?" Hope asked.  
"No...nothings wrong."   
  
As Peorth arrived, she saw a crowd of gods and goddesses awaiting her arrival. "A gathering?" she stared then landed.  
"Peorth!" Elle, Ex and Chrono shoved through the crowd to her.  
"What's going on?"   
"It's bad!" Elle panicked.  
"The demons are declaring war against the heavens."  
"What!?" Peorth's eyes shot wide open.  
"It's so severe that even the Almighty himself has to take action."  
Peorth stared at them for a moment then forced through the crowd. "Make way! I've got work to do!"  
"Miss Peorth!" The three shouted and went after her.  
"Come on! We've got to get Yggdrasill to its maximum then put a shield over it! HURRY!" Peorth shouted.   
"Yes Miss Peorth!"  
  
Hope and Tyr walked into the forest, both still holding hands and smiling.  
"Really? They force you to go to that poor school institution down there?" Tyr stared at Hope.  
"It's not a poor system Tyr, down on Earth we learn the most modern knowledge that there is to offer so that some day we'll become...humans first class you might say."   
"Still." He groaned.  
"I like my school, that's where I met all my best friends." Hope sighed. "I wonder how they are right now?"  
"Well, you have new friends up here too right?" Tyr asked.  
"Of course."  
Tyr nodded then stopped. "Uh...Hope..."  
"Yes?"  
"I...um..."  
"Attention all inhabitants of heaven, a gathering is taking place, repeat, a gathering is taking place!"  
"What's a gathering?" Hope asked.  
"Crap! It's not good I can tell you that much!" Tyr quickly grabbed her hand and shot off into the air.   
"Tyr!"  
"A gathering is called right before a battle!" Tyr said as he followed the other immortals.  
"Battle?"   
"Yeah, but don't worry, it's probably something minor." He laughed.  
  
Meanwhile in Muspelhiem, hundreds and hundreds of demons gathered around the fire realm and waited for the time to attack.  
"How beautiful it is to see power hungry demons as far as the eye can see!" Surt chuckled as the army continued to build up. "My brothers and sisters! Soon the demon race will rise in power above the heavens." He shouted to receive a monstrous cheer. "Not even the almighty...no...not even the goddess of Revolution can save them now!" He roared.  
"The time is coming." Despair grinned and clutched a sword tightly in her hand when she saw Mara march by her.  
"Surt!" She barked.  
"What is it?" He glared back at her with a grin.  
"Don't you think this is going out of control, I mean...the Almighty must know what's going on."  
"Yes, I expect that old coot above us has known about my plan in advance. However, I hold the upper hand." He said in a solid tone.  
Mara backed away from him and glared at Despair. "Her?"  
  
Keiichi walked into the living room and saw Urd staring at static on the TV.  
"Huh? Oh, Keiichi." She stared at him for a second.  
"Urd, the phone WAS ringing today wasn't it?" he asked. "But only you could hear it."  
"It...it was a call from a demon."  
"Mara?"  
"Yeah."  
That name made his heart well up with hate. "What did she say?"  
Urd groaned and stared over at him. "That a war is about to break out on heaven."  
"What!?" Skuld shot into the room. "We have to do something!"  
"No, it's a lie! It all has to be a lie!" Urd growled then heard the phone ring, but this time Skuld and Keiichi heard it too.  
"I'll get it!" Skuld quickly ran out into the hall and picked up the phone. "Hello!?"  
"Skuld!" Peorth shouted from the other side of the phone. "Haul yourselves up here fast!"  
"Why?"  
"It's a gathering Skuld! We need all the immortals of heaven gathered immediately!"   
Urd heard Peorth and her eyes widened. "Mara told the truth?" She thought in shock.  
"You mean we're permitted to go back?" Skuld asked.  
"The Almighty isn't one to hold up punishments against one of his own at a time like this!" Peorth said. "Just hurry!"  
"Okay!" Skuld hit the phone on the receiver and stared over at Keiichi.  
"What's going on!?"  
"Something bad, Urd, get ready we have to go." Skuld said then called in Banpei and Sigel. "You two watch Keiichi and make sure that he is kept safe." She ordered then ran into the bathroom.  
"What...but...." Keiichi stared then looked at Urd.  
"Mara told me the truth..." she stuttered in a confused way and put her hand on the television screen.  
  
As Hope and Tyr arrived to the gathering, he realized that this wasn't something small.  
"So many..." Hope whispered.  
"There you are!" Thor smiled at the two.  
"Thor, what's going on?" Tyr asked.  
"The almighty told us that Surt, the ruler of Muspelhiem will attack the heavens come nightfall in attempt to over power Yggdrasill."  
"That's terrible." Hope gasped.  
"I believe it's much more than just terrible Hope..." Thor sighed.  
"Someone's coming in through the transport!" A group shouted.  
Urd and Skuld shot through only to come face to attack ready immortals. "WHOA! WE'RE GODDESSES!!!" They shouted.  
"Huh?" Hope floated above the crowd and smiled. "Aunt Urd! Aunt Skuld!"  
The two quickly flew over to her and gave her a hug before staring around. "Hope, do you know anything about what's going on?" Skuld asked.  
"Surt, the king of Muspelhiem wants to overpower Yggdrasill...well, at least that's what I've heard." Hope said then felt her heart pound quickly as if she were excited. "What?"  
"Are you okay?" Urd and Skuld asked.  
"I feel strange..." Just then an image of hundreds of demons flashed through her mind. "They're..."  
"What?"   
"I can see it...they're coming...." Hope stared out into space then spun towards the crowd. "EVERYONE!"  
The immortals started to sink through the ground and fell through the clouds to see an army of demons flying up towards them.  
"Everyone! Guard Yggdrasill!" Thor shouted as thousands fell forward and locked into combat.  
"Heh, so my first war is between heaven and hell?" Tyr made his staff appear. "Don't worry Hope, let's stick together and I'll protect you...Hope?" He stared around and saw Urd and Skuld staring around in panic. "Where's Hope!?" He shouted at them.  
  
She still stood on heaven's floor, staring around in confusion and wandering where everyone was.  
"I...I can't transport!?" Hope stared then heard solid footsteps slapping on the ground.   
"It's time that we end our pain." A voice cut through the air.  
"It's..." Hope slowly turned around only to come face to face with herself.  
"You..." She grinned and shot a hand on Hope's neck. "Don't make this difficult, we're going to end our pain, and make the heavens pay for the crime they have committed on us."   
"N...No!" Hope cried and broke free from her grip. "You...you ARE me aren't you?" She coughed and made her sword appear in hand. "What crime has been committed on us? What pain are we going to end my Despair? Tell me!"  
"You should know! They stole our mother away and force us to train like we're their personal slaves! For what purpose have we trained Hope? For what reason are we suffering!?"  
"For the sake to control this revolutionary power within!" Hope said. "If we were left to live as a mortal forever there's no telling what may have become of it!"  
"They've gotten that poisonous thought into your brain!" Despair growled. "You fool! Can't you see!? The Almighty, our grandfather knew about Lord Surt's plan from the very beginning of time! He knew that we would exist at the time of Surt's Ragnorak!" Despair snarled. "And he, the almighty saw this as the perfect chance and opportunity to rid the universe of us!"   
Hope was shocked. "No...No that's not true!"  
"You can believe it or not, but you have no choice!" Despair held out a hand and Hope felt as if a bind was wrapped around her body.  
"Despair! Please stop this!" Hope cried.  
"Shut up!"   
"Stop it!" Hope broke from Despair's spell and held her sword out.  
"What do you plan to do with that?" Despair laughed in a cocky tone.  
"Tell me how Surt will make life any better for us!" Hope demanded.  
"I mentioned nothing of how he'd make our life better!" Despair laughed. "He will sacrifice our blood on the tree of Niflheim, and raise the demonic race in power."   
Hope stared in shock, and at her disadvantage Despair struck her in the waist.   
"AAH!" Hope hit her knees and stared at Despair in shock.  
"You can't even take a hit." Despair grunted in pain then glared over at the gateway. "Come, its time that we end all our pain and suffering." 


	10. To the Battle

Part 10: To the Battle  
  
Gods and Demons clashed together in the battle that would determine the fate of the world. Each side sending out cries of hate as everyone from the youngest to the oldest immortal were out fighting for that single fate. Tyr led the youth into a successful barricade as Urd shot with her strongest thunderbolts against herds of rampaging demons.  
"I'm wasting mass amounts of my power...." She thought as she struck again and again. "But this is the only way I can hold them off!"   
Skuld held her hammer high above her head and Noble Scarlet raised her hands up, summoning dark heavy clouds. "Oh spirits of water, vapors that swirl through the air, gather and become bullets of purity!" A thundering shower shot down and made the demons cry in rage as Surt evaporated Skuld's spell and led them on in a monstrous charge.  
"Don't give an inch! They do not stand a chance against our power!" Surt shouted as Mara flew over to his side.  
"She's been captured..."   
"Excellent..." Surt cackled and fell back.  
"Where are you going?" Mara glared.  
"To carry out the final step, lead in my absence." He commanded and vanished in a pillar of fire.  
  
Despair held a sword tightly in her grasp and stared around nervously. "How could she have gotten away from me?" She growled then heard a pebble clack on the ground.  
"YAAH!" Hope shot from above and clanged her sword against Despair's.  
"Why You!!" Despair growled and began to apply greater force to the opposing blades.  
"I don't approve of this revolution that Surt has in plan for the universe!" Hope growled.  
"You think I care if you approve or not!?" Despair barked and shot her back a few feet, making Hope trip over and drop her sword. "Now pick up that blade and fight me!"   
"As you wish!" Hope said and charged at her again.  
The two continued their fight until Surt arrived in a burst of flames. "ENOUGH!" he roared.  
"My lord!" Despair quickly tossed her blade aside and kneeled.  
"There's no need for that." He chuckled then grinned at Hope. "So, did she come willingly or did you force her?"  
"Force." Despair growled.  
Hope held her sword defensively and shouted. "You did this to me! Why? Why did you separate Despair from my heart?"  
"Because young goddess, she was the key to my plan." He looked up at Nidheg. "For years, the immortals in heaven have always had the advantage over us demons, making contracts with the humans...and you my dear are merely a result of one of those contracts."   
"Contract?"  
"Oh, that's right...no one ever told you...." He chuckled.  
"Told me what...?" Hope stared.  
"The reason why your Mother came to Earth, and lived with that Mortal man." he grinned. "He made a selfish wish that a goddess like her would remain by his side forever, and thus your mother was forced to live with him as long as she did."  
"That's not true! She wouldn't have stayed just because she was forced to!" Hope said. "She stayed with him not just because of that contract, but because she loved him! I am not the result of some contract! I am a representation of their eternal love for each other!"  
Despair's eyes widened.  
"Don't back talk me hybrid!" He shot a razor like flame at her but it only managed to nick her cheek. "Heh...huh?!" Her wound instantly re healed itself. "How...how is that possible?"  
"You took Despair away from me...and Despair was everything that made me human." Hope said. "Now I am just a goddess."   
"YOU!" He snarled and felt fire burning all around him in rage. "Despair, fuse back into her immediately!"  
"What!?" She stared at him in shock.  
"DO IT NOW!!" He roared.  
Hope and Despair exchanged a look with one another then stared back at the raging lord of fire.  
"Despair, can't you see how he panics?" Hope asked.  
"Y...yes..." Despair stared.  
"He can't kill us unless we fuse together, but remember, we may find the answer to all our pain in death but what about..."  
"SILENCE!!" Surt roared.  
Hope shot him a stern glare. "Surt...before Despair does as you say, allow me to tell you the truth behind the power of my blood." Hope said. "If it ripples down the trees veins and branches, and into it's roots, it will pulsate extraordinary amounts of power to the demon tribe."   
Surt chuckled but stopped when Despair shot him a stern glare as well.  
"She's right Surt, your tribes will receive endless amounts of power that will raise you above the heavens. However, this power will cause you all great pain, your veins will pulsate with pressure and eventually you will all suffer in agonizing pain...until the demon race vanishes completely from the universe. That is why all this power is confined within us."  
"You're pathetic tales do not fright me!"   
"But they do frighten me!" A voice shouted and soon came in the form of a body.  
"Mara!" Hope and Despair stared in shock as the demon attacked Surt with Despair's sword.  
"Betrayer!!!" Surt caught her neck and tossed her aside.  
"I'm not so easily defeated Surt!" Mara shouted and held her hands out. "Hellfire thunder blast!" The attack missed him by a long shot.  
"You dare attack me with fire!? Surt? The very King of Muspelhiem!?" He roared.  
"Despair! Hope! Get out of here now while you still can!!" Mara shouted and felt fire burst all around her.  
"NOOO!" Hope cried and grabbed Despair's hand. "Quickly! We have to help her!!"  
Despair stared at her then at Surt as he laughed at the demoness's pain. "I...I want to be free of my pain...but I can't stand it if other's must suffer in our place!" Despair shouted and vanished.  
"Ah..." Surt grinned as Hope's eyebrows tilted and her teeth became bare.   
"SURT!! STOP IT!!!!!" Her eyes began to glow and her hand shot forward, the flames around Mara vanished and burst up around him.  
"HAHAHAAH! How foolish!" He laughed until the flames began to harm his flesh and burn like the sun's rays.  
"Mara!" Hope ran over to her.  
"What are you doing, get the hell out of here...." Mara coughed.  
"Not without you." She smiled and pulled one of Mara's arms around her shoulders. "Surt! This isn't over! Not by a long shot!" Hope shouted before darting out of his kingdom.  
"NO! COME BACK HERE!!!!" He roared as he lashed his arms at the fire until he finally extinguished it with an outburst of rage.  
  
After a few minutes, Hope landed in front of the temple and helped Mara stand on her own.  
"Why did you help me?" she growled.  
"Why did you help me?" Hope asked with a smile.  
"Uh...to save my own hide, I'm not about to burn up in pain just because of that maniac." She coughed.  
"Sure." Hope groaned and walked to the temple door.  
"Hey, what are you doing!? You've got a battle to end you know!"   
"I know; I just need to suit up first." Hope said as she walked in.  
"Suit up?"   
"Who's there?" Keiichi jumped out wearing his helmet and holding a hamaya tightly in his hand.  
"Whoa, it's just me Poppa!" Hope laughed.  
"Huh? Hope!" He quickly dropped it and gave her a hug. "The fight is over so soon?"   
"No... it's still going on." Hope sighed and backed out of his arms and walked into her room.  
"Wha...uh...YOU!" Keiichi snatched up his Hamaya again and charged at Mara.  
"Yikes! WAIT A SECOND!!!" Mara dodged him and ran around the temple with him close behind. "I'M ON YOUR SIDE YA GOTTA BELIEVE ME!!!" She cried as he tossed one after another at her.  
"Like I'm going to believe that!" Keiichi barked.  
  
Tyr shot back a few feet to catch his breath from the battle; it seemed almost pointless since neither side was backing down.  
"Damnit, we need more power." he growled then saw Surt shoot back into the battle in roaring flames. "It's him." He quickly tied his dagger to one end of his staff and started to fight his way through the battle to fight him. "I'm going to kill that bastard! It's all his fault this is happening!!"  
  
Keiichi fell to his knees and tried to catch his breath as Mara continued to run around like a headless chicken until they both heard an engine roar.  
"The Yamaha!" Keiichi jumped up to his feet and ran to the shed to find Hope standing in her racing suit with the top tied around her waist and a white shirt.  
"What are you doing?" He stared.  
"I'm going back, this battle won't stop until Surt is finished." Hope said.  
"Wha...finished?" Mara popped into their conversation.  
"As much as I hate to say, the guy is completely nuts, and unless someone stops him now then we're going to face the destruction of the universe." Hope revved the engine on her Yamaha again.  
"Hope..." Keiichi stared.  
"Well how are ya planning to do that? The battle is up there not down here. It's not like you can haul that motor thingy up there with you." Mara groaned.  
"O transport of land, bend your will and become my flying chariot..." The bike began to glow.  
"Hope." Keiichi stared in shock for a moment then smiled.  
"...And take flight, guide me to the battle and on to victory!" The tires vanished and the frame morphed as two large wings emerged from the sides.  
"Mara, I'll need your help." Hope said.  
"Gah...ah...." Mara stared at her blankly. "Really?"  
"No!" Keiichi interrupted. "Hope you can't trust her, she's a demon!"  
"He's right..." Mara sighed. "It's...well...don't tell anybody I went and said this but..."  
The two stared at her.  
"This is all my fault Hope, because I started up that stupid battle with your mother. She came to me at first in pursuit of peace that one night...but I betrayed her and summoned the Fenrir wolf. Damnit! If only I hadn't done that...she'd still be here and....and this probably wouldn't be going on right now, you could've just gone on with being a normal mortal kid..."  
"Mara..."  
"I...um...well...."   
"It's okay Mara." Hope smiled. "You had no control over what happened that night, it was fate right? I'm sure even if it didn't happen we'd be facing a situation similar to this." Hope said then looked at her father whose eyes were filled with worry yet pride.  
"Hope, you be careful, I want you to come back home after this is all done okay?"   
Hope nodded and gave him a hug. "I'll come back, I promise." She said then looked to Mara.  
"Alright, let's get this over with." Mara groaned and shot off towards the battle.  
Hope sat down on her morphed bike and placed her hands on the handlebars. "Let's go!"   
  
"Damn that hybrid, she will show her face soon enough, and when she does I'll crush her body and spill her blood down Nidheg!" Surt roared as he charged his way through the gods and goddesses only to have Tyr slash at him with his dagger armed staff.  
"Bastard!" Tyr shouted and slashed at him again.  
"You!" Surt caught the staff and caught Tyr by the neck. "HAH!"  
"Let me go!" Tyr shot him in the chest with an energy sphere only to have no effect.  
"I can feel it...the combination of light and darkness..." He grinned.  
Tyr continued to try and break free only to hear Surt burst out in laughter.  
"How perfect! Peorth has raised you well...my son."  
"What!?" Tyr shouted and broke free from his grip.  
"Heh..." Surt stared at the staff and tossed it to him. "You'll need that son..." He held his hand out and his seals began to glow. "After all...what better way to kill the hybrid other than using someone close to her heart."  
"Wha...ah....AAAAAAAARGH!" Tyr's face began to burn and his seals started to morph. "No....NOO! You're not my father!!"  
"Tyr, you can say that all you want but you'll never escape the truth...." Surt laughed. "Now accept this honor I place on your shoulders! You shall be the heir to my throne one day!"   
"NOOOOOOAAAARGH!!"  
  
Hope and Mara arrived on site.  
"Hope, are you sure about this?" Mara stared over at her. "You could die you know."  
"Morisato's never back down from anything." Hope said and pulled her helmet on and unsheathed her sword. "Find my Aunts and tell them I'm going after Surt!" She shouted as she darted into the mass war, clearing a path as she went on searching for the crazed demon.  
"Yikes...." Mara stared in amazement then shot off to find Skuld and Urd.  
  
"NO!" Peorth hit her hands on a council.  
"What is it?" her trio stared in shock.  
"Tyr...he found Tyr!" Peorth said and jumped out of her seat. "I have to save my son!"   
"NO!" the three ran after her and stopped her. "We need you here! The heaven's will fall if you don't stay and help us maintain the system!" They panicked.  
"But Tyr!" Peorth cried.  
"Miss Peorth." Chrono struggled to calm her down. "What good would it do to save him if he didn't have a home to come to?"  
Peorth stopped struggling and her tears hit the floor. "Why...?"  
  
Hope flung her blade and demons quickly shot away. "Where is he?" She stared around then saw Surt laughing hideously in the core of the battle. "SURT!!"  
"Hmm?" He shifted his eyes over and saw Hope charging towards him. "My son, capture the hybrid!"  
Tyr slammed down in front of her cycle and hit her helmet off.  
"Tyr!" Hope stared at his face; his seals had split and turned red, meaning only one thing.  
"Hybrid!" He shot a hand on her neck.  
"Gagh! Tyr, stop it!" Hope hit him off with the flat end of her sword.  
"How do you like my newest recruit?" Surt laughed. "My son, don't shame me!" He barked.  
"Yes father..." Tyr growled.  
"F...father...?" Hope turned white as Tyr slashed her three times.  
"Oho! This is too rich! I've found the weakness of the goddess of Revolution!" Surt roared with laughter.  
"No you haven't." Hope jumped off her cycle and with all her might slammed the broad end of her sword on the side of Tyr's head.  
He stared in shock for a moment then fell towards the ground.  
"Forgive me Tyr, but I didn't want to have to kill you." Hope said then glared at Surt. "You've some nerve, abandoning your son and after all these years using him to your own sick advantage!"   
"Silence Hybrid!" Surt held his hand out and his nails shot out like long blades.  
Hope quickly spun her sword and sliced them off. "I'll NEVER forgive you for what you have done to Tyr!"   
"Impressive..." Surt growled.  
"I haven't even begun to show what I'm capable of." Hope made her blade vanish and summoned Beautiful Melody. "That which opposes the unholy darkness, all spirits crying for vengeance, now is the time! Come to my hands in the form of holy light..." A great orb of light formed in her hands. "...And vanquish the evil present!" She quickly unleashed it on him"  
"You honestly think such an attack can destroy me!?" He laughed and held out a hand, a fiery barrier formed around him and blocked the attack, however, it wasn't dying down and still charging after him.  
"This is for the best." Hope thought as the attack broke through his barrier.  
"NO! NOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAARRGGH!!!!" Surt roared as the light enveloped and destroyed his body.  
Demons and Gods alike stopped in horror, the upper hand had just been delivered to the heavens!  
  
"Thank Yggdrasill! Hope did it!" Chrono sighed with relief.  
"I knew she'd be something great! And it's all thanks to Miss Peorth!" Elle smiled.  
"It's...It's not over yet." Peorth stuttered.  
"What?" All three stared back at her and saw the terrified look on her face.  
"Surt lives on...but now...now he's...."  
  
Urd, Skuld and Mara flew over to Hope's side and cheered.   
"Oh man, if only Belldandy were here to see you now! You just saved the universe kid!" Mara patted her on the back.  
"No kidding!" Urd laughed.  
"I..." Hope sighed. "...I don't feel like celebrating...because now and forever, my hands are stained with someone's blood."   
"Yeah, but he was insane beyond his control Hope, there was no other way." Skuld said then thought. "Holy cow, she even has the power to kill an immortal!"  
"But..."  
Just then, the earth below began to tremble and shake as dark branches started to emerge from the ground.  
"What!?" They stared in shock.  
"This...isn't over yet...goddess of revolution!!!" Surt's voice roared.  
"It...it can't be!" Hope stared.  
To Be Continued... 


	11. Ragnorak

Part 11: Ragnorak  
  
  
All stared in horror as Nidheg sprouted from the ground, but the true horror had yet to come.  
"What...what's going on here?" Hope stared with fear, as the tree grew taller and taller.  
"You may have destroyed my body, but my soul lives on, within this very tree!" Hands formed from the branches and a torso from which a head formed. "Ragnorak is so near, I can feel it's dark reigns in my grasp!" He roared with laughter.  
"No...this...this can't be happening..." Mara stared.  
"Hybrid! Come to me! Spill your precious blood upon Nidheg's roots!" He roared and shot vines after her.  
"Hope! Get out of here!" Mara shoved her out of the way. "HELLFIRE THUNDER BLAST!" She destroyed the vines only to see more emerge.  
"Destructive Booming Thunder!" Urd shot her hand forward and destroyed the rest.  
"Try all you can! But you cannot protect her for long!"  
"My brothers and sisters!" Mara shouted. "Open your eyes, can't you see what will happen to us if Surt's Ragnorak takes place?"  
Demons stared in confusion.  
"If Nidheg absorbs Hope's blood, we will all die from the overflow of power! You've got to believe me!"   
"SILENCE!" Surt shot vines around her body and started to crush her.  
"MARA!" Hope called forth her blade and tried to cut her loose.  
"Look! Why else would he need to silence me!? I'm telling you the truth!!" Mara coughed. "So please! Everyone! You've got to stop him before it's too late!"  
"Silence your tongue or I'll remove it myself!" A vine hardened into a spike and shot towards her.  
"NOOO!" Hope jumped in its way.  
"HOPE!" Urd, Skuld and Mara cried as the vine shot through her chest.  
Hope stared out as if in denial for a moment before screaming out in pain.  
"FOOL!" Surt laughed and quickly snapped Hope into the middle of the tree.  
"Now spill! Spill your precious blood!" Thorns sprouted from the vines that tied around her arms and legs and cut deep into her skin, making her blood poor down her body and down the tree.  
"No....NO!!" Hope stared up at the shocked Demons and Gods. "I...I can't fail them...." She tugged at her restraints only to have her cuts deepen.  
"HOPE!" Urd and Skuld cried out.  
  
The almighty sat at his throne and tilted his head into his hand. "Forgive me Belldandy." He sighed painfully. "If only there was something I could have done... If only it wasn't her. Why did it have to be your daughter? Why?" He asked but knew that Hope was the only one who ever deserved such power and such a title. "It seems...that there is only one option left."   
  
Peorth and the three goddesses stared in shock at their monitors; Nidheg's power source was steadily beginning to grow stronger and stronger.  
"What's happening!?" Elle stared.  
"I've...I've never seen anything as...as powerful." Ex stammered.  
"Everyone!" Peorth said. "Quickly, we've got to get the system running on full!"   
"But Miss Peorth...."   
"Just do as I say...If Nidheg should malfunction we have to be ready to maintain its side effects on the Earth!!" Peorth shouted.  
"Okay!" They quickly got to work.  
"Hope, somebody help her please!" Peorth thought to herself.  
  
Tyr's eyes slowly opened and he stared up at the giant black tree before him. "What.... what is this...." He stood up and saw red streams flow down into the ground. "Blood?" His eyes widened and he stared up its roots to see Hope's body tied up in the trees vines. "Hope.... HOPE!!" He cried out and quickly staggered to his feet. "I'M COMING!!" He shouted and bounded up into the air.  
  
"I feel it! I FEEL THE POWER!" Surt roared with laughter.  
"Aaah...AAARGH!" Mara twitched then moaned in pain.  
"What's happening!?" Skuld stared.  
"The power..." Urd grabbed her body. "It's too great...."  
"Urd!" Skuld stared.  
"I'll be fine.... just get Hope off of the tree! Hurry!" Urd groaned in pain.  
"Right!" Skuld held her mallet up and charged forward only to get swatted aside by Surt's mighty hand. "AGH!! You Jerk!" She cursed. "I'm not going to let you kill my niece!"   
"Everyone! We have to save Hope! HURRY!" Thor roared out and led on the godly charge at the tree.  
"How pathetic, you heaven bound immortals are no match for my power!" Millions of vines and energy beams stuck out at them.  
No! Stop it!" Hope started to make the vines snap as she tugged away from the tree.  
"Hope!" Tyr flew up to her and pulled out his dagger. "You're going to be okay, just hold on!"   
"Tyr..." Hope smiled. "I'll try." She said as he cut her loose.  
"I can't believe this maniac is my father...what was Mom thinking!?" He growled as he snapped one of the vines on her arms loose.  
"Your symbols..."  
"Don't worry, I'll get my godhood back, but first I need to get you..."  
"It's okay Tyr..."   
"Eh?" He stared at her for a moment after snapping her other arm free.  
"I'm...not going to..."   
"Stop! You're going to be...Ah?" He was shocked when Hope leaned forward and gave him a hug. "What are you...?"  
"Thank you Tyr... I'm sorry for being such a pest, but you know, I didn't really want to give up my old life for this...I wanted to stay as a normal mortal girl, but I had to find to find the answers to what I was missing...and I had to find my mother...but it looks like I'll never answer my questions, and I'll never see her again...but because of you, I trained hard everyday and got as far as I did, thank you Tyr, I know I never could have kept on going without your discouraging words that urged me to keep on fighting." Hope smiled  
"Stop, you...you need to save your energy Hope!" He snapped another vine loose then felt a sudden pain throughout his body.  
"TYR!" Surt struck him aside with a vine.  
"Tyr!" Hope cried then glared up at Surt's evil face. "I don't grant you the right for this revolution...Stop now or I shall bring forth your punishment with my own two hands!!"   
"It doesn't matter what you want, I have your blood!!" He roared with laughter as the tree grew towards the heavens.  
"You.... You have to stop..." Hope heard the moans of pain from all the demons, and then from Urd and Tyr, which made the pain in her heart, grow deeper. "STOP IT!"   
"What!?" Surt stopped rising, the blood started to flow away from the roots and back to Hope's body.  
"NO! NOOOO!" Surt shouted with rage and made the thorns pierce deeper into her skin.  
"If.... If I don't stop him now...he'll kill the whole demon race, and if that happens...the heavens and Yggdrasill will vanish as well! Life will cease and the universe will vanish into a void!!" Hope thought with rage. "I won't let that happen!"   
  
"Hope...my granddaughter."  
".... Grandfather?" Hope stared up in shock.  
"Forgive me Hope, I have been aware of this fate that has been placed upon your shoulders from your very first breath. I could not change it then nor can I change it now, however...you have a much greater will than my own, and the power to change the hands of fate. If you cherish the lives of the heavens, hell, and Earth.... perhaps you can change their fate just as prophesized."  
"How can I?"  
"Collect your blood and form a shield around Nidheg, I shall access Gungir and fire it down upon Surt, but the after shock from the blast will destroy your life force. If you are not willing to make this sacrifice, then everything you see before you will vanish."  
Hope stared up at the warn gods and the suffering demons. "I...I don't want them to hurt anymore..."  
"Hope, now is the time..."   
Hope looked down and smiled slightly. "I... I am Hope Morisato, daughter of Keiichi and Belldandy Morisato, I rank as goddess second class with no restrictions, and I am she who is destined to become...no, I AM the goddess of Revolution! And as such, I will sacrifice my life for the sake of the universe and everyone that lives within it!!"  
Beautiful Melody emerged from Hope's chest and stared at her with running tears.  
"Melody, Collect the blood I've lost from the tree! Hurry!"   
The angel nodded and formed an orb in her hands.  
"What.... what's happening!?" Surt felt his power vanishing again.  
Melody's orb turned red, and Hope felt a cold chill all over her body.   
"Th... thank...y...you...Melody..." Hope shivered.  
The angel wrapped her arms around her and sobbed.  
"Hurry Melody, get as far away from the tree as you can...." Hope gathered her strength and stared up at the sky.  
  
System locks in Yggdrasill unlocked and opened.  
"What's happening!?" Peorth stared.  
"Someone is accessing Gungir!" Ex shouted.  
  
"What.... what have you done!? What have you done with all my precious power!?" Surt roared in rage.  
Hope only glared up at him with a weak grin. "Your power?" She asked and laughed. "That's a new one!"  
  
"Authorize..." The Almighty commanded.  
*.... Authorized...*   
"Confirm Target..."  
*Target confirmed.... *  
"Take aim..."  
*Taking aim...*  
  
"No! Abort program!" Peorth typed in a code.  
*Denied*  
"No! Stop! Please!!" Peorth cried.  
  
"This is the only way." Hope sighed as a gate opened and a brilliant light shone down on her and Surt.  
"That old fool!" Surt roared and started to separate from the tree. "Does he honestly think I'll wait around long enough for that old gun to charge up!?" He laughed.  
Hope felt vines move along her hand, but quickly grabbed them and held on tight. "You're not going anywhere...." Hope grinned.  
"NO! NOOO!!!  
"Melody! Use my blood to form a shield over Nidheg!"   
The angel tossed the orb out and a barrier formed around the tree.  
  
"Hope...you will be rewarded greatly for this sacrifice." The almighty said as he hesitantly fired.  
  
From the heavenly portal emerged a giant blue sphere that shown with the light of the sun.  
"NO!! STOP IT!! STOP IT!" Surt shouted in fear.  
"Hope...we're finally going to be set free.... from all our pain...." Despair's voice echoed within her.  
"Yes.... but...all the ones we love.... we're leaving them now..." Tears streamed down her face as the orb neared. "...Everyone.... I love you.... always...."  
The orb crashed down on them both.  
Surt cried out in agony and vanished into the extreme holy light.  
Hope's eyes went blank, the tree's vines released her, and her body fell limp away from the tree.   
"Everyone...."  
"Hope!" Freya, Ran, Bil, and Balder called.  
"I do this..."  
"Hope!" Peorth, Tyr, and Thor called.  
"For you all..."  
"Go Hope Go!!" Akina and her friends cheered.  
"Because you're all so very important to me...."  
"Hope!" Keima and Takano smiled.  
"But most of all...."  
"Hey Kid!" Megumi, Chihiro, and the former motor club members smiled.  
"Because I love you..."  
"Hope!" Urd and Skuld smiled.  
"I love you all..."  
"Hope!" Keiichi held his arms out to her.  
"Always..."  
"My precious daughter." Belldandy cradled her in her arms.  
"Always..." Hope's body hit the ground, and she stared up to see the sun's light break through the dark clouds. "I did it...." She smiled up at the groups of demons as their pain ended and Nidheg began to merge back down into the ground.  
"They're...they're all okay...I'm so happy...." Hope's eyes slowly closed, and her body exhaled.  
  
All the demons stared down in shock.  
"She...she...saved us all..." one muttered in disbelief.  
"Hope.... HOPE!" Urd and Skuld shot down to the ground and kneeled down to Hope's side.  
"Open your eyes! Please Hope!" Skuld cried and shook her body. "Please open your eyes! Everything is okay now! Surt's gone! You did it Hope! You saved everyone! Open your eyes!!" Skuld begged.  
"Skuld.... she's.... she's..." Urd was chocking on the words.  
"No!" Skuld cried. "We promised Belldandy that we'd protect her! We promised!" Skuld dug her fingers in the dirt as tears forced through her tightly closed eyes.  
Thousands descended to the ground around Hope's body, all staring in sadness and disbelief.  
"She didn't care...gods or demons... she was fighting for both sides." A goddess sobbed.  
"She gave us a second chance." A demon stared at his hands in disbelief that he was alive, but like the others, he wished more than anything that he was the one lying there dead instead of this young hybrid child.  
"Hope..." Tyr staggered through the crowd and stared at her.  
"Tyr..." Urd looked back over at him with tears rolling down her face.  
"H...Hope..." he dropped to his knees by her side. "Wh....why...why did you...."   
Tears streamed down his face when he saw that all the life had vanished from her face. "HOPE!!!"  
  
Hope's soul drifted up from her body, it pained her to see everyone crying over her, but she knew that they were alive, and that's all that really mattered to her. "Good bye..." She whispered as a tunnel of light shone down on her.  
"Hope...it is time." The Almighty's voice echoed.  
Hope took one last look at the union of light and dark and smiled. "Good bye." Wings arched from her back and she flew away, into the heavenly light. 


	12. With You

Part 12: With You  
Urd and Skuld landed in front of the temple as their gateway from heaven vanished. The gods and demons were all in deep mourning over Hope's sacrifice, and her body had been brought to heaven where it would rest for all eternity.   
"What are we going to tell Keiichi?" Skuld asked.  
Urd stood there silent for a moment then looked at her sister with tear filled eyes. "I don't think we have to tell him Skuld." Urd bit her lip and tried not to break down.  
Skuld stared at her then over at the doorway; there sat a lit candle. "Keiichi..."  
He sat in Hope's room with the light of a candle from her desk, and the family photo album in front of him. "Why...why did I loose them both...? How could I just let them go?" Three tears hit the album. "Belldandy...was the only one I ever loved with all my heart...and when Hope was born...I felt as if the whole world had just been opened up to me and I had the greatest gift in the world...but now...." He did his best to hold his emotions in.  
  
Tyr was kneeling before Hope's body that had been properly dressed and laid to rest on a crystal tomb inside of the Almighty's hall. She looked so serene now, but it hurt him so much that this was something that she could only obtain in death. "I can't stand it Hope..." he growled. "Why did you do it!?" He shouted. "For this universe!? This universe has never shown you any mercy!" He stared at her face and slammed his fist down on the ground. "Why...why did I have to be Surt's son?" He demanded. "I'll have to live the rest of eternity knowing that within me...is the same darkness responsible for your death..." Then he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked back and saw his mother with tears running down her face and burning in her eyes.  
"Tyr...I'm..." Peorth looked for the right words to say.  
"Why mother? Why Surt!? Why!?"  
"Your father..."  
"Don't call him that! He was never my father!" Tyr barked.   
Peorth kneeled and wrapped her arms around him. "Surt, was once a kind hearted and noble demon...I met him by chance...and fell in love with him...that's why I had you." Peorth held him tighter. "Because we were in love...but...one day, Surt's fate arrived, and drove him insane...that's when I lost him..."   
"I still..."  
"What was back there was not your father Tyr, your father died a long time ago...." Peorth stared up at Hope's body. "That was a monster...a monster that only true love could destroy."   
"It shouldn't have been at her cost though..." Tyr's eyes squinted tightly and tears streamed down his face. Memories of Hope flashed through his mind from the very first time they met, until her death. "She thanked me Mom...for all those things I called her...she thanked me for it!"   
Peorth nodded. "I know, you helped her so much Tyr, you really did."   
  
Meanwhile in a sunlit field, with grass that flowed like the sea, and a sky that was clear of clouds...  
"Over here!" children were running towards a hill and smiling happily.   
"I saw it land over here!" One of them called.  
"Was it another?" One of them asked.  
"What else could it be?" Another groaned as they arrived to the hilltop.  
There was a blue orb that soon took the form of a young girl and slowly drifted to the ground.  
"It IS another!" A boy smiled. "Let's go say hi!"   
"NO WAIT!" one of the girls caught his shirt neck and pulled him back to a hiding spot behind a large boulder.  
"Hey! What are you..."He shouted only to have a hand slapped over his mouth.  
"We don't know if she's good or not..." One girl said while hugging onto a teddy bear.  
The boy stared at them blankly. "Hello! This is Valhalla! Only good people come here!" He shouted only to have four hands slap over his mouth and they all peered over the boulder they were hiding behind and looked at the new girl.  
"Mmph...." she groaned then turned over to look up at the sky. "Where...am I?"   
"Who are you?" One of the girls called out.  
"Eh?" She sat up and stared around. "Is someone there?"  
"Someone? There are some of us!" A boy shouted.  
She sat there for a moment and got up. "Um...well, my name is Hope Morisato."   
All of their mouths dropped and their eyes widened. "HOPE MORISATO!?" They screamed and shot out from behind the boulder and started running towards her.  
"Eh?" Hope stared somewhat confused as they ran around her in circles until one of the girls stood up on her tiptoes and brushed Hope's bangs away from the sides of her face.  
"LOOK! She has them!" She pointed to Hope's seals and jumped with excitement. "You're here! You're here!"   
"I am...but where is here and who are you?" Hope asked.  
They all settled down and the oldest boy stepped forward. "My name is Jason, and this is Ling, Adam, Sarah, and Rodriguez."   
"It's nice to meet you." Hope smiled at the group.  
"And this is Valhalla." Sarah smiled. "We're in the realm of Gefjun, this is where all the virgins go...but I don't know what virgin means." She said and scratched her head.  
"Well...I think you're a little too young to know what that means..." Hope sweat dropped. "They're all so young, did they die at this age?" Hope thought then realized that she was dead too for the first time.  
"Hope, you're half goddess right?" Rodriguez asked.  
"Well..."  
"Your daddy was human right?" Adam smiled.  
"Well who else!?" Jason groaned. "You never pay attention during story time do you?"  
"I pay attention! I was just confused!" Adam shouted in his face  
"Now calm down you two." Hope put her hands on their shoulders and gently moved them away from each other. "It's okay, it's hard to understand things when you're young." She smiled at Adam  
Adam smiled happily at her and nodded.  
"However, what is story time... are stories of me told here?" Hope asked, somewhat confused.  
"Yeah! Our lady tells stories about you all the time! You're our hero Hope!" Ling smiled.  
"Your lady?" Hope asked.  
"Yeah! Come on Hope!" Jason grabbed her hand. "We'll show you her!"   
"That's right!" Ling jumped and grabbed Hope's other hand. "Come on!"  
"Oh...Okay, I guess I better meet her since it looks as though I'll be staying here from now on." Hope said and smiled slightly when the children cheered.  
"Let's go!" Sarah called and started racing down the hill with the others and Hope.  
She ran with them for what seemed like an hour, but finally they arrived at a garden.  
"We're here." Sarah panted with a smile.  
Hope stared in awe; this garden was full of life. "Is this where she is?"   
"Yeah! We come here everyday for story time and singing time." Rodriguez said. "She has such a pretty voice!"   
Hope smiled at how the children talked about this lady until she heard a faint sound. "Eh? Someone's crying."  
"Oh no!" Sarah and Jason ran into the garden to where the pillars where. "Mi lady! What's wrong?" Sarah asked.  
Hope looked down at Ling. "Is she sad?"  
Ling nodded. "She's been really sad since yesterday."   
"Yesterday?" Hope asked. "Yesterday...I died..." she thought to herself and looked back to the pillars.  
"Mi Lady! She's here! She's here!" Jason said a little excitedly in hope to make her feel better.  
Rodriguez tugged on Hope's sleeve and smiled up at her. "Maybe if she sees you she'll feel better?"  
Hope looked at him for a moment and smiled. "Okay, it's worth a try." She then looked up and walked into the garden but stopped before walking to the pillars.   
"She's waiting for you mi Lady!" Sarah said and pointed over to Hope.  
Hope still couldn't quite see whom they were talking too. "Um...Hello, My name is Hope Morisato..." she said shyly. "I just passed on yesterday, and well..." She scratched her head.  
The lady stopped crying for a moment and slowly rose to her feet. "Hope..."  
"Eh?" Hope stared, this voice, it opened up a door to her heart, it brought so many memories to her mind! "Wait..." She took a step forward. "That voice...I know that voice...it's so warm and loving...just like my... my..." Her eyes widened as the women stepped out from behind the pillars. Her hair was long and a shimmering light brown, her eyes like two light sapphires and her face wore the same symbols that were upon Hope's face.  
"See Lady Belldandy? She's here now!" Ling called out.  
Hope stared at her, shock and love was overwhelming her heart, which left her legs cemented to the ground, and tears streaming down her face.  
"You've grown so beautiful Hope...I'm sorry that...I wasn't there to help you grow up..." Belldandy was choking on the words as more tears streamed down her face.  
Hope shook her head. "That...that's not true!" She took a step forward. "Everyday, I always felt you watching over me, but I couldn't look up and find you."   
"Hope..." Belldandy held her hands together and managed to find the strength to take a step towards her too.  
"But...after all this time, here you are, just like Poppa said." Hope smiled. "And now I found you..."  
Belldandy smiled happily at her and held her arms out. "Hope!"  
"Mother!" Hope quickly dashed to her and wrapped her arms around her. "Mother! I found you Mother!!" She sobbed on her shoulder.  
"My precious daughter!" Belldandy wrapped her arms around her as tears of joy fell instead of tears of sorrow.  
"I'm so happy..." Ling hugged onto her teddy bear with a smile  
"Maybe now she won't be as sad as she used to huh?" Sarah smiled happily at Jason.  
"Yeah!"   
Later that night...  
Belldandy slept with Hope protectively in her arms, as though she didn't want to loose her again but woke up when she sensed someone's aura.  
"Belldandy, so I assume you won't be leaving as the almighty said." Gefjun asked as she sat down on a pillar.  
"I'm never going to leave her, never again..." Belldandy said.  
"But what about Keiichi? And Urd and Skuld?" Gefjun asked. "After all these years..."  
"I know, I love them all so much, but I could never leave without my daughter." Belldandy said as tears burned in the corners of her eyes. "Hope has suffered the most out of all of us...to leave her again is unimaginable!"  
"Though, that suffering brings much power to her." Gefjun smiled. "It is said that she holds the power to bend the universe to her will...maybe, that is not the only extent of her will...?"  
"What do you...eh?" She looked over but Gefjun had vanished. "Gefjun..." Belldandy stared then looked back at Hope. "The full extent of her power?  
  
The next morning...  
Tyr slowly rose up in his bed and stared at a wall. He saw Hope's face for a moment and rubbed his eyes. "Get a hold of yourself Tyr..." He sighed and climbed up out of his bed.  
"Lord Tyr?" One of the handmaidens peeped her head in the room.  
"Yeah?"  
"I was just seeing if you were awake." The handmaiden had tears running down her face.   
"Aww come on, don't cry on me now..."  
"I'm sorry." She sobbed and walked out of the room.  
"Oy..." He sighed and stared out his window to see thousands of beings flying towards the Almighty's hall. "Only honor in death..." He clenched his fist and made his garb form on him then walked out into the hall to see Mara leaning next to his door. "You?"  
"I owe my respects to her you know that." Mara sighed then stared at him. "And you know what you have to do."   
Tyr ran a finger across his demonic seal. "Yeah."  
Peorth walked into the hall and looked at the two. "The service will begin in an hour."  
"I'm ready." Tyr walked pass Mara and followed Peorth.  
  
Hope sat down on a hill next to Belldandy as she watched the five children play in the garden. "Mother?"  
"Yes?" She smiled at her.  
"It still feels strange to say that, after all those years." Hope shook her head then smiled. "You told those children stories about me didn't you?"  
"All the time, they thought of you as some story book character all this time, so that's why they were so surprised to meet you yesterday." Belldandy said. "Everyday they wanted to know what adventure Hope Morisato was on...but when you were brought into heaven, I couldn't tell them anymore."   
Hope hugged her knees and sighed. "I'm sorry, if it wasn't for me than you would still be on Earth with Poppa."   
"Don't say that." Belldandy hugged her. "We love you so much that we'd sacrifice anything for you."   
Hope leaned her head against her shoulder. "Yeah but...Poppa, Aunt Urd and Aunt Skuld...they're so sad now..."  
Belldandy stared out pass the garden with sad eyes. "Hope..."  
Hope looked up at her.  
"There's...a way..."   
"Hmm?"  
Belldandy's eyes lit up and she smiled until she heard the children laughing. "Just a moment." She walked down the hill to talk to them.  
  
Thousands of gods and demons alike gathered in the Almighty's hall and seemed to cry in a symphony of tears. Hope's body still lay there on the tomb cold and lifeless with her sword lying on her chest and in her hands as a respected warrior.  
Tyr, Peorth and Mara arrived and were slightly awed by how many had gathered.  
"I'm going to stay by her side through the service." Tyr said then walked pass the crowd.  
"Hey." Mara nudged Peorth.  
"What?"  
"Did he...have a crush on her?"  
"I guess...but I somehow feel that it may be more than that, it's just that he didn't realize how he really felt until she wasn't here anymore." Peorth moved to take her place among the crowd.  
  
Hope sat on the hill and watched Belldandy talk to the children, she couldn't hear what they were saying but she wondered why the children looked so sad. "I wonder what they're talking about...?"  
Jason patted all the kids on the back and gave Belldandy a nod then looked over at Hope with a smile then back at Belldandy.  
"Eh?"  
Belldandy hugged all the children and gave them a kiss on their foreheads before she walked back up the hill.  
"Mother?"  
"Hope, the night that I was banished from Earth, your grandfather told me that I could not return until the day you died."  
Hope stared at her for a moment.   
"Hope, you are half goddess and half mortal, your mortal half may be dead, but a goddess can never die."   
"So...my body is still half alive?" Hope stared in shock.  
"Yes." Belldandy held her hands. "You have the power to bend fate, you can make anything you want to happen...you can make your mortal half live again... as long as you wish for it with all of your heart to see everyone that you love again."  
Hope stared at her then nodded. "I want to see them again! I want you to come back home with me so we can be a family again!" She said and started to glow with a pink aura. "I wish for it! I wish to live again with all my heart!"  
  
"Hope Morisato was a gift upon this universe." The almighty sighed. "When her power was unveiled, I thought that she was the end for the universe as we know it...however, she was a savior..."   
Sobbing echoed throughout the halls.  
"Her life, was cut short...and now she dwells among Valhalla...forever in peace."  
Tyr put his hand on hers and looked down.  
Freya, Ran, Bil, and Balder stared with tears running down their faces.   
"Honor her soul, now and forever..."  
"Amen."   
"Ame..." Tyr's eyes widened, all of a sudden Hope's hand started to feel warm.  
Hope still lay there motionless and lifeless.  
"No...It was just..." Her fingers moved from the sword.  
A slight shimmer came from her symbols  
"H...Hope!" Tyr quickly shot to his feet.  
Everyone stared at him in shock as he began to shake her shoulders.  
"Hope! Can you hear me!? Hope!"  
A brilliant ray of blue light shot into the room and into Hope's body.  
"What the hell!?" Mara stared.  
"Hope!" Tyr was struck back by the light.  
Hope's sword clanged back down onto the crystal tomb and her body drifted up into the light.  
"No! NOO!!" Tyr shot into the light after her and vanished.  
  
"Tyr?" Hope's voice echoed in his ears.  
"Hope? Is that you?" He stared around frantically only to see brilliant blue light. "Where are you!?"  
"Tyr! Go back!" Hope's voice cried out.  
"What...AAARGH!" His body began to ache in pain.  
"TYR!" An angel shot from the brightest area of light and wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"TYR!!" Peorth cried out and started to run towards the light.  
"No!" Mara caught her. "You can't go into that light!"  
"Let me go!" Peorth struggled against her until a large cracking sound came from the light. Several discharges of electricity emitted from it then finally three figures shot from the light, one was Tyr, the other a goddess, and a small angel.  
Everyone stared in awe as the angel slowly flew down and kneeled Tyr on the ground.  
He stared at the angel for a moment and she kneeled down in front of him.  
"H...Hope...." His eyes started to quiver.  
She smiled happily and gave him a hug. "Tyr."  
Everyone started to crowd around them in cheers as well as tears of joy.  
Peorth and Mara flew over the crowd and landed in front of the three. "Be...Belldandy?"  
Belldandy looked up at them and smiled. "Peorth, Mara, it's nice to see you two again." She said then looked down at Hope and Tyr.  
"HOPE!" Mara shot over to her and snatched her up. "I'm so sorry! You saved me twice kid! I don't know how I'll ever repay ya!"  
Hope smiled and laughed. "Mara! You're okay!" She laughed and gave her a hug back.  
"Move over!" Peorth shot in Mara's place. "My withered rosebud has come back!!" she smiled with tears streaming down her face.  
"HEY YOU ROSE FREAK!" Mara roared.  
"Oho...this is a whole new side to you Mara." Peorth grinned. "Worried over a goddess?"  
"Eh? No I'm not!" Mara growled and folded her arms. "I was...just glad that my future competition for people to make pacts with is back!"  
Hope stared blankly for a moment until Tyr jumped up to his feet and snatched Hope from Peorth.  
"You died on me!" He said. "Do you know how upset I was?"  
Hope stared for a moment and blushed. "I'm sorry..."  
"Well... you came back...so I guess that's all that matters now." He smiled and realized that tears were running down his face. "AGH! Um! Well anyway..."  
Hope smiled and kept on hugging him. "I came back."  
  
Awhile later, Hope and Tyr walked through the forest, both holding hands and walking closely together.  
"Tyr, do you have to go?" She asked.  
"My father is dead now, and since I'm the only one who bears his demonic blood, I'm the only one who can take the throne in Muspelhiem, I have to go."   
"You'll be able to come and see me won't you?" Hope asked.  
"I...I don't know...but I'll try...I swear to you that I'll try." Tyr stopped. "I...you see I...." Hope put a finger on his lips.  
"I already know." She smiled. "I'll wait for you Tyr, no matter how many years it takes, I'll wait."   
Tyr held her hand tight and smiled.   
"Tyr!" Mara's voice echoed throughout the wood.  
He slowly backed away from her. "I guess...its time." he sighed.  
Hope nodded sadly as they left the forest.  
"Hope." A familiar voice echoed in her ears. She stared back and saw the tree stump. "Oh..." She looked around then winked at it before she followed Tyr.  
  
When they came to the opening, Mara had a portal set to Muspelhiem.  
"Looks inviting." Tyr stared at the fiery realm with a grimace.  
"Tyr, I'm proud of you, demon or god." Peorth hugged him.  
"Thanks Mother." He hugged her back then stared back at the portal. "Alright Mara." He started to walk in.  
Hope stared at him sadly then felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see her mother smiling.  
"Hurry, before he leaves." She whispered  
Hope stared back at Tyr. "Wait!"   
Tyr stopped and stared around only to be nearly knocked down by her as she shot her arms around him. "Hope?"   
She looked up at his face and gave him a small kiss on his cheek. "I love you too."   
Peorth raised her eyebrows and smiled. "Oho?"  
Tyr blushed and stepped back when Hope stepped away from their hug. "I..." He smiled. "I'll come back to you as soon as I can."  
"Come on lover boy." Mara teased and pushed him in. "Belldandy." She looked back at the goddess with a smile. "You've got a nice kid, you must be really proud of her."   
"I've always been." Belldandy smiled back. "Farewell, Mara."   
"Whatever." Mara sighed and got ready to leave.  
"Mara." Hope asked.  
"Hmm?" Mara looked back at her.  
"Thank you, you'll take care of him right?" She asked.  
"You bet, I owe you two remember?" She smiled and mussed Hope's hair. "See ya when I see ya kid!" She said and fell back into the portal.  
  
Back on Earth...  
Urd clicked through the channels on the television and groaned to herself.  
"What's wrong Urd?" Skuld was fiddling around with her mallet in a daze.  
"I think this TV needs to be fixed again..." Urd sighed and switched it off, just then she heard Keiichi walk by the room. "Where are you going?"  
"Work..." He sighed.  
"Today?" Skuld stared at him.  
"Yeah..." He slid on his shoes then grabbed his helmet.  
"Keiichi...you'll see them again." Urd said. "You shouldn't eat yourself up over this."   
Keiichi didn't respond and slid the door open to hear a familiar engine roar.  
"What the...." Urd peaked her head out.  
"Sounds like Keiichi is finally using that remote starter I made for him." Skuld said then recognized the certain rumble of this motor. She quickly shot to her feet and ran outside next to Keiichi and stared around.  
"Poppa!" Hope's voice echoed through the sky.  
He quickly shot his gaze up into the sky and saw Hope riding down on her Yamaha with Belldandy alongside her on a broom.  
"Hope...Belldandy..."He stared in shock.   
"Keiichi!" Belldandy jumped from her broom and flew gracefully into his open arms.  
Hope smiled at them as she landed on the ground until she felt two arms fling around her in a headlock hug.  
"Hope! You're back!!" Urd hugged her tightly. "It's a miracle!!"  
"Aunt Urd!" Hope smiled happily and felt her eyes tearing up.  
"Hope!" Skuld cheered with tears streaming down her face.   
"Aunt Skuld!" Hope cheered as she hugged her then looked over at Keiichi and Belldandy.  
"Hope!" He looked over at her as tears welled up in his eyes.  
Urd and Skuld smiled at each other and let Hope go.  
"Poppa!" Hope ran over to him and jumped into his and Belldandy's open arms.  
"Belldandy! How did you two get back here!?" Urd and Skuld ran over to them and hugged their sister happily.  
"It can all be explained later." Belldandy said tearfully. "All that matters right now is that we're together again."   
"Hope!" Keiichi cheered and began to spin her around in circles. "You did it! You came back!"  
"Poppa! I'm getting dizzy!" Hope laughed and hugged him again.  
Belldandy smiled as the whole family gathered together in a tearful and joyful reunion.  
  
A few days later...  
Keiichi woke up to the sound of locusts and birds chirping outside. "Hmm." He smiled a little and sat up with a stretch and looked to the side to see Belldandy still sleeping. "Eh?" He sniffed.  
"Keiichi? Good Morning." Belldandy woke up with a smile then sniffed. "Is someone making breakfast?" "Here we go again." Keiichi smiled when he heard Urd and Skuld's feet rattle the flooring to the tearoom.  
"The TV is MINE!" Skuld shouted.  
"NO WAY!" Urd roared.  
"You two! Just play rock, paper, scissors!" Keiichi groaned as him and Belldandy came into the tearoom to see the table already set with food.  
"Sorry Poppa! Sorry Mother! But I'm going to be late!" Hope said as she ran past them both and slid on her shoes. "I'll see you after school!" She called and ran out the front door.  
"Wait!" They both called as Belldandy ran to the front door and Keiichi ran into the kitchen, he snatched up Hope's lunch and tossed it to Belldandy.  
"Hope! You forgot your lunch!" Belldandy called.  
"Again!?" Hope slammed on her heels.  
Keiichi walked to the door way as Hope came back.  
"Thank you!" Hope smiled embarrassingly. "I love you all! Bye!" Hope waved and dashed down the temple steps, running at a godly speed.  
Belldandy and Keiichi smiled and laughed slightly.  
  
Hello, my name is Hope Morisato, 12 years old, 6th grade. To keep my description short, people say that I'm an almost exact image of my mother, I even have the same strange symbols on my face, well, except on my forehead. These symbols are those of a goddess, and until a few months ago, I thought I was just a normal girl with a loving family and friends. Now I know, that there's more to me than that...because I've finally found that part of me that was missing.  
  
Meanwhile in heaven, a small plant sprouted from the center of the giant tree stump.  
  
The End 


	13. A Heart in Need

(Waterfall tears) I'm proud to introduce a new second beginning to DG, Thank you for reading! And I hope you enjoy this second half as much as you enjoyed the first :3  
  
-Hybrid  
  
Part 13: A Heart in Need  
  
  
  
Hello, as you all know, my name is Hope Morisato, and I am the destined goddess of Revolution. However, there is much more to me than that. To the people of Earth, I am just an average teenager attending an average high school, living an average life with an average family, if only I was as average as they believed, huh? Truth is, these past five years should have been years of peace, but it seems that now several beings take the weaknesses of Heaven and Hell to their advantage. I'm doing all that I can to make sure that nothing like what happened that one fateful day never occurs again. Because, everyone is as so lucky, to in one day change the whole course of their life for the better, to take back someone they had lost so long ago, and to answer all the questions they ever had about themselves. Since I have gained all of these, I feel that it is the least I can do to continue my goddess training so that I can become a goddess first class like my mother and protect the people of heaven, hell, and earth.... And finish my homework in time...  
  
  
  
Belldandy took the last of Keiichi's shirts off of the clothesline and smiled happily to herself. "There." She said to finish and picked up the basket, walking inside she noticed it was a little quiet. Urd and Skuld, now that Hope was almost grown up, took several trips to heaven every now and then to catch up on everything that they had missed and help out with re-arranging Yggdrasill; due to the request of their father.  
  
"And Keiichi's at work." Belldandy sighed and looked over on the counter. "Ah? Oh no!" She saw Keiichi's lunch sitting there. "He forgot his lunch! I better go take it to him." She said, grabbing it and walking down the hall. As she did she heard a faint sound coming from Hope's room.  
  
Hope was laid out on her futon with her headsets on, staring at the ceiling blankly. "The prom is in a few days..." She thought then rolled her eyes. "My shoe box has been stuffed with requests everyday. Still, the only one I could really go with is you..." She said, seeing Tyr's smug child face glaring back at her with a grin then vanish. "I wonder, how are you now? What you look like now, and, if you still think of me sometimes like I think of you...?" She said and sat up. "I feel like I'm writing a poem of longing. But I can't help it; it's been five years since we saw each other Tyr. I just want to see you again, I want to see if you've changed too, because I have." She said staring over at her mirror. She wasn't a child or godling anymore, she was practically a women or a goddess. It made her blush a little. "I wish I was still a child sometimes. Because...will we still feel the same towards each other? Or will it be something different?" She asked holding a hand to her heart. "Tyr, I want to see you again, I know that it must be hard to leave from your kingdom, but if necessary...I'd even make a pact with Mara just..." She said then heard a tapping sound. "Eh?"  
  
"Hope? Can I come in?" Belldandy asked.  
  
"Okay." Hope dropped her headphones from her ears as her door slid open and Belldandy came in. She sat down next to Hope and smiled.  
  
"Are you okay?" She asked.  
  
"I'm fine...why?" Hope asked but saw the meaning in her mother's eyes.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked again.  
  
Hope twiddled her thumbs and looked at her again. "Well...It's just...when, you know...when you were separated from Poppa...weren't you feeling a little..." Hope searched for the right words.  
  
"Lonely?" Belldandy said.  
  
"Yeah."   
  
Belldandy looked up. "It's not easy being separated from someone you love for such a long time... it takes so much strength...but you must always have hope for tomorrow." Belldandy smiled. "Who knows, you may see Tyr sooner than you think."   
  
Hope smiled then glared at her. "When did we start talking about Tyr?"  
  
Belldandy sweat dropped. "Oh...um well...Oh dear! I better hang up Keiichi's clothes before they wrinkle!" she jumped up.  
  
"It's okay." Hope smiled, making her mother freeze in place and look back at her. "Thank you mother."  
  
Belldandy smiled back at her then walked out into the hall and closed the door behind her.  
  
Hope stared at the door for a moment then fell back with a sigh. "Oh Tyr...If only there was some way..." she said then rolled her eyes. "Talk about a heart in need..."   
  
Meanwhile in heaven...  
  
"We got a heart in need people!" Peorth clapped her hands to get everyone's attention. "Pronto! Eyes up here!"   
  
Urd and Skuld grimaced as several apprentice gods came.  
  
"We have a heart in need of granting its wish! So hold tight, either we call them or they call us!" Peorth winked. "Now who would like to grant this wish?"  
  
Several cheered out and Peorth giggled with contempt. "Okay...let's see..." she moved her finger around until she found one that sparked her interest. "You!"   
  
He had white hair and teal eyes that were hidden behind an instruction manual. He looked a little startled when Peorth called out to him. "Y... Yes ma'am?" He asked.  
  
"Nauthiz! Come here, you're going to go to Earth and grant your first wish!" Peorth smiled.  
  
"ME!?" He exclaimed. "But...but Miss Peorth, can't you pick someone better? Like um..." he stared around only to find Peorth up in his face.  
  
"Nauthiz...I chose you." She smiled, though it was rather frightening smile.  
  
"Y...Yes ma'am..." He gulped and walked over to the telephone, and stared at it nervously. "Calm down Nauthiz, it's just a wish, you'll have this done in no time... I hope." He gulped.  
  
Urd walked over to Peorth. "Hey, so who's wishing today?" she asked.  
  
Peorth shrugged her shoulders. "Can't say, for some reason it's rather difficult for Yggdrasill to identify this person."   
  
Later towards the afternoon, Keiichi waved as a customer left the Whirlwind shop. "Thank you for shopping Whirl Wind, good luck!" He gave a thumb up with a big smile as the customer left and another came in. "Hello! Welcome to Whirl Wind." He said then smiled even wider. "Oh! Belldandy!"   
  
"Hello dear." Belldandy smiled and walked over to the register. "You forgot your lunch today."   
  
"Eh? Oh!" Keiichi laughed and blushed slightly. "I think Hope's bad habit of running off without lunch is starting to rub off onto me. Thanks Belldandy, sorry for making you go through all this trouble."  
  
"None at all." Belldandy shook her head.  
  
"Is that who I think it is?" Chihiro's voice loomed from the back.  
  
"Uh oh, Belldandy, you better get out of here while you still...." He said until he felt a claw like grip on his shoulder, making his eyes bulge wide. "...Can."  
  
"What was that Morisato?"  
  
"Nothing ma'am!" Keiichi sweated nervously.  
  
"That's what I thought." Chihiro cackled then instantly switched to her gleeful state. "Belldandy, so good of you to drop by to help us out!"   
  
"Oh Chihiro, you know anytime I'd be glad to help out." Belldandy smiled.  
  
"That's the spirit!" Chihiro smiled with a victorious fist and wavy tears streaming down her face. "If only my other employee could have that much enthusiasm for his work!"  
  
"Agh..." Keiichi sweat dropped.  
  
"Just kidding Morisato, now then, lets find you that good ol' black Whirl Wind apron!" Chihiro said and walked into the back.  
  
"What a slave driver..." Keiichi sighed.  
  
"That's right!" Chihiro cackled.  
  
"Eep!" Keiichi gulped then looked back at Belldandy with a smile. "Your father is really something, even after five years the spell still hasn't warn off."   
  
Belldandy nodded. "It was kind of him to forge a memory of me into our friends from the time I was gone, however I still wish that those memories could have been real ones."  
  
Keiichi stared at her. "Belldandy...listen..."  
  
"Here it is!" Chihiro stepped from the back and held up the apron proudly. "It's so nice to have you back Grrl! For a while I was thinking that I'd have to ask Hope to come in and do part-time, we have been busy lately, right Morisato?" She slapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Yes ma'am." He coughed. "But you believe in more hands the merrier right?"  
  
"Maybe in a few months if we're still doing good." Chihiro said. "Why? Is Hope looking for a job?" she raised an eyebrow in interest.  
  
"Uh...no, forget I said anything!" Keiichi shook his hands with a worried laugh. "There's no way she'd be able to manage Chihiro's labor, goddess training, and school work at the same time!" He thought to himself as Belldandy put on her apron and grabbed a broom. "But Belldandy's SO calm about Hope looking for a job! My little racer is all grown up!" He sobbed and stared at his recent family picture. Hope was just a little bit smaller than he was now, and wearing a high-school sailor fuku with her bangs parted to the side a little like Urd and Skuld's. "But most of all...I can't believe she's graduating this year..."  
  
Hope finished up her English translation and smiled at her minor accomplishment. "Well that wasn't so hard, Mrs. Tetsuya really makes these lessons easy." She thought to herself then got up. "I should call Whirl Wind and see if Mom needs any help escaping from Mrs. Fujimi." She laughed as she walked out into the hall and picked up the phone. Dialing in the numbers, she wasn't aware that a program was kicking in and hacking her call to go in somewhere else. Then, the phone clicked.  
  
"Hello!" Hope said cheerfully. "How are things over there?"  
  
"Um...fine, thank you." A politely confused voice answered.   
  
"Hello?" Hope stared to the side curiously. "Is this Whirl Wind?"  
  
"Um...well no miss. You've reached the Goddess Help-Line. I'll be stopping by for your consultation in just a moment, sorry if I may be inconveniencing you in any way." The phone clicked.  
  
"Go...Goddess Help-line? But wait! I wasn't dialing..." Hope panicked until a brilliant flash of light came out from the address book on the table. From it emerged the god that was on the phone. "Um...uh oh..." Hope sweat dropped.  
  
Nauthiz bowed formerly and smiled. "Forgive my intrusion, my name is Nauthiz, god first class, second category." He said then looked at her. "Pardon me miss...I believe I know you from somewhere..."   
  
Hope moved her bangs from her face. "I'm Hope Morisato, goddess second class, second category."   
  
Nauthiz stared at her for a moment then opened up his manual, and after thumbing through a few pages he stared up at her. "Odd, I didn't think gods were allowed to grant wishes to other gods." He thought aloud and closed the manual.  
  
"Well, it's just that it's very unlikely for a god to need a wish... I think" Hope sweat dropped then pointed to her forehead. "But as you can see..."  
  
"You are a hybrid between a man and a goddess, I read it in your biography." Nauthiz said with a smile.  
  
Hope blinked and tilted her head. "Biography?"  
  
"Of course, you're in the history books, you have your own biography that increases day by day. Do you not realize how famous you are Miss Morisato?" He asked.  
  
"Well..." Hope scratched the back of her head and nervously laughed with a blush. "Anyway, Nauthiz, I don't really need a wish right now so you can just return to heaven." Hope said and waved her hand embarrassingly. "Sorry about dragging you all the way down here. It was a pleasure to meet you."  
  
Nauthiz blushed a little and scratched his head. "I'm afraid...it's not that simple Miss Morisato." He said. "You see, another part of wishing, is that we can only grant them to certain people, or rather those of good heart. Another attribute they must have is a strong need for a certain desire." He said and held out his hands, one near each side of Hope's head, his eyes closed.  
  
"Um...Nauthiz?" Hope blushed as his hands started to glow.  
  
"Earlier today, your heart was crying out with a desire...don't you remember it?" Nauthiz asked and opened his eyes. "You opened your heart for a wish, for something that you cannot attain on your own." He said and put his hands on her shoulders with a smile. "So please Miss Morisato, tell me your wish and I'll do my best to grant it."   
  
Hope stared at him for a moment. "I um.... well I..." Hope looked down. "I wish that you could bring Tyr back...but..."  
  
"Is that your wish?"   
  
Hope looked up in shock as the pentagon seal on his forehead lit up. "Wa...WAIT!"  
  
"Very well then, I shall do everything within my power to try and grant that wish." He smiled.  
  
Peorth folded her arms and tapped her foot on the ground. "Hmm..."  
  
"What's up P?" Urd nudged her elbow. "Shouldn't he be back by now?"  
  
"Uh...well..." Peorth stared around as if looking for a knowledgeable answer.  
  
"Shouldn't Yggdrasill be programming in a new wish?" Skuld asked.  
  
"Well, something must have gone wrong...maybe whoever we sent him to..."  
  
"We?" Urd and Skuld ganged up on her.  
  
"What's wrong with you two?" Peorth barked at them then glared over at her control system. "Have you identified our wisher yet?"  
  
"Nekomi, Japan; Morisato, Hope"  
  
Peorth, Urd, and Skuld's eyes widened and their jaws dropped. "HOPE MORISATO!?"  
  
"Wish in process... begin download..." The system announced.  
  
"What did she wish for?" Urd thought aloud and stared at Skuld.  
  
"Beats me...I don't work this area." She said while giving Peorth a glare.  
  
"Ahaa...whoops!" Peorth laughed, making them both trip.  
  
Hope shot back against a wall and held out her arms to block the blinding light from Nauthiz's seal. "Nauthiz! Please wait!" She called out only to get hit in the head with the telephone. "Agghh...." Hope spaced out for a moment but shook it off.  
  
Nauthiz had finished requesting the wish's approval, but suddenly the light from his seal blasted against him and knocked him to the ground.  
  
"Nauthiz?" Hope stared blankly.  
  
"Oh...my..." Nauthiz twitched and his eyes spun. "It...would seem that the system... disapproved of your wish Miss..." He fainted but seemed to twitch slightly.  
  
Hope stared at him blankly and sweat dropped. "Disapproval? AH!?" She screamed. "What am I just sitting here for!? I need to help him out!" She said and noticed the steam coming off his forehead. "Ice!" She ran to the kitchen and grabbed a handful of ice and wrapped it in a towel. "Okay." She ran back into the hall and eased it onto his head only to see water shoot out of the towel and steam up into the air. "He's burning up! Literally!" Her eyes grew wide.  
  
"Mi...Miss Morisato..." His hand drifted up weakly and pointed to his manual. "Page...235, third paragraph..."  
  
Hope quickly snatched up the book and flapped the pages by quickly. "Page 235...third paragraph..." Her finger traced down the page and made contact with the first word of the third paragraph. "Wish Back Draft- Should a circumstance when Yggdrasill is unable to grant the wish requested, a powerful dismissal wave will be shot back against the god or goddess transmitting that wish." Hope said and looked at Nauthiz then back at the book. "This occurs to prevent a major system damage to Yggdrasill, as of now the god or goddess will be suffering from extreme heat and dizziness. This may cause a severe damage to their structure if left untreated...come to think of it..." Hope trailed off. "I remember! Something like this happened to Mom when I was little! Aunt Urd was away and her medicine cabinet was all locked up so Poppa and I had to figure out how to take care of her because she was burning up..." Hope thought then smiled brightly. "That's it! I cured Mom because I..." She stared down at Nauthiz and noticed he was starting to gasp for air and groan in pain. "I...Oh I'm SOO glad Aunt Urd and Miss Peorth aren't here to see this..." Hope blushed.  
  
Later that night...  
  
Keiichi wobbled off of the BMW and stretched out, popping his neck and letting out a monstrous yawn. "This old body can't take much more of that work..." Keiichi sighed as Belldandy climbed out of the sidecar.  
  
"I'll make you some green tea." She smiled. "I'm sure that you're just tired from this week's work."   
  
Keiichi sighed again and smiled. "Yeah, truth is I honestly love that job. Though a little tea just might make it better, thanks Belldandy." He smiled as they walked to the temple entrance to hear singing.  
  
"Does Hope have a friend over?"  
  
"No." Belldandy shook her head. "At least, I don't believe so."   
  
Hope had Nauthiz's head resting on her lap as she sang Belldandy's song to him. The redness in his face had faded into his cheeks and his forehead as he stared up at her weakly.  
  
"M...Miss Morisato... thank you..." He sighed with a smile and tried to sit up.  
  
"Hold still." She put her hands on the sides of his head to keep him from moving. "You're still sick from that wish back draft, if you sit up now you'll just faint."   
  
"You're right, sorry Miss Morisato."  
  
Hope sweat dropped. "You don't have to call me Miss Morisato, just call me Hope." She smiled.  
  
"Hope?"  
  
"Yes?" Hope stared at him.  
  
"I didn't say anything..." He said then looked over at the door.  
  
Hope looked over and saw Keiichi and Belldandy staring at them.  
  
"Whaaa!" Hope jumped up and Nauthiz's head slammed down onto the floor. "This isn't what it looks like! I tried to call you but he came out of the address book in the hallway and he couldn't grant my wish and got sick and...and...AH! NAUTHIZ I'M SORRY!" She dropped to the floor and helped him up.  
  
"That's okay Miss Hope." Nauthiz said while cringing from the soreness that was amplifying in his head.  
  
"Nauthiz?" Belldandy asked. "By chance? Is he a God?" She asked.  
  
Hope nodded.  
  
"Look..." Keiichi interrupted. "I didn't understand a single word you just said Hope, so why don't you calm down and start over."   
  
Hope laughed and scratched the back of her head. "Ah...right."   
  
A cup of tea later...  
  
"Heaven sent a god to grant you a wish?" Keiichi stared and folded his arms. "Huh...maybe you inherited my phone dialing skills." Keiichi joked until he saw the serious look on Hope's face.  
  
"It's all my fault though, I asked him for an unreasonable wish." Hope said while rolling her teacup in her hands.  
  
"That's not true Miss Hope." Nauthiz stated and placed down his teacup. "It was solely my fault, I was too weak to grant your wish. I will grant nothing short of someone's absolute desire for I am the God representing the Needs of the heart."   
  
Belldandy clapped her hands. "My! What enthusiasm you have Nauthiz!" She smiled happily.  
  
"Oh?" Nauthiz looked at her and blushed. "Thank you Mrs. Morisato." He laughed slightly and scratched the back of his head.  
  
Hope stared at him for a moment and smiled. "He's so polite."   
  
"Well, how are you feeling now Nauthiz? Your head still hot?" Keiichi asked.  
  
"No Mr. Morisato, thank you for asking." Nauthiz bowed. "My energy is fully replenished as well, thank you for the wonderful tea Mrs. Morisato."   
  
"It was nothing at all." Belldandy smiled. "Will you be able to make it back to heaven though?"  
  
Nauthiz looked to the side. "Um, well, you see..." Nauthiz looked over at Hope. "This is my first time to grant a wish, I don't really want to scar my job record with a failed first attempt, so I was wondering if, I could stay here on Earth until I am able to grant Miss Hope's wish?" he said and bowed again. "Please, you must understand since you had Miss Peorth as a mentor once."   
  
Keiichi stared at him for a moment then looked over at Belldandy. "Well I don't know..." He sighed.  
  
"Please let him stay." Hope said.  
  
"HUH!?" Keiichi stared over at her and quickly grabbed his teacup that was toppling over from his outburst.  
  
"I understand what he's saying, it's not easy having Miss Peorth as a mentor. After all she expects nothing short of elegance and excellence once you come to the advanced stage of training." Hope said then looked at her parents. "So...can Nauthiz please stay?"  
  
Belldandy smiled and nodded. "I'd be more than delighted if Nauthiz would stay, Keiichi?" She looked to him. "It's your overall decision."   
  
Keiichi sighed, he thought about Nauthiz's situation then thought about how his situation must be similar to his job working for Chihiro. "Well, Okay then. Nauthiz, you can stay until you can grant Hope's wish." He smiled.  
  
Nauthiz smiled brightly and sighed with relief. "Thank you Mr. Morisato." He said and shook his hand. "Don't worry, I'll do everything in my being to be useful during my stay as well."   
  
"Heheh! You don't have to worry about all that!" Keiichi smiled then thought. "Oh! By the way...what did Hope wish for?" He asked.  
  
"Oh! Well she wished that T...URGH!!" He was interrupted when Hope slapped her hands over his mouth.  
  
"Poppa!!" Hope barked.  
  
"Hahah! I guess that's none of my business!" He laughed as Hope turned bright red. "Sorry!"   
  
"Geez..." Hope groaned and sat down.   
  
Belldandy smiled happily, Hope looked exactly like Keiichi did when she first arrived on Earth to grant his wish. "Hope certainly does take after Keiichi the most out of all of us." She thought happily.  
  
Later that night, Hope sat in her closet with the door closed and stared at her cell phone blankly. "Please call..." She thought then smiled happily when her phone lit up and tuned a certain song ring. "Hello?"  
  
"Hi lil' sis! Something bothering you?" A feminine voice on the other side asked.  
  
"I'm so glad you called..." Hope sighed with relief. "I didn't know if I should call you or not."   
  
"You know you can call me whenever you need to, I'm always here when you need me." She sounded cheerfully. "Now what's wrong?"  
  
"Well..." Hope sighed, recalling what had happened that day. "Someone came...his name is Nauthiz, he said that he wanted to grant my heart's desire, but he wasn't able to do it..."   
  
"You wished for Tyr to come back didn't you?" She asked.  
  
Hope looked up and leaned against the closet wall. "Yeah... I haven't seen him in such a long time, it really hurts when I think about him now and I can't help but wonder how he is." She said sadly.  
  
"Don't worry so much. I'm sure this Nauthiz will be able to help you out if he's really serious."   
  
"You think so?"  
  
"I know so!" She said happily. "Do you feel better?"  
  
"A little...thank you big sister." Hope smiled happily.  
  
"I'm glad! Now remember, if you ever need help..."  
  
"Call you." Hope said. "I will."   
  
"Okay! I'll talk to ya later! Love ya bunches!" She said happily.  
  
"Love ya too." Hope smiled as the phone clicked, she hit the off button and watched a little doggy dance around and wave goodbye before the phone turned off. "I could talk to Mom about this...but I don't want her to know how upset I am." She thought then got up. "That's right, because that now she's home again, I promised I'd do everything I can to in the time that we still live together, that I'd always show her a happy smile." Hope said to herself as she opened up the closet door. "Er..."   
  
Urd, Skuld, and Peorth were leaning against the door and stared at her with bright eyes. "Er... Hey Hope! Long time no see!" Peorth laughed.  
  
Hope's eyes twitched and her teeth clenched. "You... you three were!"   
  
"Well we were just passing by your closet door and couldn't help but overhear you..." Urd laughed until she saw the clear illustration of red flush up all over Hope's face.  
  
"HNGGRRRRRRRR!!!" Hope growled. "GET OUT!!!!"   
  
"YES MA'AM!" All three shot out of her room and ran for their dear lives.  
  
"Haah.... Hahh..." Hope panted then shook her head. "Why do they have to do that...?" she sighed and slid open her outside door to see a startled Belldandy sitting on the porch.  
  
"Hope? Are you alright?" she stared.  
  
Hope stared at her for a moment then smiled. "I'm fine... I was just eavesdropped on by the trio..."  
  
Belldandy smiled and nodded. "Yes, they're just worried about you, that's all..." She said then looked up at the moon. "This is the most difficult time for goddesses and humans your age. Urd, Skuld, and the rest of us are just worried about you Hope dear." She said then got up. "We just want to be there for you and be able to do everything that we can to make sure you're alright." She smiled and put her hands on her shoulders. "I'm sure that's all that they meant by listening in on you."   
  
Hope smiled at her and nodded. "Thanks Momma."   
  
Belldandy nodded with a smile until Hope gave her a glare that she inherited from her Aunt Megumi.   
  
"We've had this conversation before today...Were you eavesdropping on me again?"   
  
Belldandy's eyes widened a little and she looked to the side. "Well... I um... I'm actually worried about you dear... so I." She looked down shamefully. "I'm sorry!"   
  
Hope stared at her for a moment and gave her a hug. "It's okay."   
  
Nauthiz sat up on the roof and smiled. "Well, what a handsome planet this really is. I see now why Mrs. Morisato loves it so here." He thought then sat up. "Alright then! Nauthiz, you're going to do everything in your power to grant Miss Hope's wish... I just hope I'm powerful enough..."  
  
*A Fan Author's Worthless Rant XD *  
  
Sorry for the long wait everyone (insert cricket chirp) XD ahahah.... Sorry if I shocked you with Hope's sudden growth of five years ^^;; but that's where I started off in the other failed second half, however now that I actually have an idea of what's going on here it won't be more meaningless babble. (An actual story! Oh My God!! XD) Heheh, anyway, if you want some more good reading, please read Thally's 'Time Will Tell'. I'm lovin every bit of it :3 she even has art on the same site as I do, (Really wish that Jason would post up our more recent, much l33t3r art XD) It's not based halfly on DBZ anymore so you're getting 100% OMG with a cool blue haired wolf-goddess (and some compiled Latin fer ya :3). Well that's all for now, since I'm on summer vacation I'll try and write as many chapters as I can :3 Until next time! 


	14. Educational Purposes

Part 14: Educational Purposes  
  
It was a typical morning, where there wasn't a cloud in the sky and the sun shined to its fullest glory over the small town of Nekomi. However, to several it was just another workday or school day. For a certain hybrid and her family, this was another beautiful day to live. Because it was this hybrid, that made typical days like this possible.  
  
Hope walked at a skipping pace down the street with a happy smile on her face as her hair swished from left to right. "Alright! For once I can take a casual stride to school! That's so not typical for me!" She laughed.  
  
"Miss Hope you shouldn't humiliate yourself in such a delighted manner, what will people think?" Nauthiz looked at her worriedly.  
  
"People talk like this all the time...at least I hope they do." Hope said then looked at him with a smile. Nauthiz had enrolled into Hope's high school so that he could gain an educational experience during his stay on Earth, though Hope believed he'd gain enough of an educational experience just staying at the temple for an hour. "You know Nauthiz, now that I think about it, your god garb isn't that much different from our school uniforms!"   
  
"That may be why I'm so comfortable with this clothing!" Nauthiz thought aloud with a smile. "I'm not so much for casual wear, after all I am a gentle-god."  
  
"I suppose so." Hope smiled. "I hope that he'll be able to fit in at school, life here isn't like it is in heaven." She thought to herself then saw a certain black haired girl standing at the corner street lamppost, tapping her foot on the pavement. "Akina!" Hope called out.  
  
"Ah? Hey!" Akina spun around with a bright smile. "Hope Morisato early!? Now that's a first!" She teased, making Hope trip over.  
  
"Hey! So I'm a little bad with time in the morning!" Hope sweat dropped as Nauthiz walked up to them.  
  
"Oh..." Akina stared at him for a moment. "And who is this?"   
  
Nauthiz smiled politely and bowed with his arm across his chest. "I am Nauthiz, I come from the foreign nation that Mrs. Morisato and Miss Urd and Skuld came from. It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Akina Fujimi. Miss Hope has told me all about you."   
  
Akina stared at him for a moment and had hearts beating in her eyes. "Oh My GOD!! He's SO cute! Hope! Please tell me he's not your boyfriend!" Akina asked frantically.  
  
Hope stared wide-eyed for a moment as Akina shook her by her arms. "He's not! He's just staying here for a while! Um... he's a transfer student, I guess you could say."   
  
"Really!?" She stared then looked back at Nauthiz. "Whaah! His hair, his eyes! He's SO CUTE!!"   
  
Nauthiz blushed slightly and scratched the side of his head. "Pardon me...but shouldn't we continue to school?" he asked.  
  
"Ri...Right!" Hope was seeing double after how hard Akina was shaking her. "This Way...UGH!" She slammed right into a lamppost then hit the ground.  
  
"Oh dear..." Nauthiz stared.  
  
"Oh don't worry! Hope always seems to snap outta minor injuries just like that." Akina snapped her fingers and stared down at her. "...er...well at least she always did in gym class."  
  
"No worries, I shall carry her to school then." Nauthiz said and picked her up. "Would you please lead the way Miss Fujimi?" He asked.  
  
Akina stared at Hope with pure jealousy. "You lucky... grrl!!" She growled to herself then looked up in shock.  
  
"Miss Fujimi?" He blinked.  
  
"OH! AHAHAHAH!!" She laughed and scratched the back of her head. "Don't mind me! Just talking to myself!" She turned bright red. "And don't call me Miss Fujimi, makes me sound like my mom, just call me Akina."  
  
"Alright then, Miss Akina." He smiled.  
  
She stared at him in awe for a moment, then like a robot turned around and got into a marching position. "Close enough... This way." She giggled and started to march towards the school.  
  
"Such delightful friends you have Miss Hope." Nauthiz said and followed Akina down the street.  
  
Akina looked over at him again and smiled. "So, how long do you plan on staying in Japan?" She asked. "I hope for a long time, you're pretty cute."  
  
Nauthiz looked up for a moment, he was confused by human sayings, the least he could do in politeness and to help with his cover would be to repeat her saying. "Ah, yes Miss Akina, you're pretty cute as well." He smiled.  
  
Akina had hearts floating around her head. "Really?"   
  
"Um, yes. And to answer your first question." He coughed, noticing all the schoolgirls staring at him, which left him even more confused. "I'm staying here until I can grant Miss Hope's desire."   
  
"Desire? What's that?"  
  
"Well, she wants to see a man named Tyr again. I believe she is quite fond of him." He said and looked at her as they waited at a cross walk. "After all she's done for this world, it would be an honor to grant her heart's desire."   
  
"What do you mean? Oh!" Akina smiled. "You mean her volunteer work?"   
  
Nauthiz shook his head with a smile as they crossed the street. "Something much more than that. Miss Akina, haven't you ever felt that maybe your life is as it is now just because of the people you know?"   
  
Akina looked up for a moment and held her hand to her chin in thought. "That's pretty deep, well Hope is a very good friend. I owe my good math grades to her so...yeah!"   
  
Nauthiz laughed. "Oh, if she only knew..." He thought to himself.  
  
"Agh... am I alive?" Hope mumbled.  
  
"I would sure hope you are, it would be a shame if this world lost you." Nauthiz smiled.  
  
"He's so cute!" Akina grinned happily to herself. "That's it! I'm getting this guy come hell or high water!"   
  
A while later after they were finally able to make it into the school building, Hope helped Nauthiz find his shoebox then led him to their homeroom with Akina tagging along with little hearts floating around her head.  
  
"Miss Hope, is your friend alright? It seems she always has hearts in her eyes and floating around her head."   
  
"Oh sure, she's just being herself. Anyway, here we are." Hope smiled. "Our homeroom teacher is really great, her name is Mrs. Tetsuya, she teaches English." She said and walked in.   
  
"Hey Hope!" One of her friends waved.  
  
"Hi Ken, hey, do you know if the teachers are having a meeting today?" She asked, noticing that their teacher wasn't there yet.  
  
"Nope." He shook his head plainly.  
  
"Too bad, I was hoping you'd be able to talk to her for a few minutes before class started." Hope looked at Nauthiz with a sigh then walked into the room. "Come in."   
  
"Yes Miss Hope." Nauthiz smiled, all the chatter in the room went to a halt.  
  
"Everyone!" Hope smiled. "Mrs. Tetsuya isn't here yet so I'll just go ahead..." she said and put a hand on Nauthiz's shoulder. "This is my friend Nauthiz, he's our new foreign exchange student."  
  
Nauthiz smiled happily and bowed. "It's a pleasure to meet all of you."   
  
All the girls in the classroom had hearts throbbing in their eyes and the guys were glaring knives at him.  
  
"Oh my..." Nauthiz stared. "Will I receive this reaction from all mortal women and men?" He whispered to Hope.  
  
"Well...probably, you kinda seem like you were torn right out of a shoujo manga." Hope said and suddenly looked to the window.   
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
"Yeah, um, there's an open seat behind me so why don't you sit there?" Hope asked only to hear a collective objection from the entire classroom. Roughly taken apart, the girls were barking at Hope to keep away from Nauthiz and the guys were shouting at Nauthiz to keep off of Hope.  
  
"He's sitting behind Hope!" Akina shouted. "Hope is the leader of the classroom when Mrs. Tetsuya is not here! So you better accept her terms or else!"  
  
"You're just saying that cause you sit in the next row right next to where he'll sit!" A girl shouted.  
  
"Enough!" Nauthiz barked, shocking the entire class. "I shall sit in my designated area where Miss Hope has chosen." He said. "Will you show me Miss Akina?" He asked.  
  
"Yes Nauthiz! I'd do anything to you!" She grinned happily.  
  
"Miss Akina didn't you mean 'for'?" He asked naively as she led him to his seat.  
  
"That too!" She giggled.  
  
Hope stared wide-eyed for a moment then shook her head. "OH! The window!" She quickly ran over to it and slid it open as the second bell rang. "Okay everyone, class is starting...Mrs. Tetsuya should be here any minute..." she announced then heard the sound of rustling leaves.  
  
"HUP!!" a figure shot through the window and landed gracefully on the teacher's desk.  
  
"Whoa..." The entire classroom stared in awe as a women with long navy hair that encircled her face slowly stood up straight in her lavender skirt suit with her blue eyes hidden behind oval glasses that shimmered from the morning sun and classroom lights.  
  
"OH my!" She exclaimed and scratched the side of her head. "Did you know that they lock the school gates after the second bell?" She asked as she pulled a tree twig out of her hair.  
  
"Ugh...GAH!!" The entire classroom tripped out of their desks, except for Nauthiz who was still learning.  
  
"Good Morning Mrs. Tetsuya." Hope sweat dropped. "And yes, they do lock the school gates after the second bell rings."   
  
She jumped down from the desk and straightened out her suit. "I must have completely forgotten that! Silly me!" she giggled. "Did you open the window for me Hope?"  
  
"Yes." Hope nodded uneasily, and for a reason because she could also predict her navy haired teacher's next move.  
  
"You're SO sweet!" She smiled happily and gave her a big hug. "Oh I'm so proud of my students!"  
  
All the guys stared in jealousy.  
  
"Can't... breath..." Hope gasped.  
  
"Damn that Morisato is lucky!" A guy growled.  
  
"Dude...she's a girl..." Another guy stared at him uneasily.  
  
"Okay!" Mrs. Tetsuya released her death grip hug on Hope and caught her by the back of her Sailor Fuku before she could collapse to the floor. "Time to start class!" she smiled and met eyes with Nauthiz. "Well now, you must be my new transfer student. Nauthiz, correct?"  
  
Nauthiz felt something odd about this women, was this childish behavior just a cover? No one could possibly be like that at such an age. "Um, yes Mrs. Tetsuya."   
  
She nodded at him and opened her gleeful eyes. "Okay then, now I assume everyone was introduced to Nauthiz...so let's begin!"   
  
Hope still dangled by her sailor fuku. "My body may not last through the day...first Akina's wrath, a lamp post, and Mrs. Tetsuya's death grip glomps... grandfather have mercy on my soul..." She sobbed.  
  
Meanwhile at the Morisato temple, Keiichi was revving the engine to the BMW and smiled to himself. "As good as ever." He said and pulled the bike back and steered toward his exiting path.  
  
"Keiichi." Belldandy brought him his lunch. "Have a nice day."   
  
Keiichi smiled at her. "I will, are you sure you don't want to come to work though? Chihiro is a little easier on me when you're around."  
  
"Urd and Skuld are coming home today, the temple needs cleaning, and I may need a head start on preparing dinner for our family of six now." She smiled. "I'm sorry dear."   
  
Keiichi smiled again with a nod. "Yeah, Nauthiz earns his keep though so I don't really mind...just wish Urd and Skuld could be as useful..." He thought the second half to himself.  
  
"Keiichi?" Belldandy stared.  
  
"Oho! Nothing! Nothing!" Keiichi laughed. "I hate to leave you home all by yourself all day though."   
  
"I'll be fine." She smiled as Velsper jumped onto her shoulder. "I have company."   
  
"Right." Keiichi nodded. "Okay, have a nice day Belldandy." He said and was a little surprised when she gave him a small kiss on his cheek.  
  
"You have a nice day too Keiichi, be careful."   
  
Keiichi pulled on his helmet and jumped onto the BMW. "I will, bye!" He waved as he drove off.  
  
Belldandy waved until he disappeared down the road. "Well then Velsper, we have a lot of work to do." She smiled at the black and white cat.  
  
"Rowwwrr!" He howled in agreement as she walked back into the temple.  
  
An hour later...  
  
The majority of the class was in tears. Mrs. Tetsuya was indeed a great teacher; she was reading to them the third scene of the final act of the tragic tail of Romeo and Juliet in English. "A glooming peace this morning with it brings;  
  
The sun, for sorrow, will not show his head:  
  
Go hence, to have more talk of these sad things;  
  
Some shall be pardon'd, and some punished:  
  
For never was a story of more woe  
  
Than this of Juliet and her Romeo." She finished in a clear voice and closed her book.  
  
"That...was so very touching." Nauthiz yanked a tissue out of his pocket and wiped the corners of his eyes.  
  
"And so romantic!" Akina was hugging onto his arm and sobbing slightly as other sobbing girls glared daggers at her.  
  
"These human eye tricks amuse me." Nauthiz thought as he wiped his eyes again. "Hearts and daggers, not to mention those odd sweat drops that appear on our heads sometimes..."   
  
Hope seemed mesmerized by the story. "Romeo and Juliet were so desperate to be together...that they would have rather died than live without one another, am I that desperate to see Tyr again? Could I go that far?" She thought to herself until she heard a chocking sound.  
  
"OOH! It's so touching isn't it!? The story of star crossed lovers!!" Mrs. Tetsuya sobbed while chocking a student in a glomp.  
  
"Star crossed lovers..." Hope thought then looked over at Nauthiz and Akina.  
  
"Miss Akina, may I ask you return to your desk? Our fellow students seem agitated by your hugging of my arm." Nauthiz whispered.  
  
"Oh just ignore them!" She giggled.  
  
"Ah...but..." He sweat dropped.  
  
"No way..." Hope grinned.  
  
"Miss Hope?" Nauthiz whispered. "When is the lunch period? I am eager to try more of Mrs. Morisato's cooking." He smiled.  
  
"Nauthiz...I doubt you'll be able to sit down and eat lunch in peace..."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"You'll see..."   
  
Later at the temple...  
  
"Roowr..." Velsper nudged open Hope's door and quickly darted to her folded futon and curled himself into a little ball. This was his favorite place to nap during the day.  
  
"Velsper, you shouldn't sleep on Hope's bed everyday, you shed all over it." Belldandy giggled, but the cat only folded its tail around its body and began to slowly doze off. "Alright then, I guess you'll just have to settle this with Hope." She said then began to sweep Hope's floor, she'd have to stop occasionally and put a book or a picture back up on her desk and shelves that fell from her morning rampages to get ready for school. "Perhaps we should buy her a new alarm clock?" Belldandy asked then came across an opened book on the floor. "Oh dear..." She bent down to pick it up, but the book sparked her hand. "Oww!" She quickly pulled back from it and watched as the pages began to flap, until they stopped on a certain page. There were pictures and handwritten letters. "What's this?" Belldandy thought and picked it up. "Hope's photo album?"   
  
Later during lunch...  
  
"AAAH!! PLEASE LADIES I HAVE MY OWN LUNCH!!" Nauthiz was running back and forth with a pack of girls screaming in glee with their lunches extended towards him.  
  
"Poor guy...I told him so." Hope sweat dropped and took a bite of some rice. "Maybe he shouldn't have come to school with me?"   
  
"What do you mean!?" Akina interrupted. "He's a stud! Do you know what crime it would have been if you hadn't had brought him here!?"  
  
"Well...it was sort of an accident..."  
  
"Accident my butt...just look at him." Akina grabbed Hope's head and twisted it to where Nauthiz was. "...He's so cute...look at him run in pure fear."   
  
"My neck..." Hope sobbed in pain.  
  
"Oh, sorry!" Akina twisted it back into proper position. "Hope you have to help me get him."   
  
Hope glared at her while rubbing her neck. "I don't know; Nauthiz is a gentle-god...era Gentlemen!" She coughed. "And you're...well, you're Akina."   
  
"MISS HOPE PLEASE HELP!!" Nauthiz cried as he ran by with the crowd.  
  
Akina glared at her for a moment. "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"That you'll glomp any hot guy you see, that you're hyper, that you're a diabolical mastermind, that you're..."  
  
Akina burst into fake tears. "Some friend you are! What horrible things to say!!"  
  
"Some friend you are." Hope grinned and popped her neck. "How many injuries have you inflicted or caused me today?" Hope asked while stretching her arms out.  
  
"EVERYONE! I INSIST THAT YOU STOP CHASING ME IMMEDIATELY!" Nauthiz cried out as more girls joined in.  
  
"That's not the point! Please Hope! Who would you rather have date Nauthiz? Me or them?" She pointed at the crowd as they ran by again.  
  
Hope shook her head and sighed. "I'd rather that he meet a nice goddess..." She thought to herself and wiped her mouth with a napkin. "Okay, Akina, I'll help you get his attention, just drop the head over heals routine you usually pull when you meet someone."   
  
"But he's SO CUTE!" she giggled then shook her head. "Just kidding! Hope you're a true friend!" She slapped her hands down on her shoulders.  
  
"That's the fourth injury..." Hope's eyes watered as she collapsed to the ground.  
  
"Ah? Are you okay?" Akina asked as Nauthiz ran towards them with the sleeves to his jacket missing.  
  
"SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE!!"   
  
With cat like speed, Akina snatched a sandwich from her lunch box and caught Nauthiz before he could run by her with one arm.  
  
"Miss Aki...UGH!?" His eyes widened as she shoved the sandwich in his mouth.  
  
"Oh Nauthiz! It's so nice of you to have lunch with me." She smiled sweetly then glared over at the crowd of girls as they screeched to a halt. "Scram! He's mine!"   
  
Later as the school bell tolled the end of that day...  
  
"What an educational experience..." Nauthiz sighed in exhaustion.  
  
"Think you can handle the rest of this semester?" Hope asked as they walked out of the classroom.  
  
Nauthiz straightened his posture. "Of course, I am a highly trained god..."  
  
"Sssh!" Hope hissed. "That's for us to know."   
  
"What was this about God?" Mrs. Tetsuya bumped into their conversation.  
  
"Oh! It was nothing!" Nauthiz shook his hand.  
  
"I see, forgive my intrusion then." She said then looked at Hope. "Be careful on the way home, sharks are attracted to the blood of wounded prey."  
  
Hope stared at her for a moment then nodded. "Okay, see you tomorrow Mrs. Tetsuya." She smiled.  
  
Mrs. Tetsuya's eyes grew big and shiny. "OH! SO CUTE!" She gave Hope a crushing hug. "Okay then, I'll see you both tomorrow morning." She smiled happily and let Hope drop to the floor. "Good bye!"  
  
Nauthiz picked Hope up and flung her over his shoulder. "Good bye!" Nauthiz smiled and walked down the stairway with her. "That teacher isn't to be taken lightly...did she just threaten you Miss Hope?"   
  
"N...No... it was a warning. It might make our walk home a little safer." Hope coughed.  
  
"Eh?" Nauthiz stared over at her.  
  
"You'll see, just remember if we see Akina tell her that..."   
  
"Tell her what?" Akina bumped in. "Hey! Why is he carrying you again!?"  
  
"First people are injuring me, then interrupting..." Hope sobbed.  
  
"Did you think you were gonna ditch me and walk home with him by yourself? You're being really mean today Hope." Akina teased.  
  
"I am not, but seriously you can't walk home with us today..."   
  
"Why not?" Akina interrupted. "We've walked home together halfway at least everyday of our school lives!"   
  
"Uh...well..." Hope looked down. "It's..."  
  
"Just halfway." Akina took Nauthiz's arm. "Let's go."  
  
"Why are you so hesitant to letting Miss Akina walk home with us Miss Hope?" Nauthiz asked.  
  
"Because, I'm the bait."   
  
  
  
Back at the temple, the bathtub in the bathroom lit up, the water began to spiral around until Skuld came flying out, reading a manga. "Man what a hard day..." She scratched the back of her head and opened the bathroom door. "All day Peorth's going around all 'blah blah blah do this, do that! Blah blah blah!' Sheesh!" she grumbled and walked to the kitchen. "Big sis, your favorite lil sister is home." She said jokingly as she opened the kitchen door, usually Belldandy cooked with much enthusiasm but she had a rather deep expression on her face. "Big sis?"   
  
"Eh?" Belldandy looked up a bit startled and smiled slightly. "Oh, I'm sorry I must have been day dreaming...welcome home Skuld." She said then looked behind her. "Where's Urd?"   
  
"She may be a little late, she was having an argument with Peorth so I just came home without her." Skuld said. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Of course, Dinner will be ready in a little while." She said and stared back down at the pot.  
  
Skuld stared at her curiously for a while; Belldandy's eyes looked a little red, almost as if she had been crying. "Better not ask..." Skuld thought to herself. "Okay, I'm going to run a maintenance check on Banpei and Sigel then." She said and closed the kitchen door and looked over at the entryway to see that Hope's shoes weren't there. "Hmm...funny, Hope's usually home by now..." She thought.  
  
Nauthiz received nasty looks from all the male students as he carried and walked Akina and Hope home from school. "Miss Hope, are you feeling better now?"  
  
"Yeah, you can put me down." She smiled and he quickly sat her down on her feet. "Thank you."  
  
"I'm always willing to help a damsel in distress." He smiled and received a collective awe from a group of schoolgirls that were following them.  
  
Akina glared back at them coldly and they took a hint to leave. "Geez..."   
  
"Akina, I'm sorry for the way I acted today." Hope smiled. "Forgive me?"   
  
"Nah! I should be asking you for an apology!" Akina caught her in a headlock and laughed. "You know how I get when I see a really cute guy!"   
  
Nauthiz admired them; he'd never had a close friend before. "Well then, it seems this would be half way..." he announced as they came to an intersection leading to the city and the temple.  
  
"Yeah...too bad..." Akina inched closer to him. "I'll see you tomorrow Nauthiz!"  
  
"Um...you seem to be in my personal space Miss Akina, but until tomorrow." He sweat dropped.  
  
Akina sweat dropped back at his naivety. "R...Right... Anyway, See Ya Hop...where did she go?" Akina stared blankly.  
  
"Eh?" Nauthiz looked to the side only to see some bushes rattle, leading into the forest. "Oh dear." He jumped up the side of the wall and darted into the forest.   
  
"Hahh...Hahh..." Hope ran at an amazing speed through the forest, it was her goddess side that she hardly ever revealed. "Hahh...Hahh... Found you!" She came to a stop, a gush of wind shot from behind her that made dirt swirl in the air. Cautiously she glared around, waiting for a sign, a sound, anything.  
  
"Ku ku ku...very good, Goddess of Revolution..." A voice cackled at her. "I thought that I'd have to emerge from this lovely forest to come after you, but you've saved me the effort. Now come to me, let me taste that precious blood of yours...the blood of a goddess..."  
  
Hope grimaced; this whole thing of certain spirits and creatures wanting her blood was really starting to creep her out. "My blood is like sugar to you guys now isn't it?" She laughed and shook her hand. "Honestly, the nerve of some spirits today..."  
  
"I must have your blood, with it my master's power will rival that of Kami-sama himself... oh I can smell the sweet scent power..."   
  
Hope yawned and blinked. "Listen... I really don't have time for this, I have homework in three subjects, video game training with Aunt Urd, and I need to help my Mom do dishes after dinner. So why don't you be a sweetie and just give it up? Just go back to whoever sent you and tell them to try again this summer when I'm not so busy!"   
  
The spirit emerged; it looked almost like a locust, but so much more displeasing to the eye. "Ku ku... rumor has it, that you have a weakness... in that precious human heart of yours... it aches for the King of Muspelhiem."   
  
Hope stared at him in slight shock. "It does... but keep your...um, whatever you breath out of out of my business." She said with a clenched fist.  
  
He twitched his head and bobbed his antennae in laughter. "I don't see what a demon king sees in a weak hybrid goddess like you anyway... you have so much power that it makes me sick to see it go to waste."   
  
Hope's right eye twitched, she had a look on her face that she inherited from Keiichi and her Aunt Skuld. "Oho...you did NOT go there..." Her fist sparked as it opened around a pink orb.   
  
"Oh? So that's what makes you angry? Well then, what of your foolish parents?"  
  
"Stop it..." Hope warned.  
  
"Falling for a weakling of a mortal man, Belldandy is a Foo....UUGGH!!" his mockery was cut short with Hope's pink orb.  
  
"Nobody talks about my Momma that way! Come on Bug Boy!" She tossed her briefcase to the side.  
  
"Er?" He sweat dropped. "Perhaps I shouldn't have egged her on so much." He gulped then felt a sharp pain in the middle of his head.  
  
"How dare you! I will not tolerate your insulting Miss Hope and her family you vile creature!" Nauthiz barked and kicked him into the air.  
  
"Wow, thanks Nauthiz." Hope smiled happily. "I didn't know you had it in you."  
  
"Your welcome Miss Hope, and this god certainly has had his share of combat training." He stepped to the side as the giant locust slammed down onto the ground. "After all my mother is a valkyrie!"  
  
"Two? Where did you come from?" It glared up at Nauthiz then it's antennae twitched. "THREE?!"  
  
"Three?" Hope and Nauthiz repeated until they heard a twig snap. "Eh!?"  
  
Hope stared behind her and saw Akina staring in disgust. "Akina!?"  
  
"Eww! What the heck kinda bug is that!?"  
  
"HAH!" He shot above them and grabbed Akina. "Stand back white haired god!" He hissed then glared over at Hope. "You're blood, give it to me, or I'll settle for this human's blood instead! My master hasn't had a sacrifice in ages!" He grinned as a spike shot out of his hand and he held it to her neck.  
  
"Akina!" Hope stared.  
  
"AAAAH!! Let me go!! You freak! Pervert!!" she screamed and kicked him in his abdomen.  
  
"Stay still!" He hissed.  
  
"Let Miss Akina go at once!" Nauthiz shouted and took a step forward; he was stopped as Hope held out her arm. "Miss Hope?"  
  
"He's not very clever..." She whispered then glared back over at the locust. "Very well then, I'll give you my blood...."   
  
"Hope are you crazy!?" Akina stared while still kicking at the locust. "Just get out of here!"  
  
Hope smiled happily. "Akina, you're such a good friend, but I wouldn't dare loose my best friend to such small fry." She said; her blue eyes became florescent. "Now, let her go..."   
  
"Hnnk..." The locust felt his grip loosening.  
  
"NOW!"   
  
"D...damn you..." He hissed as his arms flung away from Akina.  
  
"Ah!?" Akina stared in shock and soon found herself quickly being carried to safety in the trees by Nauthiz.   
  
"Hahh...Damn you..." The locust kept on hissing until Hope took a step forward, making the ground tremble at her feet.  
  
"I don't take lightly to those who threaten my friends and insult my family." Hope said in a low tone. "But, for the sake of your knowledge, I'll show you why I've been wasting..." She slowly rose up her hand and clenched her fist, her sword hilt appeared and she drew its blade out of thin air. "...This wretched power of mine!"   
  
The locust began to cackle in delight. "Ah, yes... Come on then! Show it to me! HYBRID!!"   
  
"FINE!" She held her left arm up and cut it lightly, the left side of her sword was outlined in crimson. "HERE IT IS!" She shouted and lunged at him.  
  
"FOOL!" He grinned in delight and shot the spike at her only to miss. "WHAT!?" She jumped into the air and landed behind him.  
  
"HERE!!" Hope shouted and ran him through with her sword, her blood sparked with electricity.  
  
"HAGGHH...." His eyes bulged.  
  
"TAKE THAT TO YOUR MASTER!" She growled and tore her sword from him.  
  
"Hngggkk...SHHHGGYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!" he roared out and vanished into black dust.  
  
"Miss Hope?" Nauthiz jumped down from the tree with Akina and ran over to her.  
  
"Eh? Oh!" Hope dropped her sword on her foot. "HNKK!! OWW!!"   
  
"Hope?" Akina stared in a serious way. "All this time...you...you were..."   
  
Hope ignored the sharp pain in her foot and looked at Akina. "Um...well you see I was hoping that you'd never have to know that I'm a..."   
  
"Magical Girl!?" Akina's eyes sparkled.  
  
Hope sweat dropped. "A what?"   
  
"Honestly! You coulda told me! Wow! This is SOO COOL! You just sliced that thing in half with that sword and everything!" She cheered in delight until she caught a glimpse of her sailor fuku. "How come you don't have a cool outfit?"   
  
"Miss Akina, you are very much mistaken." Nauthiz coughed as he wrapped Hope's arm up with his handkerchief.   
  
"Listen guys...I just want to go home now...could we talk about this tomorrow?" Hope pleaded.  
  
"It sure is late..." Keiichi stared at his watch and listened to it tick. "I wonder if Hope had a little trouble coming home from school?"  
  
"What if she did, there's nothing that girl can't handle." Urd said confidently.  
  
"No thanks to you." Skuld coughed.  
  
"I taught you the mock and cough!" Urd glared.  
  
"Oh yeah..."   
  
"No fighting at the table you guys, come on!" Keiichi sweat dropped and looked over at Belldandy. "Bell?"  
  
"Eh?" she looked up a bit startled. "I'm sorry."   
  
Keiichi smiled a bit worriedly after what Skuld had told him earlier. "Bell, is there something wro..."   
  
"We're home!" Nauthiz announced. "Sorry that we are late!"   
  
The group quickly jumped to their feet and slammed the tea room door open to see Nauthiz with Hope dangling on his shoulder like a rag doll.  
  
"Hi everyone..." Hope smiled then tumbled to the floor.  
  
"Oh my! Are you alright Miss Hope?" Nauthiz stared.  
  
"Floor..." Hope sighed. "I thought I wasn't going to make it home alive after today..." She thought to herself as everyone crowded around her and asked her if she was okay or still breathing. "Still...I have to find out who sent that locust...it may be a problem for me later down the line..."   
  
"Hope." Belldandy held her up in a hug.  
  
"Ah?" Hope blinked then looked to the side. "Mother?"  
  
"Please be more careful dear." She said and held up Hope's left arm.  
  
Hope looked down and smiled a little. "I...I will...I'm sorry."   
  
"No, you don't have to be sorry for anything." Belldandy smiled a little as her eyes glistened with tears. "Anything at all."  
  
Later that night, Nauthiz opened up his journal and sketched down minor notes from his day.  
  
"Human males and females have the odd ability to distortion their eyes to various shapes or figures to express their moods, along with this mystery sweat drop that I seem to have as well..." He wrote and noticed the sweat bead on his head. "My Earth teacher Mrs. Tetsuya is very exceptional in her field, I feel as though I can speak the entire English vocabulary already after one class, despite that I already know how to speak English, exclude that last remark. However there's something very ominous about her that I will take into observation." He finished then remembered Akina. "Miss Akina Fujimi is a very odd girl just like the others, though I hope that we can be friends just like she is with Miss Hope..." He paused for a moment and recalled on her. "It seems, that there were some attributes of Miss Hope's that were left out of her biography ... she's a remarkable women, or goddess, whichever she would prefer to be known as." He thought he was finished, but he had to put in one last remark. "After witnessing her combat skills, I can highly verify that she is not to be taken unlikely."   
  
*A Fan Author's Worthless Rant :3 *   
  
Well that was a long wait ^^;; I'm so sorry, but this chapter was a hard one because I had to decide which events to use now and which to save for later :3 Another thing I struggled with when I did the second chapter of the first half ^^;;   
  
Hope: She's lying! She's been drawing and playing the InuYasha game and Guilty Gear X2!!  
  
Silence! XD (duct tapes Hope's mouth shut) I've been cleanin house too X*D heheh ^^ sorry, I'll try and stay more devoted to the fic (Can't write much during the daytime cause someone always wants on the comp or is leering over my shoulder and saying I'm writing ecchi stuff XP)  
  
Until Next time! ;3  
  
BTW: That lil tidbit of Romeo and Juliet is credited to the great Shakespeare himself X3 


	15. Sentimental Value

Hope's alarm clock went off, though the morning challenged girl chose to ignore it, there was no way she could go to school anyway that day, not after what had happened to her last night. "What am I going to do?" She thought then groaned. "Well that's obvious, you have to find that spirit and make him change you back...otherwise." She sat up and her covers fell down, her chest was flat and she was almost half as tall as she used to be. "I'll have to go back to elementary school..."  
  
Part 15: Sentimental Value  
  
Nauthiz sat in the tearoom in his god garb; fully awake but his charming smile was absent. "If only I had stepped in sooner, Miss Hope, please forgive me." He sighed as she took her seat at the table in her baggy Nekomi Tech Motor Club shirt.  
  
"Don't worry about it Nauthiz, really, I mean being eight again isn't too bad, if you hadn't stepped in when you did I'd be sucking on a pacifier right now." She smiled and noticed his eyes were averted. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Well, you're not dressed properly." He sweat dropped.  
  
Hope smiled a little; Nauthiz was 100% gentle god. "Usually the spirits and creatures of heaven and hell I'm used to fighting aren't too clever, usually I can persuade them to give up or just slice them in half in a snap." She said and looked up. "But this one was smart, by reversing my age he took away all my goddess abilities. I can't even mentally lift up a teacup." She said and grabbed it with her hand. "I just hope he doesn't come after us for awhile, I need some time to come up with a plan."   
  
"Think nothing of it!" Nauthiz said proudly. "I, Nauthiz, God First class - second category shall protect you from all harm."  
  
Hope tapped her finger on her teacup and sighed. "Nauthiz, you have to go to school..."  
  
"I couldn't dream of leaving you like this Miss Hope! That's simply unacceptable."   
  
"Don't worry." She smiled. "Banpei and Sigel will protect me."   
  
"I can't entrust two robots with your safety." Nauthiz protested only to see one of Skuld's eyes glaring at him through a crack in the door. "I mean, I do realize the great potential of Miss Skuld's devices, but..."   
  
"I have Aunt Skuld and Aunt Urd to protect me as well." She smiled. "They kept me safe for seven years, I think that they can keep me safe for another day."   
  
Nauthiz felt a slight bit reassured. "Very well then Miss Hope." He got up from the tea table and bowed to her formerly. "If you'll excuse me." He smiled and opened the tearoom door to see Urd and Skuld standing in the hall. "Miss Urd, Miss Skuld." He bowed to them and walked by.  
  
They both watched him walk into his spare room then looked down at Hope.  
  
"Good Morning." Hope smiled up at them.  
  
They both stared at her for a moment, eerie smiles spread across their faces, as their eyes sparkled with tears.  
  
"Eh?" She sweat dropped until they both darted in and hugged her.  
  
"OH! She's a little girl again!" Skuld sobbed.  
  
"There's my lil' grasshopper! Today we're going to enhance your video game training like we should have when you were this age!" Urd giggled with delight. "The guys at the arcade will fall in shame at the hands of my young padawan!"   
  
Hope grimaced. "Will you two stop it!?" She barked. "I'm not staying like this forever! And I'm not training for video games or anything!"  
  
They both stopped for a moment and glared at her.  
  
"Don't you raise your voice to us young lady!" Urd teased and shook a finger.  
  
"Tsk tsk, what would your mother say?" Skuld folded her arms.  
  
"I'd say, 'Please leave Hope alone so that she may eat her breakfast.'" Belldandy was standing behind them with a tray.  
  
"AH!?" Urd and Skuld yelped and jumped to their feet.  
  
"Morning sis! Oh man! I've got some potions to mix!" Urd quickly ran out of the room.  
  
"And I've got robots to fix!" Skuld shot after her.  
  
Belldandy stood there for a moment and giggled. "Those two." She sighed and looked down at Hope.  
  
"Thanks Momma, I thought I was going to have to get Poppa's crowbar to get them off." She sighed and noticed a slightly stunned look on her face.  
  
Belldandy stood there for a moment and put the tray in front of her. "I'm sorry, it's just that it's been so long since you've called me Momma." She smiled and sat down next to her.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry... I'm thinking like a kid..." Hope blushed in embarrassment. "Ah? What am I saying? I am a kid!"   
  
Belldandy smiled and watched her eat. "What would you like to do today?"  
  
"Hmm?" Hope finished chewing a bite and smiled.  
  
"Well, I don't think it would be very good of you to worry about that spirit all day...and this is your chance to be a child again, we all can't take such an opportunity now can we?"  
  
Hope looked down, another chance she was offered.   
  
Belldandy looked down and held onto her cup of tea. "I...I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said..."   
  
Hope shook her head. "No, it's okay, and you're right." Hope smiled and looked down at her plate. "How about we go out to the forest later?"   
  
Belldandy smiled and nodded. "Of course."   
  
"Yeah!" Hope cheered and took a bite of her toast. "This is really good! Thanks Momma!"   
  
"Oh my, you've suddenly become all bright eyed and bushy tailed." Belldandy giggled.  
  
"I'm a kid, I'm supposed to be that way."  
  
Keiichi stood outside the tearoom door and smiled. "This is their chance." He thought.  
  
A little while later, Hope, taking another chance to enjoy the days when she couldn't magically think up something to wear, dug around in her closet for her childhood clothes, all opened up memories. Her junior softball uniform, the Nekomi Stars, Hope took naturally to softball since other than racing, it was her father and Aunt Megumi's favorite sport. "I wonder if I still have my edge..." She thought but knew Belldandy was waiting on her so she just pushed aside her curiosity, and the uniform, and kept on searching until she found something that sparked her interest. "Ah? Aunt Urd gave me this." She stood up on her tiptoes and unhooked a dress from the bar. It was a white dress with strawberries here and there. "I think she just made me cosplay after one of her anime characters..." She sweat dropped and remembered the odd red sensors she had to wear in her hair for Urd's amusement, but she'd replace them with red bows when she was out in public. "Ah! More reminiscing! Bad Hope, bad!" she hit herself on the head and shook the dress out. "Okay! It may be just a little too big but it'll do."   
  
Belldandy leaned against her bedroom door and smiled. "I feel almost as if, I never left Hope, that I've been here all along..." She thought. "...If only that were really so..."  
  
"I'm done!" Hope called out.  
  
She looked over with a smile and was almost awestruck at how adorable Hope could be.  
  
"Tadaa!" Hope spun around on her white sandals in her strawberry dress with two little red ribbons tied into her hair. "I'm so glad I never got rid of my old clothes!" She said and stuck her thumbs under her straps. "Aunt Urd bought this for me to wear at an anime convention with her, I believe the character's name was A...um... Oh geez, I can't remember." Hope sweatdropped.  
  
"You look simply adorable in that dress!" Belldandy smiled happily. "I love it."   
  
Hope blushed slightly and nodded until Urd peaked her head into the hallway.  
  
"AH!!" Urd shot out of her room and hugged her. "The cosplay dress!! You kept it!!"   
  
Later at Nekomi High, Mrs. Tetsuya was holding a study period for her students... enough time for Nauthiz to explain the events of the previous night to Akina.  
  
"Hope was turned into a little kid?" Akina yelped.  
  
"Ssh!" Nauthiz shook his hands, thankful that no one looked over their shoulder at them. "Yes, we met a rather formidable spirit the other day, he was clever enough to try and revert Hope far enough to the point that she would be defenseless. However I was able to rescue her in time." He said then looked down. "I feel terrible, if only I had stepped in sooner this problem wouldn't be burdening us."   
  
Akina smiled and tapped her pencil on his head. "Don't say that, Hope's lucky that you were there at all. So don't beat yourself up over it."   
  
Nauthiz smiled slightly. "Thank you Miss Akina, I'll try."   
  
"He's so cute!" She squealed in her head then leaned in close. "Can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Why, of course!"   
  
"Do I qualify for a wish?"   
  
Nauthiz stared at her blankly and held his hand to his chin. "Hmm..."  
  
"You have to think about it!?" Akina whined.  
  
"Well..." Nauthiz sweat dropped. "You certainly are pure of heart, but your mind...there's something very ominous about it...there's such a clutter that I can't determine if your thoughts are pure as well."   
  
Akina turned bright red. "AGH! Never mind! You don't need to go searching in my mind!!" She panicked.  
  
"Very well then." Nauthiz nodded. "However..."   
  
Akina looked up at him with her arms wrapped around her head.  
  
"If you are qualified for a wish, be sure to call on me Miss Akina." He smiled. "I'd be more than delighted to grant your heart's desire."   
  
"Ah...." Akina faded into her own fantasy world.   
  
"Miss Akina?" Nauthiz stared blankly and tapped her on the head only to get no response. "Oh dear... I should write this down!" he took out his notebook and scribbled down more notes on odd human behavior, but stopped half way into his writing. "...I wonder how Miss Hope is doing?" He sighed and looked out the window for a moment.  
  
"HYBRID!!"   
  
"Ulbb?" Hope's eyes widened.  
  
"WHY WON'T YOU DIE!?!"   
  
"GGLBB!!" Hope's head shot up from bath water. "SURT!?"   
  
"Hope?" Belldandy stared over at her blankly.  
  
"I..." Hope looked around, just the bathroom, just her and her mother. "...I must've gotten some water in my ears..." she spun a finger around in her right ear then leaned over the side of the tub. "Hey Momma?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Hope thought for a moment. "Well, these daily ablutions...are they to wash away our sins?"  
  
Belldandy looked up in thought as she dropped some water over her hair. "Aah, well... in a way yes." She smiled and got into the tub with her. "But when I was your age, I believe I asked my mother that same question."   
  
"What did she say?"   
  
"Turn around." Belldandy held up a bar of soap and a towel.  
  
"Ah? Oh right!" Hope felt like she really WAS a little kid again, her Mom was washing her back for her. "Oh geez...this is nice in all but kinda embarrassing." She thought to herself.  
  
"She told me, that these daily ablutions are more of a cleansing of our souls. That's why we goddesses take baths everyday." Belldandy smiled as she scrubbed Hope's back and poured a bucket of water on her. "Not only to wash away our sins, but to wash away our pain and sorrow, all of our anxieties so that we can face the world again with a clearer view."   
  
"Wash away our anxieties..." she thought and smiled. "I like that better..."   
  
Belldandy smiled until she heard Hope giggle.  
  
"Hehe, you know what Poppa told me when I was really little?" Hope asked.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"People take baths so we don't smell and so we'll look pretty."   
  
Belldandy stared at her for a moment and giggled. "Did he really say that?"  
  
"You should have seen all the oil stains I'd have all over my shirts and hands everyday. He'd have to give me two or three baths in one day."   
  
Belldandy looked down for a moment.  
  
"This temple..."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Well... not to be too nostalgic... if that's the right word..." Hope said. " I love this temple, it's the foundation of our family. Poppa and you began your lives here, and I was born and raised here too." She said with a smile. "It's home to all of our precious memories, I hope that we can keep them forever. Here in this temple."  
  
Belldandy smiled. "That's right... it is home." She said and decided to do something out of character.  
  
"Don't think about it." Hope glared back only to be engulfed in a bucket of water.  
  
"Got you." Belldandy laughed only to get splashed in the face.  
  
"What are you? Aunt Urd?" Hope laughed only to get splashed back.  
  
"Maybe! Take that!"   
  
"Aaah! That's it! Take that and that!! And this too!" Hope laughed as the splash war began.  
  
Urd stood outside the bathroom door with her bath bucket and smiled. "That kid, she's just the right mixture of her parents."  
  
"Couldn't agree more." Skuld nodded. "You can take your bath later, I fixed the television for you." She said and walked towards her lab.  
  
"Hey Skuld?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"When's the last time I got you with the big sister bust size check?" Urd cackled.  
  
"When's the last time I stamped 'idiot' on your face?" Skuld huffed.  
  
"Har har... anyway, let's keep our distance from them today."   
  
"Why?" Skuld stared over at her.  
  
"This may be our only chance for Hope to grow up."  
  
A little while later, Hope and Belldandy ventured out into the forest, coming to the small circled opening that they would come to or stop by every once in a while. This place too held precious memories, Hope learned how to sing here, this was where Hope met one of her best friends, but there was also a bittersweet memory held within this place. Hope held her right hand over her chest. "This feeling... I remember..." Her eyes were glistening as her heart ached ever so slightly.  
  
Belldandy walked up to an old withered tree, and placed her hand on it. "A long time ago, this tree was vibrant with life and energy. Its voice was the greatest amongst the forest, but now it lays here silent." She said a bit sadly and looked back at Hope. "Do you remember this tree?"  
  
She stared at her for a moment and nodded. "You taught me how to sing under that tree."   
  
Belldandy smiled at her and gave her a single nod. "That's right." She looked down, her eyes almost quivered in a way.  
  
"Eh?" Hope saw two droplets hit the ground. "Momma?"   
  
Belldandy sat under the withered tree. "That was so long ago... such a distant memory, but I have none of your first race, your first day of school... your first lesson as a goddess..."   
  
Hope stared at her. "But..."  
  
"I looked in your photo album two days ago... I'm sorry..." Belldandy looked up at her. "I saw all these pictures, it was as if reading a picture book." She said and looked down. "There are no words, you must make a story from them for yourself, but I don't want to do that... I wished so hard that I could have memories of all of those pictures, I wanted memories of my precious daughter growing up..." Tears began to stream down her face. "... I always wish for something so selfishly...even though I know that no matter how hard I wish, and no matter how hard I pray, that those wishes won't come true."   
  
Hope stared at her in disbelief. "Momma, don't say that!"  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Remember? You were there!" Hope had tears forming in the corners of her eyes. "Right here with me, in my heart!" she said and looked around. "See? This forest? Whenever I was really sad, so sad that even Poppa couldn't make me smile I always came here to cry, I came to that tree." Hope said. "...It was because in that tree I could still feel your warmth and see your smile. I could feel your love and it would always make me feel better."  
  
Belldandy looked up at her.  
  
"It doesn't matter to me anymore, It shouldn't matter to you either about those seven years we lost... because now..." Just then, there was a rustle in the trees around them. "Eh?"  
  
"Hnnnnnnnn... shaaaaaaaaaaaa..." an almost robotic sound echoed through the trees. "You thought you could run away from me so easily... HYBRID!?"  
  
Hope glared back and quickly dodged to the right, a beam of energy slammed down where she had been standing. "You picked the WRONG time to come out of hiding." Hope growled.  
  
"Silence, little children should respect their elders...so die!" another beam shot at her but was deflected by a pink orb. "What?"   
  
Belldandy's hand was stretched out; a stern look in her eyes with tears still running down her face. "You did this to my daughter, I'll never forgive you."   
  
"Goddess First Class Belldandy? Hmm... First off I applaud you for bringing the legendary goddess of revolution to life, so that I may slaughter her for my master..." the voice cackled.  
  
Belldandy felt an anger rising within her, an anger that only a mother could feel in the sheer need to protect her child, but she wouldn't' let anger make the best of her. "Please, you must stop this ... return my daughter to the way she was immediately!"   
  
A robotic appearing spirit appeared on top of the dead tree, glaring down at them with its one red eye. "Make me..."   
  
Belldandy glared up at him for a moment and grasped hold of another pink orb.  
  
"I believe one of my comrades met his end due to the handy work of that certain orb, a hand me down, mother to daughter...how touching." He cackled.  
  
"You are the most obnoxious spirit..." Belldandy flung the orb into his chin. It stunned him for a moment, making his eye glow redder.  
  
"How dare you...HAAAGH!!" he slammed his fist down onto the tree, it splintered and turned into a pile of dust.  
  
"AH!?" Belldandy stared in shock.  
  
"Keh...I heard your sickening story about your precious tree... you goddesses and your bonds... feh."   
  
Hope stared in shock. "The... the tree..." Her teeth clenched. "You...YOU JERK!!"   
  
The spirit and Belldandy stared back at her in shock.  
  
"Hope!" she gasped.  
  
"I'm sorry Mother... but... that tree, even though it was dead!!" Hope said, her eyes flashing a fluorescent blue.  
  
"What do you think you're going to do about it? You don't have any power!!" The robot glared only to be shocked by her eyes.  
  
"You haven't done very much research!" Hope held out her hand, the dust from the shattered tree came together and formed into a softball bat. "Even when I was this age, I had this power within me, but it only emerged when someone mocked, threatened, or hurt someone I love...but you...you've taken something very precious to me!!" Hope said as the bat came to her hand.  
  
He glared at her for a moment and continued to laugh as he slammed down onto the ground. "A stick!? You think you can beat me with a stick!? What an insult!!"   
  
Hope's eyes narrowed. "Do you know what you are?"   
  
"Hmm?" He glared.  
  
She kicked at the ground; a large rock flew up in front of her. "HYAAAH!" Her bat set off a crack, she hit the rock in mid-air, right into the robot's face.  
  
"HNGGK!!!" He stumbled back and glared at her again. "Interesting... what a stubborn child you are."   
  
"SHUT UP!" Hope roared. "If you are really as powerful as you think you wouldn't have turned me back into a child! You're nothing but a coward! You know very well if I was still seventeen you'd be a pile of scrap metal right now!"   
  
His eye grew brighter. "Hnnnrrr..."  
  
Belldandy stared at Hope; she was glowing with rage, just like she did that one fateful day. "Hope..."   
  
"COME ON!!"  
  
"DIE!!" he launched from his spot with his hands ready to crush her head from her shoulders, but before he could even get his fingertips to graze her hair a shield formed around her. "WHAT!?"  
  
"Hope, you have to stop this..." Belldandy said as her goddess battle garb formed and her val haid came to hand. "I don't ever want to see you with such rage in your eyes ever again."   
  
"So it's Mommy to the rescue after all?" The robot cursed. "Fine! I'll finish you and then your daughter dies!"   
  
Belldandy held the staff out and turned his right arm into stone. "I insist that you return her to normal, or else you shall face an exact punishment from the Almighty himself."   
  
He glared at his arm and clenched his left fist. "Damn you gods!! You think you're so much better!! ERRAAAAAH!!" He launched towards her.   
  
"MOMMA!! LET ME OUT NOW!!" Hope slammed her hands against the shield. "MOMMA!! AAAAAAAAGH!!!"  
  
"SILENCE!!" A voice roared in her ears.  
  
"Eh?" Hope stared around. "Wha...what?"  
  
"...This isn't who you are, you are not a raging beast, not like him. You can overcome such hatred that leaves you blind to reality."   
  
"But..." Hope looked down. "How can I? How can I overlook this pain in my heart without this rage?"  
  
"Find peace with yourself, if only for this moment... do it now..."  
  
"Find peace... with myself..." She stared at her small hand, she found herself lost in her own world.   
  
"Hope."   
  
"Eh?" She stared up; it was Hope, when she was twelve.  
  
"It's time, you must throw away all this anger and sentiment, become the Hope Morisato you used to be."   
  
"The Hope Morisato... I used to be? The Hope Morisato I was when I was twelve...?"  
  
"That's right..." she smiled at her and vanished. "...Even though you are in the shell of an eight year old, you are still who you were before..."   
  
"Now is your chance! Grow! Make your spirit as strong as it once was!!"   
  
"Ah?" Hope blushed. "But who are you!?" she asked as shield went down.  
  
"A spirit that has roamed the earth since the very beginning... I am..."  
  
"AAAH!" Belldandy flew back into the ground.  
  
"Stand up and fight!" the robot's right leg was frozen along with his arm. "Is freezing the best you can do!?"  
  
"Please, I don't want to destroy you..." Belldandy staggered to her feet.  
  
"If you don't fight me with all you've got, I'll destroy that junk heap of a temple!!" He snapped until he felt a rock slam into the middle of his back. "HNRR!?!" He glared back and saw Hope staring at him with a grin; something was different about her.  
  
"Ah...to be twelve again." She winked and tossed a rock in her hand. "You know, if I were still eight I'd probably be screaming at you at the top of my lungs again... but, you're not worth the air."   
  
He turned to face her. "DAMN YOU!! How is it possible!?" He glared.  
  
"A good portion of you is frozen, your spell is starting to loose it's hold of me." Hope smiled. "And for the first time in a few years I'm feeling like the Hope Morisato I used to be... so say your prayers..." she crushed the rock in her hand. "I'm going to make you pay for putting my Momma in the dirt!!"  
  
"GGNKK!! THAT'S IT!! I'll WIPE THAT SMILE FROM YOUR FACE!!!" He aimed his left hand at the temple along with Belldandy. "SAY GOOD BYE TO IT ALL!!"   
  
"MOMMA!" Hope called out. "Throw the pitch!" She kicked up her softball bat and got into position.  
  
Belldandy's hands shot out, a pink orb formed right in front of Hope.  
  
"DIE!!"   
  
Hope aimed and hit the orb with all of her might, the bat cracked in two and the orb went hurdling into the robot's chest.  
  
"HGYAAAHH..." His jaw dropped.  
  
"And I thought I wasn't good at keeping my cool..." Hope grinned. "You were nothing but a big tea kettle."   
  
"You will meet your end!! I SWEAR YOU WILL!!" He roared before vanishing into a pile of dust.  
  
"That's what they all say." Hope groaned and looked over at Belldandy. "Heh, we did it!" She gave her a Morisato thumbs up.  
  
Something seemed right, Hope had changed, but for the better, she was the same spirited girl she was during her goddess training. "We did." Belldandy smiled with a nod.  
  
"Hmm." Hope nodded, but just then, she felt strange. "Ah?" her arms and legs started to stretch out, it was agonizing. "AAH!!"   
  
"HOPE!" Belldandy cried out as she fell to the ground.  
  
"Momma..." Hope stared at her and blacked out.  
  
"Hope... Hope..."  
  
"Mmm..." Hope's eyelids scrunched up, she could see soft red light through them.  
  
"Wake up, come on." This voice, she knew who it was.  
  
"P...Poppa?" She asked as she opened her eyes, seeing his gentle smile and his caring eyes.  
  
"Whew... you had your old man worried there." He laughed and brushed her bangs from her eyes. "How do you feel? Any better?"  
  
"I, I don't know..." She moved her fingers and her toes. "Hnn..." she tried to sit up.  
  
"Here." Keiichi put his hand under her back and sat her up.  
  
Her covers fell down, she was taller, and her chest was rounded. "Eh?"  
  
"You destroyed that spirit, so you returned to normal." He smiled.  
  
Hope stared down at her Nekomi shirt for a moment and looked up at him. "I'm sorry..."  
  
"What for?" Keiichi asked.  
  
"Well... for..." She thought about it for a moment. "For pretending to be what I'm not..."   
  
Keiichi shook his head. "Hope, it doesn't matter to me who you chose to be. Goddess or Girl, I'm happy with either one, because they're both my little racer." He smiled.  
  
Hope frowned at him. "Hey, I'm not a little girl anymore, don't call me that."  
  
"Okay then, my big racer." He mussed her hair.  
  
"Poppa!" She smiled and gave him a hug. "I think you still think of me as your little girl."   
  
"Maybe." He patted her on the back and stared at her for a moment. "You just grew up too fast."   
  
"Today I did." Hope sighed then looked over at the door, she saw Belldandy's shadow.  
  
"Belldandy." Keiichi looked over.  
  
She slid open the door. "Yes?"  
  
"Why are you just standing there?" He smiled.  
  
Belldandy stared for a moment, she had been crying, but slowly she managed to walk into the room and sat down.  
  
"Momma." Hope looked at her. "I never got to finish telling you what I had to say in the forest. Well..." She smiled. "Even though, we lost those seven years, we've had five more years together as a family...I'm still growing." She said. "I don't think.... That numbers should be a part of our lives, It shouldn't matter how many years we've missed, we're making up for them now, with brand new memories...and... I don't want them to be filled with sadness. I want to see everyone smile..." Hope said and looked up at her. " In all those pictures... all those memories, they were me; just doing my best to make everyone smile as much as you did..."  
  
Belldandy looked at her and smiled as her tears kept running down her face.  
  
"Momma... can you make me smile like you did twelve years ago?" She asked.  
  
She wrapped her in a hug. "Yes, I want to see your smile, I want to see you happy."   
  
"I am."   
  
"But, are you okay? The tree, and your dress... they're both gone."   
  
Hope shook her head as tears formed in her eyes. " It was just sentimental value, the tree died a long time ago... I'll always have the memories of it in my heart... and as for the dress..." She smiled. "...I can always make a new one, and with it a new memory."   
  
Keiichi smiled at them, for the first time in so many years, they were finally mother and daughter again.  
  
Meanwhile in the forest, a figure like a mighty wolf stood on a cliff and overlooked the temple with eyes that cut across the darkness. "Hnrrr..."   
  
*A Fan Author's Worthless Rant ^^;; *   
  
Well, this chapter was a struggle for me. I'm sorry if I left you all drawing a blank but I hope in due time it will show as the basis for the events about to occur in Hope's life, course you may all be wondering who is sending out these messed up spirits to get Hope's blood... you'll see ^^  
  
Nauthiz: She didn't even let me do a journal entry for this chapter :*(  
  
Maybe in the next one Nauthiz ^^;;  
  
Hope: See you next time ^^ and hopefully with a better chapter! ;3  
  
Liz: AGH X*D  
  
Skuld and Urd: And hopefully we'll have more lines T_T 


	16. The Cat's Meow

Part 16: The Cat's Meow  
  
Demon Central...  
  
"The council may be dismissed, business of our latest pact opportunity is highly confidential and must remain in absolute secrecy..."  
  
Elders and representatives left the room, walking in file along two demons that stood on the floor. One was the demon Mara, the other, a demon wearing a black jacket with a horned crown on his head.  
  
As the last representative left the room, the doors slammed shut.  
  
"Agh! I hate acting all serious... It's so boring!" Hild exclaimed and stretched out her arms. "Mmm!" She then stared down at her two demons and grinned as she rested her chin in her left hand. "Well then, you two know who's up on the cutting block now don't you?"  
  
"Uhm..." Mara coughed. "Hild-sama, are you sure this concerns... ehem..." She looked over at the demon next to her.  
  
"Well I'd say it would... being as how he had a minor relationship with the main course." Hild grinned. "Does the name...Hope Morisato make your mouth water?"  
  
"HOPE MORISATO!?!" Mara's jaw dropped. "She's trying to form a pact with us!?"  
  
The demon next to her seemed startled by this news as well, his response being his fists clenched.  
  
"Well... not really, you see she made a lovely little prayer a few days ago..." Hild sighed and folded her arms. "She automatically qualified for a wish from heaven or a pact from hell."   
  
"Well, somebody in heaven must've gotten to her first!" Mara said.  
  
"Oh someone did, a rookie god, he tried to grant her heart's desire but the poor little thing just couldn't cut it." Hild giggled. "So we still have a chance, just think, how often do we get to make a pact with a goddess? So I thought that it would only be natural that I send her lov..."  
  
"Forget it!" The demon barked.  
  
"Ooh..." Hild stared over at him in surprise.  
  
"You're not using me as a pawn to her soul Hild, you may be the queen around here but don't forget you don't have a collar around my neck." He said sternly.  
  
"Lighten up your highness..." Hild teased. "I just thought it would be cute, after all it is your fault she's as vulnerable as she is now."   
  
"Hmm?" He stared up at her.  
  
"It's her wish to see you again... Lord Tyr..."  
  
He looked down shamefully.  
  
"But if you feel that way I guess there's no helping it, the big cats are such lazy but fierce things, so I'll just send Maa-chan instead."  
  
"Uhm...I um...can't..."   
  
Hild glared down at her. "Hmm?"  
  
Mara gulped. "Well, you see I...she um, during Ragnorak she um... well she saved my life in all..." she twiddled her thumbs nervously.  
  
"Hahh..." Hild sighed. "You two... disappoint me. However I must admit, I have my own selfish reason for being insistent on our making a pact with her..."   
  
"What would that be?" Mara asked.  
  
"Belldandy is all grown up into a Mother cat, so now I want her kitten instead." Hild grinned. "True she has dull claws, but just give them a little sharpening and she'll be able to slice through anything ..."  
  
"Of course you'll be the one holding the leash to her neck won't you?" Tyr glared up at her. "What is it with you and power?"   
  
Hild looked up for a moment and playfully answered. "I love it!"   
  
Mara stared at them both then looked back up at Hild. "Hild-sama, would there be something you could motivate Tyr with?"  
  
"Mara!" Tyr stared at her in shock. "Are you actually trying to help her do this!?"   
  
"Well... she just wants to see you again..." Mara thought then turned red. "AGH! I mean! Why should I care if you don't wanna see her again anyway!?"  
  
"Motivation you say...?" Hild grinned devilishly. "Tell me, the last time you saw her she was just a little thing now wasn't she?"  
  
Tyr blushed. "Cut it out Hild!"  
  
She pointed at the floor. "Look down Sweetie."   
  
"Eh?" Tyr stared down, the floor turned into a giant TV screen.  
  
"Introducing! Hope Morisato, the 17 year old edition!" Hild pressed a button on her remote.  
  
"I wish I could just transform into my uniform but I guess it's better to just keep buying them from the store." Hope sighed as she picked up her top and put it on.  
  
"AH?" Tyr's eyes bulged.  
  
"Hope? Are you done changing yet?" Akina asked outside the door.   
  
"Almost! I'll be out in a minute!" Hope called as she pulled up her skirt and straightened out her top.  
  
"Ooh! She's not shy for the camera now is she?" Hild giggled as Tyr started foaming at the mouth.  
  
"TYR!? HELL FIRE THUNDERBLAST! CLEAR!!" Mara punched him in the chest with the attack only to get no response. " CLEAR!!" She attacked him again.  
  
Hope tied the bottom of her hair into a white ribbon and parted her bangs to the side. "Okay I'm ready! Sorry I kept you guys waiting!"   
  
Hild turned off the TV and stared down at Tyr. "My my, wasn't she a knock out?" She grinned.  
  
"Haaauuuu..." Tyr's eyes spun. "Panties...bra...panties..."   
  
"I have to say she's rather gifted in the chest area." Hild giggled to make him dizzier. "You're missing out on all of that too, so what do you say Tyr?"   
  
His eyes stopped spinning, he rose to his feet and straightened out his coat. "Just stay out of her life Hild, she just wants to be happy and live with her family." He said then glared up at her coldly. "Mess that life up and you'll have to deal with me!" He barked as he stormed out of the room.  
  
"Tyr!" Mara called out.  
  
"Let him go." Hild waved her hand carelessly. "I like that boy... he's stubborn, highly over confident, and very cute."  
  
Mara sighed and looked up at her. "So, what are you going to do?"  
  
"Hmm... I think I'll send one of my rookies too..." She looked to the side. "Eldir!"   
  
Not much later, a demon came crashing in, flames flickering on his torn up work shirt garb. His black hair was wild and his crimson eyes were menacing. "You called?"  
  
"Wonderful entrance..." Hild applauded. "Listen up, I have a very important job for you... and we need to hurry... school starts in a few minutes..."  
  
  
  
Hope, Nauthiz, and Akina stood outside of the school, the prom was in six days, and it was obvious as to why almost everyone was out in the front lawn.  
  
"What's going on Miss Hope?" Nauthiz asked.  
  
Hope sweat dropped and looked at him. "It's almost time for prom, it's a sort of social gathering where your classmates come together in couples to a party at the end of the final semester." She said as couples began to form.  
  
"Oh, I see, well should I ask someone to go to prom with me?" Nauthiz asked.  
  
Akina quickly saw this as her opportunity. "Well, you have to be really careful about who you go with. You should go with someone who you really know well, like m..."   
  
"I understand." He nodded.   
  
"Really!?" Akina's eyes sparkled.  
  
"When going to such events it should be with someone of great importance to the individual's heart. Most preferably someone that individual is infatuated with."   
  
Akina's cheeks flushed red as she stared at him in awe. "Wow..."  
  
"But... I'm not sure." He sighed. "I've never had a desire to attend such an event..."  
  
Tears began to stream down Akina's face. "Really...?"  
  
"Is there something in your eye?" He asked.  
  
"N...no..." She sobbed.   
  
"Er... Well Anyway." Hope sweat dropped. "Even though you don't want to go, there's going to be a lot of girls in that crowd that DO want you to go, so brace yourself and get ready to run."   
  
"Very well." Nauthiz nodded, they both took a single step forward and in unison a large section of the crowd launched towards them with bouquets and screams.  
  
  
  
  
  
Mrs. Tetsuya stared out a window at the madness and giggled. "Oh Dear..."   
  
Just then, she heard the sound of high heals tapping on the floor. "Hmm?" She looked to the side to see a woman wearing a red business suit, dark skin, and white hair, strutting down the hallway. What stood out most about her were her devilish eyes. "I don't recall ever seeing you here before!" she stated in a cheery voice.  
  
The woman stopped and grinned. "This is my first day, I'm your new school counselor." She held out her hand. "Dr. Bryn."  
  
"I'm Mrs. Tetsuya, English teacher, nice to meet you." She took her hand and shook it.  
  
"Hmm... there's something funny about this woman..." Dr. Bryn thought. "Maybe I'll give her a little shock to put her in her pla..." Her eyes widened as Mrs. Tetsuya pulled her into a glomp.  
  
"I just know you and I are going to be GOOD Friends!!" She chimed and dropped her onto the floor. "Do forgive me! I get carried away easily!"   
  
Dr. Bryn jumped up to her feet and straightened out her dress. "She's strong..." She thought then grinned. "Think nothing of it, I'll get you back for it someday." She giggled teasingly. "Now Mrs. Tetsuya, you wouldn't mind telling me which classroom would be Hope Morisato's homeroom?"  
  
"That would be mine."   
  
"Oh? Well then." She waved her hand, a boy in a white button shirt and baggy black pants walked over to them. "This is your new student Eldir."   
  
"Oh my!" Mrs. Tetsuya stared. "Well aren't you a bold handsome young man? It's nice to meet you, I'm your homeroom English teacher Mrs. Tetsuya."   
  
"Heh..." He snickered. "Whatever... you don't look so bad yourself lady."   
  
Mrs. Tetsuya's eyes gleamed over. "OH MY!!" She glomped him. "How nice of you to say that!!"   
  
"AAGH!!" his eyes bulged out of his head.   
  
"I'll leave you so you can get to your classroom. Have fun Eldir." Dr. Bryn waved.  
  
"Wa...it!!" He coughed until he fainted.  
  
Mrs. Tetsuya dropped him to the floor and watched Dr. Bryn leave. "She appears to be nice, but you shouldn't judge a book by its cover..."   
  
The floor began to rumble, followed by two distinctive yelps.  
  
Hope and Nauthiz shot to the top of the staircase, Akina was wide eyed and tomato faced as Nauthiz carried her in his arms in the frantic run for sanctuary.  
  
"Why every year grandfather!?" Hope sobbed as crowds of boys and girls stampeded after them.  
  
"This happens every year!? Oh blast it all!! I should have brought an extra notebook to Earth with me to document more odd human behavior!!" Nauthiz lamented between breaths.  
  
"You can write it down later!!" Hope panted and stared at their classroom door. "We're almost there...Ah?" she saw a Janitor at the end of the hall, with long blonde hair. "Ma..."   
  
"Miss Hope!" Nauthiz grabbed her hand and darted into the classroom with her.   
  
Meanwhile back at the temple...  
  
Keiichi stayed at home that day due to almost throwing his back out at the shop the day before, it wasn't too bad despite the slight pain. "I shouldn't have lifted that box by myself." He groaned to himself as Belldandy put an extra pillow under his head and sat by his side.  
  
"You were just trying to do your best dear, that's nothing to be upset about." She smiled. "Is there anything I can get for you?"   
  
"A few dozen bottles of pain relievers would be nice..." He laughed jokingly.  
  
Belldandy smiled and held her hands over his chest, she chanted quietly to herself and placed a translucent orb into his body. "Does that feel better?"   
  
Keiichi immediately sat up. "100%!!" he exclaimed in pure relief. "Thanks Bell!"   
  
Belldandy smiled happily now that Keiichi was feeling better again until she heard the temple door open.  
  
"HELLO!! Morisato! I got a present for you!!" Chihiro's voice rang out.  
  
"AGH!!" Keiichi panicked. "Bell! You gotta take that spell off!"   
  
"But I don't want to see you in pain dear." Belldandy said worriedly.  
  
"But I will ache even worse if Chihiro doesn't see me moaning in agony!" Keiichi sweat dropped, as sure doom slowly opened the bedroom door.  
  
"Oh... Alright." She said nervously and took the spell off.  
  
"Whew...thanks Bell...AAAAGHH!!" he fell back and cringed in agony.  
  
"Oh Keiichi!!" Belldandy panicked. "Dear are you okay!?"  
  
"Suits you right for trying to sit up after you threw your back out!" Chihiro scolded from the doorway.  
  
"Is that agony I hear?" Urd peered over her shoulder. "My Vertebrae Vitamins will have you slaving for Chihiro in no time flat!"   
  
Keiichi sweat dropped. "N...No thanks Urd I'll pass..."  
  
"Really? Then how about Skuld's 'Ultra man back brace model 5'?" Skuld shoved her way into the room with an indescribable contraption.  
  
"Why model 5?" Chihiro asked.  
  
"Well...the other four seemed to short out and twist into positions not possible for any normal human to perform without breaking their back." Skuld said and smiled confidently. "But I'm sure that this one will work... wanna test it out Keiichi?"  
  
Keiichi stared at them for a moment and held onto Belldandy's arm in utter fear. "They're going to kill me aren't they?"   
  
"What Keiichi needs is rest." Belldandy stated plainly. "I'm sorry Chihiro, but Keiichi won't be able to work for some time."   
  
Chihiro waved her hand with a smile. "Hey, Wife and Mother know best! I wouldn't let my Akina out of the house with a split end!" She joked then held up a sack. "I hurt my back like that once too, so I went to the store and bought him an ice pack."   
  
"Why how nice of you Chihiro, thank you." Belldandy smiled.  
  
"Y...Yeah, thanks." Keiichi smiled in surprise..  
  
"No sweat Morisato! Now heal quickly! I plan on making you work overtime when you're back on your feet!" She smiled.  
  
Tears streamed down his face. "I knew her kindness was too good to be true."   
  
Hope collapsed onto her desk and sighed. "Six more days... just six more days of the horror..." She thought to herself until her nose cringed at the smell of too much expensive cologne.  
  
"Your skin is flushed an elegant shade of pink, a pink such of that of a pink rose." A bouquet was dropped onto her desk.  
  
"Wow... another bouquet of roses." Hope frowned and glared to the side. "Even though I'd hope that after all these years you'd finally realize that I'm never going to go out with you, Masahiro."   
  
"Nonsense." He laughed confidently. "One day you shall succumb to my charm and wit."   
  
"Charm and wit don't come in the form of cash." Hope teased.  
  
His eyebrow twitched. "Urr... Aha ha ha, clever as always my darling, If only I could be the first to taste those clever words before they leave your lips."   
  
Hope's cheeks flushed red. "Actually..."   
  
"Yes?" He leaned towards her.  
  
"Somebody already knows what I taste like!" She smiled happily.  
  
"EH?" his eyes widened.  
  
"Remember Tyr?" She asked. "The guy that punched you over the school wall with one hit?"  
  
"THAT Ruffian?" Masahiro slammed his hands on her desk. "Surely you are joking!?"  
  
Hope fell into a shoujo like background and her eyes sparkled. "Oh! I can remember it as if it were yesterday, Tyr held me in his strong arm and then... OH!! Why am I telling you this!?" She giggled and hit Masahiro into the wall.  
  
"GAAAH!!!" His eyes went blank as he slowly slid down to the floor.  
  
"Such strength Miss Hope has, that must be one of the odd abilities women get to thwart the efforts of pushy men." Nauthiz smiled until he noticed that five love letters appeared on his desk. "Odd, where did these come from?" He thought, oblivious to the winks and sighs he received from several of his female classmates.  
  
"Nauthiz?" Akina nudged his shoulder.  
  
"Yes?" He smiled.  
  
"About Prom... I was wondering if... well maybe..." She blushed and looked down. "We could..."  
  
"Okay Class! Let's get started!" Mrs. Tetsuya got up from her desk and smiled.  
  
"Perhaps we can discuss your question later?" Nauthiz asked.  
  
"Oh... okay..." She whispered.  
  
"Now, today we have another new student joining us... he's a transfer student." She smiled, making eye contact with Hope.  
  
Hope stared back at her, and looked over to the door.  
  
"Come in."   
  
Eldir came barging in. "Yo!" he grinned and stared around until he saw who he was looking for.   
  
"Do you have anything you'd like to share with the class?"  
  
"Nah." He shrugged.  
  
"Oh! You're eager to start your lessons aren't you!?" She had stars in her eyes.  
  
"BAH!! Keep those arms of death away from me!!" he slammed against the chalkboard in complete fear.  
  
"Oh my! Very well then." She sighed and looked over. "Let me see... there's an empty desk behind Akina Fujimi, you can sit there."   
  
"That's not fair! Why does Akina get to sit next to all the cute transfer students?" A girl student whined.  
  
"Cause I'm special!" Akina chimed only to get hit in the head with a paper ball. "Who threw that!?"   
  
"Oh dear..." Mrs. Tetsuya sweat dropped. "Then, Ken, take that seat and Eldir will sit next to Hope."   
  
"Yes Mrs. Tetsuya." Ken got up from his desk and stepped over Masahiro's nearly lifeless body.  
  
Eldir took a moment and observed the class. "Mortals... thank Hild-sama I'm not one..." He thought until he saw Akina. "Attraction? To her!? Why... oh..." He thought until he saw Nauthiz, catching a full glimpse of his narrow teal eyes that glared at him with anger. "What the Heck are you doing here!?"  
  
"I am a transfer student as well you fool." Nauthiz said in a harsh tone as they both tried to eye the other down.  
  
"Eldir?" Mrs. Tetsuya interrupted. "Unless you want to teach the class... please take your seat." She smiled.  
  
"Right." He walked over to his desk and plopped into the seat. "This is so stupid, why is Hild-sama making me go to school with this chick?" He glared over at Hope, a little annoyed that she didn't even glance at him. "Heh, she's not so good... she probably doesn't even know I'm a..."   
  
"Demon?" Hope finished and looked over at him.  
  
"Erk..." He sweat dropped. "She read my mind!"   
  
Hope smiled. "Don't worry, it's my fault mostly for being so emotional that day... I just hope that Nauthiz and you are the only ones that came for me."   
  
"Why are you being so polite? Shouldn't you be pissed off?" He stared.  
  
"Not at all, and by the way I don't intend to make a pact with you anyway."   
  
"Hnnk..." His eyebrow twitched. "That so..."  
  
"Before you try and force yourself on me or even threaten, I'd examine Masahiro on the floor there..." Hope glanced over at him. "As you can see I don't like pushy men, much less pushy demons."   
  
Eldir stared at Masahiro's twitching corpse for a moment and burst out laughing. "IS THAT SUPPOSED TO SCARE ME!?" Just then a piece of chalk slammed into his face. "GAH!!"  
  
"Eyes up front Mr. Eldir!" Mrs. Tetsuya giggled as the entire class burst out into laughter.  
  
"I warned you." Hope grinned.  
  
Eldir twitched for a moment then fell out of his desk.  
  
"Oh dear, maybe I threw that chalk a little too hard... Hope?" Mrs. Tetsuya looked up at her. "Could you take him to the counselor's office?"  
  
"Counselor's office?" Hope asked with a curiously raised eyebrow.  
  
"Mmm Hmm." She nodded.  
  
"Alright." Hope got out of her desk and grabbed the back of his shirt.  
  
Nauthiz watched as she started to drag him off. "Mrs. Tetsuya, may I help her?" He asked.  
  
"Why Nauthiz, that would be very kind of you." She smiled and gave him a monstrous hug before he grabbed the back of Eldir's shirt and dragged him on the floor, smacking him into the door way before leaving the room.  
  
"Hmm..." Mrs. Tetsuya watched them for a moment then smiled happily at her class. "Okay everyone, let's begin!"   
  
  
  
"Nauthiz..." Hope looked over at him. "You know this demon don't you?"   
  
"Eldir, demon first class..." He sighed. "He is my doublet."   
  
"Doublet!?" Hope gawked. "Are you serious!?"  
  
"Very..." Nauthiz nodded. "Though it shames me to admit it." He glared down at him. "Eldir is like me, though he is a gentle-demon he tries to conceal it with his appearance and behavior. After all these years, whenever we would meet, he'd always make sure to make me remember by humiliating me or trying to best me in combat."  
  
"Sounds more like you two are brothers..." Hope said.  
  
"Hnnk..." Nauthiz growled.  
  
"I'm sorry!" Hope panicked. "Wow... he must really hate him if he got that upset." she thought until they came to the counselor's office. "Here we are." She reached to knock the door, however, a presence loomed there that made her soul shudder. "Ah?"   
  
"I feel it too..." Nauthiz gulped. "It's so very strong..."  
  
"What is it?" Hope asked until the door flung open.  
  
"HELLO THERE!!" Dr. Bryn exclaimed happily.  
  
"Eh...GAH!!" Nauthiz and Hope tripped over.  
  
"What's this? Naughty Eldir!" she picked him up. "Did you get into a fight on your very first day!?" She giggled.  
  
"Ugghh..." He muttered.  
  
"No ma'am, he interrupted class and our teacher threw a piece of chalk into his forehead, I'm not quite sure why she had us bring him here...at least until now I wasn't." Nauthiz stared at her nervously.  
  
Dr. Bryn glared down at him with a grin. "Oh? Why don't you two come in?" She asked and dragged Eldir into the room.  
  
Nauthiz quickly got to his feet and helped Hope up.  
  
"Thank you." She smiled at him and walked into the room, taking a seat in front of Dr. Bryn's desk rather than at the sofa against the wall.  
  
"Miss Hope... can't she sense the evil anymore? How can she dare to go so close to it?" Nauthiz stared at her as he cautiously stepped into the room.  
  
"Please have a seat." The door slammed behind him.  
  
"EGH, yes ma'am!" Nauthiz quickly sat down next to Hope.  
  
"Hmm..." Dr. Bryn grinned at him then looked at Hope. "Hope Morisato, my, I have to admit that in person you bear a striking resemblance to your mother."   
  
Hope smiled. "Thank you, people have always told me that growing up." She said. "And I think the same can be said between you and my Aunt Urd... Grand Hild." She chimed.  
  
"Grand?"  
  
"Well, The Almighty is my Grandpa and I call my mother's mom Grandma, we're not related but you're Aunt Urd's Mom so I'll call you Grand Hild."   
  
Dr. Bryn stared at her for a moment and knocked over her nameplate. "Hmm... so... CUTE!!" She launched over the desk and gave Hope a hug. "Oh if only Urd would be on such terms and called me Mother!! But don't worry dear you can just call me Hild!"   
  
"What on Earth?" Nauthiz's jaw dropped. "Oh heavens! Why didn't I bring an extra journal to Earth!?"  
  
Hild took her seat. "Ahem, anyway, I came here to talk business with you Hope." She said and glanced over at Eldir. "Though I thought it would be fun and a good slap in the face to Yggdrasil if the doublet for Peorth's trainee made a pact with you instead." She said then stared over at Nauthiz. "But surely not to insult you, cutie pie."   
  
Nauthiz blushed and looked to the side with a huff.  
  
"I'm sorry, but as I said to him before he was struck out with the chalk..." Hope smiled and looked at her. "I have no intention of making a pact with a demon."   
  
Hild stared at her for a moment, she was impressed, Hope didn't flinch at all in her supreme presence, even when Hild unleashed 10% of her power. "Shame, I would really like to do business with you... it pains me so to see Tyr the way he is now..." She said then grinned. "Also, it would be interesting to see what would happen if you two were reunited."   
  
Hope stared in shock. "You know Tyr?"   
  
"King of Muspelhiem, my little fire tiger." She grinned. "I know him very well, he's less hot headed than his father I can tell you that much." She waved her hand in the air. "Plus he can take a joke... most of the time anyway."   
  
Hope smiled slightly. "But... Tyr was always cute when he got upset... in a way I mean..." She blushed.  
  
"He is cute isn't he?" Hild leaned back into her chair. "Hmm, I feel sort of bad for trying to make a pact out of your love for him... but being bad makes me feel good." She grinned. "How about this? I'll give him some spare time to come up and see you for a while... but in return, I need something that will make up for his absence..."   
  
"Such as?" Hope asked.  
  
"Your loyalty..."   
  
"Loyalty?"  
  
"Yes... a long time ago your mother was temporarily...loyal to me, you could say. I only ask for your permanent loyalty to me. So what do you say my little kitten?"   
  
Hope smiled and looked down. "...No."   
  
"Hmm?" Hild raised an eyebrow. "No?"  
  
"No, my mother was never loyal to you, you had the angel eater take Holy Bell and put a demon egg in her place." Hope said. "I know the story, and Beautiful Melody isn't very happy about the fact that you put her mother in danger a long time ago." She said as the angel emerged from her back and shot Hild a nasty glare. "But you are a demon after all so I can't completely blame you... It's just your nature."   
  
"Hmm..." Hild sighed. "I guess I'll just have to take you by force then won't I?"  
  
Hope got up from her chair. "Maybe, if you can... Though I think it's pretty stupid of me to egg you on like that..." Hope said. "I want to see Tyr again, but I don't want to be your mindless slave. So how about a gamble?"   
  
"You want to gamble against me?" Hild grinned.  
  
"Yes, tonight after school, meet me at the temple. We'll fight, if you win, I'll be your kitten, if you lose, then you give Tyr an unlimited pass to Earth."   
  
Hild jumped out of her desk and folded her arms proudly across her chest. "It's a deal, but let me mind you dear... I never loose."   
  
"Miracles can happen." Hope smiled.   
  
She looked at her for a moment. "Hmm... you'll need a very big miracle, now, get back to class the two of you." She smiled. "Tell Mrs. Tetsuya that Eldir will attend her class later."   
  
"Okay, see you later Hild." Hope smiled and walked out the door as Beautiful Melody went back into her body.  
  
"Ah..." Nauthiz was in shock. "M...Miss Hope!" He scrambled after her.  
  
"So cute!" Hild smiled. "I'm definitely going to make her my little kitten."   
  
"Ouch..." Eldir groaned.  
  
"Oh can't you take a hit like a demon?" She groaned.  
  
  
  
Nauthiz ran up to Hope's side and grabbed her hands. "I have to get you to heaven! You can't stay here!"   
  
Hope shook her head. "Don't worry about it Nauthiz, everything will be fine."   
  
"Miss Hope! Her power equals that of the Almighty! You just handed her your soul on a silver platter!"   
  
"Brain over brawn, I think you missed out on a very important factor of that deal we made back there." Hope said as she continued her way to the classroom.   
  
Nauthiz couldn't believe this at all. "Miss Hope..."   
  
"In either case, it's a large sacrifice, but I want to see Tyr again... even if it means I have to beat the devil herself!" Hope said with determination, but suddenly had a look of surprise. "Hmm?"  
  
"What's wrong?" Nauthiz stared around. "Is she trying something!? Don't worry Miss Hope I'll protect you from her!"   
  
The Janitor stared at them for a moment and shook her head. "Hope's still as crazy as she used to be, first she took on Surt and now she's taking on Hild-sama..." She sighed nervously. "But I really hope that she knows what she's getting herself into this time, last time she got killed..." She said to herself, feeling slight guilt. "Hmm... Well, I'll just bet in her favor and watch over her from a distance as a school janitor." She smiled to herself for her excellent disguise until she heard a rumbling sound, almost like a stampede.  
  
"MARA!!!"   
  
Mara stared over her shoulder and saw Hope dashing towards her. "EH!?"  
  
Hope had tears streaming down her face. "MARA!! IT'S REALLY YOU!! MARA!!!" Hope launched at her and caught her in a hug. "I can't believe it!! It's been forever!!"   
  
Mara grimaced. "My brilliant disguise." She flung off her hat. "You saw right through it..."   
  
"Of course I did!" Hope wiped her tears out of her eyes. "Oh wow! You don't know how happy I am to see you again!"   
  
Mara stared at her for a moment. "Seriously?"   
  
"Well Yeah! How come you never pay us a visit at the temple!?" Hope started shaking. "I can't believe it, it's really you." She sniffed and rubbed her eyes again.  
  
"I'm... I'm sorry." Mara smiled and gave her a hug; it didn't feel so strange, she was pretty happy to see Hope again... just a little. "Stop crying already, you look like your Mom." She grumbled teasingly and patted her on the back.  
  
"I'm sorry, I can't help it!" Hope laughed as she wiped her eyes again.   
  
"I believe after I saw Miss Hope hugging the demon Mara that I finally began to understand. It doesn't matter to her if one is a goddess, demon, or human being. Perhaps she can see beyond all of that and see one for who they are on the inside. If that is so, perhaps Mara isn't as bad a demon as she appears to be, or maybe it is just a weakness in her heart for the little girl that forgave a past mistake and saved her life. However, I wonder, what did she see in Hild? Could there possibly have been something in there that let Hope relate to her? In due time I hope to find the answer to that question... also, Earth Notebooks and a pen substitute quite well for my journal."   
  
  
  
To Be Continued... 


	17. Voices

Part 17: Voices  
  
The Moonlight gleamed down onto the forest outside of the Morisato temple, it seemed as of late that this place where the Morisato family would come for peace was now a ground where evil choose to dwell. Hope and Hild had found an open area that would be used as a stage for their battle, though Hope was extremely hesitant to fight. So many trees surrounded them; any stray attack would surely take the life of an innocent tree or animal.  
  
"Now then, what a lovely scene..." Hild took in a deep breath and sighed. "Take a good look while you can, after this is over it'll be the last time you see Earth's surface in a VERY long time."  
  
Hope sweat dropped, Hild was extremely confident and she had reason to be. She however, was just a hybrid with five years training as a goddess. "I'm sure I'll see the sun rise tomorrow morning Hild." Hope replied in a calm manner and looked past Hild to see Mara and Eldir. Eldir had a smug demon grin on his face, as did Mara, though Hope could see the sweat on her forehead. "Looks like Mara is as worried as they are..." Hope looked back at her family. Urd, Skuld, Nauthiz, Akina, Banpei, Sigel, and the black cat Velsper all watched her nervously, but Belldandy had a look in her eyes that relaxed Hope's worried soul. "Momma... she believes in me..." Hope thought and smiled happily, Keiichi stood next to her with a proud smile on his face. "Poppa too..."   
  
"Ooh! Keiichi!" Hild waved. "I'm loving that mustache and goatee!! Very NASCAR!" She giggled.  
  
Keiichi grimaced in response. "Thanks Hild."   
  
"Hey! If I win Hope then you can come too!"   
  
Hope glared at her with his same grimace. "HEY!"  
  
"What?" Hild tilted her head in curiosity.  
  
"Stop talking like you're a sure win already, it's really starting to get on my nerves." She grunted then got ready to fight.  
  
"Fine, fine, geez aren't we moody? Can't you see I'm just having a little fun?" Hild asked. "Then again... I suppose you just want to get this over with as soon as possible."   
  
"That's right, I have better things to do than fight."   
  
"You started this... remember that." Hild said and held out her arms. "And so the fight begins!"   
  
Hope didn't move an inch; Hild held her arms out so it was obvious she'd expect her to attack. "Hmph... so she's making the first move..."   
  
Hild stared at her for a moment then snapped her fingers, two pillars of fire shot up on both sides of Hope.  
  
"Thought so..." Hope fell back, but something in her told her to jump high. "And thought so again!" Hope kicked at the ground with all of her strength and shot into the sky, where her head would have fallen another pillar of fire shot up. "Well that's nasty! Are you trying to win me or kill me?"  
  
"You're as smart as I thought you'd be..." Hild had snapped her fingers a third time. "You realize that fire is powered by Tyr don't you?"  
  
Hope's eyes narrowed on her until she fell behind her target.   
  
The demon queen glared back at her with a curious grin. "An attack from behind?"  
  
She smiled at her as she began to change form.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
Beautiful Melody appeared in Hope's place.  
  
"Gotcha!" Hope came from up front and grabbed Hild's hands.  
  
"Novice." Her hands sparked with electricity until they sent a shock through Hope's body.  
  
Her eyes widened and her teeth bore from the intense pain. "I... I'll show you who's a novice!" Hope twirled around in their hand lock and flung Hild over her head and onto the ground. "I don't know who you're trying to fool, you're not even using one percent of your power, if you really want me to be your servant then you'll have to give it more effort than that. I'm not going without a good fight!" Hope let her hands go and jumped back a safe distance, Beautiful Melody quickly came to her side and covered Hope's back, both their eyes fixed on Hild, as she slowly rose up from the ground.  
  
"Hmm... I like determination... is that something you got from Mommy and Daddy?" Hild asked, glaring back at her with the evilest of glares.  
  
They both narrowed their eyes as Hope got into a dashing position, she could feel strong waves growing around Hild's body, stronger, darker, and pure evil.  
  
"Come on then." Hild held out her arms again. "This is fifty percent! And it feels SO good!" She giggled happily.  
  
"Ugh... what is it with this lady and power?" Hope thought and stared up at Beautiful Melody, only to receive a shrug. "That's nice Hild."   
  
"Nice? NICE?" Hild stared at her in disbelief. "Oh I see, your poor little half human body can't comprehend the full wavelengths of my power can it?"   
  
Hope looked up as if thinking about it then looked back at Hild. "Nope!"   
  
"Hmm... that you got from my dear little Urd."  
  
"Okay, okay!" Hope groaned. "I have homework to finish you know! So less talking!"   
  
"Okay!" Hild appeared in front of her and grabbed Hope's shoulders. "This is for getting my lovely garb dirty." She launched her over her head then slammed her down on the ground the same way Hope had.  
  
"UGH!" She hit the ground at such a speed that if felt like she had fallen off of the high school's roof. "You're stronger... that's for sure." Again she jumped back, she knew Hild was onto her. She was trying for just physical attacks before but now it was time to dig deeper.  
  
"You know... I really wish that we didn't HAVE to go through with this." The demoness sighed, leaving Hope clueless.  
  
"Eh... really... you don't want to show off your power or anything?"  
  
"Well..." She rolled her eyes. "That's true... but I'd rather not damage my toy before I ever get the chance to play with it." Hild giggled and started to walk towards her. "Now just think about it..."   
  
Hope stepped back from her nervously and got her fists in position.  
  
"Whoa... easy girl." Hild smiled then held out her hand in an illustrative manner. "Just think about it, being a demon wouldn't be so bad... I won't even go hard on you like I do with everyone else."   
  
"HEY!" Mara and Eldir barked in jealous protest.  
  
"Hmm?" Hild glared back at them, they both quickly cowered in fear and sweat dropped.  
  
"Nuh... nuh... Nothing Hild-sama..." They both gulped.  
  
"Thought so..." She grinned then looked back at Hope. "Besides, I know that Tyr-chan would highly disapprove of that, and the last thing I want is another insane King of fire." She laughed then waved her hands when she saw an angered look on Hope's face. "Seriously... and after all, you'd be with him again. I don't know why you'd pass such an opportunity up, I'm actually being lenient for someone, me, Hild, The Leader of Demons, the Queen."   
  
"Hild, could you ever stop being a demon?"   
  
She raised an eyebrow. "Hmm?"  
  
"Of course you couldn't." Hope looked up at her with a smile. "I could never stop being a human, and I could never stop being a goddess. Those are the two halves of who I am." She said then looked to her family. "I'm sure that when I arrived in heaven for the very first time, I would have never qualified for a second class license if it wasn't for them... my family and friends shaped the person who I am today. To just throw all of that away and become a demon is just unimaginable, because I might loose that part of me that is a girl, or a goddess. And Tyr..." She looked back over at Hild. "He's still a god, not the demon King of Fire that you have pegged him to be." Hope held her hands over her heart. "I know, even though I haven't seen him after all these years, that he is still the God of War..."  
  
Belldandy looked at her daughter with pride filled eyes, glistening with tears. "Hope..."   
  
"I'm not going to loose against you Hild, at any cost I won't loose. I refuse to become a demon for my family and friends, and I refuse to become a demon, because Tyr loves me this way. Now that you understand..."   
  
Hild clapped her hands. "Wonderful speech, so adorable." She wiped tears out of the corners of her eyes. "True, I couldn't dream of being anything but a demon!" Hild puffed out her chest and held her hands proudly on her hips. "But as a demon, I have so very much pride, so I don't intend to loose today." Her hair swayed in the breeze. "Not even to the goddess of revolution..."   
  
Hope tensed up. "What did you say...?"  
  
"Hmm..." Hild grinned and held out her hand. "Watch out..."   
  
Hild's warning came to late, or so she thought.  
  
"HYAAH!!" Hope spun around; her hands looked as through they were clasped down onto something. Four bolts of lighting came hurdling down towards her, quickly she held her clasped hands up, the bolts slammed down on her only to wrap around what looked like a dome.  
  
"What's that... oh?" Hild stared as a sword appeared in Hope's grip. "Half of Mjollnir...that's right, and Tyr has the other half."   
  
"Heh... it's sort of futile to attack me with lightning while I have the thunder god's weapon!" Hope grinned as she struck the lighting to the side and held the sword's blade out to Hild.  
  
"True, I guess it might be... just as long as you have that piece of scrap metal." Hild laughed sarcastically. "You have a lot of faith in that thing don't you?"  
  
"Of course I do!" She stepped forward until she was in the right position, with a kick she darted towards the demon queen, ready to take a strike.  
  
"You shouldn't be so reliant on the tools of others." Hild held out her hand, a barrier formed around her just at the right moment. Hope slammed face first into the barrier and collapsed onto the ground. "Oh my! That looked like it really hurt!"   
  
Hope grimaced up at her and quickly got to her feet. She held her sword back and slashed through her barrier, leaving the queen just slightly impressed.  
  
"Looks as though that sword is just a little powerful..." Hild sighed and caught the blade before Hope could slash at her again.  
  
She got her footing and tried to force the blade against her but it was useless. "Hrrngg!!"   
  
"Hope-chan?"   
  
"Wh...WHAT!?" Hope growled as she kicked up dirt trying to move the sword against her.  
  
"The thing about Mjollnir is... that it's only as powerful as it is, when both halves are together." Hild grinned and snapped the sword in half.  
  
Meanwhile, not to far away in the forest, Tyr appeared on top of a boulder and glared to the side. "I'm too late... they already started fighting." He sighed, but his eyes widened when he felt a wave of sorrow. "What's that? Ah!?" An orb emerged from his chest, it was his half of Mjollnir, and it beamed with light in the rhythm of a heartbeat. "Something's happened to Hope's sword...?" He asked, the thought made his teeth grind. "Hope, what are you doing!? Fighting Hild..." His fists clenched. "There's no way she'll win... there's just no way, I can't even force myself to believe that she could..." He cursed then looked over at the trees. He stared at them for a moment and his eyes narrowed. "Forest... you hold an importance to her do you not?" He asked only to be answered by the rattle of their leaves. "Then, you'll sacrifice yourselves for her sake..." A grin appeared on his face as he held out a single flicker. "Don't worry, with that power of hers, she'll bring you all back from the dead..."   
  
Hild grinned in delight, a lesson well taught. Hope fell to her knees, still clasping onto Mjollnir's hilt. "You shouldn't have been so reliant on it... after all since it snapped like a twig under only fifty percent of my power, that is proof enough that it was just a useless piece of scrap!"   
  
Hope's bangs covered her eyes, but her tears streamed down her face. "Hild... that was too cruel..." She sobbed and looked up at her with a glare.  
  
"It's your fault for using it in the first place."   
  
"Hrrnnn..." Hope quickly got to her feet and held her hand at Hild's face.  
  
"And what do you plan to do now?" She asked, showing that she was highly unimpressed as a pink orb formed in her hand.  
  
Hope glared at her with hatred, though her eyes softened, and her hand lowered.  
  
"You can't do it." Hild shot her hand out and grabbed her neck. "Is this what the goddess of revolution is capable of? What a disappointment, you're in for some serious training..."   
  
Skuld shook her fists in frustration. "Come on Hope! Fight her!!"   
  
"You always give those other spirits and creatures Hell! You can do it!" Akina called out until Nauthiz put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Miss Akina, those spirits and creatures are of no comparison whatsoever to Hild..." He said calmly.  
  
"No way!" Akina shook her head. "Hope's always been good at anything and everything, because she always puts her heart into it!"  
  
"She's not putting her heart into this fight..." Belldandy said and held a hand to her heart. "Her heart is the key to her power, to all of our power. If only she could open it..."   
  
Keiichi looked at Hope nervously until he saw a soft glow coming from the forest. "Hey... did we leave the lights on?"   
  
Urd glared over at him and sweat dropped. "Keiichi, the temple is that way." She pointed behind them.  
  
"Then what's that?" He pointed over at the glow.  
  
Hild threw Hope to the ground and sighed. "There's no point in carrying this out. You've lost."   
  
Hope lay there on the ground, silent for words but gasping and writhing in pain. "M...Mjoll...nir..." Hope coughed and grabbed at her sides as she curled into a fetal position on the ground. "I'm so sorry..." she whimpered as she clenched tightly to the hilt with its half shattered blade.  
  
"...Help us..."  
  
"Please..."  
  
Her eyes seemed to shimmer. "Wh...who..?"  
  
"Help us, Hope..."  
  
"The pain!"  
  
"Please show mercy!! The fires!! THE FIRE!!"   
  
Hope grabbed at her head, the voices filled her ears. "Who... Who are you!?"   
  
Hild stared down at her, until a light caught her attention from the corner of her eye. "What on... Oh dear..." She stared as flames raced across the forest canopy.  
  
  
  
"The forest!" Belldandy exclaimed in shock, but was quickly filled with worry for Keiichi and Akina. "Nauthiz, please protect Keiichi and Akina!"   
  
"Yes Miss Belldandy!" Nauthiz summoned forth his angel, Honorable Mention, and had the angel cover them with his expansive wings.  
  
Urd growled then glared over at Hild. "What's this? Fireworks to celebrate your victory!?"  
  
"Hey!" Hild growled back loudly. "Those are not my flames!"   
  
Skuld grabbed her sister's elbow and tugged her off. "Come on you dummy! This isn't a time to argue!!" She said as she summoned Noble Scarlet and ran off with Belldandy towards the source of the flames.  
  
Urd stared at Hild for a moment, somehow she knew she was telling the truth. "Fine... but this is demon fire." She said coldly and ran after her sisters, Skuld was already cascading the fire with water in a vain attempt to extinguish them. The fire however was just too strong, it roared ferociously as it refused to die out.  
  
That was unacceptable to Belldandy; she held her arms above her head and began her spell. "Spirits of Vapor... Spirits of water... Scatter far through the air! Overflow! Come together! Come to me, to my command!!" Her spell summoned forth-towering rain, but the flames roared fiercely against it. "It... it's so strong!" Belldandy exclaimed in horror, at this rate the entire forest would be destroyed.  
  
  
  
  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!! HELP US!! PLEASE HELP US!!"   
  
Hope's eyes widened. "Their voices... they won't stop..." Tears streamed down her face, she was almost hysterical, the screams were so frequent and jumbled she couldn't hear herself speak or think!  
  
Hild ignored Hope's insane fit as she held up a barrier to shield her from the rain. "This fire... Tyr..." She thought with a raised eyebrow. "Now why would he cause such a thing... he's killing the forest and all the creatures that live within it! Maybe he is a real demon after all... no that can't be it..."   
  
"Help us! The pain!!"  
  
"THE FIRE!!"  
  
"IT WON'T STOP!!"   
  
"MY HOME!!"  
  
"MY CHILDREN!!"   
  
"MOMMY!!"  
  
"IT'S EATING ME!!"  
  
"IT BURNS!! OH GOD IT BURNS!!"  
  
"HEAVENS!!"   
  
"SHOW MERCY!!"   
  
"SOMEONE PLEASE!!"   
  
"SAVE US!!"   
  
Hope spun over onto her back, her eyes flashing not only blue, but also green, and every color known. "Hnng!! HNNK!!" Her teeth clenched tight, all these emotions poured from the forest and became Hope's own emotion, all their pain and agony became her pain and agony! "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!" Hope's chest jutted up from the ground, all the emotion kept pouring into her heart; it was becoming her power.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hild kept staring at the fire until Eldir and Mara ran to her side.   
  
"Hild-sama! We should help them!" Mara pleaded.  
  
"Perhaps we should, okay you two..." She started her plan, but it was then she began to hear Hope's screams. "What on... Earth?"   
  
Eldir and Mara quickly stared over at Hope, their eyes widened in shock.  
  
  
  
Nauthiz and Honorable Mention kept Akina and Keiichi covered from the rain and falling twigs that burned with fire. "Don't worry Miss Akina, Mr. Morisato! This will be over soon!"   
  
"Thanks Nauthiz, but what about Hope!? Is she okay!?" Keiichi tried to see through the angel's wings, but the rain was so hard that he could barely see the ground.  
  
"Mr. Morisato, don't worry I'm sure she..." He stopped, a wave like he'd never felt before, just the sheer power of it turned him white. "She..." He looked back, seeing a great holy light through the rain. "..."   
  
"What's wrong!?" Keiichi shoved the protection of the angel's wing away, this light stunned him as well, and it made his heart skip a beat.  
  
Akina felt the same way. "What... What is this... feeling?"  
  
A body of pure light slowly rose from the ground, wings of unimaginable size emerged from her back as she held out her arms, with an aura of mercy all about her.  
  
"H... Hope..." Mara stuttered as the shining being stared out towards the fire, her eyes were the only things visible, though they were like looking into a kaleidoscope. "What, this can't be... Hope!?"  
  
The demon queen stood her ground as Eldir fell back on the ground in shock. "Count yourselves fortunate my loyal minions..." Hild smiled slightly. "We are first to witness the true form..."  
  
The being stretched her wings out, and reached her hands out to the forest.  
  
"... This is... the Goddess of Revolution..."   
  
  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
*A Fan-Author's Worthless Rant! *  
  
Well you won't believe the trouble I had typing this fic X*D and you're thinking... I waited three weeks for four and a half pages!? X*D There's a good reason, when I first attempted at typing this chapter, it filled up two weeks, however, my computer was feeling sick, turned out we needed to get Windows XP cause 98 had had it, and as punishment towards me for not heeding it's warnings, it messed up my floppy disk and ruined the first copy of Ch 17 X*D. It was however a mixed blessing, the first attempt wasn't very good... at all... it consisted mainly of Hope getting her butt kicked by Hild.  
  
Hild: What's wrong with that? ^^  
  
Anyhoo... I hope this one turned out okay, it's shorter than usual but I wanted to get a chapter out to y'all sooner and this gives another nice little cliffhanger for me to work off of :3  
  
Also... Check out 'Destined Siblings' by Player0, it's a joint fic between 'Destined Goddess' and his 'Son of Urd'. Check that out too if you haven't read it ;3 It's pretty darn interesting!  
  
See ya next time!  
  
Disclaimer: Belldandy's rain spell was from "The Devil in Miss Urd" 


	18. Shared Emotions

Part 18: Shared Emotions  
  
"The goddess of... of..." Mara gawked until Hild tapped her jaw shut with her hand.  
  
"That's right, isn't it magnificent?" Hild asked. "All that power..."   
  
"It... Isn't It Hope?" Mara whispered as the being raised her hands to the sky.  
  
"Maybe..." Hild shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not quite sure... when I sense for Hope's waves, it seems as though she's being concealed by the waves of others... so I guess..." she held her hand to her chin in thought. "The question isn't if that it's Hope, the question is Hope still there?"  
  
Suddenly, the rain stopped, leaving the skies to clear, and the moonlight's soft ray's to gleam off of this shining being. However, the fire still raged on.  
  
"Aren't you going to stop it Hope?" Mara asked.  
  
"... I... I must... It is what they want me to..." She stared out at the forest, with tears streaming down her face, slowly becoming visible to their eyes. It WAS Hope, her body seemed to glow even still, with the cries and hopes from the trees, animals, and spirits of the forest. As her feet came to the ground, slowly she took one step forward, as she did, life sprouted at her steps.  
  
"Hold it!" Hild appeared in her way. "I do realize that there is a terrible fire going on, but that can wait because you seem very capable of stopping and healing it all."   
  
The goddess's expression did not change; she was looking beyond the demon queen. "Stand aside, I have no time for meaningless battles..." She said, and walked right through her.  
  
"Ah?" Hild stood there awestruck, but her awe quickly faded into a grimace. "How dare you..." She discarded all of her bindings, her power fully unleashed to one hundred percent!  
  
The Goddess of Revolution stopped, not bothering to stare back at her. "I can't fight you... this power was given to me from the outcries and strong emotions of the forest and those who live within it... so I must use this power only to save their homes and the lives that have been lost... Do not trouble me with your own selfish actions."   
  
That was the second time anyone had ever talked down to Hild with a sturdy tone. The only other had been Kami-sama himself, and that very reminder made her teeth clench. "You fool... I am the Leader of the Demons! THE QUEEN! I will not stand aside to a goddess second class...!"   
  
"Hild-sama! Don't!" Mara panicked, knowing too well what she was encouraging.  
  
Without words, she slowly turned around and faced her, a look in her eyes showing that she would not wait around any longer for Hild's protests. "Very well then, show me the wrath of the Queen."   
  
"Heh..." Hild grinned evilly and held out her hands. "Don't worry, I'll save that forest for you... then we're going straight to hell for your punishment."  
  
"Just get on with it..."   
  
Hild's hands crackled with black electricity, and a light so dark and evil that it frightened Mara and Eldir to the very core.  
  
Keiichi stared at Hope, he didn't know what to think or feel, but he had no confusion in his mind whatsoever over what he was staring at. He knew very well that that was his daughter. "Hope, what's happening to you?"   
  
"That... Mr. Morisato, I have no doubt in my mind that this is the goddess of revolution..." Nauthiz said; his hands shaking as he watched Hope in amazement until he heard Akina's sobbing. "Miss Akina?"   
  
She had her hands cupped over her face. "I can't look... Hope..." She sobbed. "She's suffering inside! I can feel it..."   
  
Hild held her hands over her head, the light and electricity sparked all over her body. "This is it... Goddess of Revolution..." She grinned evilly. "I haven't felt so alive in such a long time... to be able to unleash all of my power and frustrations into one beautiful attack!"   
  
Eldir grinned evilly. "All right! She's going to get her! Hild's power is equal to no one!"   
  
"Except for Kami-sama, and herself..." Mara gulped. "Eldir, you're such an idiot!"   
  
"What!?" he barked at her.  
  
"Hild-sama, even though her power strikes immense fear into our hearts... her power holds no fear onto Hope's heart... That look in her eyes proves it..."   
  
Eldir stared at Mara for a moment, thinking that she was a traitor until he noticed the look in Hope's eyes as well. "What... What does this mean?"   
  
"Just watch..."   
  
"HAAAAAH!!" Hild roared out. "This is it Hope-chan! You Lose!!" She held her hands out towards her, a blast of unimaginable power launched towards Hope's body.  
  
"HOPE! LOOK OU T!!" Keiichi shouted out, his voice reached her through the attack's unbearable sound.  
  
"...Poppa..." Hope smiled and held out her hand, the blast, froze in place.  
  
"..." Hild was left speechless, what just happened wasn't possible!  
  
"Hild..." Hope glared at her. "... You lose."  
  
"AH!?" Hild watched as the attack spun around and hit her with its full force. "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGH!!!"   
  
"Hild-sama!" Mara and Eldir watched as Hild fell back to the ground, her eyes blank.  
  
"Do not worry." Hope smiled gently. "She's alive, but I assume that even now she is even more impressed with her power, she's so powerful that she even defeated herself." She said as Mara and Eldir rushed to her side. "Take her back to Niflhiem...and give her this message when she awakes..."  
  
Mara looked up at Hope for a moment, and nodded with a smile. "Spit it out."  
  
"Miss Hope defeated the queen of the demons..." Nauthiz's jaw dropped. "My god, and with almost no effort at all... is this only a sample to the fabled power?" He asked, his body filled with shock as Hope turned and walked towards them.  
  
"Hope...HOPE!" Keiichi ran towards her.  
  
"Poppa..." Hope smiled as he quickly wrapped her in a hug.  
  
"Thank god, thank god, are you okay?" He stared at her for a moment.  
  
She nodded. "I have to hurry Poppa..."   
  
Keiichi smiled at her in relief and let her go. "Right, go."  
  
With that, Hope stared up into the sky, her wings stretched out, and caught the wind, lifting her gracefully above the flame-engulfed forest.  
  
Meanwhile, Belldandy, Urd, and Skuld still fought with all of their might to extinguish the flames, but it was futile.  
  
"Oh why, why won't it stop?" Belldandy sobbed, but it was just then, all the fear in her heart was taken away. "Ah?"  
  
"Belldandy? What are you doing!?" Urd stared, but then her heart felt the same, Skuld too.  
  
"What's going on?" Skuld asked; her eyes widened when she felt the supreme waves coming from the sky. "What the heck!?"  
  
"It's Hope." Belldandy smiled then looked up. "She wants us to leave the forest, quickly!"   
  
"R... Right!" Urd and Skuld nodded nervously, quickly the three sisters took flight to flee from the burning forest, but as they did, they saw her. She was smiling down at them in reassurance.  
  
"It's time..." Hope held her hands over her heart, and tears streamed down her face. "But it... it hurts so much." She looked up to the moon, her bottom lip quivered. "I know why too... the looks on their faces... Hild's jealousy, Nauthiz and Eldir's fear, Akina's pain, Mara's worry, and... and... my Poppa's understanding..." She stared at her hands. "Why me...? Why was I chosen to be this? I never wanted such power... but..." She stared down at the forest, realizing that she must force away her tears. "Fire that burns with unmerciful rage, heed my warning well. Obey this goddess young of age and relinquish your hatred, obey my spell!" The fire seemed to halt its murderous dance and quickly vanished. Hope was not finished, she stared down at the devastation; trees and animals lay dead, spirits wept over these beings, still crying for help. She held her hands out, her wings arched as Hope's eyes flickered until they shined with silver light. "I am she who decides fate with your emotions, your pain, is my pain, your sorrow, is my sorrow, your anger, is my anger, and your happiness, is my happiness. Your emotions have decided your final judgment... I return that which has been extinguished, rise up from the ashes, all be restored, and life renewed!" A wave shot from her, the wave ran throughout the forest, the burns on the trees morphed into brown bark, and green leaves. The forest floor turned a flowing green, and the animals that lie dead, suddenly perked up their heads, staring around casually and scampered back to their homes. The Goddess of Revolution's purpose for that day was complete, all of her energy started to slowly fade as she lowered herself into the forest. "It's done." She smiled happily as the glow around her vanished, revealing Hope Morisato, brown haired and blue eyed. "I'm so... glad." She sighed as she fell to the ground in exhaustion.  
  
"AROOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
"UWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!"   
  
"AROOOOOOO!!"  
  
Thundering sounds raced through the forest, shadows dashed around the trees around Hope's body until one single white shadow appeared in front of her. A wolf, giant in size, an eagle feather on his left ear, and a graceful look in his eyes.  
  
"Well done, young spirit." He said. "Our time to meet face to face will come soon..." His ears twitched, someone was coming. "Farwell..." He dropped a feather into her right hand then darted off, the shadows followed after him, however one seemed to stop and stare at her for a moment, it had the shape of a woman. She smiled at her then followed the pack until they vanished into the darkness.  
  
Another shadow emerged, though this one approached Hope. "Well, look at this, forest looks better than ever... I knew she'd be able to save it..." Tyr walked into the moonlight and grinned. "I just wish that I could have seen her kick Hild's...ah..." Hope was lying right there under a tree. "..."   
  
"Well would you look at that." Skuld stared at the forest in awe. "It's like nothing happened..."   
  
"Indeed, it's truly amazing." Nauthiz couldn't stop staring in awe, even as Honorable Mention returned into his body. "Do you think Miss Hope is alright Miss Skuld?"   
  
Skuld grimaced and punched him on the head. "Just Skuld thank you!"   
  
"She has to be okay, I mean, why wouldn't she?" Akina asked, but didn't get a response.  
  
Belldandy was standing with her eyes shut. "I can't sense her... she must have exhausted herself..." Belldandy thought worriedly.  
  
"Well... that's what happened the first time." Keiichi thought aloud. "But then she was only using the emotions of four."   
  
"You don't think..." Belldandy asked.  
  
"Hey... where's Urd?" Skuld interrupted.  
  
"Eh?" She looked at her then looked back to see Urd staring at Hild.  
  
" Well isn't this a sight to see..." Urd grinned and folded her arms. "I guess you could say she got a taste of her own medicine!"  
  
Mara grimaced at her. "You seem rather amused that your mother kicked her own ass."   
  
"Not really... but then again..." Urd thought. "Maybe that'll just teach her not to mess with my niece."   
  
Mara stared at her for a moment and laughed slightly. "Yeah, I learned my lesson a LONG time ago." She looked over at Eldir. "Come on! Let's get back home."  
  
"Right." He was still in shock that Hild lost, but he quickly picked her up and fell into a portal to hell.  
  
"Wait, aren't you going to wait around and see if Hope's okay?" Urd asked.  
  
"She's okay, that kid is like a cockroach." Mara waved her hand and jumped into the portal before it vanished.  
  
"Right..."   
  
"Urd! We need your help to find Hope!" Belldandy called out.  
  
"Huh? Coming!" She quickly responded and ran over to the group.  
  
Tyr stared at Hope's comatose body for a period of time; it felt as though he was statue carved into that position. "Uh..." He then realized that he shouldn't be staring at her and quickly took off his jacket. "Damn it Hope, what the heck do you think you're doing going around almost naked!? Did Hild try to kill you or burn your clothes off!?" He blushed as he quickly pulled his Jacket over her. "Hope?" He asked, she didn't respond. "I see..." He sighed and sat down next to her. "How depressing is this? Our first meeting in five years and you're unconscious."   
  
Still nothing.  
  
"Hah... somebody up there is laughing at us I bet... or down there. Still, what the hell were you thinking? Striking a gamble with Hild?" He asked, staring at her as if expecting her to answer. "Nah, you're smarter than that, you had a plan behind all of this didn't you?"  
  
"..."   
  
"..." Tyr groaned then slammed his back up against the tree. "Geez... this really sucks... Listen I'm talking like a fourteen year old." He smiled then stared back over at her. "You... you're a mess aren't you? Your world changed and everything, now you're like one of those magical girls in those weird books that humans read... and... my mom..." He grimaced then stared back down at her, she started to tip over. "Ah?" He quickly caught her and held her in his arm. Blushing until he was as red as a tomato. "I'm... I'm sorry, I was the one who set the forest on fire... but I knew that if I did you'd be able to beat Hild!" He stated then looked down shamefully. "But still, I bet you'd tell me it was wrong... but I couldn't just let that demon turn you into a puppet, you belong here!" He said. "This world needs you, you weren't given that power for nothing you know!"  
  
Hope's head fell onto his shoulder.  
  
"Um... well, it was given to you because... only you deserved it in all. I mean, you're the daughter of the only two different beings to pass through the judgment gate... and..." He sighed. "You are probably the only person in this whole universe that never craved for such power... someone like that has never existed before. So... yeah." He smiled and rubbed her shoulder. "You'll be okay from now on, right? With your power and everything I mean..."   
  
"...Tyr..."  
  
"Eh?" Tyr stared at her, hoping that she was awake, but all she did was rub her head on his shoulder and sigh. "...Hope..."   
  
"...HOPE..."   
  
Tyr flinched, they were far away but he knew her family was looking for her. "Guess it's not time yet..." He held out his hand, far away the two pieces of Hope's sword dashed through the forest until they came to him. "You can still use the hilt... this blade however." He grimaced. "Has seen it's final battle... but..." He clenched onto it, it turned into an orb of light until it took the form that Tyr wished for, a necklace, with his rune on it. "Tiwaz is my rune, warriors back in the day used to put it on their weapons for luck... too bad I wasn't alive around then to wish them luck." He chuckled as he put the necklace around her neck. "But... At least I'm alive now to wish luck for you." He got up and leaned her against the tree. "Next time I run up here, be awake, I don't want to have to work more overtime just to see you comatose again." He joked then stared at her lips. "...Damn my Mother's genes..." He gulped.  
  
"...Hope...Where are you?" Belldandy called out.  
  
"Good Bye... Hope." Tyr leaned forward and kissed her, slowly vanishing into light as he teleported back to Muspelhiem.  
  
"Mnn...hnn?" Hope's eyes slowly opened. "..." She stared around, but everything was too blurry.  
  
"Hope? HOPE!" Belldandy and the other came running towards her.  
  
"M...Momma..." Hope whimpered then fainted.  
  
"Hope... wake up, it's time for school..."   
  
Hope rolled over in her futon and grumbled.  
  
"Oh Hope." Belldandy's voice giggled.  
  
"I'm up... my eyes just won't open..." Hope grumbled again, then her eyes found the strength, and snapped wide open. "Wha!?"  
  
"Good Morning." Belldandy smiled.  
  
"It's... It's morning already?" Hope jumped up from her futon and flung her outside door open; the sun's rays bounced off of her face, leaving her feeling warm. "It... It is..."   
  
"Breakfast is ready in the tearoom." Belldandy said as she folded up Hope's futon. "Akina and Nauthiz are waiting, but don't worry, you have an hour to get to school." She said reassuringly, knowing how Hope seemed to panic and dash around the house every morning to get to school.  
  
"Is Hild okay?" Hope asked.  
  
"I'm not quite sure..." she said as she tucked her futon away in the closet. "But I have reason to believe we will see her again very soon."   
  
"That's good." Hope smiled as she stared out into the forest. "I'm sorry about all of that."   
  
"There's no reason to be." Belldandy said. "You did a wonderful thing last night Hope, I'm proud of you."   
  
She looked back over at her. "It's what they wanted, that's all."  
  
Belldandy nodded then giggled when a little bird flew inside and landed on one of Hope's antennae.  
  
"Hey..." Hope grimaced up at it until it floated down to her shoulder.  
  
"I'll let you change." Belldandy said as she walked out of the room.  
  
"Go on now, no peaking." Hope stared at the bird and it floated out of the room. "Good bye!" she waved to it before closing the screen door, She took off her old Nekomi Tech shirt and felt something tap her chest. "Eh?" She looked down and saw a rune hanging from a necklace around her neck. "Where did this...?" She thought then shook her head. "Come on Hope, you're going to be..." She stared over at her desk chair to see a black jacket. And on her desk was an eagle feather.  
  
"Miss Hope is awake?" Nauthiz asked then sighed with relief. "Thank the heavens."   
  
"Is it okay for me to remember what happened last night?" Akina asked. "I mean, knowing you're all... gods and goddesses is one thing but..." She twiddled her fingers.  
  
"Well... If you don't want to remember." Urd held up a syringe with a grin.  
  
"Um... no I think I'll just keep it to myself forever." Akina gulped.  
  
"Urd, please don't scare Akina." Belldandy said as she tied up Hope's lunch and smiled happily.  
  
"Honestly... no fun at all." Urd flung the syringe to the side like a dart, accidentally hitting Skuld.  
  
"AGH!!" Skuld winced and yanked it out of her shoulder. "What the heck is... where am I?" She stared blankly at the group. "Who are you?"  
  
"Oops... um, I think I have an antidote." Urd grabbed Skuld's arm and dragged her off.  
  
"Antidote? What's that?" Skuld asked in a droned state before they left the tearoom. "How come when I speak in Japanese it comes out in English? What are Japanese and English!?"  
  
"Interesting." Nauthiz quickly took out his notebook and jotted down notes to never accept medical treatment from Urd.  
  
"I'm Ready." Hope opened the tearoom door and smiled down at her friends. "Hi guys! Sorry I kept you waiting!"   
  
"HOPE!" Akina launched up from the table and gave her a hug. "I'm SO glad you're okay! Don't ever go all shiny and glowy again!!" She threatened and shook her real hard in emphasis.  
  
"O...O... Okay!" Hope cried until Akina let her go. "I'll try not to... It's not like I could help it anyway."  
  
"That's not an answer!" Akina pouted then remembered. "Say, where did you get the necklace, the jacket, and the feather from?"  
  
"I don't know." Hope shrugged. "I just noticed them when I woke up."   
  
"We found you with them last night Miss Hope, we believe that someone must have encountered you in the forest and gave them to you."   
  
"Really?" Hope asked then turned bright red. "AH!! Some guy saw me naked!!"   
  
"It's your fault for letting Hild burn almost all of your clothes off!" Akina laughed.  
  
"I couldn't help it!!" Hope whined. "Oh man... who was it!?"  
  
"I think..." Belldandy came out of the kitchen and handed everyone their lunches. "...That it was Tyr."   
  
"Huh?" Hope stared at her as Akina and Nauthiz thanked her.  
  
"Tiwaz is Tyr's rune, I believe he set fire to the forest as well."   
  
Hope looked down and held the rune in her hand. "That... That jerk." She smiled then looked back up at her. "Thanks for lunch Momma."   
  
Belldandy smiled back. "You're welcome, now you all better hurry."   
  
"Yes Miss Belldandy." Nauthiz put his notebook into his brief case and bowed to Belldandy like a gentlegod. "Thank you again for the lunch Miss Belldandy." He smiled and held his arm out to Akina. "Shall we go Miss Akina?"   
  
"Ah?" Akina turned tomato red and slapped him on the back. "Oh you!"   
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Come on!" She grabbed his arm and towed him out the front door.  
  
"Miss Akina, please wait! I must document this odd behavior!"  
  
Hope stared at them and giggled. "Those two... I really hope something forms between them..."  
  
"Hey! You're not leaving without saying goodbye to me first!" Keiichi slapped a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Poppa!" Hope smiled and gave him a hug. "Thanks!"   
  
"Eh? For what?" He asked.  
  
Hope stared at him blankly for a moment then shook her head. "Never mind, I'll see you all after school, goodbye!" She waved and quickly slid on her shoes as she ran out the door.  
  
"Wait! Hope your lunch!" Belldandy and Keiichi called out.  
  
There was a screeching sound followed by thundering feet as Hope dashed back into the temple and got her lunch. "Sorry! Bye again!" Hope waved and ran after Akina and Nauthiz.  
  
"She's still the same." Keiichi smiled.  
  
Later at school...  
  
"I can't believe I'm on time." Hope smiled as she slid on her school shoes, usually I'd be running like a horse to get here, but..." she looked over at Akina and Nauthiz as they slid their shoes on too and smiled. "Walking to school with them is so fun."   
  
"Hope Morisato, please report the counselor's office, Hope Morisato, please report to the counselor's office." The intercom buzzed.  
  
"Eh?" Hope stared up in confusion.  
  
"Did you do something?" Akina asked.  
  
"No... I don't think so..." Hope thought as she closed her shoe locker and walked down the hallway. She came to the counselor's office door after turning the corner and knocked on the door. "Hello?"  
  
The door slammed open. "HELLO!!" Dr. Bryn launched out and caught her in a super demon bear hug.  
  
"AGH!! HILD!?" Hope's eyes jutted out of her head.  
  
"That's right! Oh I'm SO glad to see that my little kitten is doing all right!" Dr. Bryn giggled and dragged her into the office.  
  
"Are you serious?" Hope asked.  
  
"Um... No actually I'm a little concerned with you." Dr. Bryn took her seat and snapped her fingers; Eldir and Mara appeared at her side. "My little birdies told me last night that you were canceling our gamble... even after you won... why's that?"   
  
"Well, there was no gamble in the first place, you never shook my hand." Hope smiled.  
  
Hild sweat dropped. "Clever little hybrid... you would have used that excuse if I beat you. However, I don't understand why you're passing this jail free card for Tyr... I didn't even realize that we didn't shake on it until now."   
  
"Nauthiz will grant my wish, I know he will." Hope got up from the desk. "I didn't shake your hand because I knew that either way my heart's desire would be granted and Nauthiz would have to return to heaven... and at the moment, it's very important to me that he stays here."   
  
"Why's that?" Hild asked, curious as a cat.  
  
"That's a secret." Hope smiled and looked up at Eldir. "You coming to class today?"   
  
"Heh, anything to piss Nauthiz off!" Eldir grinned.  
  
Hope sweat dropped then nodded. "Okay then... and Mara, you'll be staying here too right?"   
  
"Y... yeah, but only because Hild-sama is here, I'm on duty." Mara huffed.  
  
"That's good." Hope smiled happily then grabbed Eldir by the ear. "We have to get to class now, good bye!" she waved to Hild and Mara as she dragged Eldir out of the room.  
  
"I like that girl..." Hild smiled. "She's not too confident in herself... but she makes up for that in the cute department!" she laughed. "Perfect match for Tyr, wouldn't you say?" Hild asked.  
  
"Whatever you say Hild-sama!" Mara nodded.  
  
"... Well then, I think we'll have to set up a little surprise for her down the road..."  
  
Eldir winced as Hope kept towing him down the hallway by his ear. "Okay, Okay! I'm walking you can let me go now!!" he barked.  
  
"Alright!" Hope let go of his ear. "Listen up, no magic, no spells, no special abilities and absolutely nothing that a human couldn't do." Hope stated. "Just act like a human."   
  
"I understand!" He huffed. "Geez, I'm not stupid."   
  
"I know, and I'm trusting you." Hope held out her hand. "Friends?"  
  
Eldir stared at her for a moment and slapped her hand in a handshake. "Sure, I mean how many demons can say they're friends with the Goddess of Revolution?"   
  
"Oh... I'd say about... four." Hope smiled as the second bell began to toll. "OH CRAP! WE'RE LATE!!" She yelped and yanked him towards the classroom in a mad dash.  
  
"MY ARM!!" Eldir cried out in agony. "AAAAAAAAAAAAH!"  
  
*A Fan- Author's Worthless Rant *  
  
Wow, I typed up another chapter in what... four days? Not having a writer's block is nice ^^ anyway, I hope this chapter was pleasing; I'm rather pleased with it myself. Finally getting to expose the true natures of The Goddess of Revolution in all, or... have I? (Raised eyebrow) I'm so cruel sometimes with Hope XD Tyr's finally there and she's unconscious XD If you wanna blame someone you can blame CLAMP, Gainax, and Anne, they gave me this cruel mind! JK JK XD  
  
So... anybody watching Fooly Cooly on Adult Swim? Messing with your mind as much as it is mine? Driving you on the brink of insanity yet? Making your eyes boggle at all the smooth action fight sequences!? Yeah I love it too XD  
  
Anyway, I'm starting my junior year at Santa Fe High on the twenty-seventh and my seventeenth birthday is on the nineteenth, how sucky is that? X*D I'll try and get like... two more chapters out before the day of dread comes... *Knock on wood *  
  
See ya next time! 


	19. Today's Special

Part 19:  Today's Special

Keiichi walked out of his room and scratched the back of his head with a yawn.  "Yeaaagh…" 

"Whoa… look at those eyes." Urd grimaced and tugged his bottom eyelids open.  "What's in those things?"  
"Tiredness…Sleepiness…" Keiichi mumbled and walked by her as his lids smacked back against his eyes.  "Chihiro worked me like a dog yesterday because of that day I took off… I feel even worse than when my back went out."   
"Chihiro is excellent at torture, I think I should take a lesson from her." Urd thought seriously.  "Wait, isn't Belldandy helping you out there?" 

"Chihiro is more lenient on her… anyway; she thinks she needs another ox to tug around the cart.  So there's a help wanted sign hanging outside Whirl Wind." Keiichi smiled.  "It might be nice to have a helping hand when I think about it…" He said as he opened the tearoom door.

"Did you say help sign?" Hope stared back at him from the table with a magazine in her hands.

"Uh…" Keiichi leaned to the side a little and panicked, she was looking through a job listing magazine.

"Who's hiring?" She asked.

"Um… oh just a diner!" Keiichi laughed.

"A diner?  Oh right!" Hope nodded.  "I saw that on the way home from school yesterday."  
Akina leaned over the table and smiled.  "Hey Hope, you're into mechanics right?"   
"Yeah! I love it!"

"My Mom is…"   
"NOO!" Keiichi quickly launched across the room and slapped his hands over her mouth.

"Poppa!" Hope stared at him in shock.

"Why don't you take that job at the diner?  You've got a pretty smile and great personality! You could make a bunch of tips too!" Keiichi sweat dropped and backed away from Akina when she shot him a Chihiro glare.

"Hmm… I guess…" Hope looked back at the magazine for a moment.  "Starting pay is 600 yen… that's pretty good… I think."

"Hope, how come you're looking for a job all of a sudden?" Keiichi sat down at the table.

"Well, I'm starting at Nekomi Tech in a few months, I know you said you'd pay for it in all but I want to help out." 

He smiled and patted her on the back.  "You don't have to do that Hope." 

"PRECISELY!!" A voice rang out.

"Eh?" They both turned white with fear.

"What's wrong?" Akina asked until she saw a rose petal float in the air.

The tea room door slammed open and Peorth came charging in with a rose barrage.  "Hope Morisato Goddess Second Class Unlimited License I DEMAND an explanation!" She barked as she slammed her hands onto the table and trapped Hope in her glare.

"Eh… EH!?" Hope stared.  "What?" 

Nauthiz peered into the room with the phone.  "Um… I'm sorry Miss Hope; I was giving her my weekly report…"   
"No sweat." Hope shook her hands until she heard Peorth growl.

"I am so very proud that one of my star pupils managed to somehow defeat the queen of hell! Believe you me I am thrilled for all the praise I am receiving in heaven… BUT!" she barked and narrowed her eyes.  "Why is it, you will take a demeaning mortal job over goddess hotline receptionist!?

"Well…" Hope sweat dropped.  "I'm only a goddess second class for starters, I don't want to be a hotline receptionist, I'm going to college in a few months and I need to earn money, and it's only been one day… how have you managed to get praise from a battle that ended a day ago?" Hope growled.

Peorth glared to the side.

"I'm terribly sorry Miss Hope." Nauthiz bowed.

"No sweat…" Hope sighed again then looked back at Peorth.  "Will you please get off of me?"   
"You… You're taking all of this for granted… OH!" She sobbed, rose petals floating in the air.  "Where in heaven did I go wrong!?  You used to be such an enthusiastic student!!  I believed with all of my heart that you would be as amazing a goddess as I!"  

"Well…" Hope coughed.  "You see…" 

"Wait…" Peorth glared back down at her and shot a hand down her shirt.

"WHA!?" Keiichi gawked.

"MISS PEORTH!?!" Nauthiz and Hope shrieked.

"AHA!" Peorth yanked Hope's necklace out from her shirt.  "Ah… this is Tyr's rune!!" 

"That was sudden…" Hope blinked and snatched the necklace back from her.  "And yes it is Tyr's rune."   
"Where'd you get it?" 

"He… He um…" Hope looked down.

"He gave it to you!?" Peorth shrieked with joy then suddenly frowned.  "Why that no good son of mine! He had time to visit his girlfriend but what about his dear young mommy?" She sobbed.

"Girlfriend?" Akina grinned in a catlike way.

"Uh…" Hope stared over at her and blushed.  "Yeah."   
"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU AND TYR WERE AN ITEM!?" Akina barked and joined in Peorth's sobbing.  "Honestly, you couldn't even tell your best friend such a juicy secret!?"  
"Hey now…" Hope sweat dropped.

"OOH! Wait a second!" Peorth grinned like a cat too.  "Usually… goddesses wear the runes of the one they love after they gave them something most precious…"   
"Most precious?" Akina asked.

"Well…" Peorth whispered in her ear.

"HOPE AND TYR DID IT!?!" She yelped.  "HOPE! How could you not tell me!?"  
"WHAT!?" Hope and Keiichi yelped.

"I knew my son had it in him!" Peorth sobbed with joy.

"WHAT'S THAT!?" Urd quickly shot into the tea room and glomped Hope.  "I'm SO Proud! I didn't even have to make a love potion for you!!" 

"I'M STILL A VIRGIN!!" Hope barked.

"Goodness." Belldandy opened the door to the kitchen and stared at the group.  "I believe I should make more tea, nice to see you Peorth." 

"Ah…?" Peorth stared at her blankly.  "Oh! Pardon me!" she coughed.  "That's okay Belldandy! I'm just here to chew your daughter out!" She said then glared back over to Hope, only to see an empty spot in Urd's arms.

"I'm going to go apply for that job! BYE EVERYONE!" Hope called out as she shot down the temple step way on her Yamaha.

"HEY!!" Peorth ran to the entrance way.  "YOU COME BACK HERE!!" 

"Sorry Miss Peorth! Can't hear you!" Hope yanked her helmet over her head and shot down the street.

"I demand to know where she got that behavior from!" She grumbled as she stomped back into the tea room.  "Honestly, this Earthly atmosphere is bad for her…"   
Keiichi sunk low and covered himself with Hope's magazine.  "Good luck Hope…" 

"Keiichi…" Belldandy whispered.  "I'm going to heaven to visit with my parents, is that alright?"   
"Huh? Your parents?" He looked up at her.

"Yes."   
"Well sure, don't worry; Nauthiz is here to help protect me from Peorth!" He slapped Nauthiz on the shoulder with a smile.

"Protect?" Nauthiz asked and sweat dropped.  "Mr. Morisato, I believe I'm the one whom needs protecting." 

"I'll protect you Nauthiz!" Akina smiled.

Belldandy smiled at the group and gave Keiichi a kiss.  "I'll see you at noon dear."  
"Okay, have a good time." He smiled with a nod.

"I will, good bye Akina."   
"Good bye Mrs. Morisato!" Akina chimed happily.

"And Nauthiz…"   
"Yes Mrs. Morisato?" He jumped up from the table to excuse her in a gentle god manner.

"Good luck with Peorth." She said, with a small sweat drop.

"Thank you for your sympathy… I need it." Nauthiz sweat dropped back as Belldandy walked out of the tea room.

            It wasn't long; Hope arrived at the diner in ten minutes flat.  "Peorth's so scary when she's mad… I'm going to feel sorry for Tyr when he comes up next time…" She sighed as she parked her Yamaha and walked to the diner door, it looked rather crowded inside.  "Insane… I know this is a new diner in all but…" she thought until the door flung open.

"You commin in or not?" A waitress stared.

"Oh! Um…" Hope answered in a startled tone and pointed to the sign.  "I came to apply for a job." 

"Thank god!  You're hired!" she grabbed onto Hope's wrist.

"Wha?! Don't you need to interview me?"  
"That was your interview! Ca'mon!" She coughed and spit out her cigarette before yanking Hope inside.

Within minutes Hope was dressed up as a waitress.  "This has to be the most bizarre day of my life …" Hope blinked.

"Look, all ya gotta do is ask em if they want something to drink, then you give em their drinks and ask em if they're ready to order and when they are you write it down with the table number and clip it up here." She pointed to a rotating clip wheel near the kitchen.  "Got dat?"

"Um, well yeah." Hope nodded.

"Then get going, there's a bunch of hungry people out there and I've only got five waitresses!" 

"Yes ma'am." Hope smiled and turned towards the tables.  "Here I go…" 

            However, Unknown to Hope, one of the Aoshima family's paid spy agents was sitting at table four, enjoying a cup of coffee until information of the highest importance became available.  He spewed his mouth of coffee out all over the table and yanked out his cell phone, hitting instant dial.

"Talk to me." Masahiro answered.

"Mr. Aoshima, Hope Morisato is working as a waitress at Motosuwa Diner!"   
"A waitress?!" he shrieked with joy, but quickly cleared his throat.  "Interesting, I must see this for myself…"  
"Yes sir, sir, I have an urgent question."   
"What's that?"   
"Where's my paycheck?"   
"You've been fired for the past five weeks, but I appreciate this donated service, ta." The phone clicked, leaving the former spy agent with tears streaming down his face.

"That… That bast…"   
"Would you like a refill?" Hope came up to his table with a pot of coffee.

"Is it free?" He stared up at her.

"Yes." She refilled his cup and stared at the table.  "Someone had an accident, need a napkin?" she smiled.

"…never mind." He got up and tossed the money on the table for the coffee.  "Masahiro Aoshima, you'll pay…" 

Hope sweat dropped and stared at the change on the table.  "Poor guy, he must have been one of Masahiro's goons…" She thought then quickly clasped her hands together.  "May he quickly find happiness…"

"Miss, more coffee please?" A man called out.

"Yes sir!" Hope smiled cheerfully and quickly walked to his table. 

            Belldandy walked into her father's chamber, dressed in her formal goddess garb.  "Good Morning Father."   
"Belldandy, it has been quite some time since I last saw you." He smiled.

"Forgive me, but I have been busy on Earth."   
"You needn't apologize for that!" A woman with brown hair and blue eyes walked into the chamber and smiled happily.  "Belldandy!"  
"Mother!" Belldandy smiled back and gave her a hug.

"Frigg, I expected that I'd see you today." The Almighty smiled slightly at the reunion.

"Dear, you don't expect me to miss an opportunity to see my eldest daughter now do you?" She asked then looked back at her.  "How are Urd and Skuld?"   
"Just fine." Belldandy nodded.

"And my wonderful little granddaughter how is she?" 

"She's about to graduate from high school, and this fall she's going to go to Nekomi Tech and join the motor club." 

"Oh, isn't that the same college that you and Keiichi dear went to? How wonderful! She's following in her parents footsteps." Frigg smiled happily.

"Ahem…" The almighty coughed.  "I believe that there was a matter you wished to discuss with both me and your mother Belldandy." 

"Oh, I'm sorry." She apologized and looked at them both.  "The other day, you witnessed Hope's battle with Hild, am I correct?" 

"Of course, everyone in heaven and hell are talking about it." Frigg said.

"I believe that that was the first time Hope was able to control her power, when she was a child she used it in a much more violent manner." She said then looked up to her father.  "This time, she displayed an understanding of the power, she didn't use it to defeat Hild, rather she saved every last bit of it to save the forest." 

"Indeed." The almighty nodded.  "I see where you are going, you want me to judge whether she is ready." 

"Yes, if I may request that father." Belldandy asked.

"I believe she is ready, what do you think dear?" Frigg looked up to him.

"Hmm… perhaps… though there is something that worries me…" 

"Father?" Belldandy asked.

"Hope was able to display an understanding, calm behavior because the power given to her was sorrowful and pleading for life.  However, should Hope hear the violent cries for death… she may not be able to display such calm…" He sighed.  "Let me watch her actions for this day… then I shall pass my judgment."

            "Well, this job isn't so bad… but it just doesn't feel right for some reason." Hope thought as she refilled a man's cup of coffee.

"Thank you." He nodded as Hope walked to serve another customer, she wore a beautiful smile that made the customers seem happier, that is until Hope's nose cringed from a very strong familiar smell.

"Too much cologne…" She pinched her nostrils shut and grimaced.  "No… he wouldn't come here… there's no way…" She thought, until she saw a Mercedes parked in the parking lot.  "Oh… Kami-sama…"

"Yo!" Someone snapped their fingers.  "Service please!" 

"Agh…" Hope glared over to the side to see Masahiro sitting in a booth with a smug grin on his face.  "…Why?"   
"Service! Service! Honestly what a poor establishment!" Masahiro scoffed, making other customers grimace at him and his smell.

"Good Morning Masahiro." Hope walked over to his table.  "I'm going to have to ask you to lower your tone, you're disturbing our customers."   
"AH!" He exclaimed as he caught a glimpse of Hope in her uniform with a fantasized happy look on her face.  "I must be dreaming; I am being served by an angel!" He sobbed with joy.

"Lower your tone." Hope grimaced and handed him a menu.

"Ah, ah, ah!" He shook a finger.  "You must refer to me as sir and say please!" 

Hope sweat dropped and sighed.  "Please lower your tone… sir." 

"That's more like it." He laughed.

"Can I get you something to drink, sir?" Hope asked, slightly glad that her other customers were insulting him for her.

"I'll have a coffee, with extra cream and sugar.  That's the only way it could possibly be as sweet as you."   
"Save your flattery sir." Hope grimaced.  "This is a family establishment."  
"Very well then." He laughed as she walked off to get him a mug.

"You can handle this Hope, take deep breaths… you can always kick his butt at school… just remember that and everything will be alright."  She smiled and attended to another family before getting Masahiro's mug.

            Meanwhile back at the Morisato temple…

"I wonder how Hope is doing… do you think we should drop by and see her?" Akina asked.

"I would strongly disagree, the first day of work is very stressful, and the employee works hard to prove their worth.  The last thing we need to do is to be a distraction for Miss Hope." Nauthiz said as he read his past notes and looked up at Akina.  "How are your studies?"  
"Um… I'm almost done." Akina stared down at her English translation, smiled, and folded her book shut.  "Say, what have you written about me in there?" She crawled over to Nauthiz's side of the table and peered over his shoulder.

"Eh? Oh, nothing really, just basic behavior I have observed."  
"Constant flushing?" Akina blushed.  "Well, that's true…"   
"I'm sorry… I'd never document anything untrue, a god always states truths of ones nature."   
"That makes me really worried then." She sweat dropped.

"By far you are the nicest human girl I have met, and Mr. Morisato, he has a heart of gold." He smiled.  "He was kind enough to accept my staying here and providing me a room to live in after all, however I rather dislike that Masahiro fellow, he…" 

Akina droned off into her own world after Nauthiz said she was the nicest human girl he'd met.  "That's so sweet…" 

"Eh? Oh, thank you." Nauthiz smiled and went back to his notes, curious as to why his face felt warm.

            "This is SOOO GOOD!" Urd giggled as Peorth and she watched the two in chibi form through a small crack in the tea room door.

"Tell me about it! But ooh!" Peorth shook her fists.  "Nauthiz is such a goody two shoes he'll never make a move!!"

Keiichi walked by them as he pulled on his jacket.  "What are you two doing?"  
"HUH!? AAH!" They both spun around.  "Nothing!!" 

Keiichi sweat dropped as he pulled on his shoes.  "Right… well I'm going to work."   
"Okay, bye!" They both waved, sending a cold chill down his spine.

"Bye…" he quickly shot out of the temple, worried that he was a target for one of their weird spells.

"Okay! Coast is clear." Peorth rubbed her hands together menacingly.

"This is my 'Love Amp' Potion!" Urd held up a dart, filled with a strange glowing fluid. "All we have to do is dart Akina with it and her interest in Nauthiz will be amped to fifty percent."   
"Only fifty?" Peorth stared.

"What?  Oh come on! It's enough to see some hot make out scenes." Urd giggled.

"Really?"   
"Yep!" 

"Can I have some of that?"  
"Why?" Urd stared.

"For the next time Tyr comes up."   
"You mean?"

"Something has got to happen between Hope and Tyr! It's been five years! His god and demon hormones are screaming!!" Peorth shook her fists.

"Right, that would be interesting…" Urd thought.  "Oh at such a young age! I'd be so proud!" Urd sobbed tears of joy.

"Yes… WAIT!" Peorth snapped out of it. "We have to dart those two first!" She pointed at the tea room door.  
"Eh? OH! RIGHT!" Urd nodded then snuck into the tea room to get a good shot.  "Oh Nauthiz, you're about to get your first lil piece of action!" She grinned evilly and took aim at Akina's back.

Peorth nodded happily.  "No way he'll be able to refuse her…"   
"HAH!" Urd flung the dart at Akina's back, but was in for a shock.

Nauthiz's senses tingled; he quickly shot his arm out and took the dart for her.  "Agh!"   
"Nauthiz?" Akina stared at him in concern.  "What's wrong?"   
He quickly yanked the dart out of his arm and smiled.  "It was nothing, I'm sorry."   
"Oh… well, okay." She stared back down at his note book to read a little more before going back to her homework.

            Urd quickly snuck out of the tea room and into the hall, just in time for Peorth to strangle her.

"You hit the wrong target!!"   
"AGH!!" Urd hit her hands away.  "Relax! This is even better! Nauthiz will be all hot for her so we'll get to see some action a whole lot sooner!"   
Peorth stared at her for a moment then raised her eyebrows.  "Ooh, that's interesting!"

            Hope had brought Masahiro coffee, and refilled it three times.  So far she knew he was testing her, taking advantage of the fact that she had to serve him and couldn't complain.  "Sir, are you ready to place your order?" she asked.

"What? Me eat food from such an establishment? I only drink the coffee because it was hand made personally by an angel."  He said then slid his spoon over the side of the table.  "Oh, would you look at that, could you get my spoon for me?" 

A gunshot fired off in Hope's head.  "Sorry sir, it hit the floor, restaurant policies.  I'll get you a new one." She said and quickly went off into the girls' bathroom.  "HRRNGG!! Usually I can handle that jerk but of COURSE he had to come around this time of month on my first day of the job!!" She shook her fists and looked at herself in a mirror.  "Come on Hope, you can make it through the day, just breath!" She told herself and did as she said.  "Haaahh, he'll have to leave soon, there's no way he can drink coffee all day." She nodded in reassurance and walked out the door, thinking to herself.  "Then again, it was sort of stupid of me to go job hunting on the first day of my…" 

"You okay girl? Swore I heard you talkin to yourself." The waitress from before asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." Hope nodded and picked up a spoon.  "But I'm sorry, I'm going to have to quit." 

"What? Why?" She stared at her curiously.  "You just started workin five hours ago…" 

"This… it's just not for me, I like making other people smile in all, it's nice, but this isn't where I should work.  I need to work around auto parts and get my hands covered in oil." Hope said.

"I could have you work in the kitchen then." The waitress joked.

"Thanks but no thanks." Hope smiled and walked over to Masahiro's table and gave him his spoon.  "Will that be all?"   
"It took you long enough just to get a spoon." He grumbled.

"Sorry about that, would you like me to get your tab?"

"Sure." He grinned as Hope turned around.

Just then, another shot went off in Hope's head.  Masahiro spanked her.

"Hurry up now." He cackled.

"OH, I'll Hurry…" Hope's teeth clenched tight as she quickly darted into the employee's only room and soon came out in her regular clothes.  "That good for nothing…" Hope growled as she marched down the aisle he was on and gave him his tab.

"What!? Where's the cute skimpy uniform?" Masahiro protested.

"I'm off." Hope smiled.  "Bye, Masahiro." With that she walked back through the aisle and outside, the air smelled sweeter, and cool, but Hope's right eye was twitching.  "Must…hurt him… kill…" she growled through clenched teeth.  "No… Be proud Hope, you maintained a perfect employee behavior until that jerk showed up." She said, until her butt ached with a reminder.  "But he spanked me during my most sensitive time of the month!!  That shall not go unpunished!" her eyes turned red as she stared around, a pond was near by, and not a soul in sight.  "As much as I'd hate to do this to a Mercedes… I must remember that it has been tainted by his evils, and therefore I am liberating its soul." She said as she stomped over to the car and snapped its license plate off.  "Hyeh…hehe…" She cackled and shot her hands under the bumper.  "HRNNGG!! HAHA!" In an instant she was holding the car over her head, her right eye twitching.  "Masahiro Aoshima, you're going to have to kiss up to daddy… BIG TIME!!" She roared as she pitched the car into the pond and ran over to her Yamaha; she took a second to enjoy the wreckage then yanked on her helmet to contain her insane laughter as she sped off.

            Back at the Temple…

"Finished." Akina smiled in triumph as she put away her math homework.  "Thanks Nauthiz, you're such a big help.  I don't know what I would have done without you!"

"Um… qu…quite alright Miss Akina…I… I was glad to help…" Nauthiz's hands were shaking; his face felt like it was pressed up against a frying pan.  "What's wrong with me?! I'm burning alive, and my palms are sweaty." He grimaced to himself.

"Are you alright?" Akina put her hand on his head.  "Holy cow! You're burning up!"   
"I… I must be coming down with some…" he looked up at her, his face burned even more.  "Stay back! It may be contagious!" He yelped as he shot back against the screen door.

"Nauthiz?" She panicked.  "Should… Should I get Urd or something?"   
"N… No… I…" He gulped.

"Well don't worry, you're a god and I'm a girl so I probably won't catch it." Akina walked over to him with a glass of cold water and held it up against his forehead.  "That better?"  
"Y… Yes, thank you Miss Ak…" His eyes sunk down to her chest.  "…"   
"Nauthiz?" Akina looked down at him and blushed.  "What are you staring at?"  
"AGH!" Nauthiz panicked.  "Forgive me Miss Akina I don't know what's happening to me! I feel uneasy and nervous, my heart is beating at two hundred beats per minute and it feels like… that earth saying, I have butterflies in my stomach!"   
"Really?  Are you going to spew?" Akina sweat dropped.

"Spew?" Nauthiz looked up at her.  "I don't believe…"  
"HAH!  Mr. Polite has got the hots for you!" Eldir's voice shouted with laughter.

"EH!?" Akina's face turned as red as his.

"ELDIR!?" Nauthiz jumped to his feet.  "You fiend! Show yourself!!"  
With a poof, the demon appeared in the room, still laughing his butt off.  "I can't believe it, you're such a wimp!" 

"I'm not!" Nauthiz growled and stomped towards him.

"Oh yeah?" Eldir raised an eyebrow.  "Then what will you do after I do this?" He appeared next to Akina.  "Hey, anybody asked you to the prom yet?"  
"Uh… well… yes but… I was hoping that…" She gulped.

"That I'd ask you?  Well…" He held out his hand.  "Miss Akina, will you go to the prom with me?"  
"EH!?" Akina stared as he leaned forward in attempt to kiss her.

"HRRNNGG!! NOOO!!" Nauthiz grabbed Eldir by the throat and threw him outside.  "I won't allow you near Miss Akina anymore!" 

Eldir landed on his feet, an axe appeared in his hand.  "Fraid not!" he cackled.  "We're gonna duel for her, cause I got the hots for her too." 

Akina's eyes grew bug wide as an axe similar to Eldir's appeared in Nauthiz's hands and he launched out to attack his doublet.  "OH my GOD!!" 

            Meanwhile, Hope was parked near the Nekomi campus on her Yamaha, talking to a woman sitting on a park bench.

"I threw his Mercedes into the lake shortly afterwards… I couldn't help it." Hope sighed.  "Though, I really did feel like I set it's spirit free, and I know that it was better to do that then actually pummel the snot out of Masahiro in that family place…" 

"I'm surprised you didn't, you never hesitated in the classroom." The woman giggled.

Hope smiled slightly.  "Yeah, but that's only because it's what everyone else wanted to see … but I'm glad I quit that job, it just didn't make me feel happy… you know."   
"The way you feel when you work on your motorcycle?"   
"Yeah." Hope nodded. "It's fun." 

"Well then, why don't you look over at the Whirl Wind shop?" She asked.

"Huh?" she stared.

"There's a 'Help Wanted' sign hanging on the door."  
"Are you serious!?" Hope stared over at the trailer and smiled brightly.  "There is!  Why didn't Poppa tell me!?" She panicked and started up her engine.  "Thanks for listening and helping me out Big Sis!" Hope smiled at her and quickly shot over to the campus without bothering to pull her helmet on.

The women smiled and nodded.  "Anytime." 

            Keiichi was in the back, changing the oil to a custom bike Chihiro was building until he heard the door bell.

"Stay working Morisato, I've got it!" Chihiro called.

"Alright!" Keiichi called back, until he heard a voice that made his eyes jut out of his head.

"Miss Chihiro! Can I work here!?" Hope pleaded in an exhausted voice.

"Are you serious!?  YOU'RE HIRED!!" Chihiro shrieked followed by the sound of two hard slaps on Hope's shoulders.  "Not only do I have two Morisatos! Now I have three!!  Oh the goddess of Victory is smiling on me!" She sobbed happily.

"Wait!! HOPE!!" Keiichi shot from the back of the shop, but was surprised; Hope's face was covered in pure joy.

"Poppa, why didn't you tell me Miss Chihiro was hiring!?" she stared at him.  "You know I love motorcycles and everything else on wheels as much as you do!"   
"Uh… well I…" Keiichi sweat dropped when he stared at Chihiro.  "I'll explain to you later."   
"You don't have to." Hope shook her head.  "Because its fun is a good enough reason to do anything." 

Keiichi again was hit with his own words, this time by his daughter.  But he realized, as Chihiro slapped a Whirl Wind shirt onto Hope and shook her hands hard, that he had worked there for all those years because even though she made him work hard, it was still fun.  "That's right, WELCOME ABOARD!" he slapped her on the shoulders.  "My little racer gets to work alongside her old man! I couldn't be any happier now!" 

"I'm going to make you two work extra hard! Got that! Don't think you're going to be in the land of Milk and Honey now!" Chihiro shook her finger to tease.

"Okay!" They both smiled and laughed.

"You two… ARE SO CUTE! COME ON! GROUP HUG!!" Chihiro squealed and captured them in a glomp.

            Later that night…

Nauthiz and Eldir glared at each other with exhausted glares.  "Give up yet?" Eldir groaned.

"Never!" Nauthiz growled as he struggled to hold his axe up.

"Hah!" Eldir was also struggling, until they both gave in and collapsed onto the ground.  "How about rock, paper, scissors?"   
"Okay…" Nauthiz sighed and glared at him with his fist ready.

"ROCK"  
"PAPER"  
"SCISSORS!" 

Eldir had rock, but Nauthiz had paper.

"Stay away from Miss Akina from now on." Nauthiz stated plainly and dropped his arm to the ground.

"Fine… sheesh…" Eldir sighed and vanished into the ground.

 "AAH! Nauthiz are you okay!?" Akina darted outside and held his head up.

"Y… yes Miss Akina, I'm just exhausted." He smiled weakly as his blush returned to his face.

"You fought for me, Oh Nauthiz that's so romantic! It's like something you'd only see in a movie or a shoujo manga!" she cheered and hugged his face.

"YES!" Peorth and Urd slammed the tea room door open and clapped.  "Bravo! Bravo!"   
"Hey, you two were watching?" Akina glared.  "Why didn't you try and help him!?"  
"Oh but we did." Urd giggled evilly.

"Hmm?" Akina stared at them for a moment and looked down at Nauthiz; he'd passed out in her arms.  "Aww, he's so cute!"   
"What's going on?" Hope walked around the temple and stared at the blast craters in the ground.

"Nauthiz and Eldir fought over me!" Akina giggled happily and stared at the shirt Hope was wearing.  "Hey! That's a Whirl Wind Employee shirt!"   
"Yeah! Your mom hired me!" Hope said with a bright smile.

"WOW! That's cool! But what happened to the diner job?  They didn't hire you?"

"Well… I did, but I quit, it wasn't very fun…" 

"Is there such a thing as a fun job?" Akina grimaced then heard the ten o'clock bell toll.  "Oh man! I better head home!" She panicked and looked back at Nauthiz.  "Thank you again."   
"Hmmm…" he smiled as she eased him on the ground and waved good bye to the group.

"Well he's zonked." Urd walked out and made him hover off of the ground.  "Come on Peorth; help me get prince charming to bed."  
"Right, but I really think he could have done better." Peorth sighed as they walked him into the temple.

Hope and Keiichi sweat dropped, this had been a very odd and eventful day.  What else could possibly happen?  
"Hello?" Belldandy called out.

"Momma?" Hope stared around until she emerged from her Yamaha's rear view mirror.  "Welcome home, were you in heaven?" Hope asked.

"Yes, oh Hope I'm so proud of the way you acted today." Belldandy smiled and gave her a hug.

"Eh?" Hope stared at her curiously.  "You were watching huh?" She sweat dropped.  "Um… you didn't happen to see…"   
"Well, your grandfather, after a period of silence, seemed rather amused with the disposal method of Masahiro's car." She sweat dropped back.  "Your grandmother was very amused by it." 

"Grandfather and Grandmother were watching too!?" Hope's jaw dropped.

"Yes, today I asked your grandfather to make his judgment to see if you were ready." 

"Ready… for what?" Hope asked until a pink beam shot from the heavens and into the ground next to her.

"That?" Keiichi raised an eyebrow curiously as Hope knelt down to read.

"Hey, it's in Kanji! That's nice." Hope smiled and read.  "Hope Morisato, Goddess Second Class, second category, today you have proven yourself worthy through your actions and your completion in training as an earthbound goddess.  Therefore, on the day of your eighteenth birthday, you shall be commissioned as a first class godd…" Hope's jaw dropped. "EH!?

"Oh Hope! I'm so proud!" Belldandy hugged her, though Hope was still falling deeper and deeper into shock so she couldn't notice.

"Well, I guess that's what you get when you ask what else could possibly happen." Keiichi sweat dropped.

Meanwhile at the diner…

"Daddy… could you please come pick me up…" Masahiro sobbed into a payphone only to get hit in the head by a giant spoon.

"HEY! Get back to those dishes!" The waitress barked.  "Honestly, what kind of moron leaves his cell phone and wallet in a car that's in neutral sitting on a downhill slope towards a pond?" She grumbled as she walked to help the other customers.

* A Fan Author's Worthless rant *

            That was the longest chapter I've ever written X3 12 pages!!  I hope it was a smooth read.  It was another fun chapter to type XD I'm such a weird person.  Anyway, it's pretty obvious why there wasn't a Nauthiz journal entry at the end of this chapter, he's my cutest character!! X*D Love him bunches! 

Also, about Frigg, originally I assumed that she would be Belldandy's mother from a website I got most of my Norse related information from because she was Odin's wife, there's the site if you wanna check it out. , however someone on the SBA forum drew a picture of her a while back but I forgot their forum name… I'll post their name up in another chapter as soon as I find out.

            See ya next time ^^ 

  
  



	20. Together Again

Part 20: Together Again.

            Nauthiz sat in his room and stared into a mirror nervously.  He had asked Akina out to the prom, mainly in due part because he didn't want a scoundrel like Eldir to end up taking her.  However when he thought about her recently he blushed, so just for her safety wasn't the only reason he had asked her to the prom.

"Nauthiz? Are you done changing?" Hope knocked at his door.

"Oh? Yes Miss Hope." Nauthiz called back.

She opened the door and quickly grimaced.  "Nauthiz, you can't wear god garb to the High School Prom…"

He stared at her blankly for a moment then down at his garb.  "But it is formal."   
"You'll look like you're going to an anime convention or something…" Hope sighed.  "I was expecting something like this to happen so I bought this." She held up a magazine of men in formal wear.  "And I've already taken the liberty to find something in here that might look rather good on you… and here it is!" She held up a page, it was a black tux that resembled a sort of preacher look with the collar.  "Cause you're so godly and charming!" 

"Oh… okay." Nauthiz nodded.

"Let's see it." Hope turned around to give him a little privacy as he envisioned the clothes onto himself.  "Finished?" She asked then looked back at him.  "Oh WOW!  Nauthiz you look cute!"

Nauthiz blushed slightly.  "Do you think Miss Akina will like it?"  
"Think? I know she's going to like it." Hope said and handed him a crowbar.  "You might need this though."   
"What for?" 

Hope sweat dropped and tossed it to the side.  "It was a joke, never mind." 

"I'm nervous… I have studied every form of dance but…" Nauthiz ranted nervously until Hope patted him on the shoulders.

"You're just nervous, you'll do fine.  Akina's wanted this for a very long time so I'm sure that tonight is going to be special." She said and straightened out his tux.  "There, do you have flowers?"   
"Yes." Nauthiz nodded.

"Okay, well I'll let you finish getting ready." Hope said as she went to his door.

"Are you sure you do not wish to come?" Nauthiz asked.

She put her hand into the door's crevice and sighed. "If I went I'd only have all the wallflowers and Masahiro fighting over me.  Besides, what if another baddy shows up?  I have to be ready to kick some butt." She waved her fists around and laughed slightly.

"I am sorry Miss Hope… If only I had a stronger will then I could have granted your wish." He bowed. "Forgive me."

"Don't sweat it Nauthiz, I'm glad you haven't granted my wish." 

"Why is that?"   
"Because… you'd have to go home.  I'm sure I'll see Tyr again someday but I just can't sacrifice my friends' happiness like that." Hope said as she stepped out of his room, seeing the slight blush on his face.

"You truly care for Miss Akina don't you?" Nauthiz smiled.

"I said…friends."   She winked and closed the door.

"Well done."

"Eh?" Hope panicked to see her entire family grinning and smiling at her.  "You were all eavesdropping!?"

"You are SUCH a Match Maker!" Urd laughed and caught her in a headlock hug.  "No love potions necessary, am I proud of you or what!?"

"I don't know if I can really claim credit for Hope's Love advice…" Skuld sweat dropped.  "But I am still proud!" 

Belldandy nodded happily in agreement.  "Hope, are you sure you will not go?"   
Hope sighed and spun around.  "I'm going to sketch out some modification designs for my Yamaha…" She quickly changed the subject and marched off to her room.

"Being a teen… I think that's the greatest battle she's ever going to have to face…" Keiichi sighed.

"She's making wise decisions; however, I wish that she wouldn't choose to suffer all to herself…" Belldandy said worriedly.  "She wanted so much just to see Tyr again."  
  


            Hope plopped down onto her futon and sighed, she had lied to her family, but it was true that she'd rather suffer all to herself than get them dragged into her selfish misery.  "No! No NO!! You're not going to lay here and sigh depressingly about it!" She shook her head.  "I'm going to enjoy this evening, there has to be something I can do!"  She said, and then looked over at the Jacket.  Tyr's jacket.  A small blush spread across her cheeks as she got up and picked the heavy clothing off of her desk chair and pulled it over her.  A sensation of warmth and strength overwhelmed her, along with Tyr's scent.  "Sweat and roses…" Hope smiled as she sat back down on the floor.  Though, what made her blush burn more was how big the jacket was on her.  "I wonder what he's like now…?"  
"He's a fire tiger! Meow!" a voice cooed.

Hope quickly jolted to her feet and stared around worriedly.  "Hild?"  
Suddenly there was a little poof of smoke; Hild appeared in chibi form on Hope's right shoulder dressed up as a fairy.  "Well hey there cutie pie! Now what is my little kitten doing sitting around in her bedroom on prom night?"

Hope grimaced and picked her up off of her shoulder.  "How many people am I going to have to explain myself to…?"  
Hild tapped herself on the head with her wand and turned into her normal size.  "Oh come on, even Tyr wouldn't want you to depress this much over him! Go out and have some fun!"   
"Why are you so worried about whether I have fun or not?" 

"Awww!" Hild caught her in a glomp.  "You're SO precious!!"

Hope had a bewildered look on her face.  "Just how is it that I am able to make friends with almost anyone?" She thought to herself as Hild let go.  "May I have some time to myself please?"   
"Hmm… can I give you a little info…?" 

"What sort?" Hope asked until Hild shot her hand down her shirt and pulled out the charm.  "This for example?"

"Yes I know! I got it from Tyr!" Hope snatched it back.

"He kissed you while you were sleeping after our battle…" Hild grinned.

"Ah?" Hope's cheeks reddened again.  "Wha… What!?"  
"He couldn't help it, you're so pretty!"

She sat there for a moment, shocking Hild as her blush softened and she sat there looking elegant.

"You're not mad?" The demon queen stared.

She smiled happily until tears shot down her face.  "I WASN'T AWAKE!!!"  
"Stealing a first kiss like that… honestly…" Hild grinned, hoping to crack a nerve.

"Actually, I stole a kiss from him first… but it was just a kiss on the cheek… I'm sure that's what he did too!" She sighed in relief as she wiped away her tears.

"You're just no fun at all…" Hild sighed until she heard a knock.

"Who is it?" Hope called.

"Miss Hope?" Nauthiz opened the door; Hild had gone Chibi and hid behind Hope's hair.  "I'm off… now, are you sure you will not…"  
"Have fun!" Hope jumped to her feet and shoved him out of her room and down the hall.  "Tell me how pretty Akina was when you get back okay?"   
"Oh, I haven't imagined how beautiful she'll look…" Nauthiz blushed.  "… I bet it will be indescribable!" 

"That's so sweet!" Hope gave him a quick hug.  "Now hurry up prince charming!"  
"Yes Miss Hope!" The gentle god quickly stepped outside and waved a final farewell to the temple.

"Ooh, he's excited." Hild whispered.

"I'm happy for them.  I knew that they would make a cute couple." Hope said.

"It would be a shame if…"  
"Hild…" Hope growled and picked the chibi demon off of her shoulder and eyed her.  "Don't mess tonight up!"  
"I won't…" Hild giggled.  "Must have been the demon in me!"   
Hope sighed and walked back into her room with the little demon.  "Hild, can I ask you something?"   
"Like what?"   
"Is there any way that…" She twiddled her fingers.  "That you could… y'know, show me what Tyr looks like now? Please?"  
"Oho…" The demon grinned toothily.  "Don't wish for that element of surprise when you first meet?"  
"He's seen me!" Hope whined.

"He's seen a lot of you! Ho, ho, ho!" She giggled as Hope turned tomato red.  "You're very good at this blushing bit, but I suppose seeing your reaction to his devilish charm would be just as amusing! So here you go kitten! A little kitty treat!" Hild snapped her fingers. Hope's room vanished and soon she found herself standing in a demonic realm.

"Hild…?" Hope stared around nervously.

"Welcome to my domain." Hild grinned toothily as she returned to her normal size.

"I didn't want to come here! I just wanted to see what he looks like!" Hope panicked as demons started to recognize her.

"It's Hope Morisato!"  
"The Goddess of Revolution!?"

"She's grown quite a bit!"   
"Holy Hell she's FINE!!" 

Hope hid within Tyr's jacket and glared at Hild angrily.

"Now come along dear." The demon queen directed.  "Let's go see a little place called Muspelhiem." 

"Ah…" Hope looked at her nervously but became even more so as several young demon boys eyed her.  "Hild wait!" Hope cried as she tried to catch up with her.

            Meanwhile in the depths of Muspelhiem, Tyr lay on his back in his throne room and glared at the ceiling in an extremely board manner.  "One-thousand and one flickers of fire on the wall…. One- thousand and two… more fire…" he yawned as the fires began to feed off of his command and burn even more.

"TYR!!" Mara's hoarse voice shrieked.  "Tyr! Get your lazy ass offa the floor!!" she barked as she darted into the throne room.

"What the hell…?" Tyr glared up at her.

"Hope! The prom! TONIGHT!!" Mara shouted.

"Huh!?" He quickly jumped up to his feet and shook her to unscramble the message.

"Hope's high school prom is tonight!!" 

The flames outside of the castle roared even more, but then settled as the king settled back down onto the floor.  "It is?" He sighed.

"You're not going up there!?" Mara stared in disbelief.

"I'm still making up for the time I took off to save Hope from Hild… you're breaking my concentration." Tyr sighed boringly.

"You wimp!  I swear I don't know what that girl sees in you anyway! You're nothing like you used to be!" Mara barked.

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW WHAT I USED TO BE LIKE!?!" Tyr roared and the flames outside burned crimson with his sudden outburst.

"… Those looked like Surt's flames…" Mara grinned.  "Better lighten up, or else you'll end up being just as bad as he was…" 

Tyr controlled his urge to roar out in rage.  "Just leave me alone…" 

"If Hope saw you now, I know for a fact she wouldn't like that crown and demon arm you're sporting… think about it…" the demon finished and left his throne room.

            Meanwhile back on Earth…

Nauthiz nervously approached the Fujimi residence.  "Relax Nauthiz, Relax…" He chanted to himself until he hit the door bell.

"Coming!" Chihiro's voice called out.

"Hmm!" Nauthiz gulped until the door flung open.

"OOH! Nice choice Akina! He's a lil' cutie!!" Chihiro squealed and gave Nauthiz a big hug.

"Miss. Fujimi I presume?" Nauthiz asked.

"Aww! Just call me Chihiro!" She smiled happily.  "Akina! Hurry up and see your hunk!"   
"Okay!" Akina sounded as nervous as Nauthiz did; she appeared in the hallway wearing a Light blue dress that seemed to sparkle in his teal eyes.

Nauthiz had a fierce blush form on his cheeks.  "Miss Akina, Just as I thought…" 

"Eh?" she looked at him and blushed too.  
"Um… I wanted to give you these…" He held up a bouquet.  "But… well, I just couldn't imagine how beautiful you'd look… forgive me…" He said in his gentle god embarrassment.

"AWW!!" Chihiro gave him another hug.  "He's for real!!  You better not let this one go Akina!" 

Akina stood there, completely red from foot to toe.  "Th… That's so sweet Nauthiz…" She squirmed, trying not to launch out of her place and glomp him too.

He handed her the bouquet and held his arm out to her.  "Shall we?"

"Lets!" Akina took his arm and smiled happily, making his blush spread.

"Okay then, have fun you two!" Chihiro waved as they left her home.

"Are we going to walk there?" Akina asked.

Nauthiz was busy checking around for bystanders and smiled.  "Allow me Miss Akina." He picked her up.  "I shall have us at the prom in no time at all!"   
"I'm being carried by Nauthiz! Oh God Please don't let me be dreaming!!" Akina squealed to herself as Nauthiz took off into the sky with her.

            Back in the deepest of realms, Hild led Hope across the bridge separating them from fire and Tyr's inherited castle.  "Oh my! Look at the size of those flames! Tyr must be really upset!" she smiled happily as Hope stared at them in awe, she could feel the warmth of Tyr's fierceness all about her.  However, being that emotion it also made her quiver in fear.  "Hild, are you really doing this?  Or are you just trying to capture me?"   
"I wonder, which one could it be?" she grinned as they neared the castle door way.  "Oh, but before we go any further, your clothes..." Hild stared at them.  "How about something a little sassier?"   
"Change my clothes and I change the shape of your face…" Hope quickly pulled Tyr's jacket tightly around her body.

"Feisty!" Hild grinned.  "Okay then, let's go inside."   
"Ah?" Hope stared nervously.

"What's keeping you? Come on!" Hild stepped behind her and shoved her in through the gateway.

Two guards stared and nearly panicked, two high status figures were entering.  "All Hail Queen Hild!"   
"Ooh! Thank you boys, and how about a nice greeting for miss revolution here?"

"Long live the Goddess of Revo…UPH!!" Hope slapped her hands over their mouths.

"Sssh!" She hissed in plea.

"Oh! You want to surprise Tyr?" Hild grinned.

"No… it's not that…" 

"Well let's hurry, only this long hallway separates you from lover boy!" 

Hope stood there for a moment.

"Go on…"

She quickly kicked off from where she stood and darted down the hall, this was it; she'd finally see Tyr again.  She could sense his wavelength, stronger than ever.  Just beyond those two giant flame gilded doors.  "TYR!!" Hope shouted out as she shoved both the doors open, but nothing was there, she found herself back in her bedroom.

"Oh ho ho ho! You didn't really think I'd grant you such a luxury after defeating me in combat did you?" Hild laughed.  "This is but the first of your many punishments, Hope Morisato."

She stood there for a moment, ache stabbed at her heart and she fell to her knees.  "Hild…"   
"What?"   
"You may torment me as you wish, but remember, I hold something to torment you too…" Hope said with her mother's vindictiveness.  "I hold your pride, and I crush it within my two mortal hands!"  
"… such harsh words."   
"They befit a cruel demon like you." Hope said as she shoved her anger aside.  "I'll meet Tyr again someday; you can't keep me from him forever!" 

"Perhaps I can't, but a painful circumstance shall occur if you two lovebirds are reunited.  Nighty Night, my little Kitten." 

Hope sat there silent for a moment, gentle tears formed in the corners of her eyes and streamed down her face.  "Cruel…"

            "Hild-sama, how dare she…" Mara had tears streaming down her face as she held up a determined fist.  "See Tyr!?  You have to go and see her!!"   
The demon king stood behind her, hunched over in a humble manner.  "I…"  
"Don't stand there and think about it! She's crying! Hild made her cry! She's crying for you you IDIOT!" 

He looked at her in slight shock, was Hope really crying for him?  He could only see her silhouette.

"GO!" Mara shoved him forward.

"Agh!" He panicked as he skidded towards the temple and came to a halt.  "What am I going to do!?" 

            Meanwhile under the light of the stars, Nauthiz's face was slightly flushed as Akina rested her head on his shoulder as they slow danced.  They were awed and glared at by admiring and jealous couples.

"Miss Akina…" Nauthiz asked.  "I believe we are making our fellow classmates irritated."   
"I don't care…" She smiled gently.

Nauthiz kept moving, and smiled as gently as she did.  "Nor do I."   
  


            Hope lay with her pillow in her embrace, her tears rolled drop by drop from her eyes as she sobbed gently to herself.

"Do it Tyr, you're here… she's awake…" He rose up his right arm, but stopped.  That arm wasn't his; it was a false arm that he had employed.  However, it was hideous in appearance therefore he hid it within shining armor.  "Will she see me the same way she used to? I mean… I've become…" His horned crown was a painful reminder to him, that single object which suppressed his unfathomable demonic powers.  "She deserves better than you… just go back where you belong…" He sighed until the door came open. " Ah…"   
Hope stared at him with tear swelled eyes, wide with shock and her mouth agape.  Her heart pounded at such a rate that it made her breath harder.  "…"  
"H… Hope…" Tyr stuttered and took a step back.  "I… I'm sorry." He prepared to take flight but the young hybrid wouldn't allow it.  
"NO!" She lunged towards him and wrapped her arms around his sides.  "Don't leave me again… please, Tyr." She sobbed and looked up at him with a weak smile.  "It's really you…"   
He sighed in disbelief, she really did still feel the same way.  That brought a greater relief upon the half demon. Not to mention that her breasts were pressing against his chest.  "Hmmph… NO! Bad Tyr don't think things like that you idiot!" He cursed himself, not knowing that Hope had stepped back to analyze him.

"That arm?" She asked as she wiped tears from her eyes.

"Uh? Oh… it's a demonic arm, pretty handy… ehe…" He laughed nervously.

"Can I take it off?" She asked humbly.

"Huh?  Oh, here." He reached his left arm to his right shoulder and yanked out a spike from the socket; the arm fell to the ground and made a hiss as it disappeared into the ground.  "Still go for the one-armed me huh?" He smiled teasingly and sat down, making clear to her that he was going to stay this time.

"I… well, nostalgia…" Hope blushed.  "Our first meeting in all this time and all I can do is stammer and sob like a baby… Hope you idiot." She growled to herself, her human instincts however quickly took place.   "Oh my GRANDFATHER!!  Tyr's so… so muscular and his chin… and his eyes, they're still the same." She turned completely red.

"Hope?" Tyr stared blankly.

"Nothing, nothing! Sorry!" She shook her hands and kneeled down in front of him.  "It's just that… I can't believe it."   
"M…Me either…" he blushed back as Hope's eyes were completely entranced with his, the gap between their mouths slowly disappearing.

"Hope?" Belldandy nudged the door open.  "I've made some Tea… Oh my!" she almost dropped the tray when she saw him.  "Tyr!" 

"Lady Belldandy!" Tyr quickly snapped out of his trance and jumped to his feet to bow.  "It's an honor!  HUGE HONOR!!"  
"Oh my." She smiled and came into the room.  "You two, why are you still here?"   
"Eh?  Oh, we weren't!" Tyr panicked and made Hope's blush turn redder.

"He just came back!" Hope added.

"Well then, perfect timing." She looked to the clock on Hope's wall.  "The prom lasts three more hours… are you sure you will not go Hope?" Belldandy asked with a smile.

"The prom! That's right!" Tyr and Hope said in unison, making their blushes again deepen.

"Hurry up and get dressed." 

"Okay!" Tyr nodded excitedly, until Belldandy took his hand and escorted him out.

"You may dress in the bathroom."   
"Aww…"   
"What was that?" Belldandy asked naively.

"N…Nothing Lady Belldandy!" He panicked.

"What's that!? A guy I hear!?" Urd's voice cooed. "OOH! TYR!"  
"Oh boy…" Hope sighed as her face cooled down.

              
            A short while later…

"Damn, Damn, Damn!" Masahiro cursed as several of his employed spies came to report that Hope was definitely not there.  "How can this be!?  The queen of the prom refuses to show!?  Do you know how much I dished out to change all the king's ballots to my name!?"  
"Yes sir." They all said.

"Agh! My Queen!" He sobbed until he heard a collective gasp.  "Eh?" He saw the awed look in their eyes and quickly shot his glare to the entrance of the prom.  There stood Hope, her hair sparkling with a sakura flower tucked behind her right ear, and wearing a beautiful white dress that seemed to hue when she moved from pink to blue.  Not only that, her arm was wrapped around that of a golden tanned man, with short messy blondish brown hair, brown mischievous eyes, odd red symbols on his face, and in a tuxedo that made all the girls flush.

"Humans…" Tyr grinned.

"Hush." Hope looked up at him with a wink.

"Where are this Nauthiz and Akina you told me about?  I'd like to give a shout to the guy that tried to bring me up to see you in the first place." He smiled.

"I know they're here…" Hope scanned through the crowed until it burst apart by Masahiro's barge.  
"HOPE MORISATO!!" he cried out until he came face to face with her.  "Who is this!? THIS RUFFIAN!? This over packed BRUTE!!" 

Hope smiled and leaned onto Tyr's shoulder.  "This is my one true love, don't you recognize him?" She asked as a blush spread across Tyr's face.

"I care not to!" He growled and grabbed Hope's other wrist.  "You are the Prom Queen and I am the Prom King! The only one you'll dance with tonight is ME!!" 

Tyr's eyes flared with fire and he quickly shot his left hand onto Masahiro's throat, lifting him off the ground with no effort.  "I remember you now… Masahiro." He growled.  "Keep you're filthy ape hands off of my GIRL!!" With that he flung Masahiro into the forest like a dart, raising a thunderous applause through the entire prom.  "Why are they applauding?" He asked confusedly.  "They don't fear my wrath?"   
"Oh Tyr." Hope sighed and took his arm.

"HOPE!!" Akina's voice shouted over the chatter.

"Eh? Akina!" Hope smiled happily as Akina and Nauthiz forced their way through the crowd.  "Oh! Look at you two! You're adorable!"

"I thought you weren't going to come! Who's this?" Akina asked curiously and got into his face.  "Who's good enough to yank Hope out of her lair of sorrow?" She analyzed him then remembered Masahiro flying like a dart.  "TYR!" 

"The strange black haired girl!" Tyr laughed.

"Miss Hope, I'm so glad for you." Nauthiz smiled happily.

Hope nodded, but then, a harsh realization occurred.

"Okay everybody! Now that Hope and her guy got rid of the party pooper! Let's get this party back on track!" The DJ shouted and kicked the music back on.

"Oh!  Slow romantic music!  Let's go Nauthiz!" Akina smiled.

"Of course, Miss Akina." He smiled back as they walked back to the dancing.

"Oh no…" Hope stared nervously.

"What's wrong?" Tyr asked.

"Huh? Oh, it's… it's nothing…" She looked down.

"He's the one sent to grant your heart's desire wasn't he?" He asked again.

"Yes…"  
He sighed then held her hand.  "Something will work out… it worked out for us." He said in reassurance.

Hope felt a little lighter and clasped her hand to his.  "I hope so." 

            "These things that human's call proms are rather joyful, though there are mixed emotions and various situations.  I very much enjoyed the chance to dance with Miss Akina.  I pray that someday… I should dance with her again… End Human Analysis Journal."

*A Fan Author's Worthless rant *

I am INCREDIBLY sorry that it took me so long to finish this chapter.  It was another one of those areas where you had to decide what events to use now and which to save for later.

Hope: Not to mention the fact that poor Liz has been sucked into the torment that is being a High School Junior.

Damn the Scarlet Letter!! XD If I have to read the word bosom or breast one more time I'll go ceraaazyaaa…  Don't get me started on Chemistry, I have no idea why I signed up for that class… specially cause she gives me homework every night for a topic I will never use in my lifetime!! *rant, rant * I also haven't had time nor inspiration to draw.  I couldn't even draw a request if I was put up to it.

Also there's the lil problem that now I have been sucked into the world of RPG'ing XD  FF7 is messin with me XD

However, I'd like to add my recommendation corner! Eat Pocky and go see the movie 'Underworld' * I love werewolves * X3 or like Adept and I, you can see the movie and sneak two boxes of pocky in the theatre! XD

End Rant.


	21. Friends

Part 21: Friends  
  
  
  
"You grasp constantly at the idea that you are some sort of hero, fancy yourself as the Universe's savior… stop indulging yourself in such childish fantasies," a horrid voice loomed within the shadows of Hope's fears. "Such perfection does not exist. It could not exist, not within you… she who is corrupt and pure, both at once."   
  
"Ugh…" Hope cringed and grabbed at her chest vainly. "Hnn!!"   
  
"Yes… you remember… you've never forgotten me. My mark stays forever with you as a constant reminder." A jagged hand pointed at the center of her chest. "It burns every time you think of me, every time it is reflected in a mirror… you cannot escape the truth my darling hybrid, my murderer… repent! Suffer! Writhe in pain from your sin!"  
  
"Stop it… just move on and leave me be…" Hope cried tears of blood.  
  
"I have… I live within new flesh… you however, cannot let go, you can never let go… because you are a murderer…"   
  
"No… No I'm not! I'm Not a Murder!"   
  
"Yes we are…" Despair stared her in the eyes. It frightened Hope, even though as much as she didn't want to believe, the look in Despair's eyes were full of reminiscent bliss. "When you and I killed Surt with our sword, to relieve such rage and frustration after so many years… it felt good. I want that feeling again, not from those petty creatures sent to destroy us… I want to destroy another impure soul…"   
  
Hope vainly shook her head. "No, I don't want that!"   
  
"Yes you do…" Despair reached to her and tore off a piece of cloth over her chest, revealing a star shaped scar. "That mark, burns every time you think about it! Let's do it! LET'S KILL AGAIN!!"   
  
Hope's eyes quickly shot open, she stared at her bedroom ceiling with a bewildered stare then sighed to herself in relief. "Just… a dream?" She asked herself as she sat up in her bed, however, it was then she felt it, a burning sensation within her chest. "Hnn… no… not again!"   
  
  
  
The Next Morning…  
  
Hope stumbled out of her room wearing her Nekomi shirt; she had a tired look in her eyes due to the fact that after that nightmare she was only able to drift in and out of sleep. "Am I really like that inside? Did I enjoy destroying Surt? Or, was that supposed to mean something different?" She thought then stopped to stare at her hands for a moment. "What's wrong with me?"   
  
"Miss Hope?" Nauthiz's voice asked in a startled whisper.  
  
"Hmm?" Hope looked over her shoulder and saw the gentle god fully dressed in his garb. "Nauthiz?"Why are you up so early? And wearing that?"   
  
He sighed and bowed to her. "Forgive me Miss Hope, I was about to leave…"  
  
"You know you can't go around Nekomi dressed like that! Here let me get that magazine so you can find a casual…" She started back to her room until he gently took her arm to stop her.  
  
"… To return to heaven." He finished.  
  
Her eyes widened slightly and she looked up at him in disbelief. "You were going to leave without telling anyone?"   
  
Nauthiz nodded shamefully.  
  
"How could you even think about doing something like that? What about Akina!?" Hope whispered harshly.  
  
"Miss Hope, I couldn't bear to see the look on her face… I never should have troubled her with my petty emotions to begin with."   
  
Hope glared him in the eyes. "Nauthiz, you do like her don't you?"   
  
"I…" He blushed slightly.  
  
"Then you know that you owe her a decent farewell at least! You can't just turn and leave a girl like that!"   
  
He looked up from the floor and into her eyes for a moment and smiled. "You only needed a minute to help me make the right choice; you truly are a revolutionary goddess."   
  
Hope sighed with relief and blushed slightly with a smile when the gentle god gave her a grateful hug.  
  
"Hey! Anybody up yet? GOOD MORNIN'!" Tyr opened the temple doorway with a cheerful shout. "Come on! Rise and… WHAT THE HELL!?"   
  
"Oh… King Tyr!" Nauthiz glared up at him. "I insist that you lower your tone; there are residents in this household that are still sleeping."   
  
His right eye twitched in fury as he marched towards them. "Why are you hugging my girl in her pajamas!?" He shouted somehow in a whisper.  
  
"Oh Tyr! It's not what you think, it's just a friendly hug." Hope growled at him, embarrassed that he referred to her almost as if she were a possession.  
  
"But… Pajamas!?" He pointed at her shirt then leaned forward. "You're wearing a bra right? EH!?" He lifted up the bottom of her shirt and sighed in relief. "And Panties, okay, there's nothing wrong then… what the hell did I just do?" He thought aloud.  
  
Hope and Nauthiz turned completely red from head to toe but for different reasons.  
  
"Tyr… YOU IDIOT!!" Hope punched him though the front temple door and chased after him with Skuld's mallet. "I don't know why I fell for you but now I'm starting to regret it!!"   
  
"WHAT!? That's not true!" Tyr cried out as he dodged her enraged attacks.  
  
"Uh… Underpants…" Nauthiz stared blankly as the Morisato family came out of their rooms.  
  
"Uhm… Good Morning…" Keiichi sweat dropped.  
  
"A rather noisy one."   
  
"Eh?" They looked up to the heavens, due to that voice's heavenly chime. Just as Hope was about to throw a giant garden statue at Tyr's head, a beam came cascading down and within it the form of a goddess.  
  
"Oh my, Lind?" Belldandy asked in surprise as the goddess's features became apparent.  
  
"WHA!?" Urd and Skuld gasped in shock.  
  
"And yours truly!" Peorth emerged after the warrior and smiled happily at the group. "Bon jour!"  
  
"My, I better start making some tea."   
  
"There'll be no need for that, we won't be staying long. And forgive my rude intrusion." Lind said as she marched towards the temple, though taking a moment to look at the strange girl bearing a striking resemblance to Belldandy with a strange statue heaved over her head. "You… are Hope?"   
  
"Urm…" Hope looked up and chucked the statue over her shoulder. "Yes… Nice to meet you Lind." She held out her hand.  
  
"Hmm, the same." Lind shook her hand. "Care to explain your appearance?"   
  
She blushed embarrassingly and pointed over at the comatose Tyr whom had fallen target to the statue.  
  
"I see, and I had such high hopes for the would be god of war." She sighed depressingly, making him twitch in rage.  
  
"Would be? I AM THE GOD OF WAR!!" He roared as he dashed over to get in her face with the statue still balanced on his head.  
  
"I see, though you look unmistakably like a demon." Lind pointed out. "Peorth is this really your son?"   
  
"Peorth?" Tyr asked in shock when his mother suddenly appeared behind Lind with adoring sad eyes. "M… Mother?"   
  
"OH… MY BOY!!" Peorth quickly glomped him. "You've grown up so much! You're almost a god! Or… Demon! Whichever you prefer!" She sobbed happily then grimaced. "HOW DARE YOU!!"   
  
"Huh?" He looked at her a bit confusedly until she began to crush him.  
  
"It's been five years and not ONCE do you care to send your poor young mother a letter or even try to give her a call! Do you have any idea how worried I've been!?"  
  
"I'm… sorry…" Tyr writhed in pain and glared over at Hope, who was grinning like a cat.  
  
"You know what you have to say." She cooed evilly.  
  
"Ergh…Mommy…" Tyr grumbled in a cute voice.  
  
Peorth's eye's overflowed with tears. "THAT'S OKAY!! OOH! I missed you sooo much! And Hope! Look at you!" She added and raised an eyebrow. "So, I hope you two aren't planning on making a grandma out of me too soon…?"   
  
"EH!?!" They and Keiichi exclaimed in shock.  
  
"Well you're out here in your pajamas! What were you two doing?" she giggled in a delighted tone. "Returning from a romantic rendezvous from the forest, perhaps?"   
  
"Miss Peorth…" Hope growled as the statue fell off of the demon King's head. "What kind of people do you take us for?"  
  
"Hmm, you're right. Though I've noticed my son hasn't stopped blushing." She giggled delightfully. "Are those perverted thoughts running rampant through your mind?"   
  
"MOM!!" Tyr barked in embarrassment.  
  
"Enough!" Lind interrupted. "I've come for only one reason, now where is my son?"   
  
"Son?" Hope asked.  
  
"Mother?" Nauthiz stared in shock. "You've come for me?"   
  
"Because you failed…" She stated flatly. "You know what we agreed upon."   
  
"What!? WHOA!!" Hope interrupted. "You can't leave in such a hurry! I mean, stay around for a bit, I've always wanted to meet a Valkyrie!"   
  
"You're buying time… you should plan out your lies a little better." Lind sighed.  
  
"Now you know I can't lie! I'm a goddess after all." She scratched the back of her head with a laugh.  
  
"And you are also a human." Lind pointed out. "I mean no offense Keiichi..."  
  
"Don't worry." He sweat dropped.  
  
"Mother, could we wait a short while? There is someone I must speak with before we leave." Nauthiz asked worriedly.  
  
"What for? Everyone is here." She asked until she heard someone approaching the temple. "Hmm?"  
  
Suddenly a flippy black haired girl came skipping up the walk way with a blush mark and a bright smile on her face. "GOOD MORNING EVERYONE! Are we all wide awake and happy? Ah?" She stared at the assimilation and sweat dropped. "I guess so… ehe…"  
  
  
  
A few minutes later after everyone was properly dressed…  
  
"WHAAAAT!?!" Akina screamed in shock. "Nauthiz! You hugged Hope in her panties!? How could you!?"   
  
"It was an honest mistake Miss Akina I swear it." Nauthiz bowed humbly as she steamed with rage.  
  
"Oh god! This has to be the worst thing ever! And Hope, don't you have any modesty!? The least you could do in the morning is wear some sleeping pants or something!?" Akina sobbed.  
  
Hope only sweat dropped. "This is my home you know, and I was clothed enough…"   
  
"But still…" She pouted until Urd slinked onto her shoulders.  
  
"What's the matter Akina? Upset that Nauthiz saw Hope's panties first?" She giggled.  
  
"HNK!? WHA!?!" Her face exploded crimson.  
  
"That's enough…" Lind coughed. "Now, could we please hurry up…"   
  
"NO WAY!" Akina quickly slapped her hands on the table. "It's not Nauthiz's fault that this happened! He stayed here on Earth and researched us humans so that he'd be better prepared for his second attempt to grant Hope's wish and all the other's he is going to grant someday!"   
  
"Miss Akina…" Nauthiz blushed though he was filled with worry, a human girl just mouthed off to his mom.  
  
"Weird how the subject changed so quickly…" Skuld blinked in amazement as the others nodded in agreement.  
  
"That may be so, but when he was a little boy, Nauthiz pleaded to start training as a system maintenance/hotline god; rather than continue his training to become a Valkyrie like myself." Lind said calmly as she sipped some tea. "This is tea is very good, thank you Belldandy."   
  
"You're welcome." She smiled happily until an angered fire burst up around Akina.  
  
"Your point!?"   
  
"The tea?"  
  
"No! What's wrong with Nauthiz wanting to be a hotline god!?!"  
  
Lind put her cup down. "You don't understand, though he does not appear it… my son is one of the most elite fighters in all of heaven… or at least he was to be, for some reason when he reached a near maturing age he became uncomfortable with training with all the other goddesses for combat."   
  
"Other… goddesses?" Akina looked back at him. "What?"   
  
Nauthiz blushed shamefully. "I am… the only god in heaven to receive valkyrie training…"   
  
"Oh…" Akina stared at him blankly.  
  
"So we bargained he could become a helpline receptionist on the condition that he does not fail his first wish. If he did, and that he did do, he would return to his training as a warrior god." Lind finished.  
  
"That's not fair." Hope finally gathered the courage to say.  
  
"Hmm?" Lind looked over at her, curious to hear the logic of Belldandy and Keiichi's daughter.  
  
"I had an unreasonable wish, I wished to see Tyr, and you know very well that was a wish that Yggdrasil couldn't comprehend." Hope said. "It's not right that you force your own son into a destiny that he doesn't desire. You should support the fact that he wants to be a helpline receptionist, he's even a god first class at such a young age!" She said with full enthusiasm. "He works so hard, and he even fended off a demon for someone he loved."   
  
This speech made the two blush whole heartedly.  
  
"Miss Lind, please, let Nauthiz stay on Earth and continue his research." She begged, but she retained an unmoved look in her eyes.  
  
"A promise must be kept; a bargain holds just as much weight. He shouldn't have bargained his fate if he desires it so much." Lind said and looked up at him, seeing the crushed look in his eyes, but also in Akina's eyes as well. It hurt her too ever so slightly.  
  
"That's a shame… I'd really hate to loose one of my number one pupils…" Peorth said in a tone as she nudged Hope's shoulder with a wink.  
  
She stared at her for a moment, and an idea suddenly snapped into her mind. "Miss Lind!"   
  
"Hmm?" The warrior asked a bit startled.  
  
"I challenge you, Nauthiz's fate in exchange for mine."  
  
"WHAT!?" Akina and Nauthiz blurted.  
  
"If I best you, you have to let Nauthiz stay; if I lose then he'll return with you."   
  
"What do I have to gain from this?" Lind asked, not impressed with the current wager.  
  
"… I'll become a warrior goddess too."   
  
"HUH!?" Tyr and her entire family shouted in shock.  
  
Meanwhile in Niflehiem…  
  
"PHHHHHHH!!" Hild sprayed wine all over Mara. "WHAT THE!? NOOO!!!" She grabbed her TV monitor and shook in fiercely. "You little… Stop betting yourself to everyone! You belong to me!!"   
  
"Mistress Hild, this is only the second time… you make her sound … like…" Mara grimaced as she wiped the wine off of her face with her garb.  
  
"RRGH!!" Hild growled.  
  
"And don't worry; she beat you so there's nothing to worry about!" Eldir appeared dangling upside down from a chandelier.  
  
"That my little minion… is what is called a fluke…" She snapped her fingers and the chandelier fell to the floor and smashed him into the ground. "She's clever that's what she is… I know she has a little plan up her sleeve."   
  
"What makes you say that?" Mara asked.  
  
"Because she has more to loose, a friend, another friend's happiness, and her life on Earth. Surely she'll win, but for wagering herself off without my consent, Mara?"  
  
"Yes?"   
  
"I have a lovely little punishment… heh heh…" The demon queen cackled in delight.  
  
"Er… that's wonderful Mistress, I'll just go and…"   
  
"You'll go and retrieve the key item for my scheme; I want you to feel just as responsible for Hope's torment as I'm going to. Such a wonderful feeling it will be!" Hild said naïve of the knife stabbing pain in Mara's heart.  
  
"Y… Yes Mistress…" She said then sobbed little tears. "Darn you Hope, you're turning me into a bad demon…"  
  
  
  
Later…  
  
"Alright, rules are as follows." Keiichi instructed. "No outside help, except for the use of your angels. Second, there will be no attacking of the other racer." He pointed towards the ocean. "You'll both race from the ocean and Nauthiz will stand as the Finish Line here at the temple."   
  
"Got it!" Hope nodded enthusiastically as Lind acknowledged the rules.  
  
"Are you really going to race in that get up?" Lind stared at Hope's racing uniform.  
  
"There's nothing wrong with it is there?" Hope asked then summoned forth Beautiful Melody. "Is there?" She asked her, the angel shook her head and smiled. "Melody doesn't seem to think there's anything wrong."   
  
"Forget I asked…" Lind grumbled as she summoned her dual angels, Cool Mint and Spear Mint.  
  
"Hope, are you sure you can do this? You DO realize what she's capable of right?" Peorth asked her nervously.  
  
"Well, not really, I just have to try my best that's all." She said almost carefree as she and Beautiful Melody stretched out their arms and her wings.  
  
"You're going to have to give it everything, trying won't be enough." Skuld added.  
  
"Right! You're putting WAY too much on the line!" Urd said. "Trust me, this gamble is too hot to handle!"   
  
Hope sighed at the lack of support and looked to Nauthiz and Akina. "…"  
  
"Hope." Belldandy placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Momma?" Hope smiled, feeling a more positive vibe.  
  
"May the goddess of Victory smile upon you."   
  
"There's no way you could lose!" Keiichi patted her on the back then glared over at Tyr. "Well?"   
  
He grimaced slightly. "I don't have to say anything, I know she'll win."   
  
"Ahem." Lind coughed. "That's quite enough talk; I'd like to get this over with so my two pupils and I can return to heaven."   
  
"Jealous cause you're not getting any pep talk?" Urd grinned.  
  
Lind only growled and waited as Hope got into place and had Melody arch up her wings.  
  
"ON YOUR MARK!" Keiichi called. "GET SET… GO!!"   
  
With a gust of wind, both vanished almost instantly into the sky.  
  
Nauthiz stared after them worriedly and held a hand over his heart as Akina prayed with all of her might.  
  
"Please win Hope, please win!"   
  
  
  
Lind grinned almost happily; Hope was trailing too far behind. "I admire you for having your Father's strength and determination, but I'm afraid those two traits will do nothing for you now!"   
  
Hope's only response was, "She's fast… but so am I!"  
  
For the longest time Lind held her lead, though her angels' wings began to weaken from flapping at such an altitude. "Hold strong you two; I know this race can be ours!"  
  
They nodded as the beach came within their sights, however, so did Hope and her angel.  
  
"HERE COMES THE TURN!!" Hope shouted above the wind as a pink orb came within their sights. "Fold your left wing Melody! Quickly!"   
  
Melody quickly responded, when she did they spun around like a boomerang and gained a slight lead over Lind. "This is almost like… when I raced Tyr during the triple challenge of Vanir!" Hope thought until Lind quickly grained back her lead and slowly sped ahead of her. "But there's so much more at stake… If I lose… Akina and Nauthiz may never see each other again… and I, I may never see Tyr again!" Her heart began to pulse with adrenaline. "Think Hope! There's a way to gain a lead…" She thought urgently until Melody tugged at her baggy race suit. "Air resistance! Velocity!" Hope smiled and quickly orbed out of it, she was faster! However it wasn't enough, she was only able to get slightly near Lind. "Okay Melody, she me be a better fighter like everyone says but we're a better racer! So let's win this! For them!!"   
  
Lind quickly stared back; a screaming sound filled her ears. "What is she…"   
  
Melody had folded her wings tightly against her back and descended with Hope at a speeded angle. "Wha… INSANE!!" But she couldn't deny for that instant she saw both Keiichi and Belldandy shining through her. "…I see."   
  
Meanwhile down in the town of Nekomi, a little boy with messy black hair rubbed at his right eye and sniffled back his tears. It was dark purple and blue, he had just been struck not too long ago. "Why won't they just leave me alone… it wasn't my fault Dad didn't give me money…" He sobbed then glared up at the sky. "I wish that… ah…" For an instant, he saw a figure in the sky. "Ah…?" Suddenly, in the light of the sun, the figure spread out two magnificent wings, its brown hair shimmered in the sunlight and suddenly a face. "AN ANGEL!!!"   
  
  
  
"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" Wind shot through Melody's wings and flung Hope past the shocked Valkyrie. "Faster! FASTER!! We're almost there!!" Hope squinted from the pressure of the air until she saw Nauthiz standing in front of the temple with a surprised look on his face. "NAUTHIZ!!" Hope flung out her arms as Melody began to slow down when she noticed that Lind had dropped out.  
  
"I lost." She sighed to herself. "Oh well…"  
  
"I DID IT!!" Hope shouted out happily as she slammed into the gentle god, almost knocking him over. "Nauthiz!! You don't have to leave! You can stay here with Akina!!" she cheered almost like a little child.  
  
"Miss Hope, I don't know how I can… I can't find the words to express my gratitude…" Nauthiz blushed as Akina quickly tackled her friend in a hug.  
  
"YOU ARE THE COOLEST BESTEST MOST AWESOME FRIEND EVER!! I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU!!" Akina sobbed happily as she shook Hope like a rag doll.  
  
"Y… You're Wel… Welcome…!" Hope responded dizzily until she heard Tyr's gasps of shock.  
  
"P…pa… Panties…" He gasped. "HOPE!!"  
  
"Ah…" She stared down; she was only wearing a white shirt and her tidy whities. "Erm… well I had to cut back on wind resistance and… and…" She blushed nervously as she scratched the back of her head.  
  
"Underpants?" Nauthiz turned completely red.  
  
"Oh my…" Belldandy gasped in surprise and noticed the completely flustered look on Keiichi's face.  
  
"Geez! If it bothers you all so much then stop staring!" Hope grumbled as she tugged her shirt down over her rear.  
  
"Well done Hope, and Nauthiz, I see now how much you really love it here." Lind smiled happily as she landed on the ground. "Even as I raced I couldn't bear the thought of making you return."   
  
"WHA?!" Hope stared in shock. "Then what was the point of racing?"   
  
"I was testing the strength of his allies, yes that's it." She said simply, making the group, except for Belldandy, trip over.   
  
"Nevertheless, thank you Mother." Nauthiz bowed respectfully.  
  
"You're welcome, and Hope…" She raised an eyebrow curiously. "Care to explain your appearance again?"   
  
"Geez…"   
  
Later that night…  
  
Hope sat next to Tyr on the porch, with a cut up watermelon left un-attended.  
  
"…Would you get over it already…" Hope sighed. "So Nauthiz saw my panties…"  
  
"Everyone saw your panties…" He grumbled.  
  
"Only you were really bothered by them."   
  
He blushed slightly.  
  
"Nauthiz was just blushing from modesty; you were blushing because you were mad." Hope said and picked up a slice of watermelon.  
  
"Hnk… I'm not so much upset that you showed off your butt to the entire town but the fact that you hugged Nauthiz when… HMPH!!" He was cut short when Hope shoved the slice into his mouth.  
  
"Nobody saw me, and if they did I'm sure they were looking at my wings." She smiled as he started to cool off. "Anyway… Lind told me something before she left..."  
  
"Hmm?" Tyr munched on the watermelon and was surprised by the taste.  
  
"Flat out, she told me that my beating Hild in that fight was a fluke…" She said and twiddled her thumbs. "She's right about that, and then I realized that I wish I was a little more powerful."   
  
"You're not weak you know, I would have been in the same shoes as you if I had to fight that crazy demon. Anyone would, nobody can beat her… Well except maybe for Kami-sama…and…" He looked down at her.  
  
"The Goddess of Revolution?" She asked and looked up at him with a smile.  
  
"Hmm… say…" He picked up the tray of slices and finished one in two bites. "This is called watermelon right? Who'da thought that something so tasty could grow on Earth?"   
  
Hope blushed innocently. "I grew up on Earth..."   
  
"Ah!?" Tyr blushed too and looked up to the side. "S… Sorry…"  
  
"N… No it's okay."   
  
Slowly he rose up his left arm and placed it on her shoulder. "Listen… Hope I… UGH!?"  
  
"Oh my… you two are getting a little friendly out here." Peorth blushed as she snuggled into Tyr's arm.  
  
"Mother…" He grimaced.  
  
"My little boy has grown up so much, better watch out Hope, he acts all innocent but you remember how wild and unruly he REALLY is!" Peorth nudged the completely red hybrid as she giggled evilly.  
  
"HNGGRRRRRRRRR!! I'm RIGHT HERE!!" he barked.  
  
"Oh I know that dear, and don't yell in Mommy's ear." She scolded then got to her feet. "Continue, oh and Urd's up in that tree spying on you."  
  
"WHA!?" They both stared into the trees and saw her mischievous eyes staring down at them.  
  
"Urm… Am not!" She called out innocently. "OH! Here's the remote!"   
  
They both sweat dropped and sighed. "I hope Akina and Nauthiz are having better luck than we are…" Tyr sighed.  
  
"Yeah… wait, what do you mean better luck?"  
  
  
  
New Journal: Life as Tokyo Resident  
  
By Nauthiz, God first class second category  
  
It seems that there are so many things to learn from Earth and its inhabitants. They are all so diverse and different, but it is those diversities that made this planet into the planet it is today. Earth, is like a paradise to some, and a hell to others. Through the beauties of friendship, I have seen Earth as such a paradise that I have never seen before, such a world that I even chose over heaven.   
  
What's even more special, this planet gave birth to one of the most magnificent goddesses to ever be inscribed in history. Her only weaknesses, is a complete disregard for her own welfare. Her greatest strength, the love and emotions of those around her, and the great power that vibrates with every beat of her heart... However…  
  
"Writing another journal?" Akina peaked over Nauthiz's shoulder as he wrote in a new journal on a park bench.  
  
"Yes, I wanted to start a new account on my very first day as an Earth Trainee." He smiled happily as he placed his pen into the book as a book mark. "Miss Akina, for everything that occurred today… I am sorry."   
  
"Don't be." She leaned her head on his shoulder. "…I was a little scared that I was going to loose something great today… but that Hope, she swoops in to the rescue every time doesn't she?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"We're really lucky to have a friend like her…"   
  
"Hmm." Nauthiz smiled, as Akina slid her hand into his.  
  
"Think we'll ever be able to help her out like that?" She blushed.  
  
"I'm sure we will Miss Akina…"   
  
"You know… you don't have to call me 'Miss' Akina."   
  
Nauthiz looked at her for a moment, and blushed when he saw the sincerity in her sparkling brown eyes.  
  
…I am even more fascinated with the powerful vibrations from Akina's heart…  
  
~* A Fan Author's Worthless Ran*~  
  
GYAAAAAAH X*D I AM SOOO INCREDIBLY SORRY THAT IT TOOK THIS LONG TO COME OUT WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER!! X* This one probably wasn't even good *Knives shoot into Liz's back* Garrgh… *Plops over*  
  
I have a good reason though… I had the longest Writing/Artist block in history! Like 3 months? Also I got a job as X-mas help at GameStop… *It's really sad when you have a job at a store filled with everything you love yet you still hate it. * Plus my better paying job cleaning up my aunt's house (But I like that job ;3 )* Also you can glare knives at ADEPT for getting me hooked onto RPG's. Sometimes I'd be playing .Hack almost NON- STOP, now I'm foaming at the mouth to play Kingdom Hearts cause I wanna Play with Simba and Tigger and Beast *Slaps self to stop ranting* I love Disney movies X3 Anyhoo, Hopefully I'll get ch 22 and 23 cranked out soon cause I really REALLY wanna type an X-mas special! Yeah!   
  
Anyway, again, SOOO SORRY!! If you're still reading this story despite the long wait then hugz and kisses for all of you X*3 My sweetie reader pies! Desuu! *GLOMP*  
  
See you next time ;3  
  
Edit: Some of you maybe familiar with Lind as Rind, but I chose to call her Lind because that's how her name was translated on a translator site and the back of vol.26. 


	22. Calling All Angels

Part 22: Calling All Angels  
  
"Why have you returned? Perhaps, it was because you wished for a second chance wholeheartedly? Or… is it, because you can't let go of the past?"   
  
"What're you… talking about?" A little boy with messy black hair and an almost healed black eye appeared in a shadowy realm. The ground beneath his feet was rigid and dry, and lightning rained down from the dark heavens above. "Am I having a nightmare?" he asked with a shiver of fear.  
  
"No, but what you see before you, truly was a nightmare. One such nightmare dreamed by one so terrible. A demon, which thirsted for such power that would have brought an end to everything as you know and do not."   
  
He looked behind himself, and saw a girl lying on the ground, though he could not see her completely as she was shadowed by the darkness. "Why would… someone want such scary power? Why would someone wanna end everything?"   
  
"Because… he shared the same sadness in his heart as you do." The girl said.  
  
"Ah!?" He stepped away from her, even more startled and afraid.  
  
"You don't have to be sad, she's out there… waiting for you."   
  
"Waiting for… who is?" he asked as the girl sat up on her knees and held her hands over her chest.  
  
"An angel, no, a savior. Find her, she will replace your sadness with joy, and fill your heart which has been enveloped in the darkness with light. Always, she will always protect you… as long."   
  
"What? What do I need to do?" He asked the unknown voice intently until he felt a feather brush up against his face. He looked back at the girl to see the angel from the day before smiling at him with her wings folded around them and her arms reaching out to him.  
  
"As long as you need me…"   
  
"Kioshi… Kioshi? Kioshi Akutagawa?"  
  
"Huh?" the little boy stared around. "I recognize that voice…"   
  
"AKUTAGAWA!"   
  
"AH!?" The little boy's head shot up from his desk.  
  
"Sleeping again Kioshi?" his black haired teacher asked as her class giggled.  
  
"Huh… uh? AH!!" He quickly jumped out of his desk and bowed to her repeatedly. "I'm so sorry Miss Goto! I'm sorry!"   
  
She sweat dropped and patted him on the shoulder so that he would calm down. "Relax Kioshi; I was just giving you a little hard time."   
  
He blushed then quickly sat down at his desk.  
  
"You're in pre-school Kioshi, you just need to know the characters I teach you and have fun playing with your friends okay?" She asked.  
  
"O… okay…" He nodded.  
  
"Hmm, here." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small box of crayola crayons and put a piece of paper on his desk. "I got some of these when I was in America last summer."  
  
Kioshi smiled slightly and looked up at her before he opened the box.  
  
"You can have them, I'm giving those out as presents to my students that try hard and show good behavior."   
  
"Thank you Miss Goto!" He smiled thankfully, which amazed the teacher slightly as she walked away to tend the rest of her class.  
  
"They're not much, you can find crayons here… maybe he's just happy to get a present?" She thought as she glanced back to see him putting his crayons to use in drawing a picture.  
  
"That angel, I'll find her after school like the voice told me too." He thought as he drew two blue-lined angel wings on a piece of paper. "But… will she like me?"   
  
Meanwhile at Nekomi High…  
  
"Nauthiz!" Akina beamed a happy smile as she held up a bite of rice. "Say 'Aah'!"  
  
"Um?" He blushed slightly and opened his mouth. "Aah?"   
  
"Silly, you're supposed to eat the food when somebody tells you to say 'Aah'!" Akina laughed as Nauthiz quickly ate the food off of her spork.  
  
"I must have looked like a fool with my mouth agape like that…" He grumbled to himself then noticed the sparkling look in her eyes.  
  
"So… how was it?"  
  
"Very good, did you prepare this Akina?" He asked, making her blush.  
  
"Actually… no, it's all instant, I've just always had this little fantasy of feeding my boyfriend lunch." She giggled then looked at him slyly. "And you left the 'Miss' off of my name, you're getting a lot better at doing that lately…"   
  
"Because you asked me to." He reminded, trying to be oblivious to her flirtatious vibes.  
  
"Down girl!" Hope suddenly intervened.  
  
"Look whose talking, don't tell me you don't get all lovey dovey whenever you're together with Tyr."   
  
"Actually, it's more of a blushing and holding hands relationship at the moment." She said coolly as she took a sip of tea.  
  
"Oh…?" Akina eased over next to her. "So… it's 'That' sort of relationship? Hope, I didn't know you had it in you!"   
  
"It's just hands and blushes…." Hope crushed her tea can in her hand and glared at Akina angrily.  
  
"R… Right…" She eased away from her and noticed Nauthiz was quickly jotting down Hope's behavior in his notebook.  
  
"Miss Hope, if I may ask, why isn't Lord Tyr with you now? Now that your wish has technically been granted he should be able to visit with you whenever he pleases."   
  
"Yes, but he has his duties as King of Muspelhiem…" Hope sighed. "So… we can't really visit as much as we want to…"   
  
"… Forgive my asking." Nauthiz looked down shamefully.  
  
"No, no! It's okay really!" Hope shook her hands and laughed. "Well anyway… how have… ah?" She looked up blankly.  
  
"Hope?" Akina looked at her and waved a hand in front of her face. "What's up?"  
  
"… Someone's… calling me?"   
  
"A summon?" Nauthiz asked after finishing another bite of rice.  
  
"No… I don't think it's a summon… I'm still not technically a goddess first class, I shouldn't receive a summon…" She stared out into space, trying to figure out what was calling her. However, unknown to the trio, a creature lurked in the shadows, observing the young hybrid goddess closely.  
  
"You no longer possess the power of the mjollnir blade… excellent…" It cooed evilly. "Tonight young Morisato, I will utterly defeat you and make you bend on hands and knees before mistress… that is, if I don't kill you first!"   
  
Later in the depths of Muspelhiem…  
  
"Lord Tyr, the flames are looking exceptionally bright today, great work!" One of his many assistants complimented.  
  
"Yeah… thanks…" He sighed and dismissed them so that he could stare blankly at the ceiling and be bored with his 'high maintenance' job.  
  
"Yes… the flames are burning bright… with PASSION!" Hild appeared and giggled happily.  
  
"WHAAA?! HILD!?" Tyr panicked. "What are you doing here!?!"  
  
"Me? I'm just checking up on my lil' fire tiger." She said then slid over to his throne like a snake. "So tell me, been enjoying your little visits with Hope?"   
  
"Not that it's any of your business… but yes." He smiled happily.  
  
"Even though… because of your frequent visits you've fallen WAY behind in your duties, I don't think you'll see her for a good… hmm…" She counted her fingers. "Three weeks?"  
  
"THREE WEEKS!?!" he roared out, making the fire outside of his castle roar in fury.  
  
"Relax, maybe just a few days until everything is back to normal…" She reassured, making him slide into his chair.  
  
"Thank Kami-sama…"  
  
"If only…"  
  
"Huh?"   
  
"There was a way for you two to be together… all the time…" Hild grinned. "Tell me... you enjoy being around her… but you want more time, and more of her don't you?"   
  
"Uh… wha… what are you talking about!?" He inched away from her.  
  
"I'm saying, what if you two had to be together, and all that is in that cute little sailor fuku belonged to you?"   
  
Tyr blushed and inched even further from her. "You got one sick mind you know that?"   
  
"Flatterer." She smiled. "So, what do you say? Ready to sign a pact with the devil?"   
  
"Pass, Hope and I will be together eventually…" He got out of his chair and started to walk away.  
  
"Eventually isn't now, and Hope is deserving punishment… Mara! NOW!"   
  
"YES MISTRESS!" Mara shouted out and lunged out of the shadows with a large mallet.  
  
"MARA!?" Tyr stared up at her but before he could dodge he was seeing stars and birds.  
  
"Well done!" Hild applauded. "A perfect KO, someone's been practicing their fighting games I see."   
  
"Yes Mistress." Mara nodded then looked down at Tyr, slightly proud of her work. "But… how is this going to punish them, you're giving him a full paid vacation…"   
  
"Apparently…" Hild held out two silver rings. "You aren't familiar with the curse that surrounds these two rings?"   
  
"The ones I retrieved for you? What about them?" Mara asked.  
  
"Hold up his hand first."   
  
"Right!" Mara picked up his heavy arm and held up his hand. Still, even more curious, when Hild placed one of the silver bands onto his ring finger.  
  
"The rings of Beowulf… Mara." Hild held the ring out to her. "Make sure that when Tyr and Hope next meet, this ring is on her ring finger."   
  
Meanwhile outside of Nekomi Pre-school…  
  
Kioshi walked out of the school with a content smile on his face, and his crayon drawing tightly held in his grasp. A drawing of the angel he had seen the day before, drawn from the best image he could remember her by. Surely if he looked hard enough he'd find her again. "I'm not going to give up; the person in my dream said as long as I need her she'll stay with me… but…" He stopped and looked up confusedly. "How does that work if she's not even with me now?"  
  
"AKUTA!!" A harsh voice shouted out.  
  
"Eegk!!" He looked back to see three boys stomping towards him. "AGH!!" He shouted out and kicked off running.  
  
"HEY!" one shouted out as he dashed after him.  
  
"AKUTAGAWA! COME BACK YOU BUTT KISSER!!" Another shouted as the other two came dashing after him too.  
  
"Are you sure Miss Hope?" Nauthiz asked with a blush smeared across his cheeks and nose.  
  
"Positive, besides, I haven't been attacked in awhile and even if I am it's nothing I can't handle." She smiled reassuringly at him and Akina. "Though, don't get suggestive..."   
  
"No promises." Akina joked, as Nauthiz tilted his head in puzzlement.   
  
Hope grimaced then waved her hands. "Just make sure you have a good time."   
  
"Hope?" Akina stared at her in surprise.  
  
"I was talking about walking!" Hope panicked. "Geez!"   
  
"Um… very well then." Nauthiz was still confused with this sort of human behavior, so he dismissed it and took Akina's arm in his as he escorted her home.  
  
Hope stood and watched them for a minute with a smile. "Aww! They're both just so cute!" Though she was envious, just once she wished that she could walk home arm in arm with her boyfriend. "…I guess it can't be helped, Tyr wouldn't even come to school in the first place!" She laughed to herself as she started off on her way home. "Still… I should be happy that I at least get to see him every now and then … it's better than not at all."   
  
"AKUTA!!!"   
  
"Huh?" She looked to the other side of the street to see a distressed pre-school boy running with all of his might. Following fast behind were three punkish looking pre-school boys shaking their fists and cursing at him. "Why isn't anyone stopping that!?" Hope thought to herself then reared her feet. "I'll stop it!" She quickly dashed down her side walk to get ahead of the boys then hopped the road railing and to the other side.  
  
"AKUTA!! BUTT KISSER! GET BACK HERE!!"   
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Kioshi shouted and nearly screamed out when he felt himself come to a sudden stop.  
  
"Its okay."   
  
"Ah?"   
  
"HEY! Stay outta this girly!" One of the three boys shouted as they tried to gang up on the high school girl.  
  
"Yah! Give us the butt kisser!"   
  
"Butt Kisser! Give us those crayons Goto gave you!"   
  
"They're mine!" Kioshi growled, trying to hide his fear, but it felt as though his fear was vanishing, he felt warm and safe in the arms of whoever had caught him.  
  
"That's it!" Hope loomed over the boys, wishing that she were slightly taller. "You leave this little boy alone!"   
  
"This ain't your business!!"   
  
"I made it my business!" Hope eyed all three down in one glare and reared back her hand. "Now go! Or else you'll end up walking home with a red throbbing hand mark on your faces!"   
  
"You can't touch us!" One snapped until he felt the sharp sting of a slap on his face.  
  
"Are you two going to mouth off as well?" Hope glared.  
  
"N…No!!"  
  
"Then go home!" She barked, making them both dart off with their sobbing friend. "Honestly… Kids these days…" She sighed to herself. "Wonder why I got so steamed? Oh yeah!" She looked down at the little boy and smiled. "It's okay, they're gone now."   
  
"Un… huh?" He looked up at her.  
  
"Oh!?" She knelt down and put her hands on the sides of his face gently. "That black eye, did they do that to you?"   
  
"… Uh huh…" He nodded; completely amazed that someone that seemed so fierce was so beautiful and kind.  
  
"Argh! Those little brats! I can't believe it!" she thought aloud then dusted off his shoulder. "You shouldn't let people bully you around like that, stand up for yourself and show the world what you're made of, okay?"   
  
"I… Okay…" He nodded, she was so convincing not through her language but just through her being, especially with the setting sun acting as a halo around her head. "A.. halo… HALO!?" He repeated then held up his drawing, staring at her then back at it until he concluded. "You're the angel!!"   
  
"Eh!?" She sweat dropped  
  
"I saw one in the sky the other day! She had long brown hair and really pretty wings!" Kioshi held the drawing up, though Hope was quick to think up an excuse that wasn't a lie.  
  
"But, this angel doesn't have blue triangles on her cheeks, and I do." She smiled as she pointed to the markings on her face. "And you can clearly see, I don't have wings, I'm certainly no angel."   
  
Kioshi stared at her with determination, but sighed in disappointment. "Yeah… I guess it'd be kinda hard to hide wings under that shirt anyway… I'm sorry." He said then looked back down at the drawing. "Thank you for saving me.... I'm gonna go home now…" He bowed then walked by her with his head hanging.  
  
She couldn't help but feel how sad he was, and deep down she felt terrible. "I really am that person you saw the other day…" She thought to herself then smiled. "My name is Hope…"   
  
"Huh?" He stopped and looked back at her as she tilted her head curiously.  
  
"Hope Morisato."   
  
"Um…" He shuffled his feet then looked back up at her.  
  
"Well…" She walked over to him. "What's your name? Is it Akuta?"   
  
"Huh uh, my… My name is Kioshi Akutagawa." He smiled slightly.  
  
"Kioshi? That name fits you." She mussed his hair then held out her hand. "Come on, I'll walk you home."   
  
"Um…" He blushed embarrassingly. "No… I'm… I'm fine."   
  
Hope looked at him for a moment and gave him a small kiss on his forehead. "Cheer up; you seem really sad on the inside." She stood up straight then looked across the street. "Well then, I wish I could've met you under better circumstances Kioshi, sorry." She bowed then waved farewell as she headed towards a crosswalk. "I hope I see you again someday!"   
  
The little preschooler stood there with his blush now smeared across his face. Even though she wasn't his angel, something told him not to let her go. "I… I gotta follow her." He thought and dashed after her.  
  
"So you want me to walk you home then?"  
  
He skid to a stop and looked up at her.  
  
"Geez Kioshi, you're so trusting of nice strangers too… what am I going to do?" She sweat dropped nervously.  
  
"I can't trust you?" He asked.  
  
"Um… well… do you trust me?" She asked as some people stared at them when passing by.  
  
"You're not scary." Kioshi said.  
  
"Um… well thanks." She scratched the back of her head then held out her hand. "Come on, I'm REALLY afraid to let you walk by yourself now."   
  
A little while later at the Morisato Residence…  
  
"Hmm…." Skuld analyzed Sigel's right knee socket, she was lagging in her speed whenever she dashed around to ward off minor nuisances like little spirits, demons, or salesmen. "There! I'm such a genius. If only I showed you and Banpei off to the world I could win one of those Nobel Prize thingies…" She giggled to herself.  
  
"Um… yeah…" Sigel sweat dropped until Skuld's lab door opened. "Belldandy?"  
  
"Huh?" Skuld flipped up her visor and smiled. "Hey sis, what's up?"   
  
She looked around for a moment and sighed. "Hope is not with you either?"   
  
"No, she's not forced training video games with Urd?" Skuld asked.  
  
She shook her head. "I am worried about her; earlier today I felt a dark presence…"  
  
"Don't worry; she's probably caught up fighting another one of those loser spirits!" Skuld waved her hand carefree, "She'll be home by dinner."   
  
Belldandy stood there for a moment. "But then, she had Mjollnir to rely on…" She said to herself, not wanting to trouble her sister as she apologized and closed the door. "Hope… where are you?"   
  
"Here!" Hope held out an ice cream cone to Kioshi whom was sitting on a park swing.  
  
"Thank you Onee-chan!" Kioshi smiled happily as he quickly took it.  
  
"Onee-chan? Kioshi you're very trusting you know that?" Hope teased as she sat in a swing next to him so that she could eat her ice cream cone too.  
  
"No not really, I just feel like I can trust you…" he said.  
  
"I'm that way; it's not really your fault I guess when I think about it." Hope laughed. "Anyway, aren't your parents going to be worried? You're running home late…" Hope said when she noticed that the Nekomi campus clock tolled seven.  
  
His swing chain creaked. "My Mommy is dead… I live with a foster Dad, but he just doesn't care, so I'm okay…"   
  
"Ah!?" Hope felt like a bombshell was dropped onto her. "…"   
  
"Why is your name Hope? That doesn't sound very Japanese." He quickly changed the subject.  
  
"Um…" she shook off her startled feeling and looked up at the sky, swinging a little as she ate her ice cream. "Because, that's my Momma's favorite emotion."   
  
"Hope?" Kioshi asked.  
  
"Yes." Hope nodded. "You see... no one, can really live without hope." She said and looked at him. "It's what drives us everyday to do our best at school, to have fun with our friends, to live our lives to the fullest, wish for the best of things, and to see the ones we love.…" She smiled. "It's my favorite feeling too, I'm glad that I was named after it."   
  
"… It's really pretty…" Kioshi smiled.  
  
"Kioshi means something like 'little voice' right?" Hope looked down at him. "I guess… your mother took a lot of time choosing it for you?"   
  
"I dunno…" He kicked his feet as he ate his ice cream too.  
  
She sighed as she finished her cone and tossed the paper wrapping into a trashcan nearby.  
  
"I wish that you were that angel I saw the other day… you're so nice Hope, and… well… I've always wanted a big sister like you…"   
  
"Hmm!?" Another bombshell was dropped on Hope, but this time she fell back and hit the ground hard.  
  
"Agh!? Are you okay!?" Kioshi panicked.  
  
"Ugh… uh huh… It's just…" Hope pulled herself back into her swing set and tried to swat some dust off of her clothes. "No one's ever said something so cute like that to me… well." She held a finger to her chin in thought. "Except for my big sister…."   
  
Kioshi blushed again then jumped out of his swing as he finished his cone. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have called you Onee-chan then…. Well, I'll go now…"   
  
"Are you sure?" Hope asked.  
  
"Uh huh." He nodded.  
  
"Okay then, but I'm making sure you get hom…" Her eyes widened.  
  
"Hope?" He stared at her blankly, but just then, he heard a crackling sound, it crackled and popped, soon he saw crimson lightning surging on the ground beneath them in a circle until a large dome formed around the park.  
  
"What is this!?" Hope stared around; everyone in the park was gone, except for her.  
  
"Don't worry; those lowly humans aren't dead… yet. They will meet their fate at my Mistress's hands…" a voice said, with no tone.  
  
"Not good…" Hope looked around.  
  
"Up here!"   
  
"Ah!?" She looked up, to see a demonic ninja standing on top of a lamp post with his arms folded boldly across his chest. "You, what do you want with me? My blood?"  
  
"Only for my mistress, she craves to bleed you of every drop and make you suffer to the fullest extent. Such a desire shall be granted, for I am the great demonic ninja! I am… SUSHEE!"   
  
Hope blinked and sweat dropped. "Sushi?"   
  
"SUSHEE!" He barked angrily, but quickly regained his composure. "Now that you know my identity, goddess of revolution, I shall kill you!"   
  
Hope waved her arms frantically and ran away; dodging several ninja stars he was throwing at her. "It's your fault for telling me in the first place!!" She whined until she dodged into a cement dome. "Eeep! He's crazy…"   
  
"What kind of ninja is named Sushi anyway?"   
  
"Huh? AGH!?" Hope panicked when she saw Kioshi's little blue eyes blinking in the dark. "Kioshi!? What… What are you doing here!?"  
  
"Hiding…" He answered simply.  
  
"Uh… no that's not quite…" She sweat dropped again.  
  
"Where is everybody?" He asked.  
  
"SUSHEE IS HERE!" The ninja's eyes peered through the darkness as well only to have four blue eyes widen and vanish into the red light outside.  
  
"I have to get you out of here, that guy won't think twice about hurting a kid!" Hope panicked and placed Kioshi under a set of slides. "Stay here and don't move, I'll do everything I can to protect you alright?"   
  
"Uh huh." He nodded, but what was she going to do?  
  
"I HAVE YOU!" The ninja broke through the dome with his ninja sword reared back.  
  
"No way! Mjollnir!" Hope drew out the hilt, but was quickly reminded when only a fourth of the blade emerged.   
  
"Defending with a broken sword!? PATHETIC!" Sushee laughed as he slammed his sword down on her broken blade.  
  
"HRNNGG!" Hope slid back as she tried to hold against him. "Ninja's are supposed to be QUIET!" She barked as she kicked him in the waist.  
  
"Quiet!? I need not be when my skills are so divine!" He grabbed her ankle and flung her into the ground. "Now surrender!"   
  
"Not to the likes of someone as weak as you!" Hope flung him to the ground while he still had grip of her ankle then jumped back up to her feet. "Geez! You don't even deserve to be called a ninja!"   
  
"Is it okay now Hope!?" Kioshi called out.  
  
"Hrng!? AH! The child!" Sushee grinned and flicked his wrist. Three stars appeared between his fingers on his right hand. "I hear that you are quite fast goddess of revolution…" He cackled and glared over at Kioshi. "Let's just see how fast you are! No point in not having a little fun before I kill you!!" He laughed as he flung the dazzling stars of doom towards the frightened little boy.  
  
"KIOSHI!" Hope kicked off the ground and dashed towards him. "If only… If only I hadn't broken Mjollnir!" she thought as she raced past the second ninja star and dove towards Kioshi. "I'd have finished this sooner! And he wouldn't be so scared!" she thought as she quickly snatched Kioshi in her arms as two stars blazed by her shoulders.  
  
"LOOK OUT!" Kioshi cried.  
  
"UNN!" Hope hit the ground with him.  
  
(SSSHK!)  
  
"….Ah?" Hope saw her hair flow over her shoulders.  
  
"Heh, now that's what I call a buzz cut…" Sushee grinned with delight. "Though I'm impressed that you ALMOST dodged all my stars."   
  
"Hope?" Kioshi stared at her blankly as she moved her hand down her hair; it ended just barely below her shoulders. "You JERK!! How could you do that to her!?"   
  
"Next time… it will be her head that falls to the ground…" He grinned as he prepared another star. "And then… maybe I'll kill you…"   
  
"Don't you touch him!" Hope snapped and spun around to face him. "The only one who's going to die here today is you! You disgraceful spirit!"   
  
"THEN COME AND KILL ME!!" He roared as he bounded off towards her.  
  
"YAAH!!" Hope bounded from her ground and held back Mjollnir so that she could strike him with full force.  
  
"Why does he want to hurt her so badly!? Why?" Kioshi stared then looked at Hope. "And why… why is she protecting me?"   
  
They were about to clash together; Hope's sword would be no match to his full length blade.  
  
"NOW YOU DIE!!"   
  
"HOPE!!" Kioshi cried out with tears streaming down his face.  
  
"Ah?" A light surrounded her body.  
  
"Give to her… the strength she needs… the strength she needs to fight…"   
  
"But… but what can we do!? We're just…"  
  
"Humans? Hmph, perhaps you are, and yet… Hope, is something more…"   
  
"What do you…"   
  
"Give her strength, think young one, imagine her a warrior, full of strength and power… and believe in her with all the power you possess in your heart…NOW!" Two golden eyes glared at him.   
  
Kioshi clenched his fists in determination and shouted, "I BELIEVE IN HOPE!!"   
  
"This light!?!" Sushee winced until Hope came bursting through the light of the young boy's heart.  
  
"YAAAAAAAH!!!" In Hope's hands was a blade of pure light.  
  
"No… NOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHH!!" Sushee was overwhelmed when Hope dashed by him and came to a quick stop with her blade aimed to the side. "Ah…. Ahaha…." He grinned then turned to face her. "Fool… now I'll kil…"   
  
She looked back at him and smiled innocently. "Shouldn't have moved…"   
  
A glowing slash went along his waist, separating him into two halves. "Hnngg!!"   
  
"Bye Bye!" Hope waved simply and watched as the ninja vanished into little spheres of light. "Now that was one of the most peculiar fights of my life. Whoever keeps sending these themed baddies after me better start taking me seriously and just come after me herself, I'd really like to get this little ordeal in my life out of the way."   
  
"You're a…"   
  
"AH!?" Hope looked back nervously to see Kioshi's eyes sparkling and wide with wonder. "Um… Now, it's not what you think…"   
  
"A MAGICAL GIRL!!"   
  
"Eh? Hauuu…" Hope tripped over. "Again…?"  
  
"I was hoping you were my angel but wow! A magical girl!? You're just the coolest! First you were all like…" He ranted on about her battle, though Hope was too busy wondering if her mother had ever encountered an odd confusion of identities.  
  
"Well Kioshi, you see I'm not…" She looked down on the ground and blinked in disbelief. "My sword…" She grasped Mjollnir's hilt and lifted it up. A Silvery white blade that was hollow in the middle, resonating with pure light had been forged from this little boy's heart.  
  
"Magical girls shouldn't fight without a weapon, don't you know that? It's dangerous!" Kioshi warned sternly until Hope put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Kioshi, I'm not a magical girl."   
  
"But…"   
  
"You see, I'm human, just like you, but I'm also half… well, goddess." She smiled. "That angel you saw the other day, it probably was me…"  
  
"But…"   
  
"Hmm?"   
  
"You have a magical girl costume." He pointed at her new garb.  
  
"EH!?" She stared at herself in shock. Her hair tie cloth was wrapped around her neck like a scarf, and her battle garb, looked more like a bikini with warrior belts and cloths. "What the… what is this!? I look like an RPG heroine!" Hope blushed.  
  
"The voice in my head told me to make you into a warrior, and that was the first thing I could think of…" Kioshi said nervously.  
  
"What inspired this?" Hope looked down at him worriedly.  
  
"A girl from one of my Dad's magazines."   
  
"What sort of Magazine!?" Hope sweat dropped, until she noticed that the barrier around them was beginning to disappear. "First! Let's get out of here before someone sees me!" she quickly grabbed his hand and dashed away.  
  
Meanwhile back at the Morisato residence…  
  
Keiichi was busy at work, drawing up a plan for an old styled chopper for the Whirl Wind shop. "Hahh…" He sat back and rubbed his eyes and popped his neck. "Hope wanted to help me with this…" He looked at the clock, it was nine o' clock and Nauthiz had come back at least an hour before then. "… what if…" His eyes widened, suddenly he could see a distorted image of Tyr laughing in his mind. "That guy finally cracked… I mean he is an adult demon… what if… he found Hope and he…" He crushed his pencil in his hand. "YAAAAGGH!!"   
  
"Dear?" Belldandy stared at him from his workshop door.  
  
"EH!?" He looked back at her and shook his hands. "Oh! Sorry! I just… Do you know where Hope is!?"   
  
"I believe she may have had another battle with a demon or spirit…"   
  
"WHA!?"   
  
"She's okay though, and yet her waves seem confused and happy…" She held her index finger to her chin in thought.  
  
"Confused and… HAPPY!?" His eyes grew bug wide. "I'M GOING TO FIND HER!!"   
  
"I'm home!"   
  
"Oh?" Belldandy looked over and sighed in relief. "Hope, you're… oh my?"   
  
"Whew, you had me worried Hope where have you bee…." Keiichi walked to the door and stared at her in shock.  
  
"Um… how does it look?" Hope ran her fingers through her hair.  
  
"You cut your hair off?"  
  
"Well, the ninja spirit I fought today kinda lopped my hair of with a ninja star…" She blushed. "Momma, could you even it out for me?"   
  
"Of course!" Belldandy walked over to her and gave her a relieved hug. "Are you okay?"   
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Hope smiled.  
  
"And don't worry; I think your hair looks simply darling."   
  
Keiichi stared for a moment, that hair, made her look her age. Not much like his little racer, but more like a goddess.  
  
"Poppa?"   
  
"Um… well Belldandy said you had confused and happy waves… what happened today?" He asked.  
  
Hope sighed still with a smile. "Long story… Kioshi?"   
  
"Huh?" They both looked at her until they saw a little boy with a suitcase in hand walk into the house.  
  
"Kioshi, these are my parents, Keiichi and Belldandy Morisato."   
  
He blushed slightly and bowed. "Nice to meet you."  
  
"It's nice to meet you too Kioshi." Belldandy smiled and bowed back, Keiichi nodded and bowed as well.  
  
Hope smiled brightly and dropped to her knees so she could give Kioshi a hug. "Momma, Poppa, say hello to my little brother Kioshi Morisato."   
  
Belldandy and Keiichi both stared in surprise, however their expressions quickly differed when Belldandy's eyes began to sparkle. "Oh how wonderful!"   
  
"Um… Hope?" Keiichi stared then sweat dropped nervously. "I think I would have been better off if she was somewhere with Tyr…"  
  
*A Fan-Authors Worthless Rant!*  
  
this chapter was pretty much an attempt to bring back Kioshi, Hope's former little brother from the failed attempt 'The Temple Life'. He's just an absolute cutey :3 Also, if the way Ch22. ended was weird… sorry, it's just because X-mas is coming up pretty fast and I want to type up the X-mas special :3 Because I LOVE CHRISTMAS!! XD YEAH!! :3  
  
See ya next time ;3  
  
  
  
(Teaser: You'll find out why Kioshi is now a Morisato in ch. 23) 


	23. With this Ring

Part 23: With this Ring…  
  
Hope laid on her futon, half asleep. "It seems all so sudden, now I have a little brother." She thought with a smile. "Kioshi Morisato…"  
  
Recalling when she had brought Kioshi to his apartment three nights ago, it filled her heart with worry. Such a dismal looking building it was, and it was this environment that had Kioshi in the poor condition he was in now.  
  
"This is my home… thanks for walking me here." Kioshi said, still holding onto Hope's hand.  
  
"Kioshi, you shouldn't live in a place like this…" Hope said still staring at the building.  
  
"It's better than the orphanage… sure my new Dad is tough sometimes but I don't wanna go back…" Kioshi said, tears welling in the corners of his eyes.  
  
Hope looked down at him; her heart was hurting just as much. "Well." She snatched her hand up from his and glared at him from the corner of her eyes. "What makes you think I'm letting you stay here?"   
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You know my secret; I can't trust a five year old with such a big secret now can I?" She asked and knelt down to be eye to eye level with him. "I have to keep an eye on you, so from now on…" She smiled. "You're living with me."   
  
Kioshi stared at her blankly. "…R…Really?"   
  
"Yeah, forget this Akutagawa name and be Kioshi Morisato, my little brother, how does that sound?" She asked.  
  
Kioshi quickly threw his arms around her and cheered. "I'm gonna live with you!"   
  
"That's right!" Hope smiled and hugged him back.  
  
"I couldn't just leave him there… I couldn't…" She thought and hugged onto her plush Gan-chan. "But… what if I made a mistake? What if living with me is even more dangerous than where he was?" Hope asked herself, remembering Sushee. "But… at least he'll be happier… Grandfather is taking care of everything so…"  
  
"Onee-san?"   
  
"Eh?" Hope sat up and saw Kioshi standing in her doorway with his blanket tight in his grasp.  
  
"I can't sleep…"   
  
"Scared?" Hope grinned.  
  
"…Y… Yeah…" He nodded. "Aunt Urd's watching scary movies in the tea room and I can hear em' through my wall!"   
  
Hope sweat dropped. "Yeah, Aunt Urd and her late night movies… well..." Hope motioned for him to come over. "You saw what I can do; I'll protect you from Abominable Snowmen to Werewolves."   
  
Kioshi humbly walked into her room and closed her door, making sure hallway monsters, and then checking the closet for closet monsters and quickly jumped into Hope's bed.  
  
"It's safe in here?" He asked again.  
  
Hope nodded then looked down at Gan-chan. "Hold onto him, he'll protect you too, even when I'm not here." She smiled then handed her beloved Gan-chan to her new brother.  
  
"Th… thank you Onee-san! Mm!" he hugged Gan-chan tight and smiled happily.  
  
It brought a warm smile to Hope's face, but suddenly a pain ached in her chest and back. "Mmph…"   
  
"What's wrong?" He looked up at her a bit startled.  
  
"Kioshi, Ssh." Hope whispered and got out of the futon. Clenching her fist tightly in the air and drawing out the morphed Mjollnir hilt with the new shining blade. Slowly, she crept to her outside door and put her hand in its crevice.  
  
"Onee-sama…" Kioshi whispered.  
  
"YAGH!" Hope flung the door open, surely enough her senses were correct; a demon came lurking out of the forest.  
  
"Your blood…" It hissed.  
  
"At such a time of night, especially when I defeated one of your brethren a few days ago…" Hope growled. "BEGONE!!!"   
  
"NO, NO WAIT!!"   
  
"Huh?" Hope lowered her sword.  
  
"It's me!" the demon yanked off its head, it was Mara!  
  
"Mara! Whew… thank Grandfather…" Hope sighed in relief. "What are you doing out there?"   
  
"One of Hild-sama's punishments…" Mara sobbed. "Don't mind me; I'm just going to sit out here in my monster suit for a while longer."  
  
"Um… alright, would you like me to bring you some tea? A jacket?" Hope asked.  
  
"No… I'm fine." Mara grumbled as she pulled the demon head back over her face.  
  
"Um… okay, good night." Hope closed the door and looked back at the terrified Kioshi. "Don't worry; she's a friend of mine."   
  
"You have scary friends Onee-san…" Kioshi trembled.  
  
"Um…" Hope sweat dropped and nodded. "Yeah I do."   
  
Mara listened then sighed. "That was close, I guess this wasn't such a bright idea!" she flung off her ugly demon costume and held out her hand that concealed the other cursed ring. "What sort of punishment does Hild have in store for Hope anyway? This thing cursed or something?" she thought until she was frightened by an earth rumbling snore.  
  
"GNAAAAAWWWW….SHooooooo." Tyr, whom was still unconscious from the mallet incident was tied up and hanging from a tree for the demoness's safety.  
  
"Almost like a punchin bag…" Mara thought. "I'll wait until morning…" She thought and clenched the ring in her fist.  
  
"GNNNAAAAAAAAAAARGH… CAGH… COUGH…. SHOOooooooooooo..." Tyr snorted soundly as a snot bubble formed in his nose.  
  
"If Hope ever marries you… that snoring should be punishment enough…" Mara cringed.  
  
"GNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWW…."   
  
The next morning…   
  
Birds chirped their heavenly song; the sun's gentle rays outlined the forest canopy in red, as well as Mara's bagged eyelids.  
  
"GNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWW………..Shoooooooooo…"   
  
"Heh… Ehehe…." Mara cackled in an insane way. "Sleep… Sleepy, sleepy… Mara sleep tight! BWHAAAHAHA!"  
  
"GNAAAAAAAAAAAWW!"   
  
She slowly creaked up her head to glare up at him, still sleeping happily like a little baby with a snore that even seven hours later still shook the earth. "..T… Tyr?"   
  
"GNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWW!!!"   
  
She marched over to him and punched him in the face. "WAKEY WAKEY!!!"   
  
"Ggkk…" He grumbled then glared at her through the only eye not paved inward with her fist. "Mara…"   
  
"Sleep good, I bet you did… YOU SNORE LIKE A HORSE!!" She barked as she yanked her fist out of his face.  
  
"That hurt… wait a sec…" his eyes widened. "Why am I tied up!?!"   
  
"Ask Hild, this is all part of some punishment for Hope…" Mara growled.  
  
"Untie me!!" Tyr struggled. "How could you even think of allowing something that sicko planned to happen to Hope!?"   
  
"I've been doing a lot of thinking…" Mara cackled. "Like with you out of the way… I can sleep."   
  
Tyr stared at her blankly. "Is Mara in there?"   
  
"AND NOW I CARRY OUT THE MISSION!" She roared and began marching off. "All work and no sleep make Mara a dull demon… all work…"   
  
"She… She's finally lost it…" Tyr stared then noticed all the demented writing and drawings she had made on the forest floor. "Eeeep!"   
  
"My, what a beautiful sunrise!" Belldandy commented as she finished preparing breakfast for her family.  
  
"Um…"   
  
"Hmm? Oh!" She looked over her shoulder and smiled to see Kioshi standing in the hall wearing a junior league Nekomi sweater and shorts. "Good Morning Mrs. Morisato, Belldandy ma'am."   
  
She giggled at his cute shyness and knelt down. "Now Kioshi, you're a Morisato too now."   
  
He blushed and nodded. "Momma."   
  
"See Kioshi?" Hope appeared behind him and smiled happily. "You're so shy!"   
  
"Yeah." He laughed slightly when Hope mussed his hair. "And Poppa is Poppa, Aunt Urd and Aunt Skuld are?"   
  
"Aunt Urd and Auntie Skuld!" Kioshi quickly answered.  
  
"Auntie Skuld!?" Skuld suddenly appeared behind him and caught him in a hug. "That is SO cute!"  
  
"Hey, why am I just Aunt Urd?" Urd asked somewhat sadly.  
  
"Because Auntie Skuld like's cute stuff. Onee-san told me so." Kioshi said.  
  
"Oh…" Urd glanced over at Hope whom was smiling like a cat. "You're enjoying this a bit too much."   
  
"He's so cute!" Hope giggled.  
  
"Morning." Keiichi yawned.  
  
"Morning, Poppa!" The siblings said in unison.  
  
"Hey there you two!" Keiichi smiled and looked down at Kioshi, he did look a bit like he would be Belldandy and Keiichi's son, black hair and blue eyes, and a humble look on his face. "Hey I got an idea, to celebrate our new family member how about we all go on a chopper ride today?"   
  
"Yeah!" Hope and Belldandy cheered happily.  
  
"I'll get Banpei ready!" Skuld quickly chimed and ran outside to find her robot.  
  
"I have a marathon coming on today so I'll sit this one out." Urd winked.  
  
"Can I drive?" Kioshi asked.  
  
"Not yet." Keiichi mussed his hair the same way Hope did. "But trust me, in no time flat you'll be tearing down the road just like your big sister and I."  
  
"Really?" His eyes sparkled.  
  
"You bet!" Hope nodded.  
  
"GAAAGH!" Skuld shot back into the temple and slammed the door shut behind her.  
  
"Skuld?" Belldandy stared at her in surprise. "Is something wrong?"   
  
"HIYAA!" The door burst open; there stood the sleep deprived demon with twigs sticking out of her clothing and hair.  
  
"Mara!" Hope gasped. "Look at you! Did you stay up in the forest all night!?"   
  
"I GOT SOMETHIN TO SHOW YA!" Mara suddenly appeared in the shocked girl's face.  
  
"Er… O…kay…" Hope inched away until Mara held up a silver ring.  
  
"Pretty isn't it?"   
  
"I… guess…"   
  
"Tyr has one just like it…" Mara grinned. "He's getting engaged."  
  
Suddenly Hope turned into a complete statue from shock.  
  
"WHAT!?" Urd shoved Hope out of the way and got in Mara's face. "HE'S GETTING ENGAGED!? TO WHO!?!"   
  
"I dunno… why doncha go and ask him?"  
  
Hope stared at Mara blankly for a moment. "He's… engaged…"   
  
"Oh my…" Belldandy gasped in shock and put her hand on her startled daughter's shoulder.  
  
Mara for a moment came free of her tired dementia when she saw the heartbreak in the girl's eyes, until suddenly rage turned her blue eyes red.  
  
"TYR!!!" She shouted and ran past Mara then outside.  
  
"Onee-sama?" Kioshi stared curiously and looked to his family in question.  
  
"EXCELLENT!" Mara laughed and dashed out after her.  
  
"Hrrnng…" Tyr gave up struggling. "Damnit… what does Hild want with me…" He thought then decided that he'd hanged there long enough. "Guess I need to use my power every now and then…" Suddenly his eyes turned red, similar to that which Hope's eyes were. "RAAAH!" From his cry, fire burst out of the cocoon and he fell to the ground after flipping to his feet. "Henh!"   
  
"TYR!!"   
  
"Eh?" He looked over his shoulder and saw Hope staring at him with red eyes, and panting from running with all of her strength. "Are you okay? Mara didn't do anything to you did she!?" He asked as he dashed to her side and looked her over.  
  
"I'm fine, she'd… she'd never hurt me you know that but…" She looked at his hand, and there was the silver band on his finger. "…"  
  
"This?" He looked at his hand with her.  
  
"Tyr, it's not what it looks like… Hild forced you to marry someone didn't she!?" Hope asked urgently.  
  
"No way! I'd rot in hell… I mean." He rubbed his head and smiled at her. "All I remember is that Mara clocked me and I woke up just a few minutes ago tied up and hanging upside-down. I don't even know where this ring came from!"  
  
Hope's eyes turned back to blue and she sighed in relief. "Thank grandfather, for a minute there I thought I was going to have to go to hell and beat up some demon girl."  
  
"You'd do that?" Tyr grinned.  
  
"Well…" She looked down humbly.  
  
Meanwhile Mara was watching the two, her crazed fatigue was fading away and she fawned over the two love birds. "That girl believed every word, she trusts him just as much as Bell trusts Kei." She looked at the ring in her hand again and scoffed at it. "I can't do it; it just wouldn't be right… but…" She looked back at them. "It is Hild-sama's orders… and a good type of evil."   
  
"Anyway, how about I take that ring off your finger? It's sending chills down my spine." Hope asked as she held up her left hand.  
  
"Go ahead, I was gonna ask you to anyway." He smiled and held his hand out to her.  
  
"Now!" Mara turned chibi and cast a spell to slow down time; quickly she dashed to the scene and slid the other silver band onto Hope's ring finger. "Hehe! Now to see what happens!" She grinned and quickly kicked up to a tree branch.  
  
"Well done Maa-chan!"   
  
"Eh…EH!?" She panicked when she saw chibi Hild sitting on the same branch sipping on sake. "Hild-sama, what are you doing here!?"   
  
"Well I want to watch! Hope's punishment starts now!" She snapped her fingers with a happy grin.  
  
Time restored itself as Hope touched Tyr's ring.  
  
"You know… this ring looks exactly like the one that Mara was holding on to…" Hope said.  
  
"Really? I wonder why there was another…" The ring wouldn't budge.   
  
"Tyr you've got chubby fingers." Hope looked up at him and giggled.  
  
"Do not!" he pouted then realized the same ring was on her hand. "Hope! The other one!!"   
  
"Eh?" Just as she noticed, their hands clasped together and a strange magnetic like force seemed to pull them together.  
  
"What?" Hope blushed as she tried to resist.  
  
"WHA…Mm!?" Their lips pressed together, making them both turn bright red as they heard wedding bells in their ears.  
  
"What just happened?" Mara blushed.  
  
"YEAH!" Hild jumped to her feet and started throwing rice out. "Congratulations! Congratulations!!"   
  
"Muah!" Hope pulled back from the completely frozen Tyr and stared around. "That voice!"  
  
Suddenly there was a puff of smoke, from which an elegantly sobbing Hild emerged. "Congratulations you two!!" She cheered as she hugged onto them.  
  
"Fo… For what?" Tyr stared at her blankly.  
  
"For getting married!" Hild announced and took a moment to observe their shocked faces. "Oh? Don't you know? That's what happens when two people wear the legendary rings of Beowulf, they are bound to each other until the day they die."   
  
They both turned completely red, debatable if from anger or embarrassment.  
  
"This is my lovely little punishment for that battle we had Hope." She said as she wiggled the teen's nose with her finger then stepped back.  
  
"H…how is marrying us a punishment?" Tyr laughed. "This is the worst punishment I've ever heard of!"  
  
"Oh… perhaps not for you but in due time she'll realize why for her." Hild smiled. "Enjoy yourselves." As quickly as she appeared, the demon queen was gone, leaving the newlyweds to stand there confused.  
  
"…" Hope looked at her hand and stared up at Tyr.  
  
"…" He stared at her for a moment then shook his head. "We're not really married yet…"  
  
"Yet?" Hope blushed.  
  
"Um… well…" He scratched the back of his head. "You want a formal wedding, right? Uh, girls think about this sorta thing since they were little, right? Well I'm going to make sure you get that sorta wedding someday." He glared at the ring. "We'll get these things off, I promise!'   
  
Hope nodded with a smile. "But… how will we explain this to everyone?"  
  
"Ah hell, I'm sure they'll understand!" He smiled happily.  
  
Later…  
  
"YOU'RE WHA!?!" Keiichi shouted, making the roof blast off the temple.  
  
"Oh… My… Hauuh.." Belldandy fainted.  
  
"Momma!" Hope stared in shock.  
  
"Married!?" Urd asked. "Way to go!! The sooner the better that's what I always say!"   
  
"It's too soon!" Skuld interrupted.  
  
"Onee-san is married?" Kioshi asked quietly.  
  
"No… not really Kioshi, a really mean demon is just playing a trick on me and my… friend." Hope tried to explain to her little brother.  
  
"Friend?" Tyr stared at her in a hurt way.  
  
"Ssh! He's only five…" Hope whispered.  
  
"Oh…" He nodded.  
  
"Oh…" Belldandy quickly came back to after Keiichi helped her sit up, she stared at Hope and Tyr for a moment then sighed, "I've heard tales of the rings of Beowulf, they were created long ago by the goddess of love in the times of the Vikings…"   
  
"Oh! I remember now!" Skuld smiled. "They were created in a time when two kingdoms wanted to form an armistice by the marriage of both rulers' children. However, the prince and princess to marry were very stubborn and were fully against it!"   
  
"That is until the goddess of love came along and tricked the two by presenting them with the rings. When they both put them on they instantly fell in love and were married." Belldandy finished. "I am not sure however… if the ring will work on those whom are already in love."   
  
"Maybe it amplifies their love?" Urd grinned, until she saw the look on Keiichi's face.  
  
"Is there anything we can do to get them off?" Tyr asked.  
  
"There may be, but there never has been a case where a couple bound by the rings have broken free from its curse and removed them." Belldandy sighed.  
  
Tyr got to his feet and sighed. "I'm sorry but I have to get back to Muspelhiem, I've been away for too long and besides." He looked down at Hope. "I need to find Hild and kick her ass!"   
  
"No wait!" The three goddesses exclaimed.  
  
"Huh?" He looked at them in shock.  
  
"If you and Hope are separated, your desires to be together will grow dangerously strong." Skuld warned.  
  
"Oh… what would I go insane or something?" Tyr laughed.  
  
"Not… quite…" Belldandy blushed.  
  
"EH!?" Hope and Tyr turned bright red.  
  
"Huh?" Kioshi stared around blankly.  
  
"Um, how about we go for that bike ride Kioshi?" Keiichi asked quickly.  
  
"Without Onee-san and Momma?" He asked in a pouty way.  
  
"Afraid so…" He sighed and looked at them. "This will give you all time to talk about this." He thought.  
  
Hope quickly jumped up to her feet and gave him a hug. "I'm sorry Poppa, I really am." "It's okay, it's not like you ran off and got married!" He patted her on the back.  
  
"Onee-san, since you're married does that mean that you'll be a Momma soon?" Kioshi asked.  
  
"AH!?" Everyone in the room sweat dropped as she kneeled down to hug him.  
  
"Well… not yet Kioshi, I'm not really married." Hope explained and patted him on the shoulders. "Now, you go have fun with Poppa okay?"   
  
"I will!" He nodded and gave everyone a hug, but stopped before he got to Tyr.  
  
He looked at the little boy for a moment. "Guess I'm somewhat your big brother now huh?" He asked.  
  
"Um…" Kioshi stared at his right arm socket.  
  
"Let's go!" Keiichi called to Kioshi with a smile as he walked out of the room.  
  
"Okay!" Kioshi quickly ran out of the room and looked back at Hope one more time before closing the door behind him.  
  
"Now…" Urd coughed. "The logical solution to this whole problem is for you two to move out and into your own apartment."   
  
The room went silent.  
  
"That was random." Skuld growled toothily at her.  
  
"Really, Tyr can just stay here for a while." Hope said.  
  
"Actually…" Tyr looked at her. "If we have to be together to not risk this curse, I need you to come to Muspelhiem with me."   
  
Hope looked at him for a moment then looked down. "That… that's right, wait! School!" she panicked.  
  
"I'm sure you can risk a few hours apart." Belldandy thought aloud. "But at Lunch and after school you must rush back to Muspelhiem as soon as possible."   
  
She nodded, but then there was another problem. "I… I won't be able to come home."   
  
The three looked down.  
  
"That is true, but I'm sure that you will be able to find a way to break the curse." Belldandy said reassuringly.  
  
"Oh Mom…" Hope sniffed as tears began to form in her eyes.  
  
The three goddesses circled around her and did their best to comfort her.  
  
Tyr looked at her worriedly, his heart sunk into his chest. "So this is the punishment…"  
  
  
  
Keiichi sped down the road in his BMW with Kioshi sitting in the sidecar, his eyes filled with wonder.  
  
"Faster Poppa!" Kioshi called out.  
  
"Hah! You sure are a Morisato!" He smiled happily and revved the engines. "Maybe we can find an old bike frame and build you a motorcycle ground up just like Hope's Yamaha!" He called over the wind.  
  
"Really!?" Kioshi asked.  
  
"You bet! We'll go look in the scrap yard tomorrow! If we're lucky maybe we'll find a Honda or a Harley frame!"  
  
"Onee-san can come help us look too!" Kioshi cheered happily.  
  
"Yeah!" Keiichi answered, and then looked back out onto the road, his heart felt heavy for some reason. "I sure hope that she can…" He thought to himself.  
  
*A fan author's worthless rant*  
  
Yep, another shorty, but it is going to be continued in part 24 ;3 It's a lot better than the first one I had going around, kinda reminds me of the whole part 17 fiasco ^^;; It was just sorta hard to get it going… so sorry if this one stunk -_-;;   
  
Anyhoo, this is a plot I've wanted to use for a long time because it'll give me the chance to play out the relationship between Hope and Tyr. Makes you wonder, how much resistance will there be between the daughter of Bell and Kei and the son of Peorth? *will not acknowledge Surt*  
  
Surt: Grrr!  
  
Get back in yo grave! XD  
  
Aaand… where was Nauthiz and Akina during this? I dunno ^^ Hehe!  
  
Nauthiz: Well, I was in heaven, I must return and deliver my reports so they can check on my status.  
  
Akina: And I was still asleep when all this was going on ^^  
  
Liz: Yeah, that sounds about right.  
  
Akina: *glares knives*  
  
Nauthiz: ???  
  
Anyway, look forward to it :3. The next one just may be what you Hope and Tyr fans have been waiting for. OR, just another one of my insane hilarities X3  
  
P.s. It could have been longer but I believe in typing only as much as there is needed ^^;; otherwise I'll end up typing a bunch of gibberish. V_V;; (Needs more experience)   
  
*bows to Steel Angel Kurumi* those eps. are only like 10 or 15 minutes long each, perfect length X*3  
  
See ya next time :3  
  
P.s.s. I'm going to post a new drawing on the forums at www.belldandy.us of Hope in her Kioshi garb O_O;; *shock* if Jason won't get mad at me for not posting in the new art forum *i don't know how to get it to work X*D * 


	24. These Three Words

Part 24: These Three Words  
  
Tyr slid open a traditional Japanese door and stood to the side, Hope looked into the room, somewhat amazed after she had just journeyed through a rather gothic looking castle. "I had one of my servants model this room, and I cast a spell to morph the fire to fill the room with a sort of… sunny look."  
  
Hope put down her school briefcase and a bag full of her personal belongings before looking back at him with a worried smile. "You didn't have to go through all that trouble for me."   
  
Tyr blushed slightly and looked to the side quickly, trying to put up his tough front. "Yeah well… I want you to feel at home, this is pretty sudden so, one step at a time." He sighed then looked over at her. She was still smiling at him.  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
He nodded then heard the giggle of some of his servants. "What do you all want?" He grumbled until they literally ran over him and dashed into the room.  
  
"EEE! Finally Lady Hope is here!" A she demon exclaimed happily while another grabbed her hands.  
  
"We've waited forever for Lord Tyr to propose to you! It's a miracle!"   
  
"Eh?" Hope blushed as another one got in her face.  
  
"So, have you two gone on a honey moon yet?"   
  
"How long till' we are to prepare a room for the little lord or lady?"   
  
"EH!?" Hope's face turned completely red.  
  
"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Tyr jumped to his feet and marched over to the group. "You all have your duties now get to it!"   
  
"YES LORD TYR!" They cheered and dashed out.  
  
He grimaced and rubbed out his ears. "It sounds more like I have a flock of seagulls instead of servants!"   
  
"Why are they all girls?" Hope asked.  
  
"UGH!? They came with the castle!" Tyr panicked. "Don't worry! They all have their own boyfriends and I can't stand their voices honestly!!"   
  
Hope smiled and giggled. "Tyr I was just kidding!"   
  
"Huh?" He stared at her blankly then sighed with relief. "Okay."   
  
They went silent for a moment, everything was going so fast. Suddenly they were married, and now they were living together!  
  
"Well, there's a bathroom on the other side of that door and a kitchen down that hall… I'll sleep in my room tonight." He said and turned around.  
  
"Wait!" Hope stopped him. "Sleep in here, please?"   
  
"Eh?" He looked back at her surprised.  
  
"Well…" She looked down shamefully. "I'm… kind of… you know…"   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"… scared."   
  
"Oh…" He looked to the side.  
  
"Please!"   
  
"Ah! Sure!!" He waved his arm frantically. "Don't worry, I was thinking of something."   
  
"Of what?" She asked as she opened the window to see red flames bursting in the background, instead of the simulated image on the glass.  
  
"N… Nothing really, just work…" He said then noticed something. "You… you cut your hair?"  
  
"You just noticed?" Hope sweat dropped.  
  
"Um… sorry, but everything's all outta whack and I didn't really notice at first but…" He walked over to her and ran his fingers through it. "It's really nice …"  
  
Hope blushed and looked down humbly. "Um… well…"   
  
Tyr blushed and quickly stepped back from her. "Well, I need to catch up with work; I missed some serious time while we were up on Earth so I'll see you after a while."  
  
Hope quickly closed the window and walked over to him. "Wait."  
  
"Huh?" He stared down at her and was surprised when she gave him a kiss. "Have a good time at work, dear!" She giggled. "I've always wanted to say that!"  
  
He blushed and nodded with a determined fist. "Yeah! I could get used to this!" he said happily as he walked out the door and marched down the hall.  
  
Hope looked after him with a smile and closed the door, but she still thought of him. "Hmm… I wonder…" She thought and searched around her apartment like room until she came to the small kitchen. "Has Tyr been eating well ever since he left heaven?" She thought until she remembered his extremely well toned golden body. "Well… there's no doubt about that… even still!" She shook off the thought and rolled up her sleeves. "I'll make the most of this curse and I'll be the best wife I can be!" She thought as she pulled out some pans, but their clatter made her think of someone else. "…Momma."   
  
"Hope…" Belldandy thought as she stared down at the meal she had prepared for her family. She had made a little too much, but she was so used to cooking for a family of eight.  
  
"Bell?" Keiichi looked into the kitchen. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Oh? Dear," She smiled quickly to cover her distress. "I'm fine."   
  
"Here," He walked into the kitchen and opened a cabinet. "I'll set the table."   
  
"Thank you." She nodded as she went back to cooking.  
  
Keiichi grabbed eight, but then slid out seven. "Nauthiz told me, that Peorth heard…"   
  
Belldandy fanned the smoked fish then stirred some rice.  
  
"…She cried."  
  
"I understand." Belldandy said as she covered the rice up. "A mother wants more than anything to see their son or daughter get married… but…"   
  
He finished pulling down the rest of the settings then looked over at her, her bangs were covering her eyes, but he knew full well, that the droplets falling from her chin, were not from the steam of the food on her face.  
  
"This is Hope's favorite meal… she was looking forward to helping me…helping me…" Belldandy sniffled. "…"   
  
Keiichi turned her to him and let her rest her head on his shoulder as he held her tenderly. "Things happen… always when we least expect." Keiichi said. "But somehow…"   
  
Belldandy looked to him.  
  
"Hope has always had the talent of finding her way and making through every challenge that's come to her." He smiled kindly. "She'll be home before you know it, with that cat grin of hers on her face."  
  
Belldandy smiled and laughed slightly. "That's right…" She thought as she imagined that cute smile.  
  
"Momma, Poppa?" Kioshi was standing in the doorway with tear soaked cheeks.  
  
"Dinner's almost ready Kioshi-dear." Belldandy walked to him and wiped some fresh tears from his eyes. "Did you hear what Poppa said?"   
  
He nodded slowly.  
  
Keiichi picked up the plates and gave his son a little nudge. "Come on, let's go set the table okay?"   
  
"…Okay." Kioshi nodded and followed after him like a little duckling.  
  
Belldandy smiled happily. "Hope, please come home soon, it's not time for you to leave the nest yet."   
  
A while later in Muspelhiem…  
  
"All fire levels are perfect, well done my lord." Eldir nodded and looked over to him.  
  
Tyr was tapping his foot impatiently and had a look on his face like he had a bad itch. "Okay, okay! I've done enough work to catch up for five days!" He said and quickly turned his back to him.  
  
"Headin' home?" Eldir asked.  
  
"YEAH!" He barked.  
  
"Alright, you're done anyway, oh and one more thing!" He called.  
  
Tyr stopped and glared back at him irritably.  
  
"Good job man! You bagged yourself a hottie!" He grinned. "So have you two…"   
  
Suddenly the demon found Tyr's left in his face which sent him flying into the fires.  
  
"People stop asking THAT!!" He roared and quickly marched back towards his castle.  
  
"IT BURNS!!" Eldir shouted as he bounced back onto the working platform and ran around in circles until he was able to beat out his burning body. "What's gotten into him?"   
  
Tyr's march turned into a run, his ring was glowing and the look on his face was urgent. "All I could think about was Hope, I gotta see her now!" He told himself and ran faster until he came to her door and quickly slid it open and shut it behind him. "Hope?"   
  
It was quiet, and the simulated outside light was dimmed to a night sky. "She asleep?" He thought as he walked out into the living room, seeing the table pushed to the side with a big serving of foods he'd never seen before. "That smell…" He sniffed at the air, it smelled great!  
  
"Tyr?" Hope's voice echoed from the bathroom. "Is that you?" Her voice called in a slightly frightened tone.  
  
"Ah… yeah it's me!" he quickly answered. "Sorry I'm late."   
  
"It's okay." Hope slid open the door, she was standing in her towel but she was happy just to see Tyr.  
  
"AH!" His eyes nearly bulged out of his head but he quickly slapped his hand over his face. "HOPE!"   
  
"Eh?" She snapped out of her joy and looked down at herself. "Ah!"   
  
"I didn't see much!" Tyr stammered.  
  
"It… It's okay…" Hope closed the bathroom door. "We're… we're married."   
  
He peaked through his fingers and stared at her silhouette on the door. "But…"  
  
"Even if it's a curse… to some level we have to accept it." She blushed and quickly dried herself off and morphed into her Nekomi Tech shirt. Slowly she slid the door open and stared at Tyr. "Are you hungry?"   
  
"Hungry?" He asked.  
  
"I made some dinner." She looked over at the table.  
  
"Oh!" He quickly sat down and stared at the chopsticks.  
  
"It may be a little cold." She said as she sat down next to him.  
  
Tyr grinned and held his hand out over the table, it burned red for a moment then he said contently. "Now it's not."   
  
Hope reached over the table and held her hand over the rice bowl. "You're right! Tyr that's amazing!"   
  
He saw down her shirt but quickly looked to the side. "It's… nothing… um." He looked back at the chopsticks. "How do you eat the food?"   
  
Hope picked up the chopsticks and grabbed some rice for him. "Say 'Ah'."  
  
"Ah." He opened his mouth and was met with the wonder that was Hope's cooking.  
  
"How is it?" She asked.  
  
Tears streamed down his face. "I haven't had such good food since that one day you cooked that cake in heaven!" He exclaimed.  
  
"Come on!" she slapped him on the back humbly.  
  
"Seriously!" He interrupted and picked up another pair of chopsticks, he held them wrong but managed to shovel the food into his mouth.  
  
Five minutes later, after he completely cleaned off the table.  
  
"So this is what it is like to be full?" Tyr had blush marks on his face to match his contempt smile.  
  
"I'm glad you liked it so much." Hope said with a yawn and stretched out. "Mmm! I have school tomorrow, I should get to bed."   
  
"Eh? Oh!" Tyr quickly cleared the table and put it into the closet as Hope pulled out her futon and set it out. "Don't worry about the dishes, new ones form in place of the ones used every time you eat so you can focus on more important matters." Tyr said.  
  
"Well, I just focused on one." Hope said.  
  
"…"   
  
"We only have one futon…"   
  
Tyr grimaced. "Damn those gulls, they planned this out!"  
  
"… This futon is for two…" Hope blushed.  
  
"Eh…?" Tyr stared at it for a moment then exchanged a look with her. "Um… well… I'll just have someone bring me a blanket and I'll sleep over there." He pointed to the other side of the room, hesitantly.  
  
"…" Hope slowly reached her hand into his and held onto it.  
  
"Hope?"   
  
She looked up at him. "We'll just have to accept it."   
  
Tyr changed in the other room into black sleeping pants and dropped off his heavy jacket. "My scar…" He thought, and rubbed at the terrible scar that stretched along a good portion of his right side. When he came out, he found Hope already lying in the futon, peacefully drifting in and out of sleep.  
  
"…Okay…" Tyr thought and quickly slid into the other side and pulled the comforter slightly over his right shoulder. Before attempting to sleep, he looked over at her. "… I'm happy; she's here by my side… but…" He thought. "I didn't want it to be like this, not so soon. Right now, I bet she's thinking about her family and about that little kid…" His expression hardened. "Damn you Hild, this is too cruel… even for you."   
  
"Tyr?"  
  
"… Yeah?"   
  
"Thank you for staying with me."   
  
"It's nothing… I'm being rewarded to share a futon with you!" He joked.  
  
"Hey." She groaned only to hear him chuckle. "Fine then." She scooted away from him slightly. "I'll sleep on this half and you sleep on the other." She joked until his arm shot under her hip and flipped her over, her cheek and left hand then rested on his chest.  
  
Tyr was quiet for a moment as he held her gently, somewhat worried that he may have frightened her with his monstrous strength. "There's some things we'll just have to accept." He said.  
  
Hope blushed and closed her eyes.  
  
"'nuff horseplay, you have to go to school tomorrow, so get some sleep."   
  
"Okay…" She smiled gently. "Good night."   
  
Tyr held a steady watch for a few minutes, though he knew no one dared come near his castle to attack him, so he gently closed his eyes, still holding gently onto Hope's waist. "Good night."   
  
That next morning, Tyr casually led Hope, covered in a long cape, to the bridge which connected Hell to the realm of man, Midgard. "Cross this bridge. When you get to the gateway, think only of your destination and you should appear where you need to go." He said as he stopped at the bridge and placed a red gem in Hope's hand. "When you need to return, just pray into that gem and you will return home."   
  
Hope stared at Tyr for a moment and giggled. "You make it sound like I'm going on a mystical quest or something!"  
  
He looked to the side and coughed. "Well… anyway…"  
  
"I'll see you during lunch time, if possible." She quickly added.  
  
"Right." He nodded as she started her way up the bridge. "See ya!"   
  
"Bye!" She waved to him and hurried her pace; the first bell must have rung by then. "Oh geez! I was so comfortable this morning I just didn't want to wake up!" She thought to herself shamefully as she drew to the middle of the bridge, running past an ominously cloaked demon. Though she paid no mind to this figure, she was in too much a hurry, that is, until their path's aligned, the figure glared at her from the side, half of her face covered in shadows.  
  
"Who was that?" Hope thought then hurried her pace again. "No time to be curious! I'm going to be late!" she exclaimed as she came to the gate and vanished.  
  
"…" The demon seemed slightly annoyed and clenched her fist before taking her leave.  
  
Meanwhile at Nekomi Elementary…  
  
"Where was your big sister Kioshi-chan?" A little girl with black hair and green eyes asked curiously. "Did she wake up late again?"  
  
"Um… yeah." He stuttered then glared at her. "Rika-chan! I told you not to call me Kioshi-chan! Call me with kun like the other boys!" he huffed as he stomped off towards his classroom, with her trotting behind.  
  
"I like chan, it suits you better!" She smiled.  
  
"No it doesn't!" he pouted as he opened the door and walked in to see everyone huddled in their own groups of friends. However, before Kioshi never really had his own group, now, with the exception of Rika, he had made friends with two boys and three girls. Maybe it was because now he was a Morisato. Rather than sitting in the corner and frowning, he'd raise his hand and answer questions, or be seen sitting with his growing group of friends and laughing happily the way all children should.  
  
"Morisato!" His friends called.  
  
"Good Morning!" Kioshi called back with a smile.  
  
"Good Morning!"   
  
"Sorry!" Hope came dashing down the halls until she was able to spin into Mrs. Tetsuya's room. "Good Morning!" She called.  
  
"Morning!" The class called back as she quickly sat in her desk and sighed in exhaustion.  
  
"Miss Hope!" Nauthiz quickly turned to her. "I heard, is everything alright?" He asked worriedly.  
  
"I'm fine." Hope smiled.  
  
"Really?" Akina scooted her desk next to Hope's and stared at her hands. "I always knew you'd get the knot tied before me."   
  
"You mean tie the knot?" Hope whispered embarrassingly.  
  
"Oh yeah…" She sweat dropped. "Anyway, figure out how to get the ring off yet?"   
  
"Not yet…" Hope sighed as Mrs. Tetsuya came into the room.  
  
"Good Morning everyone, did you all have a nice weekend?" she asked cheerfully as she set her case down on her desk.  
  
"Yes Ma'am!"   
  
"That's nice to hear, because today we're taking an English exam!" she quickly whipped a blank sheet off of her desk and smiled brightly as the class groaned in unison. "What? Hey, now don't give me that, I'm pretty lenient when it comes to how many exams I give out so get your pencils ready!" She said sternly, making the class laugh slightly.  
  
"I'm in trouble! I'm the absolute worst when it comes to essays!" Akina whispered.  
  
"You'll do fine." Hope whispered back as she got her blank sheet.  
  
"The subject is on the paper, I expect two pages front and back by the end of the period… begin." Mrs. Tetsuya signaled and scanned over her class, seeing the common frustrated face blended in with sleeping ones, and working ones. Though what she did not expect was to see a dazed look on her prized student. "Hmm…" She looked at Hope worriedly for only a moment then took her seat behind her desk.  
  
A while later, several demons were going about their day surprised by how energetic they were feeling. Surely it was because Tyr was working at a quicker pace than needed and supplying them with enormous amounts of power.  
  
"Wow." Mara flexed her arms. "This getting married business is doing us all some good, I feel like I could kick Bell's butt a hundred times over but…" she thought of Hope then waved her old urges off, despite how tempting they were..  
  
"It is wonderful isn't it?" Hild asked with a smile. "However, I noticed that Lady Hope wasn't with Lord Tyr just a few minutes ago…" She said somewhat worriedly. "Don't tell me she's actually risking the curse and going to school today?"   
  
"Knowing her she probably is." Mara answered.  
  
"Well, then that power rush you're feeling is from Tyr's growing desire for Hope…"   
  
"EH!?" the demon gawked as Hild rose from her chair.  
  
"Well, this could be bad, Hope may be feeling the same way…" She raised an eyebrow in intrigue.  
  
"But… Hope is Belldandy's daughter! She'll have some resistance… right?" Mara asked, full of concern.  
  
"Hope is also Keiichi's daughter, and grew up a human. Unlike her mother who grew up with a goddess's modesty."   
  
"You're not saying…"   
  
"If enough time passes that they are not together, they may just get THAT close!" Hild giggled. "However, even though I am a love demon I don't want their first time to be out of this curse… guess I better cut the fun."  
  
"TCH!"   
  
She glared to the side, Mara quickly cowered but she was not the one the demon queen was glaring at.  
  
The hooded demon Hope had encountered on the bridge stood in Hild's hall and glared back up at the Queen coldly.  
  
"I don't believe you were granted the authority to walk in my hall nor near my headquarters…Ever." She said, clenching her fist that crackled with electricity.  
  
"My apologies Hild-sama…" The figure grinned. "I shall take better notice of your warnings in the future."   
  
"It would do you best to take notice now." She said, snapping her fingers. Suddenly a force surrounded the figure and forced her on her knees. "Remember why you were banished here in the first place."   
  
"Trust me, I have not forgotten…" She said and held a hand to the side of her face, covered in the shadows.  
  
Hild removed the punishing spell and held firm her glare as the figure returned to her feet.  
  
"I'll take my leave then…"  
  
"Hold it." Hild said coolly. "Those creatures and spirits that you have been sending after Hope…"   
  
She returned her glare to Hild.  
  
"Stop it; I won't tolerate any further attacks, or anything that will over stress her. She is of too much importance for a lowly reject like you."   
  
For a moment, the figure shined with dark threatening power, but slowly took leave.  
  
Hild watched after her then sighed before sitting back on her throne. "How dare Kami trouble me by sending me that troublesome fallen goddess as if my wonderful Hell were a prison!" She sighed as she rested her chin in her left hand.  
  
"Hild-sama?" Mara's voice was weak.  
  
"Hmm?"   
  
"You do care about Hope don't you?" Her eyes sparkled, scaring the queen slightly. "Um… of course not, I just want Hope to not have to worry about those little beastie things anymore so she can focus more on protecting herself from my power!" Hild giggled menacingly, though Mara was still knew the real reason.  
  
"I see, abusive love?" She asked happily. "That means we'll take it easier on her… right?"  
  
"Wrong!" Hild stated. "I'm too sadistic! The torment shall go on forever!" She giggled in delight.  
  
Two hours later…  
  
Hope stared out the window boringly and sighed, her foot tapping and spinning her pencil between her fingers. "Tyr…"  
  
"Pencils down." Mrs. Tetsuya called.  
  
"Eh… EH!?" Hope panicked when she saw her paper, for the past two hours she had written Tyr's name all over both sides of her paper.  
  
"So Hope, how'd you do?" Akina asked as Mrs. Tetsuya began to walk around and collect papers.  
  
"NNG!" Hope's eyes widened and she quickly took off one of her earrings. "Well…" She threw it down, the moment it hit the floor, everything stopped. Akina perfectly froze in place along with everyone else. "That's the first time I've used magic for a selfish benefit…" Hope sobbed. "No… No time for crying, this time spell will only last for half an hour." She said and quickly jumped out of her desk to get clean sheets of paper from Mrs. Tetsuya's desk, however, she couldn't find them. "Oh no! Where… where are they?"  
  
"Top drawer on the right…"   
  
Hope looked up, she recognized the voice and blushed in shame as she took her papers and returned to her desk. "I… I'm sorry…"  
  
"Don't worry about it, I heard."  
  
"About… me and Tyr?" Hope asked.  
  
"Hmm… he's on your mind now isn't he?"   
  
"Like a song that I can't get out of my head… It's maddening because I want to hear it… I want to see him now." She said irritatingly as she grabbed her head.  
  
"Well … the only way to make a song get out of your head, is to think of another one."   
  
"…"   
  
"You only have twenty seven more minutes."  
  
"Ah!? Right!" Hope quickly went to work, but paused for a moment. "Thank you… Onee-sama."   
  
Later when the Lunch bell tolled, Akina and Nauthiz looked on sadly as Hope quickly left the classroom. "I really hope that she'll be able to break that curse soon." Akina sighed.  
  
Nauthiz looked down. "I hope that she will be able to break the curse."   
  
Tyr waited impatiently at the end of the bridge, pacing back and forth with his eyes fixed on the gateway. "… Where are you…"   
  
"KIYAAAAAAAAAH!!"  
  
"Eh?" Tyr looked up, but again similar to an earlier event ended up on the ground seeing stars.  
  
"I didn't use the charm right…" Hope said aloud then got to her feet. "Um… Tyr? Where are you?"  
  
"Right here…"   
  
"Eh?" She stared around blankly, and nearly screamed when she felt the ground rise under her feet.  
  
"You're standing on me." Tyr said as he did a one armed handstand and looked back up at her.  
  
"Tyr! I'm sorry!" Hope quickly jumped off his back.  
  
"What took so long?" He asked as he got to his feet. "Seemed like a week passed by."   
  
"I know what you mean." Hope groaned. "I'm sorry Tyr; I messed up on an exam and well…" She noticed then the fixed look on his face. "Tyr…?"  
  
"Hmm? AH! Sorry!" He waved it off. "Let's go home."   
  
"Okay, but I can only stay for a little while then I have to go back." Hope said as she began heading towards his castle.  
  
"What!?" He nearly shouted. "There's more school!?"  
  
"Tyr, what's wrong?"   
  
He looked at her then rubbed his forehead. "We can't do this… whenever you're not around me I feel like I'm going insane! All I can think about is you and I want you more and more!"   
  
Hope blushed and looked down. "Can we… talk about this…?" She looked to the side, noticing all the demons that had stopped to stare at them.  
  
"Uh…" Tyr blushed and quickly grabbed Hope's hand, transporting them to their small apartment.  
  
"… Thank you." She smiled. "But I felt the same way, when I was writing my exam in my English class I blanked out and wrote your name all over it, thousands of times! It felt like I was waiting for something exciting to come, but the time kept dragging."   
  
"Then don't go anymore, you don't need some earth education to live in Muspelhiem." Tyr said.  
  
Hope looked up at him and frowned. "Tyr, this is my last year of high school, I've waited for this for years and next semester I'm finally going to get to go to Nekomi Tech like Momma and Poppa."   
  
He looked at her for a moment, shocked with himself. "I… I'm sorry, I didn't…" His eyes widened and he glared at his hand. "This damn ring!!" He growled and tried to yank it off with his teeth, ignoring the sharp pain the snapped at him.  
  
"Tyr!" Hope panicked and yanked his hand out of his mouth.  
  
"It's amplifying our own selfish desires, but my feelings are ten times worse because I'm a half demon! I want only for myself! I don't even care about your own desires!"   
  
Hope looked down and blushed. "That… that's not true, it's the same."   
  
"Eventually…" He growled in frustration. "…we'll grow to hate each other because of these rings."   
  
"We're finally together, but because we can only think of each other, we can't think of others, our friends and family, the people of Earth and heaven…" She held Tyr's hand. "And Hell."  
  
Tyr's frustrated expression faded into worry.  
  
Hope looked back up at him, and smiled slightly. "…Remember that time…"  
  
"Huh?" He looked at her completely puzzled.  
  
"When we were training…? You sure were a little meanie back then!" She laughed.  
  
"Hey, this is serious! Don't change the subject and remini… hey I was not!!" He huffed, though when he thought about it. "Well… maybe, but you were a spaz!" he poked fun at her.  
  
"Could you blame me? You're the one who froze me in place then carried me off to heaven over your shoulder like a rag doll."  
  
"Orders are orders!"  
  
"Rambo!"   
  
"Daddy's Girl!"  
  
They both stared at each other for a moment, snickered, then fell back laughing.  
  
"To be honest," Tyr coughed while trying to break from his laughter, "That time had to have been the best time of my life!" He laughed. "Till' that point, I was a solo god, I wouldn't train with anyone else because I didn't want them to be my… my…" he couldn't stop laughing for some reason.  
  
"Equal?" Hope finished for him as she wiped a few joyful tears from her eyes.  
  
"Yeah!" he nodded. "But you know you can't get stronger without someone to practice with. So… I guess I owe my strength to you!"   
  
"You guess?" she raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Yeah! I guess!" he grinned proudly until Hope caught him in a headlock.  
  
"You jerk!" She laughed. "You KNOW you got stronger because of me! Admit it! Come on!"   
  
"Agh! Okay, okay!" He tapped the floor with his hand so she would let him go.  
  
"Hah! I win!" Hope cheered victoriously then stared down at him as he tried to catch his breath, with his head resting in her lap. "You're still the same meanie…"   
  
He looked up at her with a frown again.  
  
"But I'm glad." She blushed and looked to the side for a moment. "Because well…"  
  
Tyr sat up and looked at her, unknowing to them both that their rings were crackling with electricity.  
  
"Oh you know!" she slapped him on the shoulder.  
  
Tyr smiled and held her hand. "I'm glad you're still a daddy's girl too…"  
  
She smiled gently then cringed at the snap she felt on her finger. "Ow!"   
  
"Ggk!" Tyr stared down at his ring to see it cracking until it snapped off of his finger. "It… It came off!"   
  
Hope looked as her ring snapped off too and cheered. "We broke the curse!"   
  
Tyr caught her hand and shook it like they just won a game. "Hell I knew it! There's nothing we can't beat!"   
  
Hope blushed and pulled him torward her.  
  
"Eh….Mm?" His eyes widened.  
  
Hope kissed him then pressed her forehead up against his. "… I may still be a Daddy's girl, but instead of shaking hands, I'd rather kiss you, meanie."   
  
Tyr smiled slightly and looked to the side shamefully while Hope giggled at him for blushing.  
  
Meanwhile on the bookshelf…  
  
"Aww…" Mara sighed happily.  
  
"I can't think of anything that would make this scene more perfect!" Hild added. "My curse turned into the perfect confession of love!"   
  
"But how were they able to break the rings?" she asked.  
  
"Simple." Hild slid on her Dr. Bryn glasses. "The rings of Beowulf were created to make two people that hate each other fall in love with one another for all eternity. However, Hope and Tyr have been in love from the start, the rings really had no purpose other than forcing them to stay together all the time and driving them mad."  
  
"… That's why you wanted me to get the rings in the first place?" Mara sweat dropped.  
  
"Yes, too bad the fun ended a little quickly!" She giggled, making Mara trip over. "But I knew they'd break the curse soon enough… I'm glad for them."   
  
"Ah… EH!?" Mara gawked.  
  
Hild tilted her head and smiled. "Such a lovely aura that forms around them when they are together… can you see it Maa-chan?"   
  
Mara looked down at them, not at first, but then she saw the soft blue aura that surrounded them.  
  
"I hope they get married soon! Then I can sway Hope into becoming a demon!" She chimed happily. "And maybe my little Urd too!!"  
  
"I wouldn't count on it…"   
  
Later that day….  
  
"Well, I guess I'd better get back home." Hope looked down humbly, as Tyr stared to the side, trying not to appear humble as well.  
  
"Looks like it… but um, I'm sure that now you can drop down and visit anytime you want… and I'll try and come see you as often as I can so there's no problem."   
  
She looked up at him and smiled. "I guess… you're right."   
  
He smiled back and blushed when she stood up on her tiptoes and whispered something into his ear. "Ah…"   
  
She looked at him for a moment, almost telling him it was okay since there were other demons standing around and started her way over the bridge.  
  
"… Damn." He grumbled until he saw a few demons eyeing her, and one that even got the nerve to make a move.  
  
"Hey, now that you're not married to that half demon I'll show you what a full demon can…" His sleazy intro was cut short when Tyr dashed up the bridge and between them, eyeing the demon down with his fiery eyes.  
  
"Th… thanks Tyr." Hope sighed in relief until he spun around and hugged her.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"…!" She turned completely red.  
  
"A real demon or god can say that as loud as he wants and anywhere he wants!" He smiled then opened a portal behind her. "At least, you gave me that sort of strength."   
  
"Tyr…"  
  
"… Now get going, you'll be late for dinner." He shoved her through the portal and closed it off. "…"   
  
"Uh…" several had stopped to stare in awe or surprise from the moment.  
  
"WHAT!?" He barked, making them hastily continue on their ways.  
  
Later on Earth…  
  
Kioshi trotted out of his school, a happy smile on his face until he neared the gates. "… Onee-sama won't be here today." He thought, and his head sunk as he continued on his way.  
  
"Why so low? You looked better when you were skipping."   
  
Kioshi grumbled and looked to the side, and his eyes widened in shock.  
  
"Did you have a good day at school?" Hope asked.  
  
Kioshi dropped his case and smiled happily. "ONEE-SAN!!" He hugged onto her knees tightly. "It's you!"   
  
"It's me!" Hope nodded and mussed his hair.  
  
"I missed you So much!" He sniffled.  
  
"Hey, I was only gone for a day!" She smiled and held him back a little so she could kneel down and rub the tears from his eyes.  
  
"It felt longer!"   
  
"…" She gave him a hug and picked up his case. Kioshi laughed slightly at how childish he was and took his bag and held her hand as she began walking home. "Perhaps… Tyr and I were able to break the rings power because of our love for each other, but… also because we love our family and friends so much. Kioshi desperately wanted me to be by his side, even though I was only gone for a day." She thought as he smiled up at her and held her hand tight.  
  
"I love you Onee-san!" He chimed.  
  
"I love you too."   
  
  
  
~* A Fan Author's Worthless Rant* ~  
  
Again, sorry for the long wait… been busy with finals and holidays and such… not really much to report here and I'm sorry if I did not meet your expectations… but it is simply too soon for Hope and Tyr ^^ *giggles*  
  
Tyr: GRRRR!!!  
  
Ahem… ^^;; The last little bit was just added on today *2 -3 -04 * because I felt a little more was needed from where we left off with Tyr, hopefully part 25 will roll out quicker than this one did ^^;; afterwards, let's just say… you thought you'd seen it all.  
  
See ya next time! 


	25. Blue Nymph Hotsprings

Part 25: Blue Nymph Hot Springs  
  
Belldandy ran through her list of errands for the day, and she knew she had better hurry. Hope, Kioshi and Nauthiz would get out of school in three hours and Keiichi usually got out of work at that time too, as long as Chihiro didn't make him go overtime on one of her motorcycle projects. However, that was only on days that she would get one of her model kits in the mail. "Okay then, I only need to pick up some salmon and rice, and then I can come home and start making dinner." She said to herself with a smile. Though it was then she noticed the banners and decorations along the street, all saying 'Blue Nymph Hot Springs' and 'Win a Trip'. "I wonder if it's a contest. Or a raffle? Maybe I shouldn't enter; it seems every time that I apply for such things I win, it would be best to give others a chance." Belldandy said happily to herself, giving joy to others was something she truly took to heart and loved.  
  
"CONGRATULATIONS!!!"   
  
"EEP!" Belldandy was stunned when two men jumped out of nowhere. "P… Pardon?"   
  
"Congratulations Miss… or is it Mrs.?" One of the men shook her hand.  
  
"Mrs. Morisato." Belldandy corrected with a small smile.  
  
"Well Congratulations Mrs. Morisato! You are the one hundredth customer to walk down this street today!" One of the men cheered.  
  
"You've won a trip for you and your family to the 'The Blue Nymph Hot springs'!"  
  
"Forgive my asking," she said somewhat confusedly, "How is it logical to give a prize by someone walking by?"  
  
"Not just anyone, but someone holding a shopping bag with one of this streets store logos on it!" The man that was finding it difficult to stop shaking her hand pointed his other hand to her bag.  
  
"But… I…" Belldandy looked at them both, their smiles remained constant. Her head sunk slightly. "Oh dear…"   
  
Later at Dinner…  
  
"Eh!? You won a trip to a hot spring?" Keiichi asked in surprise.  
  
"I'm so sorry; I wanted someone else to win but..." She said humbly.  
  
"Bell, don't worry about it, you're just naturally lucky that's all." Keiichi laughed and looked at the letter that came with the passes. "So what is this Blue Nymph Hot spring? Never heard of it before."   
  
"The two men told me it's a newly built spring; an elderly couple runs it off of their life savings in hopes of being able to raise money for their family." Belldandy said.  
  
"That's a pretty risky investment." Hope's eyes widened a little at the thought. "But the thought is what counts; I hope they make a lot of money."   
  
"That all depends on the quality of the place, the springs, and the sake." Urd winked.  
  
"You mean that stuff you drink all the time Aunt Urd?" Kioshi asked.  
  
"Mm Hmm!" Urd nodded in a dazed way, she was off in her own fantasy of the hot spring and all the free or paid by Keiichi sake she could drink.  
  
"Well it came at a good time too; tomorrow the schools are taking off so we have the whole weekend." Hope smiled at Kioshi. "Think we could pass Akina off as a Morisato?"   
  
"Why's that?" Keiichi asked.  
  
Hope flinched slightly. "You have to ask?" She looked over at Nauthiz then back to him.  
  
Keiichi raised his eyebrows and nodded. "Yeah, I think we could pass her off."   
  
Nauthiz sat quietly and tried to remember where he had heard about a hot spring. "Could it be… those holes in the ground that spew hot water out? No that can't be right."   
  
The next day, the Morisato family looked like a caravan riding down the highway, Keiichi leading the way on his Beemer with Belldandy in the side car, Hope following behind on her Yamaha with Kioshi, Skuld riding on Banpei in motorcycle mode, and Akina and Nauthiz in her black Honda Civic. Urd insisted on staying behind until they got to the spring; after all she couldn't miss the new episode of her second favorite series.  
  
"She doesn't know what she's missing! This is just the COOLEST!" Hope thought to herself with a smile, she loved nothing more than to feel her hair flutter in the wind from pure speed. What more, she was glad she could share the feeling with Kioshi, he was smiling just as much as she was and staring in awe at the sights around them, they were driving into the mountainside.  
  
"So that's how an automobile works…" Nauthiz nodded after Akina had explained to him the whole process. "Incredible."  
  
"I prefer a car to a motorcycle any day." She said and tapped the steering wheel lovingly. "Anyway, this is your first time to a hot spring isn't it?"  
  
"Yes, now that you mention it. Akina, what exactly is a hot spring?"  
  
She grinned devilishly. "You don't know…?"  
  
"No, would you tell me please?"   
  
She bit her lip then imagined the scene. "In a nutshell, it's a giant outdoor bath."   
  
Nauthiz's eyes widened. "R… Really?"   
  
"Mmm hmm…" She giggled. "I wonder if it's separated or not?"   
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"Well… you know, gods and goddesses, usually men and women have their own section of the spring… but sometimes they aren't."   
  
Nauthiz's face turned completely red. "Oh… no…"  
  
Akina looked over at him for a second; his eyes were wide and spinning. "What's wrong?"   
  
"I… I… can't…" He was overwhelmed with memories, the reason for why he left his valkyrie training! He could still remember the sight of all those elegantly curved bodies soaking in the showers and baths! "Uuggh…" He slid down in his seat and fainted.  
  
Akina was left confused for a moment, though she knew what was wrong with him. "My poor Nauthiz…" She turned the air conditioner towards him and brushed her fingers through his white hair. "… maybe one perverted situation in his life will do him some good!"   
  
When they pulled onto an exit, the vast green of the mountain forest made it obvious to the group that they were almost to the springs.  
  
"Rats!" Skuld cursed and glanced over at Hope, "And I was just enjoying the new speed mod I installed in Banpei!"   
  
"You have to drive him back home tomorrow…" Hope quickly pointed out, "Kioshi, you okay?"  
  
"Yeah!" He smiled.  
  
"Need me to pull over so you can –"  
  
"NO!" He quickly shouted as a bright red blush spread across his face.  
  
"Okay!" Hope laughed at his modesty. "Just checking!"  
  
"Geez!" He huffed, though suddenly he felt as if he was being watched.  
  
Hope felt it as well.  
  
Belldandy and Skuld raised their goddess eyes to the green forest trees; there was no mistake at all. This land was enchanted.  
  
"Seriously Nauthiz, are you okay?"  
  
"Auu….."   
  
A while later…  
  
"Welcome to the Blue Nymph Hot springs! You must be the Morisato family!" a woman no older than fifty five wearing a kimono bowed to them. "I am your hostess, Izumi Haru."   
  
Belldandy and the others bowed in return. "It's a pleasure to meet you."   
  
"The pleasure is all mine." She smiled in an assuring way, until she saw the odd robot in standby mode next to the car and motorcycles. "Uh… oh! Forgive my rudeness! Please come in!"   
  
She directed them into the building.  
  
"I'll be in just a moment; my aunt fell behind on the way here." Hope said as Akina handed her the civic's keys.  
  
"Very well Miss." The hostess nodded as she led the rest of the family in. "I hope that she didn't mean that literally."   
  
  
  
Hope unlocked the car and flipped the small DVD screen down from the top. "Okay Aunt Urd, we're here!" Hope called out.  
  
"That was quick!" in almost an instant, Urd came out of the screen and sat next to her. "You should have stayed behind and watched today's episode of 'Guy Meets Jeannie' with me!" Urd smiled. "Good thing I recorded it, let's go watch it real quick!"  
  
"Just a sec." Hope stopped her, "Will you step out of the car for a moment?"   
  
Urd looked at her a little disappointed but did as she said. She opened the door, looked around, and quickly closed it.  
  
"Did you feel that?"  
  
Urd had a somewhat docile look on her face. "This forest is SO enchanted the aura practically slapped my face."  
  
"So I was right." Hope thought aloud.  
  
"That would explain the spring's odd name." Urd said. "Hope, before I get ahead of myself, let's ask the people who run this place some questions."   
  
Hope smiled playfully. "Alright, it's like an episode of 'Holmes'!"  
  
"Right! Let's go Watson!" Urd pulled a detective cap out of nowhere and put it on her head.  
  
"Right." Hope opened the door, a little relieved that Urd was in good enough mood to joke about their situation.  
  
"Good thing I brought some herbs and potions with me…" Urd thought to herself.  
  
"What was that?" Hope looked back at her blankly.  
  
"EH!? Oh nothing! I was just talking to myself!" Urd sweat dropped.  
  
"… kay." Hope nodded as she went into the lodge.  
  
"Looks like Hope is picking up on Bell's telepathy, better control my thoughts or I won't be able to use her as a guinea pig later… because if my predictions are right…" She looked at the building in an intrigued way while holding a small ampule in her hand. "This may be an episode of 'Hyde'."  
  
"I can't tell you how happy I am that you are all here, it has been a small dream of my husband and mine to open a hot spring resort for some time now, and we hope with the profits we make that we'll be able to make enough money for our families benefit." The hostess smiled.  
  
"That's some heart you have." Keiichi said, until his nose cringed. "… What's that smell?"  
  
"You smelt it your delt it." Kioshi chimed.  
  
"Oh no." The hostess shook her hands. "That's my husband…" She glared over at the shaking mass in the corner. "Ukyo, get up and great our guests!"  
  
"… WHAAH!!" he jumped to his feet and pointed at the group. "You must not bathe here! There are evil things dwelling in the springs I tell you… GAAAH!" His rambling was cut short by the ultimate technique, pan to the head. His wife gave him a very irritated look while she clenched the dented pan in her fist and looked over at the group even more apologetic.  
  
"Forgive him; it seems in his old age he's become rather senile…"   
  
"I'm not senile I'm fifty six!" He grumbled.  
  
"I named the spring, 'Blue Nymph', because my husband claims that he saw blue nymphs when he tried to take a bath… ever since he's refused to go in and it's been hurting our relationship." She put a clothes line pin on her nose.  
  
"That's horrible." Belldandy said worriedly.  
  
"Oh don't worry, I think he just saw things that night because he drank a little too much sake, please don't let him bother you and make yourselves comfortable." She said, preparing to direct them to their rooms.  
  
"What about him?" Skuld pointed at his limp body.  
  
"Oh, I should tie him up and put him in his room so he doesn't bother you all, I'll have my daughter show you to your rooms. Aoi! Will you come here please?"  
  
"Yes Mother!" A sweet voice called out, though that sound made the man stir in even greater fear.  
  
A teen girl, with long blue hair and deep blue eyes like the sea came out of the spring changing room wearing a kimono to compliment her name and appearance. "Have our guests arrived?"  
  
Nauthiz's eyes widened, there was a strange aura around this girl.  
  
"Yes, this is the Morisato family, can you show them their rooms while I put your father to bed?"   
  
"Yes Mother." She smiled and knelt down to Ukyo. "You shouldn't be so odd around our guests Father, it won't help our business."   
  
"Get away! You're not my child!!" He yelped, shocking the Morisato family.  
  
"YOU HUSH!" The hostess clonked him on the head again and dragged him off. "Again I'm terribly sorry."   
  
"Um… no problem…" Keiichi sweat dropped.  
  
"My name is Aoi; I'm the youngest daughter in my family." She bowed. "Allow me to show you to your…" Suddenly she was captivated by the white haired man with the black haired girl hugging onto his arm. "… Oh, it is a pleasure to meet you." She bowed to him.  
  
"Ah, oh, you as well Miss Aoi." He bowed back.  
  
Akina glared at them both, her natural instinct was roaring at the danger that lurked within this place. "Nice to meet you Aoi! I am Nauthiz's girlfriend Akina!" she quickly bowed.  
  
"Girl…friend?" Aoi questioned, and shot her a nasty glare that only Akina saw. "Allow me to show you to your rooms."   
  
"Thank you." The group thanked in unison, oblivious to the lightning glares that shot between the two girls.  
  
"Something's up…" Urd whispered to Hope as the group passed by.  
  
Hope undid the invisibility spell she had cast on them and looked up at her in agreement. "What if that man was right…"   
  
"He is right, and I'm sure that girl Aoi is behind all this…" Urd whispered. "…especially…"   
  
"Especially?" Hope asked.  
  
"Did you notice how she was instantly attracted to Nauthiz?"   
  
"Um…" Hope sweat dropped. "That happens to pretty much any girl who sees Nauthiz…"   
  
"No, no… almost as if she had never seen a young man, you know, like something really rare?" Urd grinned.  
  
Hope thought back on it, and agreed.  
  
"This could be bad, Akina might get hurt if things go the way they are… this place, really may be home to…" Urd gulped. "Blue nymphs."  
  
"What are Blue nymphs?" Hope asked.  
  
"What else, nymphs that live in hot springs. It is said that they are perhaps one of the most mischievous of all nymphs, they'll do anything to get what they want, and it is said that they are preferably interested in young handsome men." Urd peeked down the hall at Aoi. "They use their natural wiles to seduce them, and keep them at the spring for as long as they can until they are no longer interested."   
  
"No longer interested… you mean…" Hope gasped.  
  
"Since the men are unable to leave, they starve, thirst to death, or die from heat exhaustion."   
  
"But Nauthiz is a god; we don't have to worry about those types of things." Hope waved her hand carefree.  
  
"That's not true… Nauthiz suffers from extreme shame and embarrassment, if he sees those naked little vixens he's going to have an over load." Urd giggled slightly, despite the serious nature of the situation. "Also, since Akina is an obstacle, and if Aoi is truly what I think she is… she might try and drown Akina in the spring…"   
  
Hope felt fire burning inside of her, NO WAY was she going to let some nymphs endanger her friends! "I have to do something!!" Hope growled.  
  
"Hold it, now don't think you can go in the spring and hack and slash with your sword to solve the problem, nymphs are very fast and tricky…"   
  
"So what do we do?!" Hope panicked.  
  
Urd grinned and held up her ampule. "We trick them right back."  
  
"Eh…" Hope stared at it nervously. "What… what is that?"   
  
"A little something I whooped up not too long ago… take it." She put it in Hope's hand. "It's the only way to save Akina and Nauthiz."   
  
Hope stared at the little glass tube nervously, what was it? What would it do to her? "This is… my only option?"  
  
"Mm hmm, but don't worry, the effects will wear off eventually, it'll give you enough time to solve this mystery Watson." Urd grinned. "But I also want you to know, that Kioshi may be at risk too."   
  
Hope's eyes widened, with three most precious people at risk, she snapped the top of the ampule off and swallowed the potion within it.  
  
"Excellent." Urd's grin became evil, as Hope's eyes went blank.  
  
"My… My body…" Hope fell to her knees and hunched over.  
  
"This turned from Holmes to Hyde my dear Watson!" Urd cackled in delight, making lightning bolts roar from the sky as Hope underwent a transformation.  
  
"These two rooms will be the women's lodgings, you'll find your futons cleanly folded in the closets, and these two rooms are for the men." Aoi smiled.  
  
"Thank you very much Aoi, you're so kind." Belldandy smiled back.  
  
"Oh no…" She shook her head bashfully. "Please, put all your things away and feel free to use the springs."   
  
"That we will." Skuld said as she towed her bags into her room.  
  
"Come on Kioshi." Keiichi led him into their room.  
  
"Where's Hope?"  
  
"Waiting on Urd."   
  
"Hope?" Aoi thought then quickly looked over at Nauthiz as he went into his room. "Mr. Nauthiz, will you be sleeping all by yourself tonight?" she asked with a concern filled voice. A voice that made Akina's right eye twitch.  
  
"Um, well this door slides open so perhaps I will make the room larger and share it with Mr. Morisato and Kioshi." He sweat dropped nervously as she came closer to him. "… If… If you'll excuse me!" He yelped and closed his door.  
  
"Oh!" Aoi put her hands on the door and sighed in disappointment.  
  
"Yo!" Akina huffed.  
  
"Hmm?" Aoi glared over at her.  
  
"I know what you're doing, just cut it out." Akina warned. "Nauthiz is my go…er guy, if I see you giving him the innocent voice and bating your lashes at him again... you're facing me." She said with a certain power she had inherited from Chihiro, the sort of power that made her a woman that could K.O. a bear with one punch.  
  
"Whoa! There's so much tension in this hall you could cut it with a knife!" Urd laughed as she casually strolled in. "Hey, you must be Aoi." She smiled.  
  
"Yes, pleasure." She bowed to Urd.  
  
"Hmm, well, looks like I'll be sharing your room with you Akina." Urd handed Akina her bag.  
  
"Eh? But what about –" Akina was cut off when Urd held her finger to her lips.  
  
"Shame on you! You know it's not right for a boy to sleep in the same room as a girl at this age…"  
  
"Eh?" She raised her eyebrows in puzzlement.  
  
Urd waited for Hope to come, but she didn't. "Ehe…" She quickly glared over to the side and saw Hope peaking at them sheepishly. "What are you doing? Get over here!" Urd's glare seemed to say.  
  
"But…" Hope looked down.  
  
"Remember who you're doing this for…" Urd added through their telepathic chat.  
  
"… I know… but…"  
  
"Kioshi…"   
  
Hope heaved a rather deep sigh and took a step out from the corner she was hiding behind.  
  
"Ah!?" Akina's eyes widened, where her friend would have stood was a five foot five inch boy with the same facial markings, eyes, and hair, but tied back. "Ho…"  
  
"How could you keep us waiting?!" Urd interrupted. "You're so shy! What were you hiding for… Kibou?"   
  
Kibou glared at Urd with a raised brow that said 'clever,' in the most sarcastic way.  
  
"Kibou…" Akina stared blankly.  
  
"Um, yeah, sorry I was just nervous… ehe." He laughed nervously.  
  
"About what?" Aoi asked, completely captivated by this handsome young man.  
  
"Erk!" he gulped and scratched the back of his head. "Ah… about the springs! Ehehe!" He grabbed Akina's arm. "Pardon me! I need to talk to my friends real quick!" He slid past Aoi and dashed into Nauthiz's room with Akina.  
  
"Oh… he's so…" Aoi's eyes sparkled.  
  
"Perfect? I know." Urd grinned. "You know, he doesn't have a girlfriend."   
  
"Really?" Aoi asked in a dreamy like state.  
  
"Really." Urd said as she went into her room. "Be careful though, he's not all he seems to be."   
  
"Kibou! Ahahahah!!" Akina laughed in a musical way, making Kibou grimace and reconsider who exactly he wanted to protect.  
  
"I can't believe it, Miss Hope what compelled you to undergo such a…a…" Nauthiz was at a loss for words.  
  
"It's a long story … listen." He looked up at them in a shameful way as he explained the scenario, and finished with a warning, "Just stay away from Aoi, Aunt Urd and I have suspicions that she may be a nymph."   
  
"Nymph!?" Nauthiz exclaimed in horror.  
  
"Calm down." Kibou grabbed him before he could tear through the doors to escape. "As long as you stay close to Akina you'll be fine."   
  
Devil horns instantly popped out of Akina's head.  
  
"I feel so terrible…" Nauthiz looked down in shame. "To show such fear… Miss Akina, Miss Hope, forgive me."   
  
"Don't worry! I'd feel bad if you had to protect me all the time!" Akina hugged onto his arm. "Also, I think it'd be for the best if I slept in here with Nauthiz tonight."   
  
Kibou separated them. "There'll be no need, I'll be sleeping in here tonight."   
  
"EH!?" Akina's jaw dropped. "You can't!"  
  
"Why not? We're both guys so there's nothing wrong with it." Kibou grinned.  
  
"You are not!" Akina growled.  
  
"Akina, we should do what Mr. Kibou says." Nauthiz looked up at her in a sheepish way.  
  
"But…" Akina looked at him in a worried objective way.  
  
"He's only trying to protect us."  
  
She looked at them both for a moment, and sighed helplessly. "You're right."   
  
Kibou smiled at her understanding and gave Akina a hug. "Okay, now how am I going to break to my family that they suddenly have another son?"  
  
"I'm sure they'll take it just fine, this transformation of yours is only temporary right?" Nauthiz asked then noticed that Akina's face was turning red.  
  
"Oh, that's right! Ahaha!" Kibou laughed then stared at Akina. "AKINA!? Why are you blushing!?"  
  
"You're hot! I can't help it!" Akina giggled in a pathetic way as Kibou quickly scooted away from her in shock.  
  
Meanwhile, Aoi walked out to the hot springs, quickly checking around to make sure no one was around. "Coast is clear…" She thought to herself, and then she hummed an enchanted melody. Almost instantly, beautiful women with blue hair and eyes just like Aoi's emerged from the spring with eager looks on their faces. "Aoi! How many men are there!?" was the only question she could translate from their banter.  
  
"Sister Nymphs! Please settle down or you'll be heard!" Aoi called urgently, and then checked to make sure no human was around. "There's only two of importance to us… however we might want to take the little boy Kioshi into consideration too!" She blushed happily when she thought of how adorable he was. "Hmm! He's so cute!" She giggled happily.  
  
"What about the two? What are they like!?" A Nymph asked excitedly.  
  
"Incredibly handsome, there's one called Nauthiz, his hair is short and white, and his eyes are teal." Aoi smiled when she saw how pleased her sisters were at imagining such a man.  
  
"And the other!?"   
  
Aoi froze, thinking of Kibou made her heart race. "The other… is for me."   
  
"EH!?" They exclaimed in protest. "That's not fair! You can't have a man all to yourself!"   
  
"Yes it is!" Aoi objected. "You're all lolling about in the springs when I'm walking around on my poor aching feet trying to lure more men to our springs. I deserve some sort of a reward, and I want Kibou all for myself."   
  
The nymphs looked down shamefully, Aoi did have a point.  
  
"I have to warn you though; winning Nauthiz's heart will be a task, for he is already in love with the most vile of all women." She cringed at the thought of Akina.  
  
"Which one!?" They asked, determined to defeat anything that stood in their way.  
  
"You will know her when you see her… she resembles one of our most hated of all enemies…" She warned.  
  
They all knew full well, a woman with hair similar to Akina's appeared in their minds. "The succubus!" They growled.  
  
"Right and she's just as fierce, so take caution."  
  
"A mere human won't stand in our way!" A nymph said with determination, gathering the cheer of her sisters.  
  
"That's the spirit, now hide quickly, the women are about to take their baths, so don't disturb them, we can't let them onto us or the men won't come."   
  
"Okay!" They all cheered again in response before vanishing away into the water.  
  
"NMMMMMPHHHSS!!" A muffled scream called out.  
  
Aoi looked back with an evil grin on her face to see the startled old man half tied up staring at her. "Father… what are you talking about? There's no such thing as Nymphs." She said innocently as the hostess tackled him to the ground.  
  
"Stop shouting! You'll scare our customers and we don't need a bad first review!!" The hostess growled as she hog tied her husband then wiped sweat off of her brow. "Whew, he's stubborn, Aoi, is everything ready?" She asked.  
  
"Yes Mother!" Aoi announced musically as she hopped over the crazed man and down the hall to their guests.  
  
  
  
~* A Fan Author's Worthless Rant *~  
  
Hey, I actually finished this on Monday but I've been pretty sluggish *being this the last week before spring break and I've been busy with my Junior Research paper! Oy! The stress!*  
  
Anyway, this is a two parter, and I've found that I type more fics when I write more in my spare time at school ^^ but with any luck ch. 26 should be out REALLY soon ;3 Look forward to it.  
  
FYI: I'm gonna start calling these chapters instead of parts *can't remember why I called em parts to begin with ^^;;*  
  
See ya next time! 


	26. Steamy Situations

Chapter 26: Steamy Situations  
  
"Hey, you two aren't planning to peep on us poor girls are you?" Urd asked as she strolled down the hallway to see Kibou and Kioshi near the bath entrances.  
  
Kibou only gave her the coldest of glares that not even the springs could melt. "Take Kioshi into the women's bath with you." He said simply and gave Kioshi a little nudge to her. "The nymphs are most likely waiting in the men's bath, so Kioshi will be safer if he goes in with you."   
  
"Right, you've been putting some serious thought into this haven't you?" Urd asked with a smile, though it quickly vanished when she saw the irritation that suddenly filled Kibou's entire aura.  
  
"You HAVEN'T!?" He roared angrily.  
  
"Onee… I mean, Onii-san, will you be okay?" Kioshi asked worriedly.  
  
Kibou looked down at him, feeling a calm spread through his body as he mussed Kioshi's hair. "I'll be fine, now go on!" he smiled.  
  
Kioshi nodded and held Urd's hand as they walked to the springs.  
  
As they did, Aoi came strolling down the hall with a kimono for Kibou in her hands. "Kibou-san! I have a nice clean kimono for you!" She smiled and handed it to him.  
  
"Oh, well thank you very much." He took it from her and turned around. "So nervous! Or am I scared!? Which one is it!?" His normally feminine voice asked in his head.  
  
"Um, Kibou-san?" Aoi looked at him nervously. "When will you be taking your bath?"   
  
"Huh? Oh, right now I guess." He looked back at her. "But you know…"   
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Well… what if what your father said was true? I kinda over heard him earlier about the whole blue nymph thing." He said, and then turned to face her.  
  
"No! It's one hundred percent okay!" Aoi quickly objected. "Father is just a little senile, that's all!"   
  
"Really?" Kibou raised a brow.  
  
"R… Really…" She nodded, though she felt guilt within her heart from the look he was giving her.  
  
"I hope so…" He sighed as he walked towards his room. "You see… if he was telling the truth, then it'd be harder for your parents to bring people to the springs… and their dream may crumble to the ground…"   
  
Aoi's eyes widened a little.  
  
"But since you say there's no such things as nymphs I'll just have to trust you!!" he smiled brightly then went to go change. "I'm in for a nice bath!"   
  
Aoi smiled slightly, though she felt somewhat guilty. "I better get ready for my bath too." She thought to herself as she headed towards the spring doors.  
  
"Aoi?"   
  
"EH!?" She jumped in place.  
  
The hostess came up to her and patted her shoulders. "You've worked so hard today, come, I've begun to prepare meals for our guests, why don't you sample it for me and tell me how delicious it is?"   
  
She looked at her for a moment, and then nodded. "Okay, I'll be in the kitchen in just a sec."  
  
"Wonderful!"   
  
When Kibou went into his room, he found Nauthiz sitting on the floor, polishing one of his battle axes with a nearly insane look in his eyes. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Preparing for battle!" He quickly answered, and looked up at Kibou with a twisted grin. "These nymphs shall pay for their adulterous crimes! I, Nauthiz god –"  
  
His demented intro was cut short when Kibou slapped some sense back into him. "Nauthiz, you can't go in there and kill them… it goes against your principles. They're not evil, just… easily interested."   
  
Nauthiz dropped his weapon and bowed humbly. "I… I can't apologize enough! Mr. Kibou! Please forgive my cowardice!" He bowed humbly, making Kibou sweat drop.  
  
"Hey, it's okay." He smiled. "I mean you're only…EEP!" His eyes widened, suddenly his voice was higher.  
  
"Eep?" Nauthiz looked up at him with a raised brow.  
  
Kibou blushed and turned around.  
  
"What's wrong?" Nauthiz got to his feet while Kibou unzipped his pants and looked down.  
  
"Um…" He said in a still light, now feminine voice as he zipped his pants up. "I uh… lack the major definition of being a male…"   
  
"Eh…. EH!?" He panicked.  
  
"I'm turning back into a girl…" He gulped nervously.  
  
"Miss Kibou! If you turn back into a goddess in the springs the nymphs will…" Nauthiz warned.  
  
"I don't know; If it comes to that I'll have to find some way to settle those nymphs being who I am." Kibou said in a forced manly tone. "… Minus the hacking and slashing."  
  
Nauthiz sweat dropped back at the thing he wasn't quite sure was a Miss or Mister. "…I shall protect you should something happen."   
  
Kibou smiled happily and gave him a hug. "Thanks Nauthiz! You're so noble even when you're scared!"   
  
Nauthiz sighed; the blue of fear on his cheeks was painfully visible. "You flatter me."   
  
Akina slid open the door with a towel in hand. "Hey you two ready for a…dip…" Her eyes widened.  
  
It was then that Kibou and Nauthiz felt awkward.  
  
"Both guys… huh?" Akina growled as flames started to flicker around her.  
  
"A… Akina! Please don't rush to conclusions; it's not what it seems!" Nauthiz panicked.  
  
Meanwhile in the kitchen, Aoi couldn't help but look over her shoulder, wondering if Kibou had left his room to take a bath yet.  
  
"Aoi-chan?"   
  
"Eh?" Aoi looked over at the hostess only to have a bite of rice put in her mouth.  
  
"How is it?" She asked happily.  
  
Aoi didn't know for she'd never eaten this sort of food before.  
  
"Well? Chew."   
  
Aoi quickly started chewing the food.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Ith…"   
  
"Swallow, don't talk with your mouth full."   
  
Aoi swallowed the small bite and looked up at her innocently. "That was…Good!"   
  
Her eyes lit up. "Can I have some more please!?"  
  
"I don't see why not, I've cooked enough to feed a small army!" Haru laughed as she scooped Aoi a bowl of rice and handed it to her, pleased that Aoi was enjoying it so much. "I do hope that the Morisatos enjoy their food, and their stay."  
  
Aoi looked up at her from her feasting with a bit of rice on the side of her mouth. "Eh?"   
  
"Oh, don't mind my blabbing but," She rubbed the counter of the kitchen gently and smiled. "I always thought that this resort would only be a dream… and now it's slowly becoming a reality."   
  
Aoi's nose cringed slightly. "Yeah right, you're only using my home for your own profit!" She thought bitterly to herself, though it made her heart ache.  
  
"I must tell you something Aoi…"  
  
"Yeth?"  
  
"The only reason your father went in on building this resort with me, was only to make a profit for you and your brothers and sisters but… I mostly wanted it for my own dream…"   
  
"Eh?" Aoi swallowed another bite. "What dream?"   
  
Haru had a nostalgic look in her eyes. "This forest… it's enchanted… I just know it is." She rubbed her elbows. "When I was a little girl, your grandfather took me camping around this area. Oh, I had so much fun, I still believe to this day that I saw magical creatures… but the ones I remember most, were indeed those blue nymphs your father has been ranting about."   
  
Aoi started to choke; quickly she beat her chest and stared at the hostess wide eyed. "EH!?"   
  
"Oh, I didn't mean to startle you." She quickly shook her hands and patted her on the back.  
  
"No, no! I'm fine, please go on!" Aoi coughed.  
  
"… Alright then, well…" She smiled. "You see Aoi, at one point of my life, I was confined to a wheel chair and crutches, my ankles were terribly weak and I couldn't support myself on them… but when I was passing by these very springs, my chair tilted and I fell into the water." She looked down at her old feet and wiggled her toes. "I thought I would drown, I couldn't swim but then… well I saw these little blue nymphs, they barely touched my ankles and suddenly I could move them, I could kick my feet and I was able to stand up out of the water." She looked over at Aoi happily. "Those little nymphs gave me the ability to stand, they healed me. So I pray that they still have gentle hearts, and will heal people like me… this spring isn't so much a resort as it is a place of healing."   
  
Aoi felt terrible, straight down to the core. "That little girl back then… it was her…"   
  
Meanwhile out in the Women's bath...  
  
"Can I jump in?" Kioshi stared at the water eagerly.  
  
"Yes, just don't splash anyone." Belldandy smiled.  
  
"YEAAAH! One! Two! Three!" Kioshi jumped as high as he could and made a small splash.  
  
Akina sat to herself in the corner of the spring, she felt bad for feeling so protective over Nauthiz, and being so untrusting of Hope, especially when she went to the length of turning herself into a boy. "I should apologize to them…."  
  
"AUNT URD!!!" Kibou's voice shouted out.  
  
"WHOA!" Urd's eyes widened, when she heard that tone in someone's voice after they took one of her potions she knew to come running.  
  
"What's up?" Akina stared around blankly.  
  
"I knew that one of her crazy pills or whatever would mess up somebody's life someday." Skuld grimaced as Kioshi and Belldandy looked on worriedly.  
  
"I hope that… he is okay." She looked around, she felt the blue nymphs' presence, but they didn't seem to have evil auras… at least not at the moment.  
  
"I'm sure Onii-sama is! He's the best magical… boy there is!" Kioshi cheered.  
  
Akina smiled slightly. "Yeah, SHE is…" She thought to herself.  
  
Urd re adjusted her towel as she came into the changing room and saw Kibou with a distressed look on his face. "What's seems to be the problem."   
  
Kibou sang a note, making his Aunt's eyes widened.  
  
"Wow, you should join the boy's choir!" Urd clapped her hands.  
  
"I'm turning back into a goddess Aunt Urd!" Kibou whispered, harshly. "If I turn back when I go take my bath I'm going to face a ton of angry nymphs!"   
  
"Relax, relax, I thought something like this would happen…it is an experimental drug after all…"   
  
"What do I do!?"  
  
Urd thought then snapped her fingers, a brown carbonated ampoule appeared in her hand and she held it out to Kibou. "When you take your bath, drink this, it should solve your problem."   
  
"It won't make me into a guy permanently will it?" He sweat dropped.  
  
"No, here." Urd dropped it in his hands. "I'm going back in now, remember, don't take that until you take a bath."   
  
"Okay." Kibou nodded.  
  
"Oh! That reminds me; make sure Nauthiz drinks a watered down coke or something before he goes in too, okay? It might help loosen his nerves." Urd added.  
  
"Okay Dr. Urd." Kibou smiled as he walked out of the changing room.  
  
"Was that sarcasm in his girly voice?" She thought then grinned evilly. "Hmm! Well, he should always ask about his medication when he receives it…"   
  
Aoi knew there was something she had to do, but she couldn't pull herself out of the kitchen. She felt so happy to be around Haru now, maybe she could even start calling her Mother whole heartedly. "She was such a good girl back then, we could tell… that's why we used our magic to help her out… and, Kibou was right, if we come out after him and Nauthiz, we'll ruin Mother's business…" She thought to herself then looked up at Haru as she still cooked. "Mother I…"  
  
"Oh, bear with me and try this one last thing." She held up a big cut of salmon.  
  
"Fi…FISH!" Aoi's eyes sparkled. "A nymph's favorite dish!"   
  
"What was that Aoi?"  
  
"Nothing! Gimme! Gimme!"   
  
Kibou took a coke and a bottle of water out of Urd's bag, curious as to why she would pack such things but they were running on short time so he couldn't really think into it. "Nauthiz…" He poured three fourths of the glass with coke and one fourth with water. "Drink this."  
  
"Yes Miss Kibou." He nodded. Anything to settle his shot nerves. He threw his head back and guzzled down the glass until it was empty.  
  
"WHOA! Nauthiz go! You should challenge Aunt Urd to a sake drink off!" Kibou applauded, until she noticed the extremely mellowed out looked on his face. "Nauthiz?"  
  
He looked at Kibou in a daze and smiled. "Hmm?"  
  
"You okay?"   
  
Nauthiz nodded, then hiccupped.  
  
"You're drunk aren't you?"   
  
"Yup!"   
  
Kibou stared at him for a minute, not sure to curse Urd or not. "Well… at least you're mellowed out. Now I don't have to worry about you pulling out your axe and going crazy out there."  
  
Nauthiz shook his head. "Nope!"   
  
"Alright…" Kibou helped him to his feet and led him out of the room and to the men's changing room. "I wonder where Aoi is."   
  
Meanwhile Aoi was singing happily about all the types of fish she loved…  
  
"Oh well, I'll just save this ampoule for when I really start feeling like a girl." Kibou said as he took off his kimono and put on a towel. "Nauthiz are you… ready?" He vanished from the spot he was standing.  
  
"Ready Miss Kibou!" Nauthiz had completely dropped all of his clothes and headed out towards the spring.  
  
"AAAH! Nauthiz! Wait!" Kibou grabbed an extra towel and ran after him. "You can't bathe out here naked! Those nymphs will go crazy!" He covered his eyes and handed a towel out to the drunken god.  
  
"It… It's okay… okay?" He asked as he took the towel and tied it around his waste. "Ooh look, pretty ladies…" He pointed at the spring.  
  
"Eh…" Kibou's eyes widened, the men's bath was completely lined with women with blue hair and blue eyes like Aoi's. "Uh… I thought nymphs were supposed to be tiny…"   
  
"Yeah, maybe they had to make themselves bigger because of something…" Nauthiz hiccupped again.  
  
"Hi boys… why don't you come in? The water's fine…" One of the nymphs said in a sultry way.  
  
"I'll wash your back."  
  
"I'll let you wash mine."   
  
Nauthiz stood there, his drunken glare hardened. "N… no… Miss Akina."   
  
Kibou smiled, even in his state Nauthiz's heart still belonged to her.  
  
"Oh forget her… she's not the kind of woman you need!" Another nymph added eager to get them both into the spring.  
  
"Sisters… why isn't the other boy blushing?" Another nymph whispered.  
  
"I'm not sure…"   
  
"They're onto me…" Kibou thought and pulled the ampoule out of her towel.  
  
"Hey honey…" one of the nymphs grabbed his ankle and pulled him into the bath.  
  
"WHAAH!" Kibou was submerged for a moment then found he was submerged with nymphs. "Eee! Look I don't really swing this way… Ehehe!"   
  
"Such a feminine voice you have, are you frightened of us?" One asked as she caressed his chin.  
  
"EEEP! TYR!!" Kibou cried out instinctively.  
  
Suddenly, the springs began to rumble and from a pillar of water emerged an enraged demon. "HOPE! Who dares to bring harm to my… ah?" He stared at Kibou and the nymphs blankly.  
  
"Hi Tyr…" Kibou sweat dropped.  
  
"Urd…" Tyr growled with fiery breath and noticed the look on all the nymphs faces.  
  
"He's even more handsome! Aoi said nothing about him! She must have wanted to keep the golden man to herself!"   
  
Kibou and Tyr's eyes widened. "Keep your hands off my man!" Kibou growled and popped the lid off of the ampoule and chugged down the potion. "Ah… my body…" He felt his structure morphing and become smaller. "That was… a cure…" Kibou's feminine voice now matched with Hope's feminine body. "I'm a girl again!" She smiled happily, though then, everything became distorted. "Eh… wait… the carbonation…. And the hot taste…." She hiccupped. "That was Sake/Coke!"   
  
All the nymphs stared in shock, that once handsome man was now a woman!!  
  
"Oh… My … god…" Tyr stared wide eyed.  
  
These outside events had no effect on Hope, she wasn't even bothered that she was only wearing a towel around her waist, she actually felt, pretty happy. "Hmm, y'know what? I'm gonna kill Aunt Urd as soon as I'm sober…hic!"   
  
Nauthiz stared at her blankly and clapped his hands with a dull smile. "Hehe… good for you Miss Hope, you do that."   
  
"Thanks Nauthiz, you're so swee… hic… sweet…" Hope giggled then looked at the nymphs. "Now listen here… ya'll need to stop tryin' to seduce men… s'not right…" She shook a finger at them. "Should share these springs… okay?"   
  
"I think not! And these two men are ours from now on!" They pointed at Tyr and Nauthiz.  
  
"EH!?" Tyr's eyes bulged out of his head. "WAIT UP! Who's rescuing who!? Hope why were you a guy!? Why are you drunk!? And who the hell are all these women!?!" he shook his fist in a panicked demanding manner.  
  
"Oh, hi Tyr!" Hope smiled. "Tyr these are the blue nymphs, blue nymphs this is my boyfriend Tyr… say hi!"   
  
"She's completely inebriated, from only one ampoule…" Tyr's right eye twitched.  
  
Suddenly the nymphs were captivated. "Satyr!?"   
  
"Satyr?" Tyr repeated.  
  
Nauthiz hiccupped and smiled. "Satyr, a man with goat horns, legs, ears… Tyr kinda looks like one when he's mad…"   
  
"YOU CALLIN ME A GOAT!?" Tyr's eyes flamed and his nostrils flared.  
  
"A SATYR!! Forget the other man let us have this one!" One nymph glomped onto his back.  
  
"He is wild and pleasant to the eye! The nymphs of the forest will be jealous!"   
  
Tyr turned completely red. "Ugh… um… no…"   
  
Hope clapped her hands and smiled. "Yeah he is, and no they won't cause he's mine!"   
  
"You cannot have him deceiver! You played a nasty trick on us and our sister Aoi so you shall pay the price by giving us your satyr!" One nymph giggled as she ran her fingers through Tyr's spiked hair.  
  
"Yo… You better stop it!" Tyr's fist tensed up.  
  
"Why satyr?" They all asked in unison.  
  
"One… I'm not blushing from being bashful… I'm not to pleased with all you grabbin at me." He snarled. "The only one that can touch me is her!" He pointed to where Hope was, but she was gone. "Um… Hope?"   
  
"HIYAAAH!!" Hope slammed down on the Nymphs in a wind powered attack, blasting them away from her demon. "That's right! All for me!" She glomped onto him happily.  
  
"EEEP!" Tyr's eyes nearly bulged out of his head. "Hope's body… NO! Fight it Tyr! Fight it!" He quickly took off his jacket and threw it around her. "HOPE!"   
  
"Yeah hon?" She smiled at him happily.  
  
Tyr stared at her in surprise. "Uh… If you're in there you need to listen to me! You're about to get beaten up by a bunch of nymphs!"   
  
Hope giggled and slapped him on the shoulder. "No wa~ay!"  
  
Tyr saw all the blue haired blue eyed vixens glaring at her with complete and total hate. "Yeah way."   
  
"Okay." Hope held her hands to her mouth. "KIOSHI!!"  
  
"AAH! Onee-sama's voice! Hi Onee-sama!" Kioshi called out from the women's spring.  
  
"Kioshi, can you be a sweetie and do that magical girl thing you did for me like that one time?" She asked.  
  
"YEP!"  
  
Suddenly, Hope's warrior bikini formed on her and her sword came to hand. "Thanks a bunch! I'm gonna give you a big hug!" Hope went for the wall and drew her sword back to slice it down.  
  
"GET HER!!" The nymphs roared in attack as they toppled onto her.  
  
Suddenly, Aoi remembered something very important. Something that would shatter the perfect future she had envisioned for the hot spring. "MY SISTERS!!"  
  
Haru looked at her in surprise and stared around. "What? Are they here?"   
  
"Uh… eheh!" Aoi quickly put down her rice bowl "N-No! I just… I just want to call them up and tell them about all of Mom's cooking! Gee whiz are they missing out on A LOT!" She quickly shuffled out of the kitchen.  
  
Haru smiled happily. "What a silly girl."  
  
Akina and the goddesses stared over in curiosity, not quite sure what Kioshi had just done and why there were muffled screams and blasting sounds coming from the men's bath.  
  
"What if the nymphs are attacking?" Skuld asked nervously.  
  
"They probably are, Onee-sama wouldn't have yelled out for me if there wasn't a baddie attacking her." Kioshi said.  
  
Akina quickly got to her feet and tried to peer through the bamboo divider wall. "RRGGH! It's no use! I can't see a thing!" she thought about what she said and giggled. "What if one of those nasty little nymphs is touching MY Nauthiz! OH! I can't stand it anymore!" Akina grabbed her head. Suddenly a rush of power went into her hands. "THIS WALL IS COMIN' DOWN!"  
  
"WAIT!" Skuld shouted.  
  
"What?" Akina stared back at her urgently, and saw her motion to the pure and innocent Kioshi. "Oh… um, Kioshi sweetie, why don't you go inside and see how Mr. Morisato is doing?"   
  
Kioshi quickly got the hint and climbed out of the springs and into the safety of the building. With the worry gone, Akina charged up her K.O bear bunch and prepared to bring the wall down.  
  
"WAIT!" Belldandy yelped.  
  
"Y… Yes Mrs. Morisato?!" Akina stopped her fist and stared back at her.  
  
Belldandy looked around nervously. "Well, what about Nauthiz's privacy?"   
  
"That's what I'm worried about! Those nymphs are violating it!" Akina sobbed waterfall tears. "I should be the one to do that! I'm his girlfriend!"   
  
"Clingy and domineering isn't she?" Urd commented.  
  
"I don't think those are the right words…" Skuld had the blue of fear on her face when she saw the growing tension in Akina's body.  
  
Hope managed to dodge the nymph mosh pit and jumped to a bamboo poll. "Hup!" She landed on her right foot and looked back at the nymphs with a sobering grin. "You all lounge around too much, how slow!"   
  
"We don't usually have to worry about movement with our methods of attack!" One nymph claimed as the mosh pit broke down into water and reformed as women. "We rely on methods of seduction!"   
  
Hope shrugged her shoulders. "But as you can see seduction doesn't work on me."  
  
"Perhaps you won't, but our Satyr will!" They grinned as other Nymphs formed around him and pulled him down into the water.  
  
"TYR!" Hope quickly jumped off of the pole and into the water. "Give me back my boyfriend!" she slashed a pillar of water away and saw Tyr lying on his back with a horrified look on his face. "Tyr, are you okay!?"   
  
He grinned then looked up at her. "You're not going to call me hon like you did a few minutes ago?"   
  
Hope blushed slightly and made him stand up. "I won't call you hon at all if you just stand there and let yourself get seduced!"   
  
Tyr frowned. "Hey! Don't pin me to be a pervert!"  
  
"Oh! This coming from Mister I used to peep in the goddess hot springs!"   
  
"I was curious! You can't blame me for being curious and it wasn't peeping!" Tyr barked.  
  
The Nymphs sat on the sideline with Nauthiz and watched the battle curiously. "Will they get around to us any time soon or… should we just barge in?" A nymph asked Nauthiz.  
  
"Give it time." He smiled.  
  
Hope looked away from him. "I don't even know why I shouted out your name in the first place, I just gave you free eye candy."   
  
"The heat and the booze must be getting to her…" Tyr thought then put his hand on her shoulder. "They're nothing compared to you! You have the hottest body I've ever seen!"  
  
"What?!" Hope yelped.  
  
"Uh… I uh…" Tyr stepped back and quickly snapped his glare from her. "KEH! What's up with you!? Remembering something like that at a time like this!" He asked then pointed at her. "You always start fights with me!"   
  
Hope stared at him blankly then laughed.  
  
"Don't 'Haha' at me! You just dropped the whole problem didn't you!?" Tyr growled.  
  
"I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me! I must be a happy then mean drunk!" Hope coughed as she rubbed tears out of her eyes.  
  
"We're going to attack now." The nymphs warned.  
  
Tyr was ready to defend his girl, but it seemed that she was ready to defend him. Hope held him back with her right arm then popped her knuckles. "Okay, let's take this from the top!"  
  
"WAIT!" Aoi came running into the men's bath and grabbed two of her sisters' on the shoulders. "Don't attack anyone!"   
  
"What are you doing Aoi?" They stared back at her, except one nymph was bold enough to go ahead and charge at the goddess.  
  
"The Satyr is OURS!!" She kicked up a barrage of burning hot stones.  
  
Hope grinned and kicked up her sword. "HUP! HUP! HO!!" Three seconds of twirling her sword at lightning speed crumbled each stone into dust. "Tyr is mine!" She disappeared and reappeared behind the nymph. "Yoo hoo?" She tapped her on the shoulder. "Bye Bye!" Hope backhanded the back over to the group of nymphs and tossed her hair over her shoulder, still grinning.  
  
"Why that no good! Let's get her!" The enraged nymphs prepared to attack, but were again stopped by their lead sister.  
  
"I said, don't attack anyone!" Aoi commanded.  
  
"But… you told us- "  
  
"I was wrong; I didn't know that my previous plan…" Aoi looked down shamefully. "Would hurt anyone."  
  
Hope looked at Aoi in surprise. "The Spring Owners?"   
  
Aoi nodded.  
  
"But what of them!? They stole our spring remember?" One of her sisters objected worriedly.  
  
"No, they share it with us. We brought them here, and they will bring more. If we were to take these men for our own selfish desires, then no one will come." She looked up at them and smiled. "Listen to what I have to say…"   
  
After she had explained who Haru was and her situation with owning the spring, the nymphs were moved to the point of tears. "I think it's time we came out of the water; I know you all can just like I have." Aoi smiled.  
  
"Wait, what do you mean?" Hope asked.  
  
"As hot spring nymphs it is natural for us to stay within these waters, to leave was almost unbearable, but I had to find a way to bring men to my sisters." Aoi smiled then looked to the side. "Though I was mistaken in doing so, I'm going to right my wrongs and use my new plan to benefit Haru's dream! As well as our own!"   
  
Hope smiled. "Well, whatever plan that is, I can tell from your aura that it is a good one."   
  
Aoi flinched slightly. "Please… don't say Aura."   
  
"Huh?" Hope raised a brow; suddenly an image of someone came to her mind. "Oh, so this is the spring? Uncle Kira won't be happy when he finds out!" she giggled.  
  
"Who?" Tyr stared at her blankly.  
  
"I'll tell you later." Hope said, and then looked back to Aoi.  
  
Aoi smiled back at her then winked. "I'm sorry that my sisters troubled you so much, Kibou."   
  
"EH!?" She stepped back. "Well you see I… it was Aunt Urd's fault!"   
  
"Don't worry about it, though I have to say you're much more appealing as a man." Aoi grinned devilishly until Tyr swiftly placed his arm around Hope.  
  
"I beg to differ!" He snarled.  
  
"Oh Tyr." Hope sighed then realized that Nauthiz was still standing on the side of the spring with a dazed look on his face. "He's really hammered."   
  
Suddenly the bamboo wall began to rumble.  
  
"Huh?" Hope, Aoi, and Tyr looked over in puzzlement.  
  
"This… Wall… Is… COMING… DOWN!!" Suddenly bits of bamboo went flying through the air, and there Akina stood, eyes flaring red and bear K.O. fist aimed out. "Hahh… Hahh… OKAY! What are you little she-devils doing to Nauthiz!?"   
  
"OOH! She is just the same as that evil succubus!" One of the nymphs yelped.  
  
"Oh don't worry that's my girlfriend Akina." Nauthiz made his way through the crowd. "Hi Akina, have a nice bath?"   
  
Akina stomped over to him and jabbed her index finger at his chest. "Listen you! I've had anything but a 'NICE' bath! I've been worried sick a…bout…" She realized then that her finger was pressed against Nauthiz's finely toned chest. The chest and body he'd been hiding behind all of his uniforms. "… You…"  
  
Nauthiz looked at her sadly and held out his arms. "Forgive me." He pulled her into a hug. "I had no idea I was such a bother to you Akina."   
  
Akina's hair and face turned bright red. "This is nice…"   
  
A while later, after much explanation…  
  
"Glad I didn't go into the springs…" Keiichi laughed happily until Hope shot him a redden glare. "Yikes, what's wrong?"   
  
Hope sighed and grabbed her head. "Don't laugh so loud, I have a hang over from that 'antidote' Aunt Urd made for me." She said, shifting her glare to her somewhat sober Aunt.  
  
"Hey, that's how the gender bender potion works; you just need to dilute it with some fluids!" Urd smiled then winked. "Besides, I thought maybe if I took a little edge off of your shoulder you would fight a whole lot better."   
  
"I thought you made me take that potion so I wouldn't have to fight AT ALL!? Owww…!" Hope grabbed at her head and massaged it.  
  
"Well, I lied, my bad." Urd sipped down some sake. "You have to admit though, you are a pretty neat drunk, first slander, then bitter, then butt kickin'. Tyr was pretty impressed with you."   
  
Hope blushed vainly. "Ugh!"   
  
"What's wrong dear?" Belldandy put her hands on Hope's shoulders.  
  
"I can't say it aloud Momma…" Hope turned redder. "Tyr saw my breasts!" she thought.  
  
"Oh MY!" Belldandy blushed.  
  
"WHA!? You heard that!?" Hope stared at her in shock.  
  
"Heard what?" Keiichi raised a brow.  
  
"Nothing!" Belldandy and Hope said in unison.  
  
"Wanna know?" Urd grinned, though that grin faded into a frown when Hope got to her feet and roared in fury.  
  
"THAT'S IT! YOU SHALL SUFFER AS I HAVE SUFFERED!!"   
  
"NOOO! Not the Sake! ANYTHING BUT THE SAKE!!"   
  
"Here's some ice." Aoi handed Akina a small cup and humbly stepped back from her.  
  
"Thanks…" Akina nodded and folded five cubes into a thin towel and put it over Nauthiz's forehead. "Urd and her potions and antidotes…" She grumbled.  
  
"Umm…" Aoi interrupted. "Again… I want to apologize."   
  
"Don't, you didn't do anything bad… did you?" Akina glared at her suspiciously.  
  
"No, no! My sisters' assured me they didn't lay a finger on Mr. Nauthiz." She panicked until she saw Akina giggle.  
  
"It's okay, here." She patted the spot next to her, and Aoi sat down next to her and watched over Nauthiz as Akina did, but not as lovingly. "You love Mr. Nauthiz, don't you Miss Akina?"   
  
Akina blushed slightly. "Yeah, I do." She sighed happily and adjusted the towel. "When I first met him, I fell for him entirely based on looks… but when I got to know him, I just felt it right here." She held her hands over her heart. "This is someone I can't let go."  
  
Aoi smiled. "I wish I had someone like that."  
  
"I'm sure you will; just drop the whole nymph stereotype." Akina joked.  
  
The nymph sweat dropped and got to her feet. "From now on we're going to do everything we can to help the spring and Mom, well." She slid open the door and stepped out with a bow. "If you'll excuse me." With that she left Akina alone to care for her ailing god. She watched over him for half an hour before he began to wake up and bat his eyes in a curious way, trying to figure why his head hurt so much and how he had gotten into bed.  
  
"Are you okay?" Akina asked as she put more cubes into his towel.  
  
Nauthiz looked over at her. "Akina… what hap-"  
  
"Hope stopped the whole situation with the nymphs, don't worry about it." Akina smiled, though that wasn't what was bothering him.  
  
"I… hugged you when you were… and I…" He blushed.  
  
"You remember that?" Akina blushed back as he nodded shamefully.  
  
"I can't ask you to forgive me… at that moment, I was somewhat conscious… and I was so glad to see you…" He looked away from her. "I'm sorry."  
  
Akina smiled slightly. "It's… not okay." She huffed and folded her arms with a nod.  
  
Nauthiz nodded.  
  
"Taking advantage of me when I was worried about you." She raised a brow and tilted her head to the side playfully. "Bu~ut, there is one thing you can do to make up for it."   
  
Nauthiz jumped at the opportunity, though it made his forehead pulse in pain. "An… Anything you wish Akina!"  
  
"Close your eyes."   
  
Nauthiz did as she said, though this was an odd way to apologize.  
  
Akina smiled and leaned forward, pressing her flushed budding lips against his, making his eyes shoot wide open.  
  
"What is she…!?" He stared in shock, but this kiss that he'd seen other earthlings, and sometimes immortals do, felt indescribable.  
  
Akina looked into his eyes and pressed her forehead against his. "Hey… you weren't supposed to open your eyes."   
  
"I…" He blushed furiously. "I… I'm sorry."  
  
"Well just have to do it again." Akina giggled happily.  
  
The next morning…  
  
"Thank you again for your hospitality." Belldandy bowed graciously to Haru and Ukyo, he seemed more at ease suddenly then when they first met him.  
  
"Oh no! There's no need to thank us, we thank you for your kind review, and we ask that you come again soon." Haru smiled happily.  
  
Hope realized after being inside how big the inn was. "Ma'am, this resort should be pretty packed once word gets around, how are you going to take care of so many people?"  
  
Haru smiled and held a whistle to her lips, setting off an ear blasting tune that triggered the arrival of twenty women, all with blue hair and blue eyes. "They arrived last night; we hired them all on the spot because Aoi insisted so much, and look!" She clapped her hands together in a pleased manner. "They all died their hair blue and wear blue contacts to make them look like blue nymphs!"  
  
Ukyo's eyes bulged and he dashed away into the forest. "THE NYMPHS!! GYAAAAAAAAH!!"   
  
"UKYO!!" Haru roared out. "Oh, that husband of mine." She shook her head and bowed to the Morisatos. "Have a safe trip home!"   
  
Keiichi nodded as Haru pulled a lasso out of her kimono and dashed after Ukyo in the woods. "Let's go everyone!" He called and they all went to their vehicles. "So, did you have fun Bell?" Keiichi asked.  
  
"It was a very interesting vacation." She commented then looked up at him. "Keiichi dear, by any chance… were you unable to…"   
  
He raised his eyebrows. "Take a bath in the springs? Not with little nymphs around." He laughed. "I'm too old for things like that." He revved his engine and looked up as the nymphs were quickly getting to work.  
  
Hope sat Kioshi on her Yamaha seat and patted his helmet on his head. "Did you go before…?"   
  
"YES!" Kioshi blushed and glared at her.  
  
"Hehe! Just checking." Hope teased and picked up her helmet. As she put it on she noticed Akina and Nauthiz were walking hand in hand to her car. It made her smile slightly as she hopped onto her seat and revved her engine up. "I only wish I had that sort of ending with Tyr."   
  
Meanwhile in Muspelhiem…  
  
"Oh come on! Please!" Hild poked at Tyr's right cheek. "Gimme the juicy details! What happened and how much did you see? Come on!"   
  
Tyr's face was completely red. "I didn't… s-see anything okay!"   
  
"You're lying! OOH!" Hild pulled out a tambourine and started to dance around. "Tyr saw Hope naked! Tyr saw Hope naked!"   
  
Suddenly Senbei appeared and happily danced around with a small rose in his teeth. "OOH! Lord Tyr thinking very perverted things!" Senbei chimed only to get incinerated with fire.  
  
"GET OUTTA MY CASTLE!"   
  
"Party pooper! Just because you saw her naked and got a feel doesn't mean you have to act all aggressive!" Hild laughed.  
  
"YOU WHAAAAAAAAT?!?" Mara roared out.  
  
"NO! Wait! MARA!! You don't know the whole storiIIEEEAAAAGGH!!!"   
  
~ * A fan Author's Worthless Rant * ~  
  
For starters :3 the Blue Nymphs are characters that me and Adept are sharing :3 He's author of Child of Chaos which you can also read on FF.net *Give it a read, pretty damn good* and his characters Kira and Aura (She's the succubus the nymphs were talking about :3) will be making appearances in DG too ;3 Look forward to it cause they're pretty good characters :3 And when you're not online reading ficcies, I suggest if you haven't read it all ready, to pick up a copy of 'To Kill a Mocking Bird', cause that book is one of the best books I've ever read in school *one of the other reasons I haven't been able to type much lately*   
  
See ya Next Time :3  
  
P.s. I've written nine notebook pages of ch. 27, look forward to it REAL soon ;3. 


	27. The Messenger

Chapter 27: The Messenger  
  
Though as it seems the heavens and hell reside closely around the Earth; their realms stretch far beyond this world's galaxy. Reaching out to other planets in need and punishing those that are wicked. However, there is one planet in this far and vast universe that both the gods and demons have turned a cold shoulder… the warring planet, it's name scratched out of heaven and hell's records, in hope's that it would be long forgotten… until the day comes… when she would arrive.  
  
A battle worn soldier slowly marched through the dilapidated streets of his once beautiful city. The only building that seemed unaffected by years of war and bloodshed was the temple to the goddess. Tall and heavy ornate doors lined in silver and gold were forced open with his strong hands, and his tattered ears were met with the melancholy prayers of his people. Some with their hands outstretched to the massive statue that stood before them. Her gaze went beyond them, as if she could not even hear a single word they cried out, this angered the soldier to the very core of his heart. His icy blue eyes turned away from her and met silver eyes, gleaming out from the shadows of the world outside this holy place.  
  
"You know, they can pray and cry all they want." The eyes belonged to a form that slowly stepped towards him. "But she's never going to come, she probably doesn't even exist."  
  
The soldier's teeth grit and he met his glare with the figure. It was a man, with long black hair, his bangs drifting on the red markings of a demon that he wore on his face. He gave a toothy grin at the soldier's eyes as his menacing black coat swayed in the musky wind.  
  
"SHE WILL COME!" The soldier barked. "A thousand years have passed since Kami-sama foresaw her arrival, and the time has come!" He pointed at the demon angrily. "And YOU! You are the messenger that will bring her! That is why you are he-" He was cut silent by those silver eyes as they narrowed angrily on him.  
  
"You will call me Kira, and if you show anymore disrespect towards me by pointing and yelling commands at me like some mutt again…" a handle rose up from the shadows, he clasped onto it with a claw-armored hand and drew out a massive blade which he resided by the flat side on his shoulder. "…You'll find yourself missing an arm."  
  
Satisfied with making a point, Kira turned his back to the soldier. "Besides, I don't work for free…"   
  
The soldier was alarmed, he looked from side to side hastily as the shadows began to wrap around Kira's ankles, he was going to disappear just as he had appeared earlier that day. "WAIT!"   
  
Kira glanced back at him impatiently.  
  
"Bring the goddess… and I'll… I'll give you…" His palms were sweating as he tried to force himself into his sacrifice.  
  
"Your soul?" The half demon grinned toothily.  
  
The soldier looked down with a single nod.  
  
"Well then, we have a deal!" Kira walked back over to the soldier and held out his menacingly armored right hand. "Sowilo."   
  
He hated hearing the demon possessively utter his name. Slowly he held out his left hand, and was stunned when Kira ceased it within his, sending a cold chill through his body when he felt as though his life was torn from him.  
  
"It is done." Kira let his hand go. "Now don't go too far, I'll be back with your goddess…." He cackled and vanished into the statue's shadow.  
  
Sowilo stood there with his left hand still out, and a blank expression on his face. "Finally…"   
  
Meanwhile at Nekomi High…  
  
"Okay class; open to page three ninety-two and work exercises A through D." Mrs. Tetsuya announced, and was swiftly met with the collective groan of her class. "Hey now, the school board requires me to make you work every once in a while, so bare with me okay?" She laughed.  
  
"Haii…" The class agreed, reluctantly.  
  
Hope and Nauthiz wrote sentences and answers like greased lightning then slammed their books shut, shooting each other rivaling glares as Akina quickly hit a button on her stop watch.  
  
"And Nauthiz finishes one milli-second before Hope! Keeping his title as English Champion!" Akina announced, followed by the applause of all the Nauthiz fan girls.  
  
"Of course." Hope accepted her defeat peacefully and shook Nauthiz's hand. Usually she was more of a challenge to him, but she fell in competition when her competitor had read over the English textbook thirty eight times compared to her mere twenty five times. "Okay now, let's help Akina with her work."   
  
"Hey now! Don't worry about me! I can-" she pointed to a word. "What's this mean?"   
  
Nauthiz and Hope sweat dropped and went to her aid.  
  
Mrs. Tetsuya smiled at the trio as she tapped her grading pen on her desk, but suddenly. "Hmm?" She looked up, past her class.  
  
Hope and Nauthiz looked up a little after she had. They could feel someone's presence, two!  
  
"Excuse me class!" Mrs. Tetsuya leapt out of her chair and dashed out the door. The class murmured in confusion. "What was that all about?" Akina asked only to receive no answer.  
  
In the boys' restroom from the shadow of a stall door, Kira's armored hand appeared followed by the rest of his body. "What the!?" He looked around in disgust then reached his hand back into the shadows. "Okay, now this could be just me thinking, but isn't a BOYS restroom the last place you'd look for a goddess!?" He withdrew his hand from the shadows, escorting out a woman made clearly for seducing. Her hair was black but seemed highlighted in red and her eyes were elegantly yellow. Of course, these qualities were placed aside when her demon wings and tail appeared. "She's probably somewhere in this building…" She sighed and looked at him disappointingly. "Kira, I don't know what compelled you to go to that planet, but I'd like you to know it put an end to our five year honeymoon."   
  
Kira only sighed and grinned. "I don't know why either, something about that planet just made the demon in me take complete control, I was able to be… extremely evil!" He lavished on the memory then looked back to his upset wife. "Um…sorry Aura."  
  
She smiled then looked over at the stall door. Her eyes squinted then she pointed to one of the various scratched insults that were on it. "Did you write that baby?"   
  
Kira grimaced. "Anything but baby…"  
  
"Honey? Sugar? Dear? Tiger?" She grinned teasingly.  
  
"I'm not Peter Parker… now what are you pointing at?" He narrowed his glare on the door too.  
  
"There." She pointed again.  
  
"There?"   
  
"No, there."   
  
"There?"   
  
"No! There!"   
  
"There!?"   
  
"NO! THERE!"   
  
"THERE!?"   
  
"YES! YES! THERE! RIGHT THERE!!"   
  
Suddenly the boys' room door slammed open, four wide eyed boys with water falling nosebleeds ran in and were completely disappointed.  
  
Kira grimaced at them. "Preps burn in hell, yes, I did write that Aura, because this was one of my old High schools…"   
  
"Oh…" Aura had made her tail and wings vanish before the boys could see them, but even still she was slightly uncomfortable with how they were staring at her, especially because it triggered their nosebleeds to start all over again.  
  
Kira was irritated until he glared down at their feet, a firey glare.  
  
"Hey man! Whose da… YEEOOW!!" All four started to dance around wildly and ran out the door way.  
  
"What did you do to them?" Aura asked.  
  
"The most severe case of athlete's foot in the universe." He grinned as Aura hugged onto his arm gratefully. "And fire ants in their pants. This proves my theory, most of the guys at Nekomi High were not only extremely perverted but they were also idiots beyond compare. You'd think they'd stay in the bathroom to check why the hell their legs and feet were on fire?" he laughed at the simplicity of it all.  
  
Aura grinned in a pleased way. "Aah, I love this side of you sometimes!"   
  
"Let's keep focused." Kira interrupted. "We have to find that goddess and get out of here soon, bad memories here."  
  
"Oka~ay, where is she though?" Aura looked around, until she heard the screech of high heels on tile. "What was that?" She was answered by the appearance of a navy haired woman when she jumped down the staircase and landed on the floor. Her eyeglasses flickered when she looked up at them, enhancing the teary build up around her eyes.  
  
"Huh…" Kira stared blankly as she flung her arms out and with speed that shocked the two demons she dashed down the hall and glomped onto him. "GAAGGGH!!"   
  
"KIRA!! AURA!! It's been so long! How've you been?" Mrs. Tetsuya exclaimed happily.  
  
Aura was completely baffled, whereas Kira was trying to keep his eyes from bulging out of his face from the massive pressure around him. "Um…" Aura glanced between Mrs. Tetsuya and Kira nervously. "Do we… know you?"   
  
"What? Aura what are you… ah." Her eyes widened in a way that looked like she had realized she'd done something wrong. Quickly she released Kira's airless form and let it drop to the floor like a piece of paper. "I'm So sorry, I mistook you two for some other people I know, ehe… bye!" she waved and slid away from them, laughing nervously and waving her hand until she vanished.  
  
Aura raised her brow then knelt down next to Kira as he began to inflate like a balloon. "She mistook us for two who not only look like us but have the same name as well?" Aura asked then grinned down at him devilishly. "Need some help?"  
  
"HUAAAAAH!!" Kira's form took back its normal shape. "Wish you'd offered sooner." He grinned as he got to his feet. "Anyway, let's follow her. She may know who we're looking for."   
  
"Right… ERK!!" Aura's eyes nearly bulged out of her head just as Kira's had when Mrs. Tetsuya glomped him.  
  
"What now?" He groaned.  
  
Aura slowly pointed behind them with an extremely shaky finger.  
  
"Okay, let me see your hall slips." A VERY familiar voice asked.  
  
They both looked back and saw Dr. Bryn with her arms folded across her chest. The demon in disguise grinned at them curiously.  
  
"Hi… HI… Hild-sama!?" Aura yelped.  
  
"Ah-ah!" She shook her index finger at her. "That's Dr. Bryn on school campus, my little succubus."   
  
"Medicine woman." Kira snorted, making Aura laugh though she stomped on her foot in vain to stop.  
  
"Ahem…" She dismissed the insult, for now, something that shocked Kira a little. "So, you're the one?" She asked, looking at him directly.  
  
"The one what?" He asked.  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Regarding that planet, you made a pact with one of the leaders… Sowilo? If I'm correct?"   
  
Kira sighed and held out his right hand, from it emerged a glowing white light.  
  
"Ah, a soul?" Dr.Bryn applauded. "Well then, you have to go through this no matter what don't you?"   
  
"That depends."   
  
With a final deafening clap, she grinned. "Well then, let's not keep your customer waiting. You need to get that goddess so the pact will go through the system." She smiled happily. "OH! How I enjoy it when my demons make fresh new pacts!" She giggled and trotted towards the stairs where the navy haired woman had gone. "This way."   
  
Aura and Kira stared at her with wide eyes. "How much do you want to bet she has a piano up there to roll me over when I go to the staircase?" Kira asked.  
  
"You know better than to pull jokes over on Hild-sama, that's a major reason we took our five year honeymoon." Aura whispered. "Our SECOND honeymoon!"   
  
"Oh…" He nodded. "Well… let's go."   
  
Back in the classroom Mrs. Tetsuya took her seat and sighed. "I can't believe I forgot…" She thought to herself and looked up curiously. "But I wonder what they were doing here in the first place. I mean, Kira hated school…" She then looked over at Hope. "I wonder what she'll think when she hears they showed up?"   
  
"Done!" Akina announced, making the entire class groan in envy. "Ah, I'm the luckiest girl in the world, my best friend, and my boyfriend, both my tutors!" She sobbed happily as she hugged them both.  
  
"Well, you'd be doing okay if you'd just study…" Hope leered at her.  
  
"Study? What is that?" Akina asked then laughed. "Come on Hope, I made it to Senior year by my pure luck, somehow I always manage to pull off four A's and three B's by the end of the semester!"  
  
"That's because I've helped you all these years…" Hope sweat dropped.  
  
"So why study?" Akina asked then rested her chin on her head. "Oh Hope, I've been taking advantage of you haven't I?"   
  
"This must be how Poppa feels…" Hope thought. "He has his Chihiro and I have my Akina…"  
  
"We are very fortunate to be in her presence Akina, remember she is…" Nauthiz whispered.  
  
"Nauthiz, I'm just me." Hope looked down embarrassingly. "Akina, would you let go of my head?"   
  
"Oops! Sorry!"  
  
There was a sudden tap at the door. Mrs. Tetsuya waved to her students to sit down and went to open the door herself. "Yes… AH!?" She jumped back when Dr. Bryn's breasts were protruded out in front of her face.  
  
"Oh dear!" Dr. Bryn exclaimed in embarrasement, though she enjoyed watching all the boys have a sudden nosebleed. "I'm terribly sorry about that."   
  
Mrs. Tetsuya stared at her for a moment and laughed daintily. "Oh, don't worry about it!" She stuck her chest out, she was a little more gifted than the counselor was, making the nosebleeds rain down even harder, and a vein pulse on Dr. Bryn's head. "Now, what brings you Dr. Bryn?"   
  
"Oh, ho ho ho!" She laughed then pointed over at Hope. "Would you join me out in the hall for a moment?"  
  
Hope looked to Mrs. Tetsuya for help, though there was not much she could do. "Hope, you may go." She nodded, with a slightly worried look in her eyes.  
  
Hope got up from her desk. "Coming!"   
  
Kira folded his arms across his chest. What the hell was Hild doing at Nekomi High posing as a staff member? It was almost like a living version of 'The Faculty', especially when he saw Mara down the hall, mopping the floor. "Well I've missed out on a lot…" He thought to himself and looked out the hall window.  
  
Aura looked up at him worriedly then at the classroom door, just as a young shimmering burnette haired girl with sapphire like eyes walked out. "Ah…" Aura's mouth dropped.  
  
Dr. Bryn shut the door behind her and looked over at the two demons.  
  
"Okay Hild, what do you…" Hope noticed the two, when she looked at them, an overjoyed smile spread across her face. "Aunt Aura! Uncle Kira!"   
  
Kira snapped to attention and stared at her in shock.  
  
"Hope!" Aura held her arms out as the excited goddess gave her a hug. "Look at you!! You're all grown up!!" she held her back a moment to take another look at her. "Oh but that uniform won't do! I hope you show off that goddess of a figure you've got now and then!"   
  
Hope nodded embarrassingly. "Aunt Urd makes sure of that…" She looked over at Kira.  
  
"Oh! Sorry for hogging the hugs." Aura let her go.  
  
Instantly, Hope gave him a hug and smiled. "Where have you two been all this time? I missed you so much!"  
  
Her words were impenetrable to Kira's shock, but as Dr. Bryn walked by him, he heard it. "I'll let that little joke you made earlier fly… however…" She glared up at him coldly. "If what Kami said comes to be… then Hope's the only one you'll have to worry about."  
  
"Tch!" Kira flinched. "Why you…"   
  
"Uncle Kira?" Hope stared up at him.  
  
"…." He smiled down at her slightly and patted her on the head like she was a child. "Hey Hope."  
  
She smiled back then asked again about their whereabouts, when they explained, she was in awe and curious as to what sorts of dark magic they had learned while they were gone, but a more important question came to mind. "What brings you to Nekomi?"  
  
"You…" Kira looked to the side.  
  
Aura looked at him in surprise. "Hope!? You mean she's the goddess?" She whispered, they couldn't afford anyone hearing their conversation..  
  
Kira nodded, and looked at Hope. "That is of course… unless there is some other goddess here with extreme power such as yours?"   
  
"Well…" Hope looked down as if in thought, but quickly shook her head. "No, but why do you need me?"   
  
Kira sighed. "Well." He pulled his jacket back slightly so he could put his hands in his pockets. "It's sort of a long story… one I don't care to tell here." He looked her in the eyes. "But…there's this planet… it's been at war since Kami was still crawling around in diapers you could say…" He laughed slightly then explained the rest.  
  
"Well you have to take me with you!" Hope said urgently.  
  
He rubbed the back of his head and groaned. "Well…"   
  
"You took that man's soul, and I can't just stand here knowing that many people are suffering." Hope said and grabbed his hand. "Uncle Kira, please."   
  
He took his hand from her. "You shouldn't have to see a place as evil as that one."  
  
Hope folded her arms and smiled. "I call evil my Uncle."   
  
Kira was a little flattered, but still he refused. "If I'd known it was you I wouldn't have come in the first place, I'm going to give Sowilo a… 'refund'." He turned his back to Hope and began to vanish into his own shadow.  
  
Aura looked at Kira then over at Hope. "Hope, look sweetie, I'm siding with Kira on this… You shouldn't go to that place."   
  
Hope looked down as if in agreement. "…Okay."   
  
Aura sighed in relief, only to be startled when Hope dove into Kira's shadow.  
  
"HOPE!" Aura stared in shock.  
  
Nauthiz jumped out of his desk. "Mrs. Tetsuya, I must leave now!" He stated and ran to the door.  
  
"NAUTHIZ!" Mrs. Tetsuya shouted, in a tone that shocked the class and froze the god completely in his footsteps.  
  
He looked back at her with determination and worry. "I… I beg your pardon."   
  
She smiled slightly. "So today is the day that program is taking place for you and Hope?" She asked. "Okay then, please keep an eye on her for me would you?"  
  
Nauthiz stared at her in a confused manner and nodded. "Excuse me." He bowed to the class shamefully and quickly left the room, but not before giving Akina an apologetic look.  
  
Akina stared on with the rest of the class, but in her heart she felt something was wrong. "What's happening?"   
  
The young god was right on time, he saw Aura's demon tail vanish into the fading shadow of the demi-god that once stood there. "I feel the remnants of Miss Hope's energy!" He thought then quickly threw one of his ear ring charms into the shadow, making it widen enough for him to jump in. "Miss Hope! I am coming!" He called out as he jumped into the shadow, just as it sealed shut.  
  
"KYAAAAAAHH!!" Hope felt like she was falling, until suddenly Kira grabbed her right arm and heaved her up out of the shadows, with a rather irritable look on his face. "Um… ehe…"   
  
Aura looked at them both then back at the shadows. "I think there was someone following us."   
  
"Oh, I feel sorry for the poor soul that stole a free ride from me." Kira threw his arm back into the shadows and dug around until he pulled a startled white haired god out by the front of his uniform.  
  
"NAUTHIZ!" Hope stared in surprise.  
  
"Ki… Kira! The half god, half demon of shadows!?" Nauthiz stared at Kira in what looked like a form of fear.  
  
"No, I'm the boogy man…" Kira said with one hundred percent sarcasm.  
  
"Uncle Kira, please drop him!" Hope asked urgently.  
  
Kira grinned slightly.  
  
"You know what she meant." Aura warned.  
  
"Ooh…" Kira pouted and roughly set the god on his feet.  
  
"Well." Nauthiz straightened out his top then looked at Aura, and at Hope. "Miss Hope, I thought you were being kidnapped."  
  
"No, no." Hope shook her head. "You see…" Suddenly she felt it, a thick wave of hatred, anguish, every word describing such wicked and agonizing emotions. "Ah…NN!" Hope grabbed at the middle of her chest and stumbled forward into Nauthiz's arms.  
  
"What's wrong!?" Aura asked in shock.  
  
Nauthiz looked up at them. "Miss Hope, she's the goddess of revolution as you may already know."  
  
"Yeah, what about it?" Kira asked.  
  
"Well, since the… day her powers were tapped into as goddess of revolution, Miss Hope has developed the abilities of an empath, giving her complete understanding of those around her. She feels their happiness, love, anger, fear… and those emotions become her power…" Nauthiz looked around. "This place is so thick with evil… I will take Miss Hope back to Earth at once."   
  
"No!" Hope grabbed Nauthiz's right arm. "Not yet… I have… I have to help these people, they've suffered for so long. They deserve a peaceful revolution…"  
  
Kira shook his head. "Aura, let's find Sowilo."   
  
"Why?"  
  
He turned around and began to stomp off towards the temple of the goddess. "I'd like nothing more than to cram his damned soul down his throat!" His eyes flashed their silvery color. "I'm not going to let my niece suffer like this!"   
  
Aura smiled, even though Kira wished so much to be evil, he was still a god inside.  
  
"Can you walk Miss Hope?" Nauthiz asked.  
  
She nodded and forced her strength into her legs. "I-I'm sorry Nauthiz." Hope rubbed her forehead and smiled. "I just needed a moment to adjust…"   
  
Nauthiz was a little unsure, after all Hope was almost a rocket scientist at hiding her troubles. "Are you sure that was all? Is there anything I can do to be of help to you?" He asked.  
  
She looked around and began to float up into the sky.  
  
"Miss Hope? You shouldn't…" Nauthiz tried to stop her.  
  
"Its okay for the people of this planet to see me fly." She said then found what she was looking for. "There."   
  
Nauthiz floated up next to her and saw a building, put together with all sorts of supports and types of plaster to hold it together. "What is it?"  
  
"I feel distress and pain coming from there, but also efforts of healing… it must be a hospital. Let's go see if there's anything we can do." She said as she began to fly towards the building.  
  
"Miss Hope, right." Nauthiz nodded in agreement and flew after her.  
  
Meanwhile at the temple of the goddess.  
  
"Soon, years upon years of suffering and hardships will come to an end!" Sowilo declared to the priests, maidens, and all his warrior citizens who were strong enough to battle. "I paid a heavy price, but it was well worth it, for I shall soon see our dream come to be. A place where all the people of our planet, even our enemies, can put aside their pains and sorrows, and join us all in the paradise we have long since been denied!"  
  
"You want a paradise…" A heavy voice growled.  
  
Sowilo looked up just as the temple doors burst open, falling to the ground in bits of timber. Kira stepped on a piece and crushed it into dust beneath his heavy steel toed boots. "Too bad, because I'm ready to serve you another thousand years of hell!"   
  
"Where is the goddess?" Sowilo demanded.  
  
"She's here, but you're in for a big upset if you think she's going to save a bunch of ill hearted people like you." Kira glared at the soldiers coldly.  
  
Aura came to his side and held Sowilo's soul in her hands. "Take it back, your contract with Kira has been nullified."   
  
"What?" Sowilo's eyes widened as his soldiers began to murmur in disapproval. "That can't be so, what difference does it make to you whether the goddess fulfills her duty to my planet or not?"   
  
Kira clenched his fists. "Because, she doesn't deserve to suffer in your place." He looked over at Aura and nodded. She set the soul free and let it fly back into Sowilo's body.  
  
"No!" Sowilo ran from the alter and to the two demons. "You cannot do this! At least permit me to speak with her!"   
  
"I have no further business with you." Kira warned.  
  
"Kira, if Sowilo sees Hope he might understand." Aura asked.  
  
He stopped and was silent for a brief moment. Searching out Hope's waves, he found her among the suffering… however, they swiftly became at ease. "Hmm." He shook his head then looked back at Sowilo. "You want to speak with her? Fine, but get ready to be extremely disappointed."   
  
At the hospital, several nurses, some in bandages themselves, watched in amazement as Hope and Nauthiz went from patient to patient, and healed their wounds and cured their sicknesses. "Try moving your fingers." Nauthiz asked as he finished healing a boy's broken arm.  
  
He looked up at him with tear filled eyes before he scrunched his face up, anticipating the pain as he moved his thumb. "Ah? AH! I can feel my fingers again! My arm doesn't hurt!" he cheered.  
  
Nauthiz nodded with a smile then glanced over at Hope as she finished curing a little girl of her sicknesses.  
  
"Does that feel any better?" Hope asked gently.  
  
The little girl smiled with a nod. "Mm hmm!"  
  
She started to get up but the little girl held her hand. "Are you an angel?"  
  
"Something like that." Hope smiled, this little girl reminded her of Kioshi.  
  
"When I grow up, can I be an angel too?" she asked, and was delighted when Hope gave her a nod.  
  
"Of course, you may not be able to cure and heal as I can with magic, though there are other ways to heal those that are in need." Hope said as she gently held her hand between hers. "I think you'll make a wonderful angel."   
  
The little girl smiled, as Hope gently placed her hands down then left to heal the others.  
  
Nauthiz caught up with Hope and smiled at her. "Miss Hope, do you think we'll have enough strength to heal all of these people?"   
  
"Yes, but I still feel…" She put a hand over her heart. "After we finish, we need to search for another hospital, I still feel suffering and… hate."  
  
Nauthiz nodded. "If I had known we'd be staying here for a period of time… Oh Akina…" He looked to the side.  
  
Hope tried to comfort him, but her attempt was cut silent by the moans of more brought in injured and ill. She looked around and sighed warily, before lifting a song with her gentle voice, achieving a perfect silence within the building.  
  
Suddenly Sowilo eagerly charged into the hospital, and was awed by the beautiful song. "What… what is this?" He asked, but what struck him most, was that his people were no longer moaning in pain. "What!?"   
  
"There's your goddess." Aura pointed at Hope as she sang with all of her heart, filling the room with a gentle pink aura.  
  
"What…? It… It can't be…" Sowilo shook his head, and it was then he noticed that his wounds were healing.  
  
Kira glared down at him. "Are you satisfied now?" He growled. "As soon as she's done, I'm taking her home."   
  
The soldier stared at her with continued disbelief, but that look hardened into hate. "She can't be our goddess… our goddess would not have wasted her power like this!!" He growled to himself… as Hope continued to sing, naïve of what events awaited her.  
  
To be continued….  
  
~* A Fan Author's Worthless Rant! *~  
  
It's a short chapter that it is, but hey, to make a three part story you gotta have a small one, well at least I felt this is how much I could give and leave you wanting more, which I'm going to dish out lovingly in chapter 28. I finally brought Kira and Aura into the story, and some of your other questions will be answered :3 I'll try and be more recent with DG now that summer is on the way :3 and because we're getting close to Hope's Graduation, her Ceremony into becoming a goddess first class, and her eighteenth birthday *wink!*  
  
See ya next time! 


	28. Dea de Mortus

Chapter 28: Dea de Mortus  
  
Kioshi stood at the lamp pole outside of his school, rocking back and forth on his feet and staring to the right. Usually Hope would appear around the corner and hold her arms out for a hug just as he came out of school. "Did… did something bad happen again?" He thought nervously, until he saw Akina come around the corner, with Hope and Nauthiz's briefcases in hand. "Sis Akina?"   
  
Akina's ears twitched and she smiled brightly. "Oh! Kioshi that was SO cute!" she gave him a big hug. "How was that? Was that Hope quality hugging?"   
  
Kioshi nodded. "Where is my big sis? And Nauthiz?"  
  
She sighed and rubbed his hair. "Oh, you know, doing godly stuff what else?" Akina straitened her skirt out as she stood back up. "They must really have their hands tied up with it."   
  
"Really?" Kioshi asked worriedly.  
  
Akina was quick to correct herself with a lie. "By that I mean, they must've kicked some butt already or something like that… yeah, and they're busy with helping people fix… stuff…" She looked down at Kioshi, surprised that he was convinced. "I'll walk you home, I'm sure by the time we get there Hope and Nauthiz will be back."  
  
"Okay!" Kioshi nodded eagerly and began to lead the way home, he wore a happy smile, but in his heart he was extremely worried for his sister. "Onee-san, please be okay…"   
  
Meanwhile back on the war planet…  
  
"Haahh…" Hope and Nauthiz dropped to the floor and leaned against each other's back for support. "So tired…"   
  
"We're far away from Yggdrasil… and this planet doesn't have our secondary sources of energy…" Nauthiz sighed and was at least grateful that everyone in the room was asleep. "Over five hundred people we've healed today Miss Hope, you should feel accomplished."   
  
She nodded. "But there's still so many more out there suffering." Hope grabbed onto a bed and forced herself up. "Uhn! I better get… Ooh…"  
  
"Miss Angel? Are you alright?" the little girl she had healed first asked.  
  
Hope looked over at her wearily, but forced a little smile. "Mm hmm."  
  
She put a hand on Hope's head. "You feel hot, do you want some of my water?" she held her cup out to her, but Hope didn't accept.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm fine." Hope assured her as Nauthiz got back to his feet.  
  
"I suppose Mr. and Mrs. Kira may be worried about you… we should look for them." The tired god suggested, and was startled when Kira appeared in front of him.  
  
"What's with this 'Mrs.' Kira business?" He asked Nauthiz with a glare.  
  
"I was referring to your wife, sir." Nauthiz looked over at Aura as she walked up next to Kira.  
  
"Hmm." Kira nodded, still in a tone that made Nauthiz uncomfortable.  
  
"Just call me Aura sweetie!" Aura laughed.  
  
Kira glanced over at Hope and held her right arm for her support. "Tired?"   
  
Hope nodded.  
  
"Well… sorry to hear that but I've got someone you need to work your words of wisdom on, feel up to the challenge?" He received the Morisato thumbs up, right as she slumped towards the floor. "Um… right, come on." He picked her up and headed towards the door.  
  
"Kira, can't she rest for a few?" Aura stopped them and held up Hope's right arm. "Look at her she's like a rag doll." She let go of her arm and they both watched as it fell down to her side. "Besides… you said we'd go home after this…" a cold glare in her eyes hinted.  
  
"It's okay Aunt Aura, I want to talk to whoever is in charge." She looked up at Kira. "That is who you're taking me to right?'  
  
Kira nodded then looked back at Aura. "This okay with you?"   
  
Aura sighed. "I guess…"   
  
"What?"   
  
Aura gave him that certain look. "Just hurry, I want to get home soon."   
  
Kira sighed with a grin and marched on out of the building with Hope in his arms. "We'll be back after a while."   
  
"Bye!" Aura waved to them then looked over at Nauthiz. "So, my underground sources tell me that you have a sweet little thang on Earth named Akina." She snapped her fingers and a photo of Akina in her lingerie came to her hands. "Ooh! Not bad Nauthiz! LOVE her hair!"   
  
Nauthiz's eyes bulged out of his head before he snatched the photo from her hands. "How dare you take such… SUCH photos of her!" He fumed.  
  
"Hmm! Whatever…" Aura giggled as Nauthiz glanced down at it shamefully. "So, tell me a little bit about this girl. Seems like you care for her a lot." Aura sat down in mid air and rested her chin on the top of her folded hands.  
  
Tell her about Akina? The beautiful white flower that stands out among all the cherry blossoms of Japan? Oh where to begin. Nauthiz looked to the side in a dreamed state, and smiled to himself. "Akina Fujimi, seventeen years old, her birthday is July twenty ninth… she'll be eighteen this year." He began. "She… oh… I don't know what about her I love the most…"   
  
Aura was very intrigued, as were several other women as they sat at the foot of their beds to listen. "Wow, you were hit with every arrow in Cupid's bag."   
  
Nauthiz nodded.  
  
"But I'm curious, you seem more focused on Hope than your own girl…"  
  
"Oh but you don't understand." Nauthiz sat down. "You see, Miss Hope is like… the red string binding Akina and I together. If it were not for her, I may not have met with Akina."   
  
"Hmm." Aura nodded. "I guess."  
  
"Miss Hope truly is the goddess of revolution, she changed my life in such a way that I could never fully repay her. I've learned so much while I've stayed on Earth, I've learned how wonderful humankind really is, especially…"  
  
Aura grinned at him. "You love sick puppy!"   
  
Nauthiz nodded at her. "I admit."   
  
"So, how far have you two gotten in your relationship?" Her grin turned to one of Kira's evil grins.  
  
Nauthiz's eyes widened again. "WHAT!? I couldn't possibly…"   
  
Suddenly all the girls protested.  
  
"Calm down ladies, he has plenty of time to give us ALL the yummy details." Aura assured, and looked back at the tomato red Nauthiz expectantly as they all cheered happily. "Continue Romeo."   
  
Back at the Morisato house...  
  
"Mrs. Morisato? Mr. Morisato?" Akina called out as Kioshi opened the front door and trotted inside to take off his shoes.  
  
"Oh? Akina, Good Evening!" Belldandy smiled as she came out of the kitchen, rubbing her steam moistened hands on her apron.  
  
"Momma!" Kioshi jumped up into the hall and gave her a hug.  
  
"Kioshi, did you have a good day at school today?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, I drew a picture for Onee-sama, but Sis Akina said that Nauthiz and She left."   
  
Belldandy looked up at Akina.  
  
"Yeah, I'm not sure where they went though… I think heaven since Mrs. Tetsuya mentioned that 'program' Hope was in…" Akina said and held up Hope and Nauthiz's cases. "I brought their cases back for them." She handed them to Belldandy and looked at her watch. "Oh geez! I'd better hurry home and make dinner!" She bowed quickly to Belldandy. "Sorry, ask Hope and Nauthiz to give me a call when they come back please".  
  
"I will, and thank you for walking Kioshi home." Belldandy smiled appreciatively as Akina began her jog back home. She wished she didn't live so far away from the temple, many thoughts ran through her head as she jogged, but one in particular made her legs slow down. "How did Mrs. Tetsuya know about that program?" She looked to the side and held up her index finger. "Maybe she looked in Hope's records… yeah!" She nodded and continued her jog with a skip. "But lately, it's just been too hard to convince myself with logical explanations…"   
  
Kira walked silently through the rubble, with a stern look on his face, a sort of look that made him look as though he was going to burst. "I… I wanted to take Hope home, but why!? Why do I feel I have to do this!?" he thought. Then again, ever since he arrived on the warring planet, he had felt as though something was making him move against his will. Like a puppet.  
  
"Why is this planet at war?" Hope asked, breaking Kira from his thoughts. "If it causes so much suffering for them all, why can't they sit together and try to talk out a resolution?"   
  
He looked down at her; she was tiredly resting her head on his shoulder. "Give people one thousand years without order or an official government and you'll be surprised at what chaos they can render. They're oblivious to their enemies' pain, so they see no reason to stop fighting."   
  
"That's not true… those people in the hospital were crying out to me… all of them around this world are. They want me to end their suffering, but most of all they want me to put an end to this war!" Hope said, shocking Kira.  
  
"But why did you heal them all?"   
  
Hope stared up at him in dazed confusion. "T-to end their suffering, but I can't go on healing everyone on this planet, I have to find some way to bring order."  
  
Kira looked a little disheartened at her. "Hope, as your Uncle I guess it's about time I give you some advice." He looked ahead at the temple. "Even with this legendary power you posses, you have to realize that you can't always save everyone, you can't always be a hero."   
  
"But, I don't want to be a hero I…"  
  
"Just remember this." He interrupted her. "This planet can be saved in only one way, and I don't want you to be the one who saves it. Do you understand me?"   
  
Hope looked down, and gave a reluctant nod.  
  
Kira sighed heavily and continued his march towards the temple. "You may be seventeen but you still act like a kid."   
  
"Hey…" Hope growled and glared up at him with a smile.   
  
Kira chuckled evilly. "You know, maybe I should have just asked Sowilo if he wanted to sell his soul for a cookie?"   
  
"Uncle Kira!" Hope laughed.  
  
"What?" He looked up and licked his lips. "Mm! Soul Cookie!! It's a chocolate chip cookie if I remember right…"  
  
"You're evil."   
  
"Thanks."   
  
Meanwhile on Earth...   
  
"Leamen! I'm home!" A man called out as he opened the door to his home, only to be welcomed by darkness. "Huh… guess she's not back from work yet, guess I can chill her Pepsi bottles for her." He thought as he hefted his two grocery bags up in his arms so that he could quickly turn on the house lights. It was then he noticed the answering machine flashing. "Maybe she left me a message?" he thought aloud as he put the bags down on the table and pressed the play button.  
  
#You have… TWO…NEW… messages, first message, Saturday 4:50 PM…. BEEEP…. Kenaz? I guess you're not home yet… listen honey, I'm going to be a little late coming home tonight. I need to go see Gramps. I…" There was a pause as Leamen took a breath and sighed. "I feel like something REALLY bad is going to happen today… and it involves my lil sis…"  
  
"Hope?" Kenaz asked.  
  
"So if anything, Gramps will know what's going on….I'll be home later, love you!....BEEP! End of New message… Saturday…#  
  
Kenaz toned the second message out. "Well, at least she didn't ask me to come with her… that old wolf hates my guts!" He remembered Leamen's 'Gramps', such a name for such a beast seemed unfitting. "But even so I'd still go with her, it must be something pretty bad if she's going to see him and miss two new bottles of pepsi for."  
  
Sowilo stood on the church alter, and looked over his soldiers with a heavy heart. All those strong enough to bear arms made up the army of the southern hemisphere. It hurt him greatly to see their disappointment when he told them that the legend of their goddess was a false one. Their sweet redemption would not come. "Forgive me men… your commander… your prelate has failed you. If there were some way that I could make amends, I would. However, there is nothing I can do, but ask that you renew your faith in me." He looked down shamefully, especially as his men, and his followers looked up to him with the same heart they had always had. "For now, I can only promise you victory over those whom thrown away what hope they had, that live in shame and sin!" He unsheathed his sword and held it high, glimmering in the light that poured off the statue of their goddess. "We shall destroy the Northern forces! We will bring an end to their tyranny and betrail and in doing so I can finally promise you paradise!!"  
  
They all began to cheer out his name, all holding their weapons high until a clap of thunder silenced them, the bright white lit candles lining the walls burned out, and in their place, the black candles lit, flickering red flames.  
  
Kotz Kotz Kotz Kotz was the only sound that echoed through the marble walls as Kira's steel toed boots stomped down on the floor slowly down the aisle.  
  
"Stop this!" Hope's innocent voice begged. "Paradise does not come from war, only suffering and pain!" She looked up at Sowilo. "Is that what you really want!? To watch more of your people suffer?"  
  
Sowilo glared down at them both. "Why are you still here?"  
  
Kira shot Sowilo a glare, making the commander bite his tongue. "You will remain silent while she speaks or I'll cut that tongue out of your mouth to end your foolish banter!"  
  
Sowilo tried to glare back at the demon, but who could match such a being that had the power to back up his threats? He then nodded to Hope to continue.  
  
"I can't leave until I know that everything will be alright… And I won't leave until I have pacified this planet." Hope stated.  
  
"Even if you did, years from now war would only erupt from our midst again!! Just as it has decade after decade!!" Sowilo barked, stepping down from the alter as Kira eased Hope down on her own feet. "Young goddess, I ask of you nothing… you are not the one to bring us paradise. So for the sake of the purity in your eyes… leave and forget us, just as Kami-sama has."   
  
Hope shook her head. "I won't! I'm not like grandfather!" Her clothes disapated around the scar in her chest. "And I've seen far worse than this; I will never look away from any fight until it is done, no matter the cost."   
  
Sowilo looked at her again, and shook his head. "For us, there is no end. Men, gather your arms, we attack at sundown." With his command, he walked by Kira and the astonished Hope.  
  
Kira sighed then looked down at her as she began to tremble, surely with tears. "Come on Hope, I'll take you to heaven and we'll get an elixir to make you forget all this. I mean, what does this planet matter anyway? The people won't even listen to you, so just forget about them and go on with your own life." Though suddenly, he realized that she wasn't trembling with fear. Her hands clenched tightly into fists, and her teeth bore as her blue eyes grew cold.  
  
"Don't you… walk away… from MEEE!!" The flames on the black candles burst in a fury, and the thunder rolled across the red sky.  
  
Sowilo froze in his steps for a moment then continued on with his frightened men. "She knows nothing… there can be nothing worse than the fate we have suffered this past millennia…" He looked at his sword. His heart skipped a beat, for his blade lost its luster. "A sign?" he thought.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGH!!!" Hope screamed out as she tried to run after him. Kira threw his right hand out and grabbed her shoulder.  
  
"Stop it! What's gotten into you!!?" Kira shouted over her screams.  
  
Hope quickly shot him a reddened glare, her face and the look she gave him sent a chill through his body, making him let go. "What the… WAIT!" He glared down at her shadow. Hope's shadow's arms reached up and grabbed her ankles, making her fall over on the ground. "STOP IT! What the hell is wrong with you!?'   
  
"Let me go! LET ME GO!!"   
  
"HOPE!!"  
  
Small embers on the white candles began to glow.  
  
She had a mortified look on her face, as she looked back at her Uncle, struggling to apologize. "I… I…"   
  
Kira only shook his head, and watched as Sowilo's army marched away.  
  
Back on Earth, deep within the forests of Japan, a goddess, with long blue hair that tufted into spikey bangs, and a blue tail to match, walked towards a cliff. This cliff was one of the few choice sleeping spots of her grandfather, a legendary white wolf. "Gramps, hey?"  
  
The beastly sized white wolf she addressed raised his head and looked back at her with his golden eyes. He was Ulric, the very first of the wild creatures that once graced the earth. "Leamen, my granddaughter…" He got to his paws, standing four feet over her.   
  
Leamen smiled at him as he lowered his head and pressed his forehead against hers. "I missed you too Gramps!" She laughed as she gave his snout a hug then stepped back from him.  
  
"So, have you finally chosen to live with the pack instead of that… demon?" He asked in a joking manner.  
  
"You mean your grandson – in – law? No, we are quite happy in our little house thank you very much." She folded her arms and stared out with him over the cliff, watching the pack below.  
  
"You are? Then… where are my great grandchildren?"  
  
Leamen blushed. "We're thinking about it."   
  
"That is good." Ulric nodded.  
  
She stood there silent for a moment, not sure to ask him the question that was roaring in her mind.  
  
"I know why you have come… and you were correct in assuming the worst." Ulric quickly answered. "I wonder how my old friend could condemn his own granddaughter into performing such a terrible task?"   
  
Leamen looked at Ulric worriedly. "W-what do you mean?"   
  
Ulric bowed his head down, and let out a heavy sigh. "Watch the heavens with me my granddaughter… and you shall see soon enough." He raised his golden eyes to the sky. "Why Kami-sama feared his own granddaughter… so long ago."   
  
Kira watched as Hope slowly came to her senses. "Well…I've had more than my share of this planet… and I'll still make good on that elixir offer." He looked down at her apologetically. "Sorry Hope, but like I said, you're not the one to save this planet, and I'm going to make sure you don't remem…ah!?" suddenly he felt as though all of his power had been stripped of him. "RRGh…!" He fell to his knees.  
  
Hope looked back at him. "Uncle Kira?" She put a hand on his back. "Are you okay?"  
  
The feeling was gone. "I…" He stared at his hands. "N… Never mind, are you ready to go?"   
  
She shook her head. "No, I need to stay, just a while longer…" She got to her feet. "I… I don't want to loose my memories of this place."  
  
"Hope!"   
  
"It's not fair to erase your pains from your mind and soul… these are burdens we must carry and learn to accept… or overcome." Hope touched where her scar was. "So please let me stay just a little while longer." Hope asked, before walking down the marble steps and down the paved path to the mountains.  
  
"Hold on…" The feeling overcame Kira again.  
  
Hope didn't hear him, she was trapped in her own world, leaving Kira behind at the temple where the black candles loomed over the white candles.  
  
"My powers faultered!?" Kira asked in puzzlement as he stared after Hope. "Don't go Hope… come back…" He struggled to get the words out, he felt as though there were restraints all about him. "RRGGGH!! HOPE!!" Slowly the candles melted from their places and poured towards the demigod, forming chains around his wrists and ankles. "What the hell is this!?" The wax hardened and began to shine like metal, sapping Kira's strength. "AAAAAAAAGGGHH!!!"   
  
Sowilo prepared his troops, they had all lined up on a hill, staring down at the Northern camp. "This is the day men!!" Sowilo called out as he raised his ominously dulled blade to the sky. "ATTACK!!"   
  
Hope slowly staggered up the mountain path, when she reached the top she fell to her knees, sighing in exhaustion. "What… what's happening to me?"   
  
"Feel it…?"   
  
"What?"   
  
"This rush? I haven't felt so alive in years…"  
  
Hope looked down. "Why won't they stop fighting?"   
  
"Because this is the only life they know, this is the only way they know how to solve their problems! And for that they must be punished!!"   
  
"No…" Hope shook her head.  
  
"Stop being so weak! You know that you are the only one that can save these people…"   
  
"I want to… but they…" Suddenly it came, booming in her ears, tearing at her heart, racing through her mind. Feelings of pain and hatred!  
  
"DESTROY!!"   
  
"MY LEG!! OH GOD MY LEG!!"  
  
"NORTHERN REBELS!!"   
  
"BASTARDS!! ALL OF YOU!!"   
  
"DESTROY THEM ALL!"   
  
"I CAN"T SEE!! MY EYES!!!"   
  
"DADDY!! MOMMY!!"   
  
"SOMEONE!! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP MEEE!!! AAAH!!"  
  
"RAAAAAAAAAAAGGGH!!"   
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGH!!"   
  
Hope grabbed at her ears. "STOP IT!! STOP!! PLEASE!!" Tears ran down her face. "Their voices… their cries of pain! Their hatred… Make them stop!! Please…"   
  
"… Uncle Kira was right, you aren't the one to save this planet… I am."   
  
Hope's eyes widened. "…Despair?"   
  
"That's right…" Hope felt as though she was in someone's embrace. "Don't be afraid, don't cry… let me answer their cries and I will end their suffering…"   
  
She shook her head and continued her way up the path.  
  
"Why? Why do you allow yourself to be hurt?"  
  
The scar on Hope's chest burned.  
  
"You keep all of your pain to yourself, because you don't wish to burden others?" Despair asked, but she couldn't help but roar with laughter. "Oh Hope, you never cease to amuse me!!"  
  
Hope tripped, and clawed her hands into the end of the path. "Please Despair… just stop…"   
  
"I wish that I could… but this planet calls over your voice, to me." Despair sighed. "Look…"   
  
Hope forced herself off the ground, and stared over the mountain cliff in horror. Fires raged as the South ambushed the Northern camp. However they were met on with the war they desired. Each man roared out in primal fury with a look in their eyes that revealed their murderous nature. "AAAAaagh!" Hope covered her eyes.  
  
"Even if you make yourself blind to it, it still echoes in your ears, in your mind, in your soul and heart!!" Despair shouted. "Hope! They are fighting a war that will never end!"   
  
"How!? How do we make it stop!?" Hope's tears dripped through her hands.  
  
"….I will end it…"   
  
Aura felt a cold chill run down her spine.  
  
"And that's how Miss Hope defeated the ninja Sushee." Nauthiz smiled as a group of children cheered.   
  
"Nauthiz, it's time to go!" Aura grabbed his arm and began to tote him off.  
  
"Mrs. Aura?" Nauthiz stared at her in surprise.  
  
"I've got a bad feeling…" She looked back at him for a moment. "And when we get back to Earth I have GOT to do something about this uniform you're wearing."  
  
"My uniform?" He asked.  
  
Aura squeezed his arm. "Hello? Biceps! If you've got it, flaunt it."   
  
His face turned bright red as she forced their exit through the hospital door.  
  
"But that is a subject for later discussion, something's terribly wrong...AH!?" She saw Kira struggling and roaring out in the distance. "KIRA!!"  
  
"HRNNGG!! GRRRAAAAAAH!!!" Kira tugged vainly at the chains that had held him down for an hour, and now he had had enough! His eyes flickered with silver flames as he pulled the chains with all of his might. "RAAAAAAAAAAAGGH!!" They finally broke as he set off into the air after Hope.  
  
"KIRA!!" Aura slammed into him and pinned him back on the ground.  
  
"…I break one restraint only to get another…" Kira sweat dropped then stared down at his wife.  
  
"What's the big idea of masking your waves so I can't tell if you're in trouble or not!? And where's Hope!?" Aura demanded.  
  
"One, you wouldn't have been able to break me out of those chains anyway, two, Hope was heading up to the mountains. We have to go after her before it's too late!!"   
  
"I shall go!" Nauthiz was prepared to fly off in a noble manner but curiosity took him. "Too late for what?"   
  
Aura got off of Kira, and the demigod got to his feet. "Just follow me!" He barked as he flew down the path.  
  
Aura unfolded her wings and looked at Nauthiz. "This isn't good, Kira's never shown emotion like this except for when something terrible happens..."   
  
Hope grabbed at her head; all of the soldiers' cries as well as the cries of those in pain were racing through her mind. "It hurts… Despair!"   
  
"Enough… Hope, it's time." Suddenly she felt limp, but a strong will took over her body.  
  
"What's happening… I feel…" Hope's hair began to grow long and dull. Blacker and blacker it became until it was as dark as an abyss, "… alive." Her back arched as two bumps formed, tearing through her seifuku to reveal two enormous white wings.  
  
The fighting stopped, as all the soldiers stared over in awe at the sight of those wings. They were magnificent, and shined with a holy aura. With light they had not seen in years.  
  
Sowilo, was even more shocked than his men. "All… all this time, she really was the one…" He smiled brightly as tears formed in his eyes. "She's finally arrived."  
  
Kira arrived at the end of the path, staring at Hope in shock.  
  
Slowly, she looked back at him, with lurid glowing eyes. "Uncle Kira…" She smiled. "I'm… I'm going to save them…"   
  
"Hope… wait, you don't want to do this…" Kira held a hand out to her only to be shocked back.  
  
"Perhaps not… but they want me to do it… their voices won't stop until I give them paradise…" She smiled as her sword came to her hands, and with a gust of wind, she flew off into the sky above the soldiers. "There's nothing more I need of you Uncle Kira… your purpose here has ended… and I'm sure Hope would be sad if I sent you, Aura, or Nauthiz to paradise as well." her heavenly white feathers slowly began to turn black.  
  
"HOPE!" Aura called out.  
  
Kira looked over his shoulder to see Aura and Nauthiz rushing to his side in panic.  
  
"Kira what are you just standing here for!? We have to help her!" Aura begged.  
  
"Miss Hope!" Nauthiz called out to her in vain.  
  
"My purpose here has ended." Kira put his hands in his pockets and watched Hope for a moment. "Just like she said…."   
  
"Kira?" Aura stared at him in shock.  
  
He smiled down at her, sadly. "You think… Hope will forgive me?"   
  
Aura's eyes glistened with tears. "For what? You know she loves you…"   
  
Kira looked back up at Hope and sighed. "I think it's time to go. Man am I going to chew that old fart almighty out when we get back…" A shadow from Hope's massive wings became a portal back to earth. "Ladies first."  
  
"But…" Aura looked up at Hope, then back at him.  
  
"Go." He nodded towards the portal, and the succubus hesitantly obeyed as she stepped into the shadow and vanished. "You're next boy wonder."   
  
"Miss Hope… what in heaven's name is happening to you…" He stared in shock.  
  
Kira stepped into the shadows and glared up at Nauthiz impatiently. "You know, even though I'm immortal…" he exaggerated his last word. "… you wouldn't catch me living around here after what she's about to do… In other words, there's nothing we can do to stop her!!"  
  
Nauthiz was completely frozen with fear and worry. "Miss Hope…"   
  
Kira shot his claw armored arm out from the shadows. "GET IN HERE!!" He grabbed Nauthiz's ankle and pulled him in. Though with one last look, he looked back up at his niece. "… Please… forgive me." With that, he vanished into the shadows.  
  
Hope floated in space, staring down at the planet. "I am she who decides fate with your emotions, your pain, is my pain, your sorrow, is my sorrow, your anger, is my anger, and your happiness, is my happiness. By your emotions I have decided your final judgment…" She held out her sword, slowly the hilt began to elongate until it formed a staff. Her blade snapped, and curved until her weapon became a scythe. "…I give to you the paradise you have been deprived over a millennia, freedom from your pain and suffering…" Her eyes narrowed as a devilish grin spread across her face.  
  
"Finally men, the paradise I promised you… She's here." Sowilo's eyes brimmed with tears. "Dea de Mortus…"   
  
"I GIVE YOU DEATH!!" Hope threw the scythe down, leaving a glowing red line through the middle of the planet. This line slowly branched throughout the oceans and landscapes of the planet, carrying the burning light until the power was far too much to take.  
  
"Gramps…" Leamen looked at him, until she saw a bright glint in the night sky. "Wha-What was that…?"   
  
"Silence…" Ulric said. "But wait…"  
  
Hope floated in the cool darkness of space, staring into the nothingness that she had created. "Hmn… hmm hnn…" Her grin remained, as she released her scythe and held her face. "Heh… ahehe…"  
  
"This feeling… it's more gratifying than when you killed Surt… to think you could bring such joy to people by bringing them death…"   
  
Hope closed her eyes tight, then opened them, staring again into the darkness with her now pure sapphire eyes. "I… I…" She trembled in shock staring at her hands as if they were covered in blood. The scar on her chest, burned brightly as pain struck through to her soul. "Ah…Aggh…" Tears of blood ran down her face as she clenched her fists fiercly. "No …NO!!" She couldn't bear it any longer, and with a note higher than that of a choir of angles, Hope broke through the silence of space in an agonizing cry of despair.  
  
On Earth, Keiichi was driving home from work, when suddenly he could hear Hope's scream ringing in his ears. "HOPE!?" He stared out into space.  
  
VEEP!! VEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!!   
  
Keiichi's eyes widened, he had swerved into the way of a Volkswagen. "AAGH!" He quickly swerved to the left, crashing the beemer against the road railing, catapulting him from his seat.  
  
Belldandy's eyes widened, she dropped a dish to the floor, ignoring the sound of its shatter as she ran outside, staring to the sky in disbelief. Suddenly she felt Keiichi's waves begin to falter, and Hope… all that remained of her was a scream that chilled her mother's soul, her waves had completely vanished. Tears formed in the corners of Belldandy's eyes as she held her hands to her face. "No…NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! HOPE!! KEIICHI!!!"  
  
A Fan Author's Worthless Rant   
  
Surprised? cricket chirp ehe ;; Well if you didn't already know, Hope's 'big sister' is none other than Leamen from Thally's 'Time Will Tell'. Also, due to some requests I've received, I'm not using fan fictional characters from COC or TWT because Thally or Adept asked me to. Their characters help in the story's future and are ones that I was around for them to give out ideas in the creation process. Also, Adept is now my editor (because I throw all my ideas out on him he'll be able to see if I'm messing up somewhere or not) and hopefully you'll have an easier read applause for Adept thank you for being my editor X3. clings to his legs so he won't move away X   
  
HOWEVER... Because he is busy with moving and I didn't want to keep you all waiting for long, this chapter was edited by probably my number one fan Duo-san, or known on FF.net as Blind – Thaylien Give his stories a read why doncha? You'll love how vivid an image he'll paint for you ;3   
  
Also, with the official unveiling of the mystery creature Ulric the wolf, and my constant use of the word paradise… does anyone get to thinking about 'Wolf's Rain'? My bad if that happened ;; unintentional (by the way watch that, EEE! An Anime about wolves and a soundtrack composed by Yoko Kanno! What's not to like!?)  
  
See you next time! 


	29. Guiding Lights

Chapter 29: Guiding Lights  
  
"... Stay away..."  
  
Keiichi looked around, but he did so in vain, for there was nothing for him to see. All around him was a cold nothingness. "Where... where am I?" he thought aloud as the cold flowed through his chest and fear grabbed at his heart. "Did I die?"  
  
"Don't come near me... please... just stay away."  
  
"Wait...that voice..." Keiichi squinted. "Hope...?" Just as he saw the slight contour of a figure, he vanished from that place as sudden warmth came over his body.  
  
Three days had passed since the lucky few on Earth were able to witness what looked like a super nova in the night sky. It was the talk on every news show; at least it would be for a few days until a celebrity scandal kicked up. What fools these mortals are. They did not know that this nova they spoke of was the death of a planet, a death that one of their own had rendered. And she, whom rendered this act, had vanished from the face of existence. Leaving many immortals scratching their heads and searching in vain for the goddess of revolution. It was the least they could do, for they owed their lives to her and as a courtesy to a distressed mother, and wife.  
  
"I've linked your laptop to every possible power source in the household, it's linked to Yggdrasil... and we're still pending for Nidheg..." Skuld said in-between bites of her vanilla ice cream. "Kira, I'm not sure you'll be able to track Hope down with that laptop."  
  
Kira rubbed his bloodshot eyes, with his left hand still clacking away at the keys. "Just because I couldn't track her down on DemiGoogle doesn't mean that I've run out of search engines."  
  
Skuld shook her head. "The least you could do is to go get an hour or two of sleep. You've been awake for three days straight, you'll burn yourself out."  
  
Kira reached in front of her and snatched up a box of Pocky. "Here we go! Who needs sleep when you've got Pocky? Eh?" He asked as he chomped down on the chocolate covered cookie stick and went back to work. "You get sleep; you're not used to staying up a few days in a row like I am."  
  
"Stay up a few..." Skuld stared at him oddly. "Kira why on Earth would you train yourself to stay up this long?"  
  
"Because of many years living with an insatiable succubus." He said as Aura came into the room.  
  
"...Oh... ahem!" Skuld coughed with a blush and got up. "Aura, is Kioshi asleep?"  
  
She sighed and gave a little nod. "Poor little guy, for some reason he's blaming himself for all that's happened." She looked down sadly. "No matter how many times I told him that it wasn't his fault he just wouldn't hear a word and cried himself to sleep."  
  
"Kioshi loves Hope very much..." Skuld said.  
  
"We all do, go get some sleep. I'm a little handy with computers... if something goes wrong I'm sure I'll be able to help Kira out." Aura patted the tired goddess on the shoulder and escorted her out of the room.  
  
"Alright, alright."  
  
"You might want to sleep in Kioshi's room in case..."  
  
"A nightmare." Skuld finished. "I know, um... don't let Kira work TOO hard... okay?" She whispered.  
  
"Don't worry, I have my ways." Aura winked and closed the door before she looked back at her husband, still tirelessly working away on his laptop, searching. "Honey?"  
  
Kira sighed and reached for another stick of Pocky only to feel Aura's soft warm hand.  
  
"Stop torturing yourself like this... you need to rest."  
  
"You don't have a problem keeping me up for days..." Kira said.  
  
Aura looked to the side. "Well, I can't help it if I get a little hungry now and then, I am a succubus after all..." She looked down at him. "...But at least then I wasn't torturing your mind, your every waking thought."  
  
Kira's hand stopped tapping. "I'm not so sure of that..."  
  
"Kira, stop joking." She grumbled. "You've been thinking about her for the past three days, cursing at yourself and wishing you had done something different. Honey, there's nothing you could have done to prevent what happened. It was fate... destiny." Aura held her hand under his chin and made him look up from his screen at her. "Please... you know that Hope wouldn't want you to do this to yourself..."  
  
His eyes wavered for a moment before he tried to look back at his screen. "N...no, I need to keep..." His eyelids felt heavy, Aura was enchanting him with a song of sleep. "A-Aura... cut that... out..."  
  
Aura rested his head on her lap, and straightened his hair out with her fingertips. "Hon..." She smiled down at him then noticed the family picture Kira had placed near his laptop for a constant reminder. "...it wasn't your fault..."  
  
Meanwhile and Nekomi Regional Hospital in the Intensive Care Unit, Belldandy waited patiently for Keiichi to wake from his coma. When he was catapulted from his motorcycle, he fractured his right leg and wrist on impact, and his helmet cracked open. He had a fifty- fifty chance of survival at that point, but with his wife at his side, it seemed his chances grew more and more in his favor.  
  
"Keiichi..." Belldandy's fingertips brimmed with a soft warm energy as she held his left hand, healing him ever so slightly, making sure that the doctors would only be able to pass it off as something natural, that maybe vitamins actually do work.  
  
"Mrs. Morisato?" A nurse whispered at the door way. "Your sister needs to speak with you."  
  
"Thank you." Belldandy nodded to the nurse, and looked over Keiichi before she got up and left the room. "Please dear, wake up soon..."  
  
Urd waited outside of the hospital with Hope's cell-phone in hand. "Hold on... I think she's coming."  
  
Belldandy stepped out of the hospital entrance and saw Urd marching towards her.  
  
"Can you believe that they don't allow phones in the hospital?" She asked and handed it to her sister. "It's Peorth."  
  
Belldandy sighed heavily, she wasn't sure she wanted to hear what news Peorth had, it was most likely bad. Though she found her courage and took the phone from her sister. "Hello, this is Belldandy."  
  
"Belldandy, just a moment mon ami." Peorth responded, just as the phone clicked.  
  
"Peorth? Are you there?" Suddenly a ray of light poured down from heaven and around the goddess. "Ah!?"  
  
"She needs your help, don't worry, I'll keep an eye on Keiichi." Urd called out.  
  
"Urd, does this have anything to do with-"  
  
"Hope? Yes, they may have pinpointed her location, but the problem is they can't find a way to get there!" She finished, just before the beam vanished.  
  
"Oooh..."  
  
"ERK!" Urd turned to stone when she realized an old man had been sitting on the gravel stairs leading into the hospital. "Eh... how you doing old timer?"  
  
"Oh? Just fine, what happened to your friend? She sounded cute!"  
  
"Um..." Urd waved a hand in front of his face and sighed in relief. "He's blind..."  
  
"OHO!! Now I don't need to see to know you've got one nice rear!" He cackled as he grabbed her butt.  
  
"Y... You..." Urd growled and zapped him with a massive static shock. "Old fart!"  
  
"Hey now! These young girls now a day sure are feisty! Hyeh heheh!" He commented with what little hair he had standing straight up.  
  
Back at the temple, Aura had fallen asleep on the table. She was too weak to stay awake any longer, but she had reason to want to stay awake and watch over Kira, and that reason lost its purpose as Kira gently placed a blanket over her. "Mm..." Aura shrugged slightly with a gentle smile.  
  
"Don't worry about me..." Kira thought as he rubbed the back of his neck. Perhaps a little moment to stand outside and get some fresh air would energize him for the long hours ahead. With that in mind, he quietly stepped outside and gazed to the night sky. Among the millions of stars bright enough to shine down on Nekomi, he saw the faint glimmer of a red star. That was Hope's star, the only thing she left behind of herself. "Hope... why won't you let us find you?" He asked. "Are you afraid? Why? What is there for you to be afraid of?"  
  
Suddenly, a sound that was too low for him to hear before slowly rose from the darkness. It was a deadly growl that came from the gut and through bared fangs. Before he could react, his eyes were met with yellow eyes that forced him against a tree. "YOU!!"  
  
Kira's eyes flashed silver as he recognized his assailant. "...Leamen."  
  
"I smelled you in the hallways of Hope's school, and then I learn you were the one that took her to that forsaken planet!! WHY!!?" She demanded, with that growl mixed in her voice. "You dare call yourself her Uncle!? When you KNEW that she would be in danger in that place!?" Her eyes were overfilled with fury. "ANSWER ME!!"  
  
Kira looked down, away from her eyes in a solemn manner. "How could I..."  
  
Leamen tightened her grip.  
  
"...How could I... resist fate?" He answered "I had no choice, when she looked me in the eyes... those little blue sapphires, begging me to let her stay so that she could achieve peace?!" His fists clenched. "What if you had been in my place Leamen? What would you have done then?" He looked down on her. "Could you have resisted the planet's force moving you like a marionette? Could you have summoned the strength to resist its call? Could you have told her to her face that planet was doomed for all eternity by her Grandfather's will!!?" He waited for the answer, as Leamen slowly lowered him to his feet.  
  
"..."  
  
Kira sighed and shook his head. "I didn't want this to happen, it's been killing me."  
  
Leamen was quiet, she could feel the pain he tried to conceal in his heart because it was resonating with her heart's pain as well.  
  
"Leamen, it's all my fault... I don't... I don't blame you for hating me... But please, if you love Hope, you'll help me find her."  
  
"It's not your fault..." Leamen whispered.  
  
Kira's eyes widened.  
  
"You were right, you had no control... neither did I." She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "I just... I wanted a face, I wanted someone I could blame, but even if I had that face it wouldn't bring her home any sooner."  
  
"Leamen."  
  
"I'm so sorry..." She rubbed away her tears then looked up at him with determination. "Let's search for her together. Two heads are better than one right?"  
  
Kira and Leamen stared at each other for a moment, and smiled slightly. To think that after all these years they'd be working together. "I guess I could use your help..." Kira shrugged and walked back towards the temple. "Come on, let's get to work."  
  
"...Right." Leamen nodded.  
  
"Very good Granddaughter." Ulric's eyes peered through the darkness.  
  
"You were right Gramps, this wasn't his fault." Leamen smiled slightly. "I feel like such a fool."  
  
"There's no need for such feelings, now go, you are needed." Ulric closed his eyes and vanished from sight.  
  
"Thanks Gramps." Leamen nodded and followed after Kira.  
  
"She lies within darkness, a place beyond the reach of immortals... but within reach of the living... and the dead."  
  
"What?" She looked back, but his scent had vanished. "Beyond living... and beyond dead?"  
  
Peorth rubbed her eyes and yawned tiredly. "After this maybe I should consider taking a vacation..."  
  
"A vacation well deserved." The three worker goddesses agreed.  
  
"Huh... right." Peorth nodded, though she couldn't help but notice how hard at work Nauthiz was. "Perhaps Nauthiz is the one deserving a vacation."  
  
"No Ma'am!" Nauthiz sounded off. "I shall receive no greater rest until I know Miss Hope is back home with her loved ones."  
  
Belldandy walked into the control center dressed in her goddess garb, instantly fingers stopped strumming against the system cords, feet stopped frantically clapping on the ground, it was silent.  
  
"Belldandy, it's nice to see you're doing well." Peorth floated down from her seat and gave the goddess a hug. "How is Keiichi?"  
  
"He's recovering, Urd and I have been healing him with hope that he'll wake up soon." Belldandy said, hiding her pain with a gentle smile.  
  
"That is good, but listen to me." Peorth stood back from their hug and held Belldandy's hands firmly. "We may have pinpointed Hope's location."  
  
Belldandy waited, her heart beat grew faster.  
  
"That red star in the night sky, that's the exact location of where Hope vanished after the incident. Several immortals have been sent out to analyze it and have determined that it IS Hope's gateway back to this realm."  
  
"She's still alive then." Belldandy sighed in relief. "Oh! Thank the heavens..." Tears formed in the corners of her eyes.  
  
"Yes, but still the question remains as to what lies on the other side of this gateway besides Hope. We've had volunteers to attempt to go through the portal but whenever they do they reappear in their respective realms..."  
  
Suddenly the doors to the control room were thrown open, Tyr came stomping in. "Mother, have you received any new data?" He asked with his reddened stare.  
  
"Tyr... what's happened to you?" Peorth stared at him in shock; he looked as though he had walked through a war.  
  
"I've been through the star fifty times..." He looked over at Belldandy. "...Mrs. Morisato."  
  
"Tyr." She nodded to him. "Are you alright?"  
  
"I can withstand my own pains, Mother?" He looked back to Peorth.  
  
She frowned and rested her head in her right palm. "Not anymore than when you came half an hour ago. What new information do you have?"  
  
Tyr shook his head. "Nothing... everytime I went through the star I heard the same thing before I reappeared in Muspelhiem."  
  
Belldandy walked over to him and looked him into his eyes. "Tyr? What did you hear?"  
  
"..." He wasn't sure if he should tell her, but those eyes were definitely the eyes Hope had inherited. "Hope begging me and all of the volunteers to... to stay away."  
  
Belldandy looked away from him.  
  
"Mrs. Morisato, I shouldn't have told-"  
  
"No, it's alright. I think perhaps I understand now why no one can reach her, not even me." Belldandy looked to the monitor screens.  
  
"What are you saying?" Peorth was shocked. "Don't tell me you're giving up hope! You can't!"  
  
"I never will!" Belldandy stated firmly. "I know that I will see my daughter again, I'll hold her in my arms and tell her how precious she is to me. I love my daughter so very much, and it is that love that will remain lit as a beacon through all the realms and dimensions to guide her home!" She looked back at Tyr. "Peorth, if you love my daughter as well, you will let your love shine out to her, just like mine and my family... and your son." She turned to leave. "That is something data cannot do."  
  
"AAACHOO!" Kira sneezed.  
  
"YIPE! You okay?" Leamen yelped in surprise and handed him a tissue.  
  
"Oh yeah like that's going to withstand a blast from my nostrils!" he grimaced and went back to work.  
  
"Cut me some slack, I'm just trying to help you out!" Leamen huffed, though she couldn't help but use this as an opportunity to tease him. "Maybe after hacking all these years you finally caught a bug?"  
  
Kira stopped attacking his key board and glared to the side. "Are you implying that my skills have gotten sloppy?"  
  
"What if I am? Nobody's perfect." Leamen grinned slyly then shrugged her shoulders. "I knew that one day you're mishaps and evil doings would come back to haunt you."  
  
"Oh, and this wouldn't apply to Kenaz now would it?" Kira grinned evilly as Leamen's sly workings came to an end. "Heh..." suddenly his temple throbbed, making him close his eyes tight to make the pain stop. "Ugh..."  
  
She was quick to shrug off her agitation, this was the first time in her life she had seen Kira look so tired and pale. "Kira, are you alright?" She held onto his shoulders, they were cold to the touch. "Kira!!"  
  
"I'm fine!" He growled stubbornly. "Would everyone just leave me alone so I can...? I can..." and then the world around him fell apart, shattering to pieces into the darkness.  
  
"KIRA!! Kira!! Kira....kira....ki....ra..." Leamen's voice echoed. He could feel himself growing more distant from her. "Leamen? What's she so worried about? I'm just taking a nap... I think." He looked around tiredly. "What is this place? There's no light... I can't..."  
  
"... Why?"  
  
The gentlest light Kira had ever seen poured over a figure, elegantly, almost as if this figure was a revered being.  
  
"...why are you here?" The figure asked. "... It's... not safe."  
  
Kira's eyes widened, he wanted to thrust his arms out to grab this figure, this young girl. "Hope!!" He shouted in his head. "I've found you!!"  
  
"I... I am..."  
  
Kira couldn't move.  
  
"...a murderer." Light reflected from the tears rolling down her reddened cheeks. "...I will stay here, this is my prison... everyone will be safe from me this way..."  
  
"Kk...gagghh!!" Kira struggled to get the words out, but he was not meant to be in this place. This was a place were only mortals could tread.  
  
"...Go away, forget me... I don't... I don't want to hurt anyone anymore..." She lowered her face. "...I should not exist..."  
  
"Hope?" Suddenly Kira felt a rush through his body, he could move again, though Hope seemed to grow farther away from him. "No... NO!! WAIT!!"  
  
"KIRA!!"  
  
He awoke completely startled, thrusting his arms forward. "AAAGGGH!!"  
  
Leamen and Aura were outlined in sunlight as they stared down over him.  
  
"Kira! OH GOD!!" Aura fell over him and sobbed onto his chest.  
  
"What... what happened?" Kira asked, shielding his eyes from the light.  
  
Skuld glared down at him without tears of joy. "This is why I told you to get some rest because a stick of pocky now and then won't save you from energy withdrawal!!"  
  
"En... Energy withdrawal?" Kira stared at her blankly. "Only mortals need rest I-"  
  
"Worked three days straight after returning from that forsaken planet during your five year honeymoon! You've been so far away from both Yggdrasil and Nidheg that they haven't had time to accept you back into the servers and allow you to tap into their energy storage!!" Skuld took in a deep breath when she had finished. "You fell into a state of coma last night; lucky for you Leamen was there and brought Kenaz over to..."  
  
Kira's eyes had completely widened. ".... HOPE!"  
  
"WHAT!?" Leamen's tail hairs bristled.  
  
"I... I heard her voice!" He held out his arms, thrashing them through space. "And I saw her!! She was... Agh!!" He grabbed his head; it was too frustrating to comprehend. "I couldn't reach out to her... it was so dark... she wouldn't let me...DAMMIT!!" He slammed his fists on the ground.  
  
"...dark?" Leamen repeated.  
  
"She is in her own prison, a place beyond the reach of living but at the fingertips of the dead."  
  
"Gramps! That's it!" Leamen smiled brightly. "Kira! You couldn't move right!?"  
  
He stared up at her, not sure of what could be making her smile so much at a time like this. "I just said that didn't I?"  
  
Leamen was sure; ever since the first time Hope and she had made their connection as not friends but sisters they were able to understand each other. "Hope... She's in limbo."  
  
"Limbo!?" Aura exclaimed.  
  
"Her prison..." Kira remembered that word, with all of his strength he forced himself up on his feet and stared into Leamen's eyes with determination. "She's beyond our reach... but I think I know someone that can grab hold of her..."  
  
"Are you sure?" Her tail bristled slightly as a cold chill went down her spine. "Kira... that might be too dangerous."  
  
"So you know what I'm aiming at then?" He grinned. "And... I'm very sure, because we don't have any other choice."  
  
Aura and Skuld were at a loss. "Um, you mind filling us in?"  
  
Leamen scratched her head, though she knew that wouldn't make the cold-numb feeling in her forehead go away. "We're going to go to the hospital..."  
  
Later at Nekomi Regional...  
  
"Are you sure about this? Why couldn't you just transport into the ICU through shadows?" Leamen whispered in a harsh tone, she was beginning to question Kira's methods again.  
  
"Too risky, even for me. There's too much security, even if I shut down all the cameras that would just raise suspicion. Besides... I've always wanted to test mortal security" Kira stepped out of a closet, wearing scrubs and a coat that a Dr. Yamazaki was kind enough to lend to him after Kira knocked him out. "Nurses..."  
  
Leamen and Skuld stepped out of the closet; fortunately for any of the nurses in the hospital they were able to acquire scrubs from storage. "Let's hurry! I want to get this over with ASAP!" Skuld whispered.  
  
"Just a sec... Aura..." Kira looked back at the closet. "I know you don't like it but remember who it's for."  
  
Like a tomboy wearing a dress Aura came sulking out of the closet in the disgusting green scrubs. "Kira... don't even use that excuse on me, you're treating me and your niece to an all expense paid shopping spree after thmm!!" Leamen and Skuld quickly slapped their hands over her mouth.  
  
"What was that? Anyway, let's get going shall we?" He asked as he made his way to the intensive care unit.  
  
"Well..." Skuld gulped. "Anyone as terrified as I am?"  
  
"More than I've ever been..." Leamen let go of Aura's mouth and gave her a glare to make sure to keep her voice down. "If we mess up... he might..."  
  
"Don't!" Skuld closed her eyes tight. "... Let's just get this over with, and hope that we don't lose him."  
  
Kira made his way down the hall, he wasn't quite sure if he was confident or not, much less if what he was doing was out of genius or insanity. These three days exposed a side to him that he never really cared to expose or acknowledge. However, just by tapping into the smallest fraction of it, he could and would do anything no mater how crazy it seemed.  
  
"Here we are." Leamen whispered. "..."  
  
"Keep to plan; Skuld will tap into the life support systems to make everything appear okay... You will manage our time... literally, and Aura will keep watch out for Skuld." He slowly walked in as the doors to the ICU came open. Instantly he was struck with waves of the most desperate hope he had ever felt. "..."  
  
"Kira, in there..." Leamen tugged on his sleeve and pointed to a room.  
  
There it was, a glass room like the others closed off by teal drapes. Kira proceeded on until he was stopped by a nurse. "I'm checking up on Mr. Keiichi Morisato's condition."  
  
"He's doing fine sir, you might..."  
  
"I said..." Kira gazed deep into her eyes. "I am checking up on Mr. Keiichi Morisato... I would hope that you wouldn't prevent me from taking care of my patients based on a brief glimpse you gave him a hour before your last coffee break." He said with a growl.  
  
The nurse slowly stepped away from him, pale from a sudden rush of guilt that overwhelmed her body.  
  
"Scuse me'." Leamen whispered as she followed behind Kira. "Did you really have to fabricate a false memory of guilt in her mind? I mean she IS a nurse..." she stated firmly, with her heal grinding into his foot.  
  
"Even so that doesn't mean she actually enjoys being a nurse...like the ones behind that desk do." He growled. "Get off my foot.  
  
"Hmph!" Leamen lifted her heal then walked into Keiichi's room. "Ah!?" Seeing Keiichi in the condition he was in reminded her of the frailty of humans. "Oh Keiichi..."  
  
Kira sighed and took another step.  
  
"I've been waiting for you."  
  
He froze. "...Belldandy..."  
  
Belldandy was sitting at Keiichi's bedside, shocking the half demon that he didn't even notice her in the first place. "I know why you're here Kira...Leamen."  
  
It took almost every ounce of strength he had to walk to her side. "Belldandy... Keiichi is the only one that can reach out to..."  
  
"I know." She sighed. "I..." Belldandy held her hands together. "I want to speak with Keiichi before you do this... I want to make sure that he's okay with it..."  
  
"Keiichi shouldn't have to be the one to do this, I would give anything to be the one to take this risk... but there's nothing I can do."  
  
"Kira..."  
  
"Belldandy, I'm sure Keiichi knows what's going on... in his state of coma, Hope is barely beyond his reach. It must be driving him crazy that he can't do anything to ease his daughter's tears and take her home. I can make it so that he can hold her in his arms, so that he'll have time to console her... What we really need to know is if you're okay with this?"  
  
Belldandy trembled; Kira could see the tears rolling down her cheeks. "..."  
  
"Belldandy, Keiichi is strong, he'll make it back." Leamen said tenderly and held the goddess's shoulders. "He has SO much to live for, he didn't even let a motorcycle wreck take him out... let him do what he has to do."  
  
The goddess nodded and placed her hands gently over Keiichi's left hand. "Keiichi... please, bring our daughter home."  
  
His hand twitched; slowly it balled into a loose fist with his thumb out.  
  
Kira smiled at his strength and unfolded his laptop. "Ready to go..."  
  
"I'm in the system..." a text message from Skuld appeared on his laptop.  
  
"Tell Keiichi I said Good Luck." A message from Aura appeared over Skuld's.  
  
"..." Kira typed into his laptop. "Leamen, are you ready?"  
  
Leamen held onto Keiichi's other hand. "I'll slow down time around his body, that should give him a little more time... but I can't emphasize how big a taboo this is."  
  
"Rules are meant to be broken." Kira grinned as he typed up the final command, his index finger hovered over the enter button for a moment. "Go!" Keiichi's life supports switched off, though a program kicked in to make it appear they were still running. "It's your turn... Keiichi."  
  
"It's so dark..." Keiichi gently drifted down this place that was like an abyss, until his feet firmly planted on an illuminated pathway. "Huh? What is this?" he thought. "No time to question Keiichi, you have to save your daughter!" He nodded to himself in confirmation and took a step forward. "Hmm... seems sturdy. Maybe this is my way... NO! It IS my way to her!"  
  
"That's the road to death..."  
  
"EEP!" Keiichi held out his left foot and spun around. "Okay... then I'll go this way."  
  
"That is the road to life..."  
  
He huffed and glared around. "Okay! Then where is my daughter! Which road do I follow!?" He demanded.  
  
"You must choose life or death. Which of these two roads has she taken?"  
  
Keiichi thought it over. "This has to be a trick, Hope hasn't chosen either, so the path my daughter has taken is this one!" He stared out from the roads, a red glowing pathway lit up.  
  
"That is correct."  
  
"My heart is never wrong!" Keiichi barked at his unknown guide and ran down the red pathway. "I know she's down this road!! She has to be!!"  
  
"Aunt Urd? Will Onee-sama be home soon?" Kioshi asked as he was tucked into his futon.  
  
"I think so, you know she can't stay away too long, she'd miss you too much." Urd smiled and tapped him on the nose.  
  
Kioshi smiled slightly and hugged onto Gan-chan. "Is... is she okay?"  
  
"Well she should be, as long as you have her in your heart."  
  
"Why is everything so difficult for her? Why do bad things happen all the time?"  
  
Urd was taken back at this question. "Ki-Kioshi, your big sister is a VERY special goddess." She looked down. "And, because she is so special, she can't help it that others become jealous or misfortune is thrown at her now and then."  
  
"I'll help."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I'll help her with her troubles; I'll make it so that she'll be able to come home and not have to fight monsters anymore! I'll keep her in my heart forever an' ever!" Kioshi stated boldly.  
  
Urd gave him a gentle hug and nodded. "You're such a good boy Kioshi, but all good boys need some rest, so go to sleep."  
  
"Okay." He nodded and rested back on his pillow as Urd pulled his covers back over his shoulders. "Nighty Night Aunt Urd."  
  
"Good Night Kioshi, have sweet dreams." Urd got up and walked to the door. "Just you wait; Hope will be home before you know it."  
  
Kioshi nodded and closed his tear soaked eyes with a small yawn.  
  
"Hope, your little brother has been so strong for the past three days, but those tears of his, you have to make them stop flowing..." Urd gazed up at the ceiling.  
  
"HOPE!! Can you hear me!?" Keiichi shouted out as he ran tirelessly down the road. "HOPE!! Please answer me!!"  
  
"Stop..."  
  
He slowed down and came to a stop. "Hope?"  
  
"... Poppa..."  
  
His eyes lit up as he stared around. "Hope! Oh thank god!" he breathed in relief. "Hope, where are you?"  
  
"Go away..."  
  
His brow rose as he took steps down the road. "Go away? But, I can't..."  
  
"Please just... just go away..." Hope's voice was growing intense, and closer with each step forward he took.  
  
"No way!" Keiichi asserted himself. "I'm not leaving without you, we're going home together."  
  
"I said.. go AWAY!!"  
  
A gust of wind struck him back. "UNGH!! HOPE!!" Keiichi braced himself with his arms and stared out. "I can't leave here without you, you have to come home!" Keiichi took another step forward.  
  
"I-I can't, Poppa... I've done something... terrible."  
  
The wind died down, Keiichi looked down at his feet then continued a slow pace forward. "What?"  
  
"I destroyed... I took so many lives, I..." Her voice trembled. "I killed them all, I'm a murderer!!"  
  
Keiichi's heart ached to hear her say such things, and then there before him; sitting at the end of the road was a fallen angel with broken wings. "That's not true."  
  
"It is true! Someone like me shouldn't exist!! No one should have such power like this!!" Hope stared at her hands. "With one stroke, I destroyed a planet... and... I enjoyed it..." She was shaking with tears. "I laughed, I was filled with so much hatred, but when I destroyed that planet, I was overwhelmed with joy... It sickens me to remember that feeling!!"  
  
Keiichi stared down at her; slowly he reached out a hand and gingerly placed it on her shoulder. "Hope... you received those feelings from the people of that planet... those couldn't have been your own feelings."  
  
Hope stopped trembling.  
  
"You... my little racer, you tried everything to help those people before didn't you... before what happened?"  
  
Hope slowly nodded.  
  
Keiichi smiled gently. "Your mother told me everything, about that planet... Hope, a long time ago that planet was as separated by war as it was when you arrived. Because they were not worthy of neither wishes nor even pacts from demons... and because they had forsaken both your grandfather and Hild, Hild gave them the ultimate punishment. Eternal suffering."  
  
Hope's eyes widened.  
  
"But... your grandfather was unable to leave them with that... so he gave them one hope, that a goddess would come for them one day... and give to them an end." His grip on her shoulder seemed to loosen. "You didn't murder anyone Hope, you saved them... you gave them paradise, and I'm sure that feeling of joy that you felt... was from all of their hearts... So please... stop... blaming your-yourself..."  
  
Crystal like tears glistened in the sides of Hope's eyes; her scar stopped burning in pain. "Poppa..."  
  
Keiichi smiled weakly, as his hand fell from her shoulder. "Let's... go home..." his eyes closed as he collapsed on the road.  
  
"Poppa... Poppa!!?" Hope's tattered wings vanished as she looked back at her father. "Poppa!! What's wrong!?"  
  
"Your father will remain... his heart weakens..."  
  
"Remain... wait, he shouldn't be here unless he's... No...." She held up his head. "Poppa! Hang on! We're going home together!! Poppa...?"  
  
His spirit was fading.  
  
"Poppa... No... please don't leave me!" She hugged onto him as tight as she could.  
  
"Miss Angel!"  
  
A soft light glimmered down on them, the light that Kira had seen surrounding Hope reappeared.  
  
"Please don't cry! Your Daddy is going to be okay!"  
  
Hope looked up in disbelief, the little girl she had healed on that planet, it was her voice.  
  
"Look over there! Can you see it??"  
  
Hope stared down the road; she could see so many lights.  
  
"That's your friends and family! They all want you to come home!"  
  
Many more lights joined them; it was almost like staring at a city far away.  
  
Hope got her footing and held her father's soul in her arms. "...I..."  
  
"Miss Angel? Thank you..."  
  
Hope stared at the light, her heart skipped a beat.  
  
"Because of you, I'm finally an angel! Everyone else is smiling now, no one hates anymore! Thanks so much!" The light fluttered around her. "Ah! My Poppa is telling me I need to come home!"  
  
"Isa, come on now." Sowilo's voice called out, another orb appeared and took the form of the fallen soldier. "Ah? My goddess, what are you doing here?" He was taken back by her presence as he quickly fell to one knee and bowed before her.  
  
"I..." Hope's eyes widened as he took her hand.  
  
"From the bottom of my heart, I both thank you and apologize... finally my people have been given eternal peace, we are in paradise, I have waited a thousand years for this...." He looked up at her. "My daughter can finally achieve her dreams... I can show her a world without violence... thank you... from all of us, thank you. However, we did not wish to cause you such agony in exchange for our freedom... forgive us."  
  
The tears in Hope's eyes ran down her face. "No... It's alright..."  
  
"Okay! I'll see you again Miss Angel! Good bye!!" The light fluttered away, joined by souls that joyously welcomed her.  
  
"Isa, you must practice your farewells and greetings! And you will address her as..." Sowilo vanished as he quickly followed after and lectured his daughter.  
  
Hope's bottom lip quivered, as a small smile came to her face. "I... I'm going home." Beautiful white wings sprouted from her back. "Back to where I belong!!" She spread out her wings and soared down the path, to the red star with her father's soul in her arms. "EVERYONE!!..."  
  
"Kira, he's running out of time!" Leamen whispered harshly.  
  
"Just wait a little more!!" He growled. "Come on Keiichi, you can do it!"  
  
"Nnn..." Keiichi groaned, shocking the three of them.  
  
"Kei-Keiichi??" Belldandy held onto his hand firmly as his eyes slowly opened.  
  
"Bell...dandy..." He smiled at her. "...She's coming..."  
  
Kira's heart beat faster. "Wha...What!?"  
  
Tyr stared at the red star; it burned so intensely, as bright as one of his flames. "Hope... please..." tears formed in the corners of his eyes. "You have to come back... I need you... we all do..." His left fist clenched tightly. "I-I don't know what I'd do without you by my side... I love you... you're the only one I want! So please!! COME BACK!!" He roared out.  
  
Suddenly the star began to react. Fiercely it flashed and roared as two hands slowly forced their way out of its core.  
  
"What!?" Tyr stared, he recognized these hands. "HOPE!!" He flew into the fires and grabbed hold of the arms, and pulled forth a figure shimmering with red light.  
  
"Tyr... TYR!?" the figure stared at him in surprise, slowly the light vanished away from her face, a face the half demon thought he'd never see again.  
  
"Ah... AHAHA!" Tyr smiled in disbelief and held onto her tightly. "Thank god! Ohoh..." Tears ran down his face.  
  
"Tyr... I'm sorry." Hope blushed. "I could hear you but... I was so afraid that I'd hurt you too... that's why I pushed you away."  
  
"Shut up, you don't have to apologize to me all the time. It's okay, just stay, don't ever leave me like that again!" He tried to sound fierce, but the look in his eyes exposed all. "Do you have a clue how much we all worried?"  
  
"Tyr..." Hope began to cry as she returned his embrace. "I'll never leave you again, I promise..."  
  
They were like that for a brief moment, but Tyr loosened his hold of her. "To your parents..."  
  
Hope nodded.  
  
"...You'd better hurry..." He smiled weakly. "Lady Belldandy has been... worried." He looked away from her.  
  
Hope put her hands on the sides of his face; he looked back down at her. "Tyr..." She smiled then pressed her lips against his, her heart was burning with so much passion she had to sate it before she left his side. "I love you."  
  
Tyr blushed as Hope slowly vanished away from him. "D-dammit, how does she do that?" he scratched his head, and then felt the urge to be with her again. "I won't last long... I have to ask her..."  
  
A little while later, Kira left Keiichi's room, he'd had enough worry for one day much less three. "Think I'll take that nap they were all griping at me about, maybe play a computer game, take it easy..." Suddenly someone bumped into him.  
  
"I'm so sorry I..." A young voice yelped.  
  
"Be quiet, you know where you...are?" Kira stared down into two little blue sapphires. "...H...Hope..."  
  
Her eyes glistened with tears. "Uncle Kira..." She threw her arms around his waist and pressed her face in his shirt. "I'm sorry, for everything, I didn't mean to do what I did... I had no control." She sniffled. "But... but why? Why did you... over exert yourself for me? Why?"  
  
Kira stared out into space for a moment; slowly he reached up a hand and placed it on her head. "I'm... your Uncle, I'm supposed to do things like that... I guess..." He looked down at her. "But, just don't think I'll do it every time, okay?"  
  
Hope nodded. "There won't ever be another time."  
  
Kira smiled as she stood back and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Well, get in there, your Pop is in pretty bad shape..."  
  
"He is!?" Hope yelped.  
  
"Nah, you know him." Kira grinned and pushed her through the ICU door. "Just go on."  
  
Hope stared at him for a moment; they needn't speak of what happened ever again, they knew all too well the consequences that came with possessing hearts that could be overwhelmed by evil. It was that special bond that made Kira her uncle. A gentle smile came on Hope's face before she turned from him. "Thank you."  
  
Kira watched as the doors closed in front of him, he scratched the back of his head and let out a relieved sigh before turning to face his wife.  
  
"You are SO bad when it comes to such sweet sentimental moments." She grinned.  
  
"I can't help it, you live the life I've lived and then we'll talk about sentimentality." Kira offered his arm to her, and she happily accepted.  
  
"I should have at least given her a hug... oh well, I can always visit her tomorrow." Aura sighed as they walked down the hall together.  
  
"Maybe..." Kira agreed. "Think we should stay here for a while?"  
  
"You read my mind."  
  
"HEY! That's the bastard that stole my uniform!!" A man shouted.  
  
"Just not here." Kira added.  
  
A Fan Author's Worthless Rant  
  
Sorry to have left you all hanging... this was again one of those tough ones ;; and get fired up cause I AM! X3 Ch. 30 is a chapter I have wanted to do for a LONG, LONG TIME!! HUZZAH!! ;3 Are you curious? Lemme give you a little hint, if you care to know, remember the oddly themed monsters sent out by the hooded one we know only as 'mistress'? Hehe, it's time for Hope to come face TWO face with her new arch nemesis ;3. BWHAHAHAHA XD It's gonna be a good vs. bad guy throw down!  
  
Hope: I'm sort of nervous...  
  
See ya next time ;3  
  
Edited by Adept Show him some love and yell at him to type more Child of Chaos! 


	30. Face Off

Chapter 30: Face Off

Kioshi slid open Hope's bedroom door and stared in at her, she was already asleep. "Ah..." He opened his mouth to speak, but felt that feeling of uncertainty as he took a step forward and closed the door behind him quietly. "Onee..." He whispered as he took another step.

"Mmn..." Hope looked back and rubbed her eyes. "Kioshi? Couldn't sleep?" She yawned.

Kioshi shook his head. "I was just..." He lowered his startled voice into a whisper. "I was just checking to see if you were... okay?"

Hope sat up and held out her arms to him.

Kioshi walked over to her and gave her a hug as he sat in her lap.

"Kioshi, it's alright, I'm always going to be there when you need me."

Kioshi tried to keep his eyes from watering up. "But... you were gone for so long, I was so scared Onee-san!"

Hope rested her chin on his head and rocked him gently back and forth; she could feel how tense his aura was, and the fear in his heart. "I was, but I was scared too. I was afraid of myself, I was afraid of what might happen to those I love if they were near me." She looked down at him. "I shouldn't have been afraid, everything is alright."

Kioshi rubbed his eyes and looked up at her.

Hope smiled gently. "I'll never leave you again, I made a promise to you and I'll keep it no matter what."

Kioshi smiled back at her.

"You feel better now?"  
Kioshi nodded and hugged onto Gan-chan. "Can I sleep in here tonight?"

"Aunt Urd watching her scary movies again?"

"No..."

Hope smiled gently. "Okay." She fluffed up her pillow and tucked Kioshi in next to her. "Good night Kioshi."

"Good night, Onee-san."

Meanwhile in the depths of Niflehiem...

"That is what I have to report Mistress..." A monster trembled as he bowed before the cloaked figure before him.

"...So... again she is spared..." Her voice was low. "She destroyed an entire planet... but that is to be overlooked... she took millions of lives... but that can be dismissed..." she growled angrily and glared down at the monster before her. "IS THAT WHAT YOU ARE TELLING ME!?! HOPE MORISATO REMAINS UNPUNISHED!?!"

"Y-Yes Mistress!!" He yelped just before she destroyed him in a simple gesture.

Slowly her hand curled into a shaking fist. "...DAMN YOU!!" She destroyed a wall with a raking motion and roared out in rage. "THIS CANNOT BE!!" She ran to her scrying sphere and glared into it, there laid Hope in her futon with her little brother safe in her arms. "... You disgusting hybrid!" She growled. "Because of one incident, because you are Kami-sama's granddaughter you are given such treatment! YOU DESTROYED AN ENTIRE PLANET!!" She roared in a hoarse voice, a voice that startled her and made her grab at her throat. "This... this cannot be... what is it about her!? Why!?" she looked back up into the sphere. "Such beauty... yes... it is that beauty that you have fooled so many with... and that charm, your cries of pain from the wonderful gift of power! Such power that Lord Surt would have used to set us all free from this... this retched thing they dare call 'existence'!"

Several of her minions trembled with fear.

"I have not felt such frustration in years..." She forced herself to regain her composure. "I'm afraid I can bare it no longer... Hope Morisato does not deserve this life that has been given to her." She looked back over her minions. "Do any of you know why?"

"No Mistress Hel..." They winced.

"She is the truest form of ALL evil! Even her name labels her for what she truly is!" She stepped towards them. "Before there were all forms of pain there was no need for such a feeling! However when man kind was punished with pain and death, they were given hope! A belief that they can change the course of their futures!" She laughed. "It is such a feeling that killed my beloved Lord Surt... a feeling that made him fall in love with that wretch Peorth!" She growled. "I have given many of your comrades the chance to avenge him... and all have failed, and yet... I do not turn my back on you." She said in an almost kind manner. "You! The most hideous of all creatures, the ones that heaven and hell have cast aside, all of you find sanctuary at the roots of Yggdrasil within my domain!" She grinned as they were given moral, in this rude manor. "I ask of you merely to lend me your services once more... for tomorrow, we shall make this icon suffer..." she grabbed the sphere and cracked it. "...we will destroy Hope, and finish where Lord Surt left off..."

The demons roared in approval, finally their pain would end.

"Tomorrow... I will make you wish you had died long ago..." Hel grinned at the cracked image of Hope. "Goddess of Revolution!"

That next morning....

Hope put on her shoes and tapped the toe on the ground to make sure they were on secure. "There we go." She smiled and looked back at Kioshi. "Are you ready?"

Kioshi copied his sister and gave her a nod. "Uh huh!"

Hope smiled happily and mussed his hair. "How did I ever get the cutest most wonderful little brother in the world?"

"You're just lucky!" Kioshi joked.

"He's almost like Aunt Skuld." Hope thought to herself with a sweat drop.

"I'm sorry it took longer than I thought." Belldandy called as she walked out of the kitchen with two lunches.

"No, no! I should have woken up early to help you with breakfast!" Hope said as Belldandy handed Kioshi his lunch.

"You needn't worry about that, I'm happier knowing my children are going to school well rested and with a full tummy!" She smiled happily as she walked with them outside. "Have a good day at school!"

"We will!" Kioshi gave her a hug then trotted off.

"Can we go visit Poppa after school?" Hope asked.

"Yes, I'll be heading over there as soon as I finish the dishes." Belldandy nodded.

"Okay!" Hope gave her a hug then followed after her eager brother. "Kioshi! Wait up!" She glanced back. "Bye Momma we love you!"

Belldandy's heart was filled, she deeply cherished mornings like this. "I love you both too!"

"I should have gotten that on film." Urd was standing in the doorway. "It was SO darling!"

"You know it!" Skuld nodded with a tear in her eye. "OOH! Maybe Banpei got it on his memory! Oh BANPEI?!" Skuld leapt outside and to her robot.

"Oh my." Belldandy sweat dropped.

"Hope! Kioshi! Good Morning!" Akina skipped down the street towards them and wrapped them in a heart filled hug.

"Wow!" Hope blinked in surprise. "What has gotten into you this morning!?"

"Good Morning Sis Akina!" Kioshi wheezed and gasped for air until Hope pried Akina's arm off of him.

"I'm just so happy that my best friend in the whole world and my cute lil' Kioshi are having such a wonderful morning!" Akina explained.

"That's nice." Hope sweat dropped. "And I know what you're really after..."   
Akina raised her brow curiously. "What?"

"You want to know the Nauthiz count down don't you?" Hope asked and noticed the impatience in Akina's face.

"YES PLEASE!!" Akina yelped. "I miss him SO much! It's been five whole days!!"

Hope sighed and looked at her watch. "Nauthiz will arrive about..." suddenly Nauthiz came running up behind them.

"Good morning!" He waved happily.

"Now." Hope covered Kioshi's eyes as Akina switched to love combat mode.

"NAUTHIZ!!" Akina tackled him to the ground and overwhelmed him with kisses.

"Uhm... Akina, we're in public and there is a child present." Hope sweat dropped.

"Mmm.... Hmm? Oh! My bad!" Akina got to her feet and smiled happily down at Nauthiz. "Welcome back."

Nauthiz's eyes were as wide as they had ever been. "I'm... sure I caught the message my love..."

"AWW!! You're just begging for more!" Akina lunged forward but was brought to a stop by Hope's other free hand.

"Cut it out!!" Hope growled angrily as she tried to keep her other hand over Kioshi's eyes.

"Is Sis Akina and Nauthiz making smoochie?" Kioshi asked naively.

Nauthiz quickly got to his feet and bowed in a gentlemanly manner to Hope. "Miss Hope I am glad to see that you are well."

Hope nodded to him with a blush. "Thank you Nauthiz... I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused you all."

"You needn't worry, we in telecommunications and system maintenance are more than obliged to assist all gods and goddesses in any way we possibly can." He smiled then held his arm out to Akina.

Hope nodded and let the crazy girl go then took her hand off of Kioshi's eyes.

"Hi!" He smiled up at her.

Hope held his hand then looked back at her friends. "I'll meet you two in class."

"Very well." Nauthiz nodded to her then walked off with Akina blossoming hearts in the air.

"Hmm, well we'd better get going." Hope looked down at Kioshi.

"Yeah! Today we're going to paint!"

"Oh?"

"Uh huh! I'm going to paint a picture of you!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"As an angel?" Hope raised a brow to him.

Kioshi's eyes widened in surprise. "Wow! How'd you know! Is that one of your powers?"

Hope sweat dropped. "Kioshi, you always draw me as an angel."

Kioshi thought about it for a moment, and then nodded. "Yeah you're right!"

Hope shook her head and smiled.

"I like drawing you as an angel!"

"And I like you drawing me as an angel, but I always seem lonely." She winked down at him. "Why don't you draw yourself with me too?"

"Me? Nah!" Kioshi shook his head.

"Hmm... AH!?" Hope stared at her hands in shock.

"What's wrong!?" Kioshi stared around for a monster.

"My... my hands!!" She knelt down and started tickling his sides. "They're acting of their own free will!!"

"GYAAAH!! AHEEHEE!! Onee-san stop!!" Kioshi laughed.

"I can't!" She continued her act. "They won't stop until you agree to draw yourself in a picture with me!"

"Heeeh!! Okay, okay!!!"

Hope quickly stopped tickling him then stared at her hands again. "Well what do you know? It worked!"

Kioshi patted his uniform then glared back at her. "Good, I'm not gonna do it though!" He ran off.

"Uh oh!! It's happening again!! Quick Kioshi you'd better take it back!" Hope laughed as she ran after him. "You know I'm faster than you!"

"Nuh UH!"  
"... the boy..." Hel glared down on them from a tree. "I don't recall Belldandy ever bearing a second child... never the less; he just might turn out to be my trump card."

A short while later at Nekomi High...

"I'm here!" Hope walked in through the class room door. "Hey everyone!"

Several of the students were surprised.

"Morisato! How are you?" One of the boys asked.

"I'm fine Ken! Did I miss anything important?" She asked.

"Hope... I'm shocked." Mrs. Tetsuya appeared behind her. "I'd hope that my students would think off all my lessons as important!" She sniffled sadly.

"ERK!" Hope turned to stone. "Uhm... what I meant to say was what important lessons did I miss?"

Mrs. Tetsuya gave her an icy glare.

"I-I'm sorry?"

Her glare dissolved. "That's okay!" she grabbed Hope in a monstrous glomp. "Welcome back Hope! We all missed you SO much!"

"INDEED!!" Masahiro burst his way through the students and glared down at her. "How dare you take a leave without notice!!"

"Hello Masahiro..." Hope groaned as she walked to her desk.

"Don't give me that cold shoulder! Do you know how humiliating it was for me to not have my girl here to deliver the rose bouquets I purchase everyday to!?"

Hope sweat dropped. "I don't believe this guy... ever since kindergarten it's like he's been living in this fantasy land where I just adore him... but now he even knows I have a boyfriend! He should know that after Tyr threw him like a javelin twice!" She thought to herself as Masahiro continued to rant until the Hope Morisato fan club of the Nekomi High district dragged him off.

"Looks like everything is back to normal!" Akina smiled happily.

"Akina, don't say that, such a sentence could hex us." Nauthiz hushed at her.

"Nauthiz, I didn't think you'd be the superstitious type!" She giggled at him.

"I am just cautious."

"Okay everyone." Mrs. Tetsuya tapped a ruler on her desk. "Pay attention, class has begun." She smiled happily, though that smile slowly vanished. "..."

"Mrs. Tetsuya?" Ken stared at her blankly. "Are you alright?"

"Quiet!" She snapped, shocking them all into silence as she closed her eyes. Her ears seemed to twitch ever so slightly; she was intently listening for something.

"What's going on?" Nauthiz opened a link to Hope's mind.

"Nauthiz! She can hear us!" Hope quickly glanced over at him.

"What!?" His eyes widened, but grew even more when he saw his teacher glaring directly at him until he was silent.

"What does she hear? What.... Ah!?" Hope could feel it, waves so thick with hatred, coming right outside the class room!!

"GET AWAY FROM THE WINDOWS!!" Mrs. Tetsuya barked.

There was a pause; the students weren't sure what was going on.

"DO AS SHE SAYS!!" Hope and Nauthiz shouted as loud as they could, and quickly the students scrambled out of their desks.

"GODDESS OF REVOLUTION!!!" A coarse voice roared out as hideous demons slammed against the windows. The class cried out in fear and confusion. "I know you're there... COME OUT!!"

Hope's body froze. "This... this isn't happening... why here!? WHY NOW!?!" She thought. "What... what do I do!? I can't go out... everyone..." She looked at her classmates. "They'll know my secret..."  
The wall began to crumble away from the demons claws and weapons, the other classes were crying out as a figure approached the school, floating in mid air as the demons hacked away at the wall until they were in the room, but they did not attack. "What better way to begin the end of your life than by exposing your little secret to all your friends... your life as a human will end right here and now... and soon your life as a goddess will follow." The figure was Hel. "Perhaps you are wondering who I am? I am one who has suffered greatly because of you!! Young hybrid, your wretched existence has caused me nothing but pain since you saved this filthy planet and murdered my beloved Surt!!"  
Hope's eyes widened. "Surt..."

"Come out now! I will have my revenge today for Ragnarok shall recommence!!"

The right side of her face became visible as her demons roared furiously.

"A goddess!?" Nauthiz and Hope thought in shock.

"...Why are you just standing there? Fine... if you will not come forward, then I will pick off each of these humans one by one until only you are left." A demon snatched onto Masahiro's leg and dragged him towards his mistress.

"HYAAAH!!" A pink energy orb hit the demon in the face and sent it flying out of the building, it and the others shrieked as it fell to the ground. Masahiro sheepishly kicked back to his feet and hid behind the other students.

"Finally, she steps forward." Hel grinned when she looked into the room, and there Hope stood out among the students with her hands held out; crackling with electricity from the sphere she had cast.

"Mo- Morisato..." One of the students gasped, they all stared at her in surprise and disbelief.

"..." Hope held her position, but not to prevent another attack. She was paralyzed from the moment.

"Behold foolish mortals, for in your very presence is a goddess." Hel narrated. "Hope Morisato, the Hercules of your time, the goddess of Revolution." She applauded in a sarcastic manner, how she had waited to tear Hope's life apart piece by piece

Hope lowered her hands and stood with her eyes on the ground.

"You should fall and bow before her, for were it not her you would all be dead." Hel cackled.

"Are you the one who sent those monsters after me?" Hope asked quietly.

"Indeed... and my loyal followers have awaited the day to avenge the death of their fallen comrades..." The demons roared at Hope as fiercely as they could, and were silenced with a gesture from their mistress's hand. "Silence, you will all have your turn... but I am not finished.

They waited claws ready and weapons held high.

Hope clenched her fists and removed their confidence with a single glare.

"Who are you...?" Hope looked up at her.

"I my dear am Hel, goddess of the underworld." She announced, but not with pride.

"Call off your demons, if you want me dead then kill me by your own hands." Hope called. "Or perhaps you are too much of a coward." She stepped forward.

"Don't even bother; I could crush you in an instant!" Hel growled.

"Is that so?" Hope kept her glare fixed on her. "Call off these demons and leave these humans be. I am the one you want, not them."

"You are in no position to ask favors of me..." Hel sighed with a grin.

"Morisato?" Ken stared at her in surprise.

Hope's heart sunk. "As class president I have to watch over my fellow class mates..." She looked back at them. "Right?"

Nauthiz stepped forward and summoned his twin battle axes.

"I KNEW IT!! I KNEW HE WAS A GOD!!" One of his fan girls screamed as he walked to Hope's side.

"If you wish to battle Miss Hope, you must first face me." He called.

"How amusing!" Hel laughed.

"CALL YOUR DEMONS AWAY!" Hope roared, sending a chill through the cloaked goddess's body. "If you do not then I promise you that I will show you no mercy."

"Still concerned over those pathetic humans?" She sighed in frustration. "Very well." With a snap of her fingers the demons jumped and tumbled to the ground below, roaring for their enemy to fight.

"Nauthiz... you don't have to do this..." Hope looked up at him. "This is my responsibility... it's my fault."

"I will stand by your side no matter the battle!" Nauthiz handed her one of his axes.

Hope stared up at him uneasily for a moment, and then nodded.

"Come forth! My demons are growing restless."

Hope and Nauthiz looked back at the class, and then lunged out the torn side of the building. "HIYAAAHH!" With two slashes they cut through the center of the demon gathering and pressed their backs together, keeping each other's guard as the demons seemed to swallow them in their numbers.

"MORISATO!! NAUTHIZ!!!" The class cried out in shock, they couldn't have been killed.

"GRAAAAAWW-!!" The roars were silenced.

"So soon?" Hel's right eye widened.

Two hands emerged from the pile of bodies followed by Hope and Nauthiz's bodies.

"That was pathetic!" Nauthiz announced. "They were all silenced from a level one sleeping spell!"

Hope looked up at Hel and pointed at her with her axe. "They should not have to die when you are the one with dirty hands!"

"Is that so? You didn't have a problem with killing their comrades." Hel asked. "You say I am a coward...speak for yourself."

"Nauthiz, protect the class, I'm taking her down now!" Hope began to drift up until a clawed hand dug into her left ankle. "GNGGH!!

"MISS HOPE!" Nauthiz cut away the arm in one swoop. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"They don't need to be awake for me to control them." Hel held out her hands like a puppeteer, and one by one the demons came to their feet with zombie-like expressions on their faces.

"You monster!" Hope exclaimed as she stood back.

"Your grandfather made me this way..." Hel hissed as Hope stared up at her in confusion. "Weaken her!"

Instantly the demons charged at the shocked goddess.

"What will you do goddess of revolution? It's kill or be killed!" Hel grinned in delight.

Hope dodged from side to side, getting nicked on her arms by the sharp blades, claws, and struck with their iron mallets. "I can't! I can't just kill them!! They don't know any better!" She thought as she tried to dodge. "I have to get to the sou-" A claw slashed her school uniform open.

"FOUL BEAST!" Nauthiz struck down the creature responsible as Hope staggered to keep on her feet.

"MORISATO!! JUST KILL THEM!!" Ken shouted.

"KILL THEM!!"

"USE YOUR AXE!!"

"SAVE YOURSELF!!"

Hope's eyes widened. "Ah!?" She covered her ears, but she could still hear them, she could feel their hearts and hear their thoughts. "Stop... Stop..."

"KILL THEM!"  
"KILL THEM!!"

"STOP IT!!" Hope cried.

"So... now you're trying to run away?" Hel asked as a vine snapped off the ground and around Hope's neck.  
"HGLLK!!"

"MORISATO!!"

Hel made the vine bring Hope to her, she wanted to enjoy every moment that she suffered up close. "Normally... you would expect a long... drawn out battle between two foes such as you and I... however young one..." Hel's right eye narrowed. "You have worn my patience dry..."  
"Hahh... GGGLLK!!" Hope's eyes were starting to role in the back of her head. "No... I can't..."

"I will not stand idle and allow you to bring any more harm to Miss Hope!" Nauthiz launched out of his melee with the demons.

"Fool! Don't even waste my time!!" Hel laughed. "You have no idea what you're getting yourself into!"

Nauthiz took a stance. "I am fully aware!" He trusted his arms up and vanished in a spin.

"A valkyrie technique..." Hel thought as a blurred figure caught the corner of her eye. "You will stop right there... or..."

"AAAGGH!!" Hope gasped in pain, bringing the god to a halt.

"Just enough air to scream..." Hel sighed and tossed Hope back into the classroom.

"Hope!" Mrs. Tetsuya caught her and gently eased her on the ground as she took in a raspy breath.

"Hope! Are you okay!?" Akina quickly stepped forward.

"Guh... hahh... Stay back!!" Hope shouted.

"Ah!?" Akina hesitated.

"She might..." Hope stopped and coughed three blots of blood onto the floor. "She might hurt you if you come near me..." She then glanced up at Mrs. Tetsuya, and the teacher stepped away.

"Morisato, why won't you use your power to kill those monsters?" A girl student asked in panic.

"Yeah! You used one of those pink orbs before! Do it again!"

"...I-I don't want to dirty my hands anymore..." Hope clenched her fists, caked in dirt and dry blood.

"But they're just monsters... you're the good guy!"

"I am not a good guy." Hope said plainly, with her innocent smile. "My hands are just as dirty as hers..."

The students stared at her in a confused manner, what could Hope have possibly done? They didn't understand; all they could understand was their fear and Hope's display of power. "Hel... listen to me!" Hope called.

"... I'm listening."

"Surt... I had no choice but to kill him..."  
Hel's eye narrowed again. "How dare you..."

"I was not going to let one power hungry demon destroy the entire universe in his pursuit for absolute power!!" Hope shouted. "I'm sure that if he had known the price he would have stopped..." She looked down. "...but, because of the pain he endured... of being separated from his love... and his own son..." She looked up at the cloaked goddess. "He was no longer the demon he was. Please Hel, don't throw your life away for his deranged plans... you can still change and live your life to the fullest!" Hope held up a hand in friendship. "I will forgive you; I know all too well the pain of being separated from someone dear... so please."

Hel glared down at her for a moment, and then slowly extended her hand out to her. "Perhaps..."

Hope smiled slightly in relief.

"...You are a bigger fool than I thought!!" Hel grinned as her hand clasped into a fist.

"Ah!?" Hope's eyes widened, suddenly a feeling of extreme pain overwhelmed her. "Agh... AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHH!!!" Hope grabbed at her chest and fell to her knees.

"HOPE!!" Akina cried out in terror.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MISS HOPE!?!" Nauthiz roared as he summoned his battle axes back to his hands.

"Reminding her that no matter how many years pass, nothing changes... just like her scars!!" Hel clenched her fist tighter. "Remember this pain Goddess of Revolution!?" Hel grinned in a fiendish delight. "It's the very same pain you felt when Lord Surt impaled you with the vine spike!"

"NGGGGHH!! AAAAAGGGH!!!" Tears streamed down Hope's face as she curled into a ball. "Hahh... Hahh... Hahh...AAAAAAAAAGHH!!"

"STOP IT!!" Nauthiz threw one of his axes out at her only to be shocked when Hel brought it to a stop.

"I have lived longer than you... I have seen many of the Valkyrie techniques... if you dare interfere with me again then I will make you suffer as well!!"

"I will gladly place my life on the line for Miss Hope!" Nauthiz dashed towards her until he noticed a group of demons charging into the room, after Akina! "AKINA!!" he destroyed the group in a single spirit blast.

"Ah..." Akina fell to her knees.

"Are you willing to place her life on the line? You cannot protect her forever..." Hel grinned as Nauthiz stared at her in complete and utter rage. "Oh yes young one, ever since you stepped into Hope's life I have watched you as well... this mortal is very precious to you and her..." her lips curled. "Come at me again... and I will make sure Hope lives long enough to watch her best friend suffer a truly horrible death..."

Nauthiz felt as if his heart had been torn out, he dropped his other axe from his hand and averted his eyes from her. "P-please, I beg of you! Stop."

"You are in no position to request favors of me." She snapped then glared back at the writhing Hope. "Now... where was I... oh yes..." She grinned. "You dare to offer me a hand in friendship, just after you preached of how evil I was!?"

"There's still hope... I can see it now... it's so very faint..." Hope coughed.

"Hope..." Hel's teeth grit. "WHAT DO YOU KNOW!?!" She clenched her fist tighter.

"KIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!"

"That will be all for today!" Mrs. Tetsuya stepped forward.

"What?" Hel glared down at her.

"I won't let you take her life." Mrs. Tetsuya took off her glasses. "Right now you should be more concerned with keeping your life!!" her canines turned into fangs as an elongated tear drop marking appeared on her forehead.

"LEAMEN!?!" Hel's eye widened.

Her bangs tufted, and a blue tail slipped out from under her skirt. "You've made a fatal error by bringing so much harm to my little sister and my class!!" Her eyes turned yellow and her clothes morphed into a goddess battle garb. "Prepare yourself..." in an instant she vanished from sight.

"WHERE... UGGH!!" Hel's right eye went blank; Leamen landed an upper kick in her jaw, sending her flying in the air.

"Don't feel so confident with yourself!" Leamen appeared above her and clasped her hands over her head. "You didn't even have the nerve to attack Hope without innocent humans around for your TRUMP CARD!!" She slammed her hands down on Hel's waist and sent her into the Earth.

"Im- impossible... How could I have missed this one!?!" Hel thought as her demons rushed to her aid..

Leamen narrowed her eyes. "Ever since I began my goddess training, I've vowed to use my strength to protect those dear to me, and ever since Ragnarok, something inside told me to keep watch over my little sister." Leamen got her footing into a sprinting stance when she landed on the ground. "That is why I assumed the guise of a high school teacher, in case such an incident as today would happen... I would be able to handle it for her!!" Leamen growled.

"I see..." Hel growled back. "Leamen... goddess of time, born of Zukkie of the Lupi-jin clan and Bil god of the moon... you are just as naïve of your powers as she is..." she pointed to Hope.

"Years do not matter... I believe the pain coursing through your body has proven that quite well." Leamen grinned as Hel sneered back.

"You don't know the meaning of PAIN!!" Hel roared as vines burst up from the ground and darted out at the goddess.

"ARROOOOOOOO!!" Leamen howled and jumped above them. "I'm going to enjoy taking her down!!" She dove back down with her arms crossed. "FANGS OF THE FALLEN!!" Two wolf toothed knuckles dropped over her fists, and with a swift motion she cut through them all.

"Very impressive..."

Leamen straightened her posture when she landed back on the ground. "Give it up... you can't win."

Hel stared at her for a moment then burst out laughing. "How rich! Now who is the confident one?" she held up her fist. "Do not forget that I still have the upper hand."

"Clench that fist any tighter and I'll rip it right out of your socket!!" Leamen growled fiercely as the fur on her tail bristled.

"Hmph..." Hel glanced at her fist, then up at Hope. "Very well..." She unfolded her hand.

"GUUUGH KUGH KUGH!!" Hope breathed in deeply and coughed blood onto the floor.

"HOPE!!" Akina ran to her side and leaned Hope against her for support. "Don't breath too deep you'll choke on your blood!"

Hope was in too much shock to hear her friend's words. "What... how did she do that!?" She thought. "That pain... It felt just the same as back then, like my heart and soul were being torn away very slowly!!"

Hel sighed and glared back at Leamen. "Stand down wolf, this fight does not concern you..."

Leamen growled through her teeth. "When it comes to wolves... you mess with one of us, you mess with all of us." There were sounds of howls in the distance; it made Hel's skin crawl.

"Hope, call off your dog... or perhaps you are too afraid to take me on your own?"

Hope forced herself on her feet and glared down at the cloaked goddess fiercely. "No one calls my sister a dog, and you are not one to talk!!" She jumped down to the school yard, and almost tumbled over.

"Looks as though you have a few very bad handi-caps, goddess of revolution." Hel commented.

"I offered you my mercy once... I will not offer it again..." Hope warned.

"Mercy... hmm?" She held up her hand and clenched it again.

"AUUUUGGHH!!" Hope cried out in agony, but she would not fall.

"THAT'S IT!!" Leamen howled. "NAUTHIZ!! PROTECT THE CLASS!!"

"YES MA'AM!" He stopped from going to Hope's aid and took a defensive position in front of the class room.

"Do you actually think I will back down from my ambitions just because of a flea bitten goddess?!" Hel growled and glared back over at Leamen. "My minions! Relieve me of her presence!"

Leamen dashed forward into the wall of demons and began her slaughter.

"FOOL!!" Hel roared. "I'll make her suffer! SHE WILL KNOW MY PAIN!!"

"GOT YOU!!" Hope threw her arms around Hel's neck and caught her in a head-lock. "Stop this now!! Hahh... If you don't I'll..."

"You'll do what!?" Hel grinned and clenched her fist even tighter.  
"IYAAAAAAAAAGGH!!" It felt like a sword was twisting in the middle of her chest.

"ONEE-SAAAAAAAAANN!!" Kioshi's voice cried out

Hope's school uniform morphed into her battle garb. "GRRNNNGGH!!" She tightened her hold on Hel's neck. "If I die I'll make sure I take you with me!!" With her right hand she drew out Kioshi's blade and held it at the exact spot on Hel's chest where Hope had been pierced. "I have the power to kill an immortal! AND I WILL USE IT ONCE MORE IF YOU CONTINUE THIS MADNESS!!"

"GNNGHH!!" Hel grimaced then grinned toothily. "You think the scar and your humans were my trump cards?"

"What!?" Hope winced.

"Just how is it that you were able to transform just now? That you were able to summon that sword?" Hel vanished into the ground and reappeared a safe distance from the young goddess, with a frightened Kioshi in her grasp.

"ONEE-SAAN!!" he cried out with tears streaming down his face.

"KIOSHI!!" Hope's eyes widened in terror. "LET HIM GO!!"

"STAY BACK!!" Hel growled as vines lurched up from the ground and wrapped around Kioshi's limbs. "You will submit yourself to me... or I will shatter every bone in this boy's body!!" A vine tightened around Kioshi's left arm.

"AAAAGGH!!" Kioshi cried out in pain.  
Hope felt her knees collapse beneath her and she lowered her head.  
"Now that's more like it... a hybrid like you bowing before your superior..."

Leamen was growing even more enraged than she was. "You wouldn't dare... the punishment for bringing harm to a mortal is severe!!" She burst through the mounds of demons but stopped when Hope grabbed onto her legs.

"Don't provoke her Onee-sama! Please!!" Hope sobbed.

"HOPE!!" Leamen stared down at her in shock. "She can't do ANYTHING to him!! She's bluffing!!"

"PLEASE!! Let my little brother go!! He has nothing to do with this!!" Hope sobbed. "Let me take his place! I'm the one you want! Not him!!"

"Onee-san!!" Kioshi cried above her. "Don't worry!! I'm strong! I can take it!! Just beat this evil lady up!!"

Hope stared up at him; she could see the fear in his eyes. "Ki-Kioshi..."

"SILENCE YOU LITTLE BRAT!!" Hel roared, she released too much emotion in her words and the vine on his left arm snapped.

Kioshi's eyes went blank. "Ughh..." His arm tilted to the side slightly. "....Agh...AAAAAAAAAAAGGHH!!"

The ground around Hope cracked. "KIOSHII!!!!"

His scream was silenced when the pain made him faint.

Leamen made a bone chilling growl as her markings turned red and changed shape. "I'LL KILL YOU WITH MY OWN BARE HANDS!!" She kicked off the ground and tackled the cloaked goddess to the ground.

"Ki-Kioshi..." Hope caught him before he fell to the ground, the look on his face burned into her heart, mind and soul. "..."

Leamen fiercely pounded her fists into Hel's face and chest. "GRRRAAAALLLL!!!"

Hel quickly vanished into the ground but she did not reappear anywhere on the school yards. "COWARD!!" Leamen howled furiously then slammed her right fist into the ground, shaking the entire foundation of the school. "NNGH!! Why didn't I summon my val-haid!? Dammit!!"

The demons vanished into the earth, along with the little boy.

"KIOSHII!!" Hope slammed her hands on the ground and dug away at the earth.

"If you want him back alive... you'll come to the forest... alone, if I so as much sense the presence of another immortal I will break his neck!"

"Onee-sama..."   
Leamen slowly walked over to Hope and knelt down, taking Hope's bloodied hands in hers. "Hope?"

"Thank you... for fighting for me... I was too afraid to do anything..."  
"Hope..." Leamen said in a gruff voice as Hope's fists tightened so hard that blood dripped from in-between her fingers.

"I am not weak... I will make her pay..." Hope hissed when she felt a primal rage overwhelm her heart.

Meanwhile in the forest near the temple, Hel appeared from the ground and leaned on a tree for support. "Damn Leamen... no matter, I know a few of her fighting methods now at least... I will destroy her after I am finished with Hope, and then Nauthiz will be next."

Kioshi lay on the ground whimpering, tears flowed from his blank eyes.

"This child, he seems to have a very strong hold on Hope's heart..." She grinned fiendishly. "Perhaps I should kill him... yes..." She stepped towards him.

"YAAAAGH!!"

Hel jumped back as a bolt of lightning separated her from the child. She glared around and there stood an elegant figure carved in setting light of the sun. "So... you came, alone."

Hope was silent; she began slowly walking towards her with a cold expression on her face that couldn't be thawed by the light.

"On your knees!" Hel ordered as a vine snapped out from the ground. "I will kill the child if you so dare step any closer."

"Monster..." Hope growled."

"WHAT!?" Hel snapped.

"You... MONSTER!!" in an instant Hope hand her hands around Hel's neck. "HE'S JUST A CHILD!! YOU COWARD!!!" Hope slammed her against a tree with all her might, making it break and fall over. "You try to hide behind that hood and force me to bow before something so weak!? A stain on the very existence of time!?" Hope tightened her grip. "I can see right through you, you reek from heaven to hell with selfishness!" Hope grabbed her hood and flipped it off her face. "WHAT ARE YOU!?"  
" ..." Hel had a face of a goddess, at least half of one, for the other side was decayed and foul, the sight of it made Hope want to run away in disgust. "You dare shame me this way..." She quickly pulled her hood back over her head. "Above anything else I want to see you suffer...I want you to feel the same pain I have felt..."

Hope jumped off of her and got into a battle stance. "You have caused enough suffering... it's time that I bring an end to this before you can cause any more pain."

"You FOOL!! I can destroy you in an instant! I can crush your heart! I..."  
Hope stepped forward, still with the primal glare in her eyes. "You've made a mistake; all the times those monsters attacked me I couldn't bring out my full power because I was concerned with the others around me..." Hope took another step and the ground beneath her trembled. "You made a fatal error when you brought harm to my classmates...and my little brother!!" Hope held up her sword and ran at her.

"NO!!" Hel dodged and locked her blade against a vine spike. "You cannot beat me!!"

"I can!! And I will!!" Hope slashed through the spike and landed a punch in Hel's face. "THIS IS FOR KIOSHI!!" She grabbed her left arm and squeezed with all her might.

"GYAAAAAAAAGGHH!!" Hel roared in pain and fell to her knees.

"First your arm and then I'm going to stab you through the same spot!!" Hope threw off her scarf with her other hand so Hel could see her glowing red scar throbbing with pain. "You think you're the only one suffering!?!" Hel's arm snapped within her grasp.

"I WON'T LOSE TO YOU!!" Hel roared in fury. "This isn't over Goddess of Revolution!! NOT BY A LONG SHOT!!" Vines shot up from the ground behind Hope and wrapped around her arms and legs. "Somehow, someway I WILL kill you..." Hel growled angrily as she vanished into the ground.

"HEL!!" Hope roared out. "COME BACK AND FIGHT ME!!!" she broke free from the vines and fell to the ground.

"On...ee...san..."

Hope stared over at Kioshi and rushed to his side. "Kioshi!? Can you hear me?"  
His bottom lip trembled.

"It's okay! She's gone now!" Tears burned in the corners of her eyes before they ran down her reddened cheeks. "Hold on, I'll make the pain go away." She gently eased her hand on his arm, trying her best to heal him as much as she could.

"Hnnn..." Kioshi whimpered again.

"Kioshi...I'm so sorry!" Hope hugged onto him protectively. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I never should have allowed that to happen... you shouldn't be involved in my troubles!" She sobbed. "That monster harmed my precious brother... I'll never let it happen again... I promise!"

"Do you promise?" A god-like voice howled.

Hope froze; this wave... was almost like her grandfather's.

"Do you promise you will never allow an incident such as this to happen again? Will you be strong enough to protect your mortal friends and family without them being aware of your goddess life?" The voice grew louder. "...In your current state, there is no possible way you can keep such a promise to this young one."

"Who are you?" Hope stared around until she saw two golden eyes glaring out at her from the shadows.

"I am one who will help you... though I am not a hybrid such as yourself I understand all too well the complications of being one." The eyes belonged to the massive sized, yet elegant white wolf Ulric. He stepped towards and glared down at her.

"Y... you're Onee-sama's..." Hope stared up at him in shock.

"Grandfather... yes." His tone lightened. "It warms this old wolf's heart to know my old friend's grandchild as well as my own have formed a sisterhood, and because you are her sister, you are also one of my pack."  
Hope stared up at him in awe then back at Kioshi.

"You know it in your heart that you are not strong enough... that Hel has something you do not. Though you may surpass her in power, she is willing to put everything at stake to destroy you even if it means using the ones you love."

"Then what do I do?" Hope held her protective grasp on her brother. "She's ruined my life! She threatened my best friend and she harmed my little brother!! I can't just accept that!!" she sobbed in frustration. "I... I wanted to kill her!"

"Only a coward takes lives."

Hope again looked back up to the wolf as he lowered his head down to look her in the eye without the intimidation.

"You live a separated life, you wish to lead a peaceful mortal life but in reality whatever occurs in your life as a goddess will affect your mortal life as well."  
"But what could my mortal side do..." Hope asked.

"Look around you... see what damage you humans have caused to my world." Ulric said gruffly. "Humans have taken gifts from immortals and abused them... they destroy my forest dwellings!!"

Hope lowered her eyes from his.

"But... what they take, some also return, such as you have."

"..."  
"Worry not, I am sure your grandfather will erase this incident from the mortals' memory and restore your school to its proper state."

"..."

"I stand ready to begin your training... you had best accept my offer if you truly mean to keep that promise to your brother."  
"Training?"

"When you are ready, tell Leamen, she will guide you to the den, and your training shall begin." And with a turn he was gone.

"..."

Belldandy ran outside.

"Bell!" Urd followed after her. "Did you feel that!?"

"Hope... her waves were bursting with frustration..." Belldandy looked around. "I can't feel her anymore... where... Ah!?" Her eyes widened.

"What... Oh my god..."

Hope emerged from the forest, with Kioshi in her arms, her entire body almost drenched in blood. "Momma..." She said weakly.

"Hope! Kioshi!" She quickly ran to them and caught her children in her arms as Hope collapsed from fatigue. "What happened!?"

"Something... I was too weak to prevent..." Hope sighed as she fell faint.

"Urd! Help me please!" Belldandy cried in the voice only a desperate mother could.

Urd rushed to her and took Kioshi in her arms. "His arm has been broken... Hope enchanted it with her magic to take away the pain..."

"I can still sense energy within her! Hope! Why didn't you heal yourself as well?" Belldandy asked as she used her magic to heal Hope's wounds.

Later that night...

"...Hope... can you hear me?" Belldandy asked softly.

"Nn..." Hope looked up drowsily at her mother. "Momma..."

"Thank the heavens you're alright!" Belldandy hugged her. "Why didn't you call out for help? Why did you take this burden upon yourself?" she asked.

"...It was my responsibility..." Hope said as she forced herself to sit up. "She would have... she would have killed Kioshi if I had brought anyone with me..."

"She?" Belldandy asked.

"She was a goddess with two faces." Hope clenched at her blanket. "She said her name was Hel."

Belldandy's eyes widened.

"You know her!?" Hope asked in a startled tone.

"Yes... that was so very long ago..." Belldandy reflected. "She was the vainest goddess in all the heavens. She neglected the duties given to her by your grandfather and sought only what she desired. She even tried to take Surt from Peorth when they announced they were to be married." She stopped; there was something she couldn't tell her. "Because she was so vain, and wicked to the core, Kami-sama punished her by bringing what was inside of her out. Her body is half decayed to reflect her inner evils, and she was banished to Hild's domain where she would reside in one of Yggdrasil's roots."

Hope looked down in thought.

"Next time she emerges, we will all be ready." Belldandy comforted her. "I will make sure that she will pay for..."

Hope shook her head. "Momma, is Kioshi okay?"

"Yes, Skuld is fitting him with a cast right now."

"You mean you couldn't heal him with magic either?!" Hope asked in shock.

"That wound was cursed from Hel's hatred, our magic can do nothing."

"I have to see him!" Hope staggered to her feet with Belldandy's help. "I need to talk to him."

"Hope, don't push yourself like this!" Belldandy warned.

She nodded as her mother led her to Kioshi's room, there the young boy sat with a lollipop in one hand and a blue cast around the other arm. "And we're finished." Skuld and Urd clapped their hands in applause. "We'd like to thank our little patient for being so brave for us."

Kioshi blushed and received hugs from both of them. "Thanks Aunt Urd, thanks Aunt Skuld." He looked to the side and smiled brightly. "Onee-san! You're all better too!"

Hope's eyes widened slightly, she gave him a single nod.

"You sure showed that bad lady! I bet she won't ever come back cause you were all like.... Like whoosh! And BOOM!" He tried to gesture but winced from the pain in his arm.

"Kioshi..." Hope was looking down on the floor. "Do... do you want to go outside for a little while? Get some fresh air?" She asked.

"Can I?" He looked at his aunts; they gave him a little pat and helped him up. Eagerly he walked to his sister and took the hand she offered to him.

The garden was well attended to, the flowers were in bloom and so were the cherry blossoms. Hope led Kioshi around then came to a stop at the bench she and Keiichi had built when the family had been restored. She sat down on its ledge then patted the spot next to her; Kioshi took its spot and looked up at her. "What did you want to talk to me about Onee-san?"

She was quiet for a moment, staring over the flowers then with a breath she asked, "Are you happy?"

"Huh?"

"Are you happy?" She looked down at him.

"Well... yeah." He nodded.

Hope's eyes seemed to glimmer in a sorrowful way. "Kioshi, it seems that ever since I became your older sister, I have caused you so much worry and now I..." her eyes fixed on his cast.

"It's okay Onee-san! I'm strong so..." He saw her tremble, and how tight her bandaged hands were grabbing onto the side of the bench.

"I'm not... Kioshi I love you so much, when Hel had you I thought my heart was going to burst... I didn't know what to do!" Tears streamed down her face. "Kioshi... are you happy? Do you want to grow up a Morisato... even if it means getting hurt again? Be-Because you can..." She didn't want to give him the offer. "... You can always move into a different family, a normal one... where you can live a normal life."

Kioshi's eyes began to brim with tears.

"All I want is for you to be happy."

"NO!!" He did the best he could to hug her and sobbed on her waist. "I don't care! I'm strong! I'll be strong for you Onee-san if you'll be strong for me too! I want to stay a Morisato, because I love you and Momma and Poppa an Aunt Urd an Skuld!" He sniffled. "Please don't make me leave Onee-san; I want to stay your little brother!"

Hope gently wrapped her arms around him. "Kioshi!" her tears were filled with joy.

"The white wolf!"

"Eh?" Hope looked down at him.

"He said he could make you stronger didn't he?" He asked as he wiped away his tears.

Hope nodded. "I will accept his offer, but Kioshi, this means I will have to leave you for a little while."

He smiled through his fresh tears. "I'll be okay! You're becoming stronger for us! So I'll become stronger and have everyone else be stronger for you too! I know you'll come back so it's okay!"

She smiled for the first time with honesty that night. "Thank you Kioshi."

It is time...

Hope gently pushed a tree branch over her head and walked under it, there standing under the light of the moon was the goddess of time. Leamen raised her head and looked at Hope with certain eyes. "So you've accepted Gramp's offer?" she smiled. "Good choice, I would have bonked you on the head later if you didn't show up."

Hope shrugged her shoulders. "So, Ulric's training is THAT great huh?"

"Gramps hates mankind." Leamen sighed. "I never took you to the wolves den for that reason" She stopped when she saw the blue in Hope's face. "Don't worry; he approached you directly... he likes you." Leamen turned around. "He wants to help you."

"That's not why I'm going..."

Leamen stopped.

"I'm not doing this because of who Ulric is... I'm doing this for a completely different reason. Onee-sama, I'm tired of this. I'd like to say that during these past five years I have been happy... I really wish I could... but the truth is that I want back what was taken from me. Ever since the day that I was told that I was a half goddess, I did feel that something missing was given back to me but..." Hope looked at her hands. "You do understand what I mean don't you, Onee-sama?"

Leamen looked down at the ground. "More than you could ever know." She smiled. "Of course because at a time I lived three lives..."  
Hope looked up at her.

"I was raised as a human, but in a day I became a goddess, and then I became a wolf." She looked at Hope. "I wanted to be just myself too and well..." she turned back towards Hope. "I don't believe you'll achieve living as just one of your halves..."  
"But!!" Hope objected until Leamen snapped a golden glare upon her.

"I achieved something greater, but I had to train so very hard to realize the truth." She smiled and held out her hand to her. "I want you to be able to achieve that as well, So let's not waste anymore time."

She walked up to her sister and stared gold to sapphire. "Onee-sama, take me to Ulric."

Leamen's eyes faded to the same sapphire.

"I accept his offer."

A smile returned to her face and she placed her hand on a tree, a portal opened to a land not soiled by man. "Well then, let's go."

A Fan Author's Worthless Rant

If you've been reading this far you must be thinking "man, Liz sure is one sadistic writer" or something along that line, but don't worry cause as they say it's always darkest before dawn. Hope is about to embark on the journey that will determine herself, will more angst lie ahead or will Hope finally be able to live her life in the manner she has always wished? What could she possibly gain from Ulric's training? Maybe you'll find out, in the next chapter...

Kira: What? Some underling attacked my niece!?

Kira... you're a little late.

Kira: Unacceptable Liz, how dare you not include me in this chapter!

You're a guest character...  
Kira: Grr... Even Leamen has been in more chapters than me!

Leamen: Relax, you'll be in ch.31 too!

Kira: Very well. still sulking

See ya next time!

Tyr: HEY! What about me!?

this is not a Corey Edit 


	31. Girl in Training

Chapter 31: Girl in Training

"Welcome to my home away from home." Leamen took Hope's hand and welcomed her into a beautiful realm. Hope couldn't believe her eyes; this land was twice as beautiful as the forests in heaven. The trees reached to the sky, the lake waters were crystal blue. Hope felt as though she could count every star in the galaxy, the stars gleamed through the night unlike they did on Earth. This realm was truly untouched by man.

"Where… are we?" Hope gasped.

Leamen winked. "Family secret."

"But I'm your sister aren't I?" Hope asked jokingly.

"Of course, but here it's all about the blood." She said as she sniffed intently. "Gramps forbids us against ever telling the location of our safe haven. This is where the lupi-jin pack gathers to raise their pups, we work together as a family to stay strong and ensure the strength of the generations to come. So that's why we keep this location secret…"

"I've seen the discovery channel before so I think I understand." Hope scratched the back of her head.

Leamen laughed. "This isn't anything like the discovery channel… by the way…" She focused hard. "Did gramps mention that he'd be sending anyone else to the den with us?"

"No, why?"

"Oh, well… never mind then." Leamen looked around and took in a deep breath of fresh air. "Aahh… it's been a while." She folded her arms behind her head as her tail raised up. "Follow me."

Hope covered her mouth and tried not to giggle. "That was so cute!"

Leamen stared at her blankly for a moment then blushed. "I can't help it this tail has a mind of its own, I sure don't see you raising your tail to lead!"

"That's because I don't have one." Hope spun around. "Your lupi-jin side has been showing itself a lot more lately."

Leamen smiled then gestured for Hope to follow her as she led the way down a rocky path. "I think it's because Gramps and the pack have been around Nekomi these past few weeks, it's nice, I hardly ever see them because I'm so busy with work and being the goddess of time and all." She laughed. "How ironic, the goddess of time is short on time."

The two sisters laughed, though Hope's was with effort. "How can I laugh at a time like this? Considering all that has happened…"

"Hold it." Leamen stopped Hope and put two fingers on the right side of her nose. "Hmm…" she sniffed intently, and smiled. "I smell… sweat and roses…"

"Sweat and roses?" Hope asked. "Tyr!?"

"GRAAAAAAAAAGGH!!" From the earth emerged the fire king, scanning the area with his wild glare. "Where's that damn wolf!? He thinks he can come around and force authority on…"

"Tyr?" Hope and Leamen stared at him blankly.

"H-Hope!" He grabbed her in his arms when he saw all of her bandages. "Thank the almighty you're alright! Did that wench Hel do this to you?!"

Hope blushed, especially when she noticed Leamen staring at the two with an interested look.

"Ho ho ho?" Leamen grinned and pried the two apart. "I'll have you know there will only be lupi-jin breeding here, so cool down fire boy!"

The young couple turned bright red.

"ONEE-SAMA!!" Hope yelped.

"LEAMEN!!" Tyr growled and tried to eye her down.

"I'm just kidding, it's nice to see you Tyr, but did you mention something about a wolf brining you here?" Leamen asked.

"More like forced me here, I'm trying to find a way to get to Earth to help Hope and next thing I know that old cook Ulric threw me into a portal leading me here!" Tyr said in an exhausted tone.

"I wonder why he brought you here too. Maybe you'll assist Hope in her training in some way?"

"Assist? Training?" Tyr looked at her then at Hope. "Am I missing something?"

"It's a long story…" Hope waved it off.

"Let's get to the den." Leamen said and began marching. "Follow me kiddies!"

"Let's go." Hope looked up at Tyr, he gave her a nod and followed. He couldn't help but notice all the bandages that were wrapped around her arms, forehead, and her chest.

"Hel… I'll make sure you burn for this…" He growled to himself.

Meanwhile back in Nekomi…

"AAAH! That felt SO good!!" Aura opened the door to her apartment and stretched out.

"Again… my wallet is a home to moths." Kira grumbled as he toted in five bags full of clothes.

"Oh don't worry about it Kira, I'll make it up to you." She winked.

Kira sweat dropped, he knew full well how she was intending on paying him back; after all they **did** just get back from Victoria's Secret. "She emptied my wallet and now she's planning on emptying…."

"I know! First dinner! Then a bath! And then I'm all yours!" Aura drew circles on his chest with her index finger.

"Uhm… how about a kiss instead…" He sweat dropped, hoping that would be his scapegoat from her nightly plan.

Aura stood on her toes and put her arms around his neck. "Oh fine!" she smiled before he kissed her. "Mmm!"

"Kira you genius you just earned yourself an out of jail free card!" He thought to himself until he noticed the extremely hungry look in his wife's eyes. "On second thought… good thing I bought a box of pocky…"

"I'll start cooking dinner." She twirled around and floated off to the kitchen. "Oh ho ho ho…"

Kira plopped down on the ground and reached into one of the bags, pulling out the red box filled with the chocolate biscuit sticks of energy he craved. "I'm exhausted… if things go as planned I don't think I'll survive the night…" He thought as he munched on three sticks.

"Kira, god of Ruin." Ulric bellowed.

"Hrm?" Kira looked up at the white wolf glaring down at him. "…mnch, mnch"

"You will come with me, I require your assistance." He raked his claws on the floor and tore open a portal.

"Who the hell are-" before he could finish Ulric pushed him through the portal.

"Demons…" He grumbled.

"Kira?" Aura opened the kitchen door and stared at Ulric. "Ah…?"

"I have taken your mate to assist in the training of your niece." He stated. "During the day the young girl was attacked by a fallen goddess of extreme hate."

"Wha!? Is she okay!?" Aura asked in a startled tone.

"She is fine, but she must train, farewell." He dove into the portal just before it sealed.

Aura stood there with a ladle in her hand and stared down at Kira's box of Pocky. "Hmm… maybe I should have asked him how long they'll be gone…" She started to sweat. "Er…Ehehe, come on now Aura! It's not like you're already missing him or anything…" She started to sweat even more. "I need to clean something!"

"Lupin! You stay close to the den now!" A woman with fluffy grey wolf ears and a tail called out to her rebellious pup.

"OKAY Mom!" He called back then grumbled to himself. "Why does she always call on me like I'm a pup! I'm a grown wolf now I can take care of myself-"

Suddenly a tanned man towered over him, his eyes were intense and he reeked of hell.

"ARR!! ARR ARR ARR!!" Lupin's tail went in-between his legs as he scampered back to the den. "MOMMY! MOMMY!! It's a mountain lion!!" he howled.

"A WHAT!?" She growled, several wolves gathered themselves and curled their lips back from their fangs and growled fiercely.

Tyr jumped out into the open and folded his arms across his chest. "Nice welcome…"

"Everyone calm down!" Leamen jumped into the open with Hope and waved her arms. "He's not a mountain lion!"

"It's Leamen!" The wolves chattered happily and lowered their defenses and their lips.

"Big SIS!!" Pups tackled the wolf goddess to the ground and licked at her face happily.

"YAAAH HAHAHA! Stop, STOP!! That tickles!" Leamen laughed as she kicked her feet in the air frantically.

Hope and Tyr stood close to together since they felt out of place here, any one does at a friend's family reunion.

"Okay, now that's enough! Seriously!" Leamen giggled as she sat up and rubbed the saliva off her face with her sleeves.

"What brings you home so suddenly sister? Did you leave that demon man?" one of the lupi-jin males asked.

"No, we are very much in love and happy in our little home in Japan." She announced happily then looked around. "Where's gramps?"

"Grandfather Ulric has been away for quite some time, he mentioned that he required the services of two demons…" Another male answered.

"That so? Well that would explain Tyr, but who could be the other one?"

"WHAARRGH!!"

BKOOOOOOOOM!

"What the!?" Hope looked into the forest as birds flied away in panic from the figure that had crash landed through the trees.

"…oww…" Kira slowly emerged from the forest, covered in dirt.

"Uncle Kira!" Hope smiled, then noticed the shape he was in. "Oh my god! Are you okay!?" She ran over to him.

"I've had worse… what the?" He looked her up and down, then gruffly asked. "Who did this to you?"

"Do you know of a fallen goddess named Hel?" She asked humbly and held her arms.

Kira's eyes seemed wild, for an instant. "So… I guess she's not full of empty threats… don't worry." He grinned. "I'll make sure she pays for what she has done, give me the details, I'll evaluate how much I should make her suffer before I chop off her head."

"Uncle Kira…" Hope sweat dropped.

"Hey bud, if anyone is getting vengeance for her it's gonna be me!" Tyr interrupted.

Kira sighed. "Hope, why are you still with this… brat?"

"Uncle Kira!" Hope hushed him.

"Hey! You've never met me and you're already judging me!?" Tyr snapped and got in the half demon's face. "Want to see how much of a brat I can be old man?"

"Apparently he doesn't remember our first encounter." Kira smirked.  
"What?" Tyr growled.

"Nothing!" Hope interrupted.

Ulric appeared through a portal and watched as the group rambled on. "Ahem." He coughed.

"Ah? Ulric!" Hope gasped.

The others looked over at the white wolf.

"I hope that you two will forgive me for bringing you here in such a rushed manner, but I assure you that what you do in Hope's training will be of lasting importance." He walked by them both.

"Uh… right." Kira coughed.

"Hope, are you ready to begin?" Ulric asked.

"I am." Hope nodded, though she was startled though when the wolf came to her and glared her in the eyes.

"Are you sure?" He asked, in a tone that unnerved her.

"Y-yes."

His eyes narrowed, slightly. "Everyone, you may retire for the night. Granddaughter, lead them to the den if you will."

"Okay gramps, but what about Hope?" She asked.

"I must speak with her in private." He looked back to the hybrid goddess, then led her down a path that formed in front of him.

"What is so important that he can't talk about in front of us?" Tyr asked.

"Don't blow it out of proportion Tyr." Leamen eased his nerves. "Gramps just wants to help her, that's all. Oh, where are my manners? I need to introduce you two to the pack!"

Ulric led Hope for a while, until they came to a coastline. He sat down and gazed out over the bay as Hope stood next to him. "Your waves are tainted with stress." Ulric stated.

"I'm sorry, I just…"

"No, do not apologize to me but apologize to yourself. Young one, why is it you allow such pain to claim your body, mind, heart, and soul?" Ulric asked.

"I don't want anyone else to suffer." Hope quickly responded.

"Is that so?" He asked.

"Yes, no one should have to involve themselves in my troubles." Hope touched at her scar. "This is my sin."

Ulric growled. "It is such thinking that has made you so weak!"

Hope backed from him in shock as Ulric rose to all fours and growled at her through his bare fangs.

"Remember the night that you dueled with the demon Queen Hild? Had not Tyr interfered by setting that forest ablaze and incurring your power as goddess of revolution you would have become her slave! I came upon you that very night and knew then that you had much to learn. Your training begins… but first." His eyes flashed, five gold bindings appeared around Hope's neck, arms, and ankles.

Suddenly Hope felt heavy; she felt as though all of her power had been drained from her body, all of the spells she had learned vanished from her mind.

"Now you are nothing more than a human girl." He stated.

Hope looked up at him.

"Your feet are bound to the ground, your strength is only that of what you have gained, and you cannot speak the words of a goddess. Hope Morisato, you will learn to overcome your weaknesses, or you will save everyone the trouble you think you burden them with and die here." He stopped growling at her then began his way back to the den. "Let us return… or do you wish to stop now?" He asked.

Hope straightened herself out, then walked after him.

"Very good, let's pray that you will hold such enthusiasm through the duration of your stay."

Leamen drew to a finish in introducing the ENTIRE pack to Tyr and Kira, Tyr tried to keep hospitable and shook hands and paws with all the members, Kira was just growing annoyed.

"And this is Jura, don't mind her attitude, she wants to take place as the Alpha Female of our pack." Leamen said as she came to a black wolf girl.

Her ears folded back and she lightly growled at the blue wolf goddess. "Leamen, don't speak so lightly of me, I don't care IF you are the grandchild of Grandfather Ulric… that doesn't mean I won't show you any mercy."  
Kira raised his brow in interest.

Leamen smiled nonchalantly at Jura and patted her right shoulder. "I don't know why you feel so threatened by me, but please try to save our family squabbles for when we don't have guests. You're being a very rude hostess."

The lupi-jin growled and hit Leamen's hand off of her. "Joke about it as you may, cross me and I will be most unforgiving!" She warned, they both exchanged direct eye contact, and Jura was the first to look away as she marched off into the den cave.

"I'm impressed Leamen." Tyr smiled. "I used to have a rival like that, words such as those would have earned him a fist in the mouth."

"I don't consider Jura a rival; she was just born with a leader instinct. Of course she should know by now I have no intention of becoming alpha female!"

"I'd say it's more of a strength contest." Kira thought aloud. "What better way of attaining status of alpha female than taking down Ulric's half goddess grandchild?"

"That's how I see it." Tyr agreed.

Leamen shrugged. "Maybe that's why she's always trying to pounce me?" she said in a joking tone.

Tyr laughed a bit, until he saw Hope walking out of the forest behind Ulric. "They're back, why didn't I sense Hope's waves?"

"Her power is gone." Kira's eyes narrowed as he stomped towards the white wolf. "Old mutt, what did you do to her?" He growled.

"Ah!" Hope grabbed Kira's hands, and shook her head.

"What's wrong?" He looked at her throat and saw a faint shimmer of gold. "A magical bind?"

"It would appear that the young one has only spoken words of a goddess for the past five years." Ulric sighed.

"What does that mean?" Tyr was quick to confront the wolf as well.

"To help her in her training, I have sealed off her goddess powers and abilities." Ulric stated clearly.

"Are you sure that's for the best?" Leamen asked, trying to ease the two angered demons.

"Yes, and she agrees." He looked back at Hope.

She nodded and looked to the ground in shame.

"I believe that is enough matter for this night, let us all retire." Ulric howled in a yawn.

"That sorta threw off the image…" Tyr grimaced at him.

"I'm not sure what you mean, oh well, a good night to you all." He said as he walked off into the forest.

"Where's he going?" Kira asked.

"Gramps never sleeps, he stays awake to protect his family and his domain." Leamen said as she looked to her sister. "Hope?"

She looked up at her then to the side.

"Don't feel shameful, you've been pressured into being a goddess these past years, it's no wonder that you have lost your human voice." Leamen pulled her into a hug. "It'll come back to you eventually, you'll see."

Hope had difficulty sleeping that night, she couldn't stop thinking about what had happened that day. "I could have prevented it all, I could have stopped her from hurting Kioshi…but why didn't I? Maybe Ulric is right, I couldn't have done anything to stop it, not the way I am now." She sighed to herself in her half asleep state, it was cold in this realm, she had a chill every now and then, but suddenly she felt warm. "It's nice… roses and…sweat?" Hope's eyes snapped open, she was tucked into Tyr's coat and resting against him with her cheek on his chest, or rather held against him with his arm in a protective way. "Oh my gahd!!" She screamed in her head. "Calm down Hope! Calm down! He just noticed you were cold and is just sharing some of his body heat…" She tried to keep her eyes closed but her right eye took a peak. "Buh, body… six pack!" She shook her head. "Calm down you pervert!! Oh Grandfather why me!?"

"Hrmm…" Tyr yawned and held her closer.

"Resist all temptation! Thou art a good little goddess… and yet…" She was starting to sweat. "And yet… you are SUCH a BAD little girl!"

"No Hope! You must resist your carnal needs and reserve yourself!" A chibi Belldandy angel appeared on her right shoulder.

"MOM!?! Ohmigod!! This isn't what it looks like!!" She panicked.

"No my dear, I'm not your mother, I am merely a projection of what you see as your ultimate good." She waved off Hope's worries. "Though do not think that means you can still go about doing what you are resisting."

"Forget that!" A chibi demon Urd appeared on her left shoulder. "How can you resist that stud muffin? His perfectly toned body and OH LORD look at that BUTT! MMPH!"

Hope looked down but quickly averted her eyes. "NO! I can't!"

"Resist Hope!"

"You have GOT to be joking! The butt child! You know you wanna grab it." Urd taunted her.

"No…. NO!!" Hope could feel her hands tensing up. "Oh my god I do!!"

"Hope! Think of his reaction if you do!" Belldandy pleaded.

"The guy sleeps like a rock! He'll never know! Besides he kissed you after your battle with Hild!" Urd pointed out.

"She has a point." Hope thought in a fiendish manner.

"Hope, I'm so disappointed." Chibi Belldandy said in a tone VERY much like her mother's.

"Ah…" Hope felt complete shame. "I…"

"DON'T LISTEN! GRAB THOSE CHEEKS!"

"YOU MUSN'T!"

Hope couldn't stand it anymore, she grabbed the nearest rock with her free hand and struck herself in the head with it. "GUH!! Goo' ight…"

"… Young one…."

"Muggh…"

"Hope, rise, it is time for you to begin your training." Ulric said in a hushed tone.

"Train…that's right!" Hope shook off her fatigue and jumped to her feet. "Why do I feel so light?" She asked before looking down on herself. "…"

"That is one of my old furs I have given you, it will keep you warmer than any of those cotton cloths you were wearing before." Ulric sat down, this would take some time.

Hope had Ulric's pelt draped around her like a robe, leather clothing, boots, and gloves made from buffalo hide. "Uhm… how did you get me in these clothes… wait… I can talk!!" She grabbed at her throat.

"Wrong, I am speaking to your mind; it seems that you still have not found your human voice." He sighed.

Hope blushed in embarrassment.

"Awaken your lover, he will assist you in this part of your training."

"Lo-LOVER!?!" Hope turned even redder.

"Do not deny fact, though I can see you two have not yet…"  
Hope held his muzzle shut with her arms to quiet him.

"I am speaking with you mentally… remember?" He asked.

"R-right…" Hope let him go and quietly went back to Tyr. "Tyr… wake up." She gently shook his shoulder.

"Hrnn…" Tyr grumbled.

"Tyr, wake up, Ulric is waiting on us." She nudged his shoulder again then tapped him on the forhead.

"GRAAAH!"

"AIIEEE!!" Hope yelped as Tyr fell on top of her. "Oh my gahd!"

Ulric glared down at them both and jokingly added. "I do hope that my granddaughter told you that there will only be lupi-jin breeding here."

"WAKE UP!!" Hope tried to force Tyr off of her but she was too weak.

"Hrrmm… huh?" Tyr's eyes squinted then bulged wide. "I'M SORMPPH!!" He was silenced when Hope put her hands over his mouth.

"Now then that Lord Tyr is finally awake, let us take leave." Ulric turned around and walked towards the den cave's exit.

Tyr quickly got off of Hope, blushing just as furiously as she was. "I'm sorry; you should have hit me or something!" He said in a hushed tone.

Hope shook her head no.

"Still can't talk?" He asked, and received a nod. "That's okay." He stood up then held his hand out to her to help her up. Together they tip toed around the sleeping lupi-jins. They had all turned to their wolf forms that night so they would be warmed by their thick coats, and for good reason. When the two came to the cave's entrance, they saw that the world had been covered in snow.

"The sun hasn't risen yet…" Hope could see a few stars through the breaks in the clouds.

"Your first lesson; begins tonight." Ulric blended in with the snow, all she could really see were his two intense golden eyes staring at her. "At this hour the den mothers head out to bring fresh kill for our pups to eat, this job has been handed down to you this day."  
Hope was startled.

"Fifteen small mouths are depending on you, now go." Ulric walked by her and Tyr and back into the cave.

"Huh, this training isn't so hard." Tyr grinned. "So lesson one is a hunt, no sweat, if you can kill a monster then you can take down some earthling animal!" Tyr praised her.

"But that was when I had my goddess powers…" She stared at her hands. "I'm so weak now."

"Something wrong?" He looked her in the eyes. "Oh, well you can't kill something with your bear hands." He reached behind his back and drew forth his Mjollnir staff. He unsheathed a long dagger from his boot and tied it to the top of the staff. "There, a spear." He handed it to her.

Hope had a very unsure feeling in her heart, even with this magic spear she still felt helpless.

"Don't worry, I know you can do this." Tyr pulled the hood of the pelt over her head and led her out. "I know I'm the god of war and King of Muspelhiem… but I know a great deal about hunting. When Loki and I were kids we'd go hunting all the time. That is until he started playing tricks on me and well… things went down hill from there, and by downhill I mean I threw him down a hill." He laughed.

Hope smiled. "He's trying to get my spirits up."

"I won't lie. It will be a little difficult to sneak up on your prey since there's snow on the ground, so we might want to try something extra stealthy." He whispered as he glanced up at the trees, the greenery was lush but covered in the snow. "That might work…" He thought to himself, and noticed Hope was staring at the ground. "Hey! Nice work!"

She was examining paw prints that had been left in the snow. "Snow has its disadvantages and its advantages!"

Hope blushed and nodded, the biggest track caught her interest. "A deer… perhaps?" She thought. "That should be plenty to feed the pups, maybe even more enough to feed some of the other pack members…"

Tyr watched her quietly, he knew where all the animals were, he could feel their spirits. "I can't do this for her. I can only help her…" He thought to himself with a sigh, but something caught his eye. Just barely he could see a patch of hardened skin above her breasts.

"…!!" Hope glared up at him and he quickly looked away.

"I wasn't ogling!"

She grabbed the fur and pulled it tightly around her. "I feel like I'm a character from one of those sleazy hot cave girl flicks the guys in the video production class watch all the time." She thought embarrassingly to herself as she tried to focus on the tracks, all those little pups were counting on her and she couldn't let them down!

"Uhm…" Tyr looked back at her, for some reason he wanted to know if what he saw was what he thought it was. "I can't just grab her and throw her cloak open! She'll kill me on spot!" He was starting to sweat. "But… if it's what I think it is it might be something that's been plaguing her for some time! GAH! Don't do it!!" He thought vainly as he punched and strangled his right demon arm as it reached towards her.

Hope glared back at him again and sweat dropped. "Why is he beating himself up?"

"DIE YOU BAS-!!" Hope covered his mouth and growled angrily.

"Great! He probably just scared away whatever I was tracking! What is wrong with him today he's so un-nerved!"

"I've got to take the arm off before it does what I KNOW it's going to do!" he reached for the stake holding the arm in place and tore it out. Just as the arm began to fell, two fingers latched onto the piece of leather holding her cape closed and broke it. "AH!?"

Hope's eyes widened when she was hit with the sudden cold.

"Th-that scar…" Tyr gasped. "Hope, why is it there?"

She glared at him as the most innocent tears formed in the corners of her eyes. Hastily she snatched up her fur cloak and ran away from him.

"Hope! Wait!" He ran after her, she couldn't get far from his godly speed as he caught her with his arm. She struggled to get free from him but she knew it was in vain.

"I never noticed it before… not in the hotspring. You always seemed to keep it covered in your new battle garb…" he looked down on her back and saw the exact same scar as on her chest. "As a half goddess, you should be able to free your body of such blemishes… unless you want it to remain to remember something you don't want to forget. Hope, could it be you want to remember Surt?"  
She didn't move.

"…I don't understand, Hope, you should leave what happened in the past! For what reason could you possibly want to remember that day?" He could feel pain and sorrow emanating from it. "They've become cursed…" he let her go. She quickly pulled her cloak back on and sighed heavily as she rubbed the tears from her eyes.

"Hope, if there's anything I can do then please let me, I don't want you to keep secrets like that from me." He pleaded.

She looked to the ground then stared behind him. Her eyes widened in terror and her mouth dropped. "AAgk!!" She pointed behind him.

Before he could look he was forced face first into the ground by a snarling wild cat.  
"What is that… a lion!? No…" Hope panicked. "A Sabertooth!?"

"Get off me you stinkin FURBALL!!" Tyr expelled a napalm aura that catapulted the ice age cat from him. He staggered to his feet then ran to Hope, standing as her guard as the tiger landed on its feet.

"Don't worry Hope; I'll take care of the dental reject here. RUN!!"

"GROOOAAARR!!" The tiger roared as it charged towards the demon god, not knowing how hopeless it was to fight with him. All he knew was there was tender frightened flesh behind him, and that he wanted to devour every last inch of it.

"Worthless beast!" Tyr cursed as he caught the tiger by its throat and threw it to the ground. "You have no clue!!"

"I can't let him fight my battles for me." Hope saw the Mjollnir staff not far from where the tiger first pounced at them. "If I time it right… I'll do it." She watched as Tyr and the tiger circled each other. She built up all the strength in her legs and in a bound she was off.

"GRAAA!!" The tiger turned his attention from Tyr to the tasty one.

"You think I'm finished with you!?" Tyr thrust his hand out to strangle it but the beast avoided him by the tip of his fur. Eagerly it charged through the snow after Hope.

"…!!" Hope glanced back at it, he was practically at her heals and the staff at her finger tips.

"GRAAAOOOORR!!"

Hope grabbed the staff and spun around as the tiger jumped over her. "AAAAAAAAGGH!!" She roared back as she caught his paws on the staff and held him off as best she could. "HRRNNG!!"

"HOPE!" Tyr stepped forward.

"TYR NO!" She called back. "If he wants to kill me then he will have to place his life on the line as well… I don't intend to die! NOT NOW!!"

"THEN LET ME HELP YOU!!" Tyr roared back as he charged the beast from the side and tackled it to the ground.

"Eh!?" Hope stared in shock as Tyr wrestled with it and glared back at her with a wild look.

"What are you waiting for!? KILL IT NOW!" He shouted.

Hope stared at the beast; in its eyes was a look of fear.

"HOPE!! AGH!" With a kick the tiger was free of Tyr's grasp and ran off into the forest. "What the… Hope?" He stared up at her. "Why did you let it go!?"

"I… why did you…" She was just as confused as he was.

Tyr got to his feet, he wasn't sure if he wanted to yell or laugh. "Well… it seems you've regained your voice."

"Ah? I have!" She touched at her throat, but quickly remembered their problem. "Tyr… why did you step in… he was no match for you, you knew that but even still."

"You think I was just going to stand by and let that thing hurt you? You've gotta be kiddin me!! Hope, didn't you see that cat's muscles and claws? Those teeth!?! Without your goddess abilities that thing could have seriously injured you!"

"But it still wasn't your fight!"

"It is when someone I love is in danger!!" He barked and grabbed her shoulder sternly. "This is your problem! You always have to take the battle and the burden on yourself! Why!? Don't you believe in me!?"

"You know I do Ty-" She started but he wasn't finished.

"Then why do you never call out my name? Why won't you let me protect you?" He asked. "You've been so worried about protecting others that you don't even worry about yourself… Hope… I just want…"

"There is no time for this." Ulric emerged from the snow, shocking them both. "The sun will rise in three hours. Do not forget your present task."

"Yes sir." Hope confirmed quickly and desperately scanned around for tracks.

"I am sure that you will be unable to complete this first lesson today… we can always come back to it…" Ulric sighed.

"No! I'll definitely get something Ulric, I promise!"

"…You think hunting is a lesson? Young one, anyone can kill a dear… I am merely having you perform this task so that the females of the pack will welcome you with more open paws." He chuckled and turned to go back to the den. "Well then, get to it, those pups won't certainly get up at this hour to kill their own breakfast." And with that he was gone as quickly as he appeared.

"What did he mean by my first lesson?" Hope looked up at Tyr and saw the disheartened look on his face. "Tyr?"

"You heard the old man…er…wolf, let's get to hunting." He slowly walked by her, though his head wasn't held high like it always had been.

"… okay…" Hope picked up her weapon from the snow and caught up with him. "Tyr? I'm sorry…"

"About what?" He asked.

"I made you upset… but it's just that… I… oh how can I say this?" she looked down in thought.

"Don't worry about it right now! Ulric said we would continue this lesson later. Just focus on the task at hand for now." Tyr said, making Hope stop in her tracks. "What's wrong?"

"That's my first lesson?" She thought. "Why is it…?" When she looked up at him, her heart sunk. "I've never asked more than to be by his side… and yet, right now I feel that I burden him. I honestly thought that he'd be better off with someone that could always be beside him… why did I let distance become a factor?" She thought and held her hands over her heart painfully.

"Are you not feeling well?" Tyr asked.

"Tyr, I…" She trembled, but not from the cold. "I was calling for you… with all my heart, but it's true. I do worry about others before myself, but I want you. I want more than anything for you to embrace me and tell me that everything will be alright…" She quickly wiped the tears from her eyes. "The reason…" she touched at her scar. "…that I keep my scar is to remember that I was the one who took Surt's life, that I'm the reason that you had to trade your god-hood to become a demon king."

Tyr's fist clenched fiercely as he trudged through the snow to her.

"I never cry out for you because I don't want you to have to sacrifice anything else… I'm sorry…" she whimpered as he stood in front of her.

"…"

Hope flinched.

"You…" He growled then pulled her close to him in his one armed embrace. "You idiot!"

She looked up at him, his eyes were shut tight.

"If you hadn't killed Surt, there would be nothing! I don't care that I had to take his place, you saved my mother's life, you saved everyone, and you saved me." He leaned closer towards her. "Now let me save you."

"Tyr…Mmn?" Her eyes widened a little as he drew her into a passionate kiss, the shock quickly wore away as she drapped her arms over his shoulders and closed her eyes.

They wanted to stay that way forever, but Tyr drew back from her just a little and couldn't help but smile when Hope sighed in content and rested her head against his chest.

"Hmm."

"That was wonderful… dear?" Her eyes widened.

"Nicknames already?" He raised a brow with a grin.

"No… dear!" she whispered as she stealthily grabbed the Mjollnir spear and threw it through the air, straight through the animal's heart. "I… I killed it…" She felt guilty then over-joyed. "TYR I DID IT!!"

His eyes were completely wide. "Y-you sure did." His voice cracked.

Hope grinned and looked at him from the corners of her eyes. "Tyr did that just turn you on?"

"WHA!?" He yelped. "Er, I don't know what you're talking about, well let's hurry up Aand" His voice cracked again. "AHEM!! Let's hurry up and get this back to the den." He pulled the spear from the animal's body and threw the animal over his shoulders. "Man that was HOT!" He looked back as Hope picked up the spear and smiled at him in a coy way. "Calm down Tyr! You're a good god! And… yet…" He started to glance back at her again but shook his head and marched off.

Later as the sun beamed down on the snow…

"Just as I taught you." Ulric stepped back as Hope cleared her throat.

She held her hands to the sides of her mouth and howled. "UUUUWOOOWOOOO!!!"

It was quiet for a moment, soon there was the sound of little paws stampeding through the snow. "GRAAAH! RAAH RAAH!!"

"W-wait! WAIT!" Hope yelped as they pounced her and licked at her face happily, making her burst into laughter.

"Big Sister Hope got breakfast!!!"

"COOL! Didja kill it all by yourself!?!" They yipped in excitement as Ulric nuzzled them off of her with his snout.

"No, no, Tyr helped me."

"You guys are so cool!!" They howled in unison.

"Now, now pups, your new sister will tell you stories later, now eat that dear she hunted for you all before it goes cold!" He barked playfully.

"YES GRAMPA!!" And like little piranha's they starting nibbling away at the kill.

"Oh… they eat it…raw…" Hope looked away quickly.

"We are wolves." Ulric laughed as the other pack members came out and watched in amazement.

"Maybe having her around isn't so bad, feels nice to get a full night of sleep!" One of the den mother's stretched out and yawned.

"You can say that again!"

"Leamen, as far as we're concerned she's one of us already!" A grey and white wolf chuckled.

Leamen watched Hope turn green as the puppies ate. "Mm… not just yet…" She sweat dropped.

Kira was grinning evilly ear to ear. "Judging by the hole in its side, she threw a spear straight through its heart at a thirty yard distance… that's my niece!" He said proudly.

"Sure sure…" Leamen waved him off then ran out of the cave. "HOPE! The pack is already calling you a sister!!" She cheered with her arms wide open.

"DON'T GLOMP HER!" Tyr stopped her. "She won't be able to hold her contents."

Hope had a hand covering her mouth. "Ugh… It's okay, I've seen it on the discovery channel… but I didn't hear the flesh tearing and bone crunching…" She felt queasy.

"Oh get over it." Kira patted her on the back. "I'm proud of you, nice kill!"

"Thanks Uncle Kira…" Hope took in a deep breath and sighed. "I think I'm feeling better."

"That's good, now I can GLOMP YA!" Leamen caught her in her arms and hugged her tight. "MMM! I'm so PROUD I… snff Snff! Hmm?" She raised an eyebrow. "Sweat and roses? Hope…" she grinned. "Could it be…did you?"

Hope and Tyr's eyes widened. "NO!!"

"My nose tells me otherwise…" She grinned as she took a whiff from Tyr. "Cherry blossoms…"

Kira was in the demon king's face with the wickedest glare he had ever given. "…Cherry blossoms?" He growled.

"Back off old man it's not what you think!" Tyr growled back.

"Her nose said otherwise." Kira's gauntlets clinked as two blades dropped out of them.

"Uncle Kira we just kissed!" Hope protested then turned completely red.

"KISSED!?!" Leamen squealed and hugged her tighter.

"K-kissed!?!" Kira held one of the swords at Tyr's throat.

"Y-yeah SO WHAT?!" Tyr gulped.

"Aaand now I feel queasy again… URP!" Hope burped as she covered her mouth.

"YEAH! Big sister Hope is gonna regurgitate for us!" The puppies cheered.

"How interesting…" Ulric chuckled as the hybrids yammered on. "I believe this will be a truly rewarding experience for her after all."

A Fan Authors Worthless Rant

It's the biggest shopping day of the year today and I've finished typing this chapter! YEAH! ;3 Not that I wanted to go shopping, after working in a video game retail store last year, I've come to fear this day Oo;; The mayhem of confused bargain hunter Mommies XD Anyway, I've finally finished my senior research paper and two last minute comics for my school newspaper Those are my reasons for lack of DG Sorry X . I thought that I'd have this posted by Wednesday but my sis was hogging the comp and my nightmare of a fish tank needed to be cleaned The fungi… THE FUNGI!!! Twas a sight to be seen, but I also had to get this done before we start pulling down the Christmas decorations! YEAH! Anything non-Christmas related become COMPLETELY irrelevant when we're doing decorations ;3 Also, I plan on decorating your PC's with a holiday wallpaper I'm makin, with the first real sketch appearance of Kioshi! YAH!! XD

Also, if you feel this chapter could have been longer, don't fret, I'm saving the good stuff for later ;3

See ya next time!


End file.
